


Always There For You.

by KyoshiWarrior1997



Series: Always There for You [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Ezra, Dad Kanan, Gen, Modern AU, NY Crime Scene Investigators, kanera - Freeform, nypd, young ezra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 84,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoshiWarrior1997/pseuds/KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Real World. AU. Being a single parent is never easy and Kanan realizes it when he adopts a five-month old baby. But as time goes by, he understands the true meaning of "not only biology makes you a parent."





	1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

* * *

 

_**1996** _

A man in his early-twenties was sitting outside the office of the Chief of station 12th; he had turquoise eyes and short brown hair. His name was Kanan Jarrus and he had been only in New York City for two days and was looking forward to work with one of the best Police Departments in the country. He still remembered what his adoptive mother and mentor, Depa Billaba, said to him…

**_Four months ago…_ **

_“There’s my police officer.” Depa said._

_“Mom.” Kanan said and blushed slightly._

_“You know I’m joking Kanan, I’m very proud of you.” Depa said._

_“As a mentor?” He asked._

_She smiled softly. “As a mentor and as a mother too.”_

_“Thanks mom, it means everything for me.” He said._

_“Do you know where are you going to work?” Depa asked._

_“Yeah, I asked for a transfer to New York.” Kanan answered._

_“A very good place. Keep with the good work.” She said smiling softly._

* * *

“Kanan Jarrus?” A voice asked.

“It’s me.” Kanan answered getting up.

“Come in, Chief Riker is waiting for you.” The man said.

Kanan followed the man and sat in front of a man in his mid-fifties; he had graying hair and dark brown eyes. “I’m Chief Riker from the 12th precinct.” He said. “And this is my right hand, detective Kallus.” Riker said pointing at a man in his mid-twenties with blond hair and big sideburns. “Let’s check your file, son.”

**_Name: Kanan Caleb Jarrus._ **

**_Birth Date: 20 of November, 1975._ **

**_Place of birth: Detroit, Michigan._ **

Riker stopped reading Kanan’s file and looked up to him. “Tell me son, why do you want to work in the New York Police Department?” He asked.

“Because I want to help people.” Kanan answered.

“Here in your file says you were adopted.” Riker said.

Kanan took a deep breath. “Yes, my mom died when I was five and I never met my father; the police never found my mother’s killer.” He said. “I want to make justice and provide answers for those who seek them.”

Riker stared at him for a few seconds. “Well then, welcome to the NYPD, officer Jarrus.” He said shaking hands with Kanan.

The next day, Kanan arrived early at the station and met his new companion, Officer Garrazeb Orrelios. “Hello, are you officer Orrelios?” Kanan asked. A tall man in his mid-thirties with sandy hair and green eyes looked up from his newspaper.

“Yeah, you must be the newbie, Kanan right?” Zeb asked.

“Yes.” Kanan said shaking hands with Zeb.

“Well, welcome to the NYPD. “ Zeb said.

Two years later, Kanan was doing well in New York, he and Zeb had become best friends and both were promoted to detectives. And since becoming a detective, Kanan had grown his hair a little bit. He never knew his life would take a new turn…

* * *

**_September 10, 1998_ **

Kanan and Zeb were filling some files when Riker called them to his office. Both officers got up and went to Riker's office. "Why do you think he's calling us?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know." Kanan answered.

Zeb knocked and they entered in Riker's office. "Uh...you wanted to see us, chief?" Zeb asked.

"Here, I have a case for you." Riker said and gave them a folder. "Some neighbors called to 911, they heard gun shots." He said and gave Zeb a paper with the address. The two detectives left the office and rushed to the scene; fifteen minutes later, they arrived at an apartment building in the 23th street, they got out from the patrol and went to apartment 11a.

"NYPD, open up!" Zeb yelled knocking the door. When the door didn't open, Zeb looked at Kanan and he nodded in return, both men grabbed their guns and Zeb kicked the door and they went in. At first, they didn’t find anything, but when they went to check the kitchen; they gasped at the sight that greeted them.

There were two bodies, one of a woman in her mid-twenties and the other was a man in his late twenties; both had black hair, except that the man’s hair had hints of blue, but what really caught their attention was the scene. It was like the ones you see in a horror movie but this time it was real. “I’m calling the CSI’s.” Zeb said and left the apartment.

Kanan stared at the scene shocked; he remembered when his mother was killed all those years ago. He shook his head and looked through the apartment to see if there was someone else there. He reached to one of the bedrooms and turned the lights on; when the light illuminated the room, Kanan gasped softly at the sight before him. The room was decorated for a baby boy to be precise; the room was painted in a soft yellow with white and on one of the walls there were four wooden letters that said the name of the baby boy: EZRA.

 _“Damn it!”_ Kanan thought. Was this kid another victim? Or he was alive? Kanan’s thoughts disappeared when he heard crying coming from another part of the apartment and he went to investigate. He made his way to the master bedroom and the crying become louder; Kanan searched for the source of the cry. Finally, he looked under the bed and found a small box with a blanket covering it. He took the box from its hiding place and removed the blanket.

A baby boy of five months old was crying; he had black hair with hints of blue and inside the box there was a stuffed tiger. “Hey, it’s okay.” Kanan said to the crying infant. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” He said lifting the baby and cradling him in his arms, the baby calmed down a little and looked at Kanan with electric blue eyes.

“See? Everything’s fine.” He said smiling softly at the baby.

“Kanan?” Zeb’s voice asked.

“I’m here in the master room!” Kanan answered.

Zeb came into the room and stopped near the door. “Uh…what are you doing?” He asked.

“Look what I found.” Kanan said turning around.

Zeb’s eyes went wide. “What the…? Where did you find the kid?” He asked.

“Under the bed. His parents had to hide him there.” Kanan said while the baby was looking at Kanan with curiosity. “His name is Ezra, I checked his room.”

* * *

 

An hour later, the CSI’s were processing the scene. “Do you found anything?” Riker asked.

“The victims were shot, but for the positions of the bodies and the evidence, this looks like a homicide-suicide case.” CSI Kenobi said. “But until we analyze everything, we are not sure yet.” He said. Riker said and left the apartment; outside in the hallway, Kanan was with Ezra in his arms and the little boy was studying Kanan’s face carefully with his tiny hands.

“Kanan.” Riker said.

“Yes, sir?” He asked.

“Take the baby to the hospital for a check- up and then let Child Services to take care of him.” Riker said.

“Chief, let me stay with him. I know what is it to be there and I know what they are going to do with him.” Kanan said.

Riker sighed and said. “Okay, you can stay with him, but let Child Services to do their job.” Kanan nodded and went to the hospital.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Kanan said to the baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2: A decision to make

**Chapter 2: A decision to make**

* * *

 

Kanan was sitting in one of the waiting rooms; he was waiting for news about Ezra. Kanan couldn't understand who was capable to leave a baby alone, he didn’t think the baby’s father had killed his wife and then had committed suicide. Kanan sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Kanan." Zeb said.

"Hey Zeb." Kanan answered.

"How's the kid?" Zeb asked.

"They're still checking him." Kanan answered. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

Zeb nodded. "Yeah, I have the name of the kid's parents. They were Mira and Ephraim Bridger." Zeb said looking at his notes.

Kanan looked down and took a deep breath. "Detective Jarrus?" A doctor asked.

"Yes?" Kanan asked. He looked up and saw a man with scrubs and wearing glasses.

"I am Doctor Louie Ryan." The doctor said shaking hands with Kanan.

"How's Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"He's fine. Actually, the baby boy is in perfect health and he's growing right." Doctor Ryan said.

"Thank God." Kanan said. "Can I see him?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll take you." The doctor said and led Kanan to the room where Ezra was. The door opened and Kanan walked inside, he smiled when he saw the baby boy suckling his little hand.

"Hey there." Kanan said softly.

Ezra looked up and smiled when he saw Kanan. Kanan took him in his arms and lifted him. "Hey, do you remember me?" He asked.

Ezra stared at Kanan with his bright blue eyes for a few seconds and smiled like saying 'I do remember you.'

"That's good." Kanan said. A woman walked into the room a few minutes later. "Detective Jarrus?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Kanan asked.

"Hello, I'm Cindy Sanders from Child Services. I'm the one who will be in charge of Ezra's case." She said.

Kanan looked down for a few seconds and then, looked up. "What is going to happen to him?" He asked.

“For now, we are going to place him in a foster home while we search for any relatives, if we don’t find anyone who can take care of him; he’s going to be put for adoption.” Miss Sanders explained.

Kanan stared at Ezra, who was falling asleep in his shoulder. He thought about the options but no one look good for Ezra, if he stayed in a foster home, he would be returned by the end of the month; even an orphanage didn’t look like a good option, Kanan knew for experience that living in an orphanage wasn’t good. “Can he stay with me?” He asked.

The social service worker sighed. “I don’t know detective, let me see what I can do.” She said and left the room. A few minutes later, Zeb walked into the room holding a file under his arm.

  
“Kanan, I’ve the medical story of the kid. Looks like the parents only brought him for check-ups, there’s no record he was born here.” He said.

“What does it say?” Kanan asked. Zeb opened the file and started to read it. “According to the medical record, the kid was born in a small town called Lothal, located on the outskirts of the city. His parents were from there too; Riker said he’s going to send some officers to Lothal to talk with the people to see if they knew the Bridgers.” He said.

Kanan only nodded in return. An hour later, the social service worker returned and informed Kanan that he could take care of Ezra while they were looking for any relatives and if there were any close relative, he would have the option to adopt Ezra or let them to find a good home from him. “So, would you be willing to adopt him if there’s no one who wants him?” Zeb asked.

  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” Kanan answered. “I…I never knew my father, Zeb so I don’t know how to be a father.”

“Don’t worry; you’ll know what to do.” Zeb said.

* * *

 

After a trip to the supermarket, Kanan arrived at home with a sleepy Ezra and bag of groceries. “Okay, this will be your home for a while.” He said to the sleepy infant on his shoulder. Kanan went to his bedroom and placed Ezra on the bed, he moved the pillows in a way the little boy was protected in case he moved while sleeping. Kanan returned to the kitchen and started to take out the groceries from the bags when he heard a cry coming from upstairs and went to see his little ward.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Kanan cooed to Ezra. He lifted him and took him in his arms. “Everything’s okay, see?” He said and the little boy calmed down a little, he looked up at Kanan with his big electric blue eyes. “C’mon, you must be hungry.” He said and took Ezra to the kitchen and gave him a bottle of milk. “Here.” After Ezra finished his bottle, Kanan patted his back until the baby boy burped.

“Now, what do you say if I give you a bath?” He asked and took the baby upstairs. Once Kanan was sure about the water’s temperature, he undressed Ezra and placed him inside the bathtub, he started washing the baby’s thin hair, then he washed Ezra’s body carefully. Kanan smiled when he saw Ezra suckling his hand; he rinsed Ezra one last time and wrapped him with a towel. “That’s better, right?” He said once Ezra had a clean diaper and a new set of pajamas. Kanan laid the baby in his crib.

“Goodnight, kid.” He said.

Two weeks later, Kanan was sitting in the living room keeping an eye on Ezra while the baby boy was lying on his stomach trying to grab a block when the phone rang.

“Jarrus.” He said answering the phone.

 _“Good afternoon, Mr. Jarrus. It’s Cindy Sanders from Child Services.”_ The social service worker said.

“Good afternoon, Miss Sanders. Do you have something on Ezra’s relatives?” He asked.

 _“I’m afraid not, Mr. Jarrus. We didn’t find any close relatives of the Bridgers.”_ Miss Sanders said.

Kanan took a deep breath. "So, what is going to happen to him?" He asked.

 _“He will put for adoption, unless you want to adopt him, Mr. Jarrus.”_ The social service worker said.

Kanan froze, these few weeks with the kid had changed him. He cared for Ezra and something inside told him it was his paternal instincts that had appeared as soon as he started to take care of Ezra. The little guy was special and Kanan didn’t want Ezra to go through the same thing he went through when he was younger; Ezra lifted his head and gave Kanan a toothless smile and Kanan smiled in return.

 _“Mr. Jarrus, are you still there?”_ Mrs. Sanders asked.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Kanan said making up his mind. “If I want to adopt Ezra, what should I do?”   

 


	3. To fight for...

**Chapter 3: To fight for...**

After talking with the social service worker about the requirements for adoption, Kanan hung up the phone and smiled when he saw Ezra trying to stay awake. “Ah, come here. You might be tired.” He said picking up the baby and took him upstairs and put him in his crib for his nap. Once Ezra was asleep in his crib, Kanan went downstairs and started to read all the things the social service worker asked him to gather before he could present the bid for adoption.

While he was reading, he heard a knock on the door and went to see who was it, when he opened the door he was surprised to see Zeb. “Hey Zeb.” Kanan said.

“Hey Kanan.” Zeb said. “How are you?” He asked.

Since Kanan had started to take care of Ezra, Chief Riker decided to put Zeb and Kallus in charge of the Bridgers’ case and any other detective available. “I’m fine.” Kanan answered. “Come in.” He said and the older detective walked into the house. “How’s the case going?”

“They already did the autopsies. The CSI’s declared it a double-homicide, but we don’t have any leads on the suspects. Also Riker sent officers to Lothal, no one there knew who could possibly hurt them” Zeb said as he followed Kanan to the kitchen.

Kanan only sighed; he knew cases like this were difficult to resolve when the evidence couldn’t tell who else was in the scene. “Talking about the Bridgers, how’s the kid?” Zeb asked trying to change the subject.

Kanan smiled a little. “He’s fine; he’s upstairs taking a nap.” He said. “Did Riker send officers to Lothal?”

“Yes, everyone on Lothal said the Bridgers were good people, they moved to the city a couple of months before Ezra was born. No one knew who wanted to hurt them.” Zeb said.

“Something’s not right here.” Kanan mumbled. The two detectives continued talking about the case for a while when a cry interrupted them. “He’s awake.” Kanan said and got up. “I’ll be back.”

Kanan came back a few minutes later with Ezra in his arms. “Well, you are taking your role as a foster father very well.” Zeb said.

Kanan smiled softly. “Yeah. The little guy is special.” He said as Ezra was trying to pull Kanan’s goatee.

“Have you talked with Child Services?” Zeb asked.

Kanan nodded. “They didn’t find any close relatives.” He answered.

“So the kid is going to be put for adoption?” Zeb asked.

“Yeah, the good thing is…he already have someone who wants to adopt him.” Kanan said with a grin in his face while he was putting Ezra on his high-chair.

“Really? Who?” Zeb asked, but Kanan stayed silent to see if Zeb could figure out the truth. Suddenly, Zeb’s eyes got wide and he looked at Kanan.

“Wait…you are going to adopt the kid?” He asked dumbfounded.

“Yep.” Kanan answered.

“What did Child Services told you?” Zeb asked still not believing what Kanan had told him.

“They said they’re going to study my backgrounds before they accept the bid for adoption and after that it will be a trial where I’ll sign the papers that show I’m Ezra’s adoptive father.” Kanan explained while preparing a bottle of milk for Ezra.

"You grew find of the kid, didn't you?" Zeb asked with a smirk on his face.

"Told you, the kid is special." Kanan said.

"Well, congratulations daddy." Zeb said teasingly.

Kanan only rolled his eyes and gave Ezra his bottle. Later, that night Kanan was reading the information Child Services had gave him a few weeks ago. At first he didn't read it because the thought of adopting Ezra never crossed his mind, now he had taken that decision, he checked the information they had given to him. After he finished reading, he looked down and saw Ezra asleep next to him. Kanan smiled and he picked Ezra up and took him to his room. “What do you say?” He whispered to the sleeping infant in his arms. “You think I’m going to be a good father?” Ezra only stirred and snuggled closer to Kanan’s chest; he only chuckled in response and placed Ezra in his crib. “Goodnight kid.” He said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 

The next Thursday, Kanan went to the offices of Child Services for his interview. The social service workers wanted to know more about him and his job. Kanan, of course, was a little nervous; he knew his job was dangerous – and since he worked in one of the biggest and busiest cities in the world, the crime was on the agenda – but Kanan remained optimistic.

“Good morning, Mr. Jarrus.” The social service worker said.

“Good morning, Miss Sanders.” Kanan said.

“She’s my companion Julie Willows; she will take care of Ezra while we talk.” The social service worker said.

“Okay.” Kanan said and he handed Ezra to the social service worker with red hair.

However, Ezra didn’t feel comfortable in the arms of a stranger and started to fuss. “Hey it’s okay buddy, I won’t be long.” He said calming the little boy. Ezra looked at Kanan and smiled softly. Kanan smiled in return and he gave the social service worker Ezra’s diaper bag.

Kanan followed Miss Sanders to a room, when they sat down another man in his late forties walked in. “Good morning, Mr. Jarrus.” The man said shaking hands with Kanan. “I’m Oliver Mitchell; I’ll be attending your case. Let’s begin.” He said.

“We looked into your background history and we saw you are also adopted.” The male social service worker said.

“Yeah, I was adopted when I was seven. The name of my adoptive mother is Depa Billaba; she is also a police officer.” Kanan answered.

"So, you know a little bit of this things, right?" Miss Sanders asked.

"Yes." Kanan answered.

The two social service workers looked at each other. "Do you understand how dangerous your job is, Mr. Jarrus?" Oliver asked.

Kanan nodded. "Of course I do. I know that everyday is a risk, we chase criminals, we deal with serial killers and sometimes we get into a shooting and I know there's a high risk of dying but it will be worse if Ezra goes through the same thing I went through when I was younger." Kanan said with determination. He was willing to fight for Ezra.

"Okay." Mr. Mitchell said. "Mr. Jarrus, here says you had drinking problems when you were seventeen." He said.

Kanan took a deep breath. "Yes, I hanged out with the wrong people when I was younger. I got into fights until one of them went wrong.” He said. “The police arrived and they took us to the station, my mom was there and I told her what had happened. I found out these guys blamed me for starting the fight, but thanks to my mom and the witnesses, they were the ones to blame.”

“What happened after that?” Mr. Mitchell asked.

“My mom had a long conversation with me and I promised her I would change and I did it. I stop hanging out with the wrong people and I did my best in school.” Kanan answered.

“After that, you decided to enter to the police academy.” Miss Sanders asked.

“Yes.” Kanan answered. “I was reckless when I was a teenager, but I grew up and I’m willing to be the best father for him.”

An hour later, Miss Sanders told Kanan that they would call him at the end of the week to tell him their answer. Kanan thanked him and he took Ezra and returned home.

The next Friday, Kanan was preparing lunch when he received a call. “Jarrus.” He said answering the phone.

 _“Good afternoon, Mr. Jarrus.”_ Mr. Mitchell said.

“Oh, good afternoon Mr. Mitchell.” Kanan said.

“ _Mr. Jarrus, we have news about your bid for adoption for Ezra._ ” 


	4. Father and son

**Chapter 4: Father and son**

Kanan stood there, he didn’t know what to do. Were these good or bad news? Was he a good candidate to be Ezra’s father? He didn’t know and waited for the male social service worker to continue.

 _“We have good news, you bid for adoption was accepted.”_ Mr. Mitchell said.

Kanan left out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Those are good news, seriously.” He said. “So, what’s next?”

 _“We will give you the date of the trial. The judge will ask you some questions about you and your job. If everything goes fine, you’ll be able to sign the adoption papers the same day.”_ The social service worker said.

“I’ll be prepared for anything.” Kanan said.

A few days later, Kanan was reading some law books about trials for adoptions when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Zeb.” Kanan said when he opened the door.

“Hey Kanan. How are you?” The older detective asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” He answered as the two detectives walked into the house. “How’s everything at the station?”

“Fine. I have news on the Bridgers’ case.” Zeb said.

“Really?” Kanan asked surprised. “What happened?” He asked.

Zeb sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “The CSI’s haven’t found evidence that indicates someone else was there, they had searched the department very carefully five times.” He said.

“So, what will happen?” Kanan asked.

“Riker will leave the case open, let’s hope the new technologies of the next century help us when a similar case comes around.” Zeb said.

Kanan sighed. “How’s the kid?” Zeb asked after a few minutes of silence.

“He’s fine.” Kanan answered.

“What about his adoption?” Zeb asked again.

“Next week will be the trial.” Kanan said. “They said if everything goes fine, I’ll be able to sign the adoption papers the same day.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Zeb said reassuringly.

Kanan smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks Zeb.”

“Your welcome.” Zeb said. “Have you told your mom ‘bout this?”

“Yeah, she’s excited to meet her grandson.” Kanan said.

* * *

 

The next week, Kanan was waiting outside the court room fixing his tie for the thousand time when Zeb sat next to him. “Kanan, will you please stop it?” He asked. “Everything will be fine.”

“Sorry, but I’m a little nervous.” Kanan answered.

“About the trail or being a father?” Zeb asked jokingly.

“Both.” Kanan answered. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You know we have been friends since the day I arrived here and you’re like the older brother I never had.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I want you to be Ezra’s godfather.”

Zeb eyes grew wide and stared at Kanan for a brief moment. “You want me to be the kid’s godfather?” He asked dumfounded.

Kanan nodded. “Look, if something happens to me, I need to know Ezra will be in good hands. I don’t want him to suffer if he stays in an orphanage.” He said.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be glad to be the kid’s godfather.” Zeb said.

A couple minutes later, Kanan was call into the courtroom and he and Zeb got up and walked to the room. An hour later, the judge was ready to ask Kanan very important questions about being Ezra’s father.

“Mr. Jarrus, can you please rise?” The judge asked.

Kanan got up and waited for the next words of the judge. “I have heard from your chief and some friends of yours that, since day one, you took the role of father the moment you began to take care of the baby and that you have been aware of the baby’s needs." The judge said.

"Yes your honor." Kanan said.

"Mr. Jarrus, this court recognizes you as a strong and stable father figure for the baby, you have shown great interest in taking care of the little boy and you have probe that the little boy is your top priority even with one of the most demanding jobs in this city." The judge said.

"Are you willing to rise a child to be kind and respectful with others?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Kanan answered.

"Are you willing to give that child all the love and care he deserves while growing up?"

"Yes, your honor."

“You have become the child’s parent; you have proven that you love that child and that you are determinate not to leave him alone. This court agrees you are the best possible custodial parent for the child, and approves your petition for adoption.” The judge said and Kanan left out a breath of relief and happiness.

Miss Sanders approached to Kanan and gave him Ezra’s birth certificate. “I need you to check Ezra’s birth certificate and after that you can sign the adoption papers.” She said.

Kanan took the birth certificate and started to read it:

**_Name: Ezra Jared Bridger._ **

**_Date of Birth: April 5 th, 1998._ **

**_Place of Birth: Lothal, NY._ **

**_Parents: Ephraim and Mira Bridger._ **

_Everything looks good._ Kanan thought, then he read the adoption papers. He smiled when he saw Ezra’s name with his last name added. **_Ezra Jared Bridger Jarrus._**

“That sounds good.” Kanan said and signed the adoption papers, then he gave them to the social service worker and she checked them.

“Well, everything seems fine, Mr. Jarrus. I’ll be back in a moment.” She said and left the room. Kanan sighed and laughed softly.

“Told you everything would be fine.” Zeb said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kanan said. A couple of minutes later, the social service worker returned and Kanan got up.

“The adoption is official, here’s the adoption certificate and a copy of Ezra’s birth certificate. Congratulations, Mr. Jarrus.” The social service worker said and she shook hands with Kanan.

“Thanks.” Kanan answered.

“I’ll be back with Ezra.” She said and went for the little boy.

A couple of minutes later, the social service worker returned with the little boy. "There he is." Kanan said when he saw Ezra. The little boy smiled when he saw Kanan. Even if Ezra didn't know what had happen a few minutes ago, he always saw Kanan as his dad.

"Here you go." The social service worker said as she passed Ezra to Kanan.

"Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" He asked.

The little boy giggled and tried to pull Kanan's goatee. "Let's go home, son." Kanan said happily.


	5. You'll be in my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song

**Chapter 5: You’ll be in my heart**

A couple of weeks after the trial, Kanan had returned to work. At first, he was worried because he needed to find a babysitter for Ezra, fortunately, the wife of a sergeant agreed to take care of Ezra.

Kanan knocked on the door and waited until a middle-age woman opened the door. “Hi, Kanan.” She said.

“Hi, Mrs. Andrews. How are you?” He asked.

“Fine, thank you.” She answered. “You want to come in?”

Kanan shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Mrs. Andrews smiled. “Then, I’ll be back with him.” She said and walked into the house. A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Andrews returned with Ezra in her arms. “There he is.” She said to the infant.

Ezra looked at Kanan and smiled. “Ah.” Ezra babbled and reached out to Kanan. He smiled and grabbed Ezra from Mrs. Andrews. “Did he behave well?” He asked.

Mrs. Andrews smiled. “Yes, he always does.” She said and handed Kanan Ezra’s diaper bag, he took it and adjusted Ezra in his arms. “See you tomorrow, Mrs. Andrews.” He said and left the house.

Three hours later, Kanan had given Ezra his bottle and now was preparing his bath. “C’mon, little guy. It’s time for your bath.” He said and picked Ezra up and took him to the bathroom. While he was giving Ezra his bath, the little boy started to giggle and Kanan smiled. “You’re having fun, huh?” He asked. As an answer, the little boy wiggled his arms and splashed Kanan. “Ezra.” The little boy only giggled and Kanan’s smile grew, it was the first time he had heard Ezra’s laugh.

After his bath, Kanan dried Ezra and put him his pajamas on, after that, he tucked him in in his crib. “Goodnight son.” He said and kissed Ezra on the forehead while the little boy drifted off to sleep.

Around midnight, Kanan was still up finishing some informs when he heard a cry, he sighed and got up from bed. He walked to Ezra's room, he turned on the light and the little boy was crying.

"It's okay buddy. Daddy's here." He said and picked Ezra up. The little boy continued crying while he grabbed Kanan’s night shirt with his tiny hands.

Kanan paced back and foward trying to calm his son down but it wasn't working. "Everything's okay." He cooed to the baby. _C'mon, what am I doing wrong?_ He thought, then, he had an idea about something to calm the baby. Kanan loved music and when he was in his way to work after leaving Ezra with his babysitter, he sang the songs that came on the radio, and recently a new song had been realesed, so he started to sing...

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

As he sang, he took Ezra’s tiny hand in his and the baby boy stopped crying and looked up to Kanan curiously.

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry._

_For one so small,_

_So seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can’t be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

Kanan looked down and saw Ezra trying to keep his eyes open; he smiled and continued singing…

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You’ll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You’ll be here in my heart, always._

Kanan looked down at Ezra and saw the baby boy sound asleep in his arms. He smiled when the little boy started to suckle his little hand, he got up slowly from the rocking chair and placed Ezra in his crib. He tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”

 


	6. Kanan's Bithday

**Chapter 6: Kanan's birthday.**

“Uh…Kanan?” Zeb asked.

“What?” The younger detective asked tired.

“Are you okay?” The older detective asked. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks for the observation.” Kanan answered sarcastically and then he yawned. “Sorry…it’s…it’s just that…Ezra has been keeping me awake five nights in a row.” He said.

“Why?” Zeb asked confused.

“I don’t know. I wish he could talk.” Kanan said and rubbed his eyes.

“He can’t Caleb; he’s only seven months-old.” Depa said.

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Kanan asked surprised.

“I came for your birthday and to meet my new adopted grandson.” She said.

“Well, that’s great.” Kanan said. “Do you remember Zeb?” He asked.

“Of course. Hello Zeb.” Depa said shaking hands with Zeb.

“Good to see you again, Depa.” Zeb answered.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Kanan picked Ezra from Mrs. Andrews’ place. “Thank you. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Andrews.” He said. “Now little man, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He said to the little boy who looked at Kanan with curiosity while suckling his hand.

“Mom, this is Ezra.” Kanan said. Depa smiled when she saw the baby boy. Ezra, on the other hand looked at Depa intently.

“Oh Caleb, he’s beautiful.” She said and extended her arms.

“Okay bud, she’s your grandma.” Kanan said and passed Ezra to Depa, but Ezra started to fuss, he didn’t like to be held by strange people he hadn’t seen before.

“It’s okay bud, she’s my mom.” He said trying to calm the little boy. Ezra calmed down a little but never took his eyes away from Kanan.

"Hey there, baby boy." Depa said and earned a smile from Ezra. "Your daddy says you don't let him sleep." She said and frowned when Ezra started to suckle his hand again.

"He always does that?" She asked.

"What, suckling his hand?" Kanan asked. "Yeah, he always do it." He answered.

"I think he's starting to teeth." Depa said.

"What?" Kanan asked confused.

"Let's buy you some teething rings while I explain this to your daddy." She said. A few minutes later, they arrived at the house, Kanan was surprised and now he knew why Ezra had been keeping him up.

"You don't mind watching him, right mom?" Kanan asked.

"Caleb, go and take a nap. I can see you need it." Depa said. "Don't worry, we will be fine honey."

Kanan rolled his eyes and went to his room to take a nap. "Your daddy can be so stutborn at times." She said to the baby boy.

* * *

 

Kanan started to feel someone's hands on his face. He frowned and rolled on his back, but he felt the hands again. "Ezra." He mumbled sleeply, but the tiny hands continued playing with his face. Kanan groaned and opened his eyes and saw the little boy lying on his stomach looking at him intently.

"Hi, Ez." He said and the baby boy gave him a toothless smile and babbled. "You know what time is it?" He asked and Ezra only stared at him. Kanan lifted his head and watched the clock. _10 o'clock_. "I guess I was pretty tired." Kanan said and sat up on the bed. He stretched and looked at Ezra. "C'mon little guy, let's see what is your grandma doing." He said and picked Ezra up.

While he was coming down, he could smell the breakfast and the coffee. "That smells good." He said.

"It's your favourite, son." Depa said from the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Kanan said.

"Good morning, Caleb. How do you sleep?" Depa asked.

"Good." Kanan answered. “Did Ezra give you any problems?” He asked.

Depa shook his head. “No. After you went to take your nap, I gave him his bottle, changed her diaper and gave him his bath. This morning he wanted to see his dad, that’s why I left him in your room.” She said.

“Well, right now he wants you.” Kanan said when he saw Ezra trying to reach Depa.

She smiled and took Ezra from Kanan. “You know Caleb, I never imagined you as a parent.”

“Gee, thanks mom.” Kanan replied sarcastically crossing his arms.

Depa chuckled softly. “You know what I mean Caleb.” She said.

Kanan laughed. “Yeah, I guess things happen for a reason. I just hope to be a good father.” He said.

“Caleb, I know you’re scared. Everyone who becomes a parent is scared about that and wonders what will happen in the future.” Depa said.

Kanan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know that one day I will have to tell him how he became my son and what happened with his real parents.” He said.

“But until that day comes and after that, he will always see you as his father.” Depa said and Ezra smiled at Kanan and he smiled in return.

* * *

 

A few days later Kanan was sleeping when he felt tiny hands grabbing his nose. “Ezra.” He mumbled and tried to fall asleep again. However, Ezra’s plan was other and continued playing with Kanan’s face. He sighed and opened his eyes. “Okay, okay. I’m awake.” He said and sat up on bed and stretched.

“I’m up. Are you happy now?” He said sarcastically to the baby boy who was sitting up in bed. Ezra stared at his dad and started to giggle. “C’mere.” Kanan said and lifted him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s put you some fresh clothes.”

After changing Ezra’s pajamas for a set of clean clothes, Kanan went down stairs and found with a small surprise. “Happy Birthday, son.” Depa said from the kitchen.

“Wow! Thanks mom.” Kanan said happily. “Did Ezra help too?”

Depa smiled as the little boy stared at Kanan. “Yeah, he did. This is for you.” She said and gave Kanan a gift card which had a small blue handprint on it. “That’s his hand.”

Kanan smiled when he saw the small handprint on the card. “Thanks, I love this.” He answered. A couple of hours later, Zeb and other friends of Kanan arrived at his house for a happy-birthday meal, and when they were eating the cake, Ezra approached his hands to Kanan’s cake.

“Ezra, don’t!” Kanan said but Ezra didn’t listen and dipped his hand in the cake. The little boy giggled as well as the others in the room, but Kanan only rolled his eyes. “You, little mister, are a naughty boy.” He said grabbing some wet wipes to clean Ezra´s hands. However, Ezra moved his little hands and placed them on Kanan's face smearing him with the frosting of the cake. Evryone laughed at this, even Kanan.

Later, that night Kanan tucked Ezra in his crib. He watched the little boy sound asleep grabbing his stuffed tiger, he smiled and kissed Ezra's forehead. "Thanks for the fun day, son." Kanan said and left quietly the bedroom, he looked one last time at the crib and turned off the lights. Kanan never had a special birthday like this and he smiled at the thought about the future birthdays beside his son.


	7. First Shots

**Chapter 7: Doctor Appointment and first shots.**

Ezra was now eight months-old and Kanan had taken the day off to take Ezra to see the pediatrician and have his first shots. “C’mon baby boy, let’s get you ready to see the doctor.” Kanan said and he took Ezra upstairs.

Once Kanan parked in front of the pediatrician’s office, Ezra started to fuss in his car seat. “It’s okay, Ez. The doctor only wants to see how big you are.” He said and they made their way to the front desk for check – in. After taking a seat in the waiting room, Kanan unbuckled Ezra and lifted him out from his car seat and sat him on his lap. Ezra didn’t feel comfortable in this room filled with other babies, kids and grown – ups and started to kick his little legs.

“Everything is okay, Ez. It’s going to be fast.” Kanan said and looked for something in Ezra’s diaper bag. “Here is it.” He said and took out a blue pacifier and gave it to the little boy, who accepted it happily. “See, that’s better, right?” Kanan asked, then he heard the nurse calling him and he got up.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Jarrus.” Doctor Ryan said.

“Good afternoon, doctor.” Kanan said shaking hands with the doctor.

“Okay, let’s see how big this little man is.” The doctor said and Ezra looked at him intently.

Kanan placed Ezra on the examination table and stepped away so the doctor could do his job. The doctor put his stethoscope on and heard Ezra’s breathing and heart, then he checked his weight and height. “Everything’s good.” The doctor said. “Let’s see your teeth.”

He checked the small teeth that were growing and he said everything was fine. “Okay, there’s one last thing to do.” He said and walked to the small fridge.  He took out something and prepared the small syringe with the immunization shot. “This will be fast.” He said.

Kanan took a toy from the diaper bag and showed it to Ezra. “Hey buddy, look what I found.” He said and Ezra put all his attention to the toy.

“Done.” The doctor said as he applied small cotton on Ezra’s arm. “We’re done little man.” He said.

“Hear that? You did it, bud.” Kanan said as he lifted Ezra in his arms. “Thank you, doctor.”

“You’re welcome.” The doctor said. “Just one more thing.”

“What is it?” Kanan asked a little worried.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too serious.” The doctor said when he saw Kanan’s expression.

Kanan sighed in relief. “Ezra may present high fever, it’s a small reaction to the shot but if he present other reactions, call me.” The doctor answered.

“Thanks, doctor.” Kanan said and left the office. By the time they arrived at home, Ezra had fallen asleep in his car seat. Kanan smiled and unbuckled him and took him inside; around eight o’clock Kanan heard Ezra crying through the baby monitor.

“I’m here baby. Daddy’s here, daddy’s here.” He said and lifted the little boy from his crib. _He might have fever._ Kanan thought. “Let’s check your temperature.” He said and placed his hand on Ezra’s forehead.

“Yep, you do have fever. Don’t worry, it will pass.” He said. “Let’s make you a bottle of milk.”

An hour later, Kanan was on his bed with the baby boy sound asleep on his chest, he smiled as he listened to the soft breaths of Ezra, he pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep.


	8. First Steps

**Chapter 8: First steps**

It had been five months since the trial and Kanan was doing his best as a father, but also as a detective and lately, he had more work than ever and it was taking its toll on him.

One afternoon, Kanan was sitting on the couch in the TV room while a ten month-old Ezra was sitting on his blanket playing with a musical box. “I must be getting old.” Kanan said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled when he heard Ezra laughing and closed his eyes for a little bit, then he felt a tiny hand on his knee. “Ba.” Ezra babbled.

“Ezra.” Kanan said in a serious tone, he knew Ezra did this when he wanted to be held and Kanan was sitting on a chair or on the couch. He felt Ezra patting his knee and opened his eyes looking down at the little boy. “Ezra, I’m not in the…” He never finished though; he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Ezra was… _standing_?

 _Amazing._ Kanan thought as he looked amazed at his adoptive son who was holding the edge of the coffee table for support. He now knew why Ezra had patted his tiny hand on his knee; he wanted to show his dad he had learnt how to stand.

“Come on, bud. You can do it.” Kanan said as he saw Ezra trying to take a step. Kanan smiled proudly at his son, only two months ago, Ezra had learnt to crawl and now, he was learning how to stand and was taking his first steps. But as soon as Ezra let go of the coffee table, he fell on his bottom with a thud and started to cry.

“It’s okay, bud. I’m here, daddy’s here.” Kanan said as he took Ezra in his arms and held him close.

“That was amazing, buddy!” Kanan said once Ezra started to calm down. “You know how to stand!” Kanan said with proud in his voice. “I can’t wait to tell mom about this, she’s going to be so happy!” He said lifting the little boy in the air.

“C’mon, let’s try again.” Kanan said and he put Ezra down on the floor, then he kneeled next to him and helped him to stand once again. “Here we go.” Kanan said.

The rest of the afternoon, Kanan helped Ezra to give his first steps and every time Ezra took a small step, Kanan couldn’t stop smiling at his son and how fast he was growing. For these moments, Kanan was glad he had adopted Ezra.


	9. Ezra's First Birthday

**Chapter 9: Ezra’s first birthday.**

He never thought the day will come, he never thought that six months would fly by. He still remembered the day he found the little boy who would become his son a few weeks later, he was crying because he knew he was alone and wanted his parents, but as soon as Kanan took him in his arms, he calmed down.

Kanan smiled lovingly at his son. He couldn’t believe Ezra was almost one – the little boy was taking his nap right now – and couldn’t be happier to celebrate Ezra’s first birthday with him. “Caleb?” Depa asked softly walking into Ezra’s room.

“Yeah?” Kanan answered in the same voice level, not taking his eyes from Ezra’s sleeping form.

 “Zeb’s here, he wants to talk with you.” She said.

Kanan sighed. “Thanks.” He said and stood next to the crib for another minute. “I can’t believe his turning one.”

Depa chuckled. “Well, he can’t stay as a baby forever, you know.” She said.

Kanan chuckled in return. "Yeah, I know." He said and took one of Ezra's hands in his. "But no matter how old he can be, he will always be the five month-old baby for me."

Depa placed a hand on Kanan's back. "That's how a parent always looks at his child." She said and Kanan left the room to talk with Zeb.

"Hey Zeb." He said.

"Hey." The older detective said. "How's the kid?"

"He's fine, he's taking his nap." Kanan answered. "What brings you here in your day off?" He asked.

"I just wanted to confirm if the birthday party is this Saturday." Zeb said.

Kanan nodded. "Yup. My little boy is turning one." He said with proud. Zeb chuckled softly and Kanan raised an eyebrow. "What’s so funny?" He asked a little angry.

Zeb shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just... I never thought you’d be the typical father.” He said.

Kanan smiled. “Ezra has changed my life in ways I never imagined; he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” He said. “But, I’m guessing you didn’t come only to confirm the birthday party.”

“Heh, you’re right.” The older detective said and put a box in front of Kanan.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“The CSI’s gave it to Riker.” Zeb answered. “They are the Bridgers’ personal effects, well the most important stuff, though.” He said.

Kanan looked shocked and opened the box. Inside it was a wedding photo, two photo albums, the wedding rings of Ezra’s parents and the four wooden letters that were in Ezra’s old room. “Thanks for this Zeb.” Kanan said. “I’m sure Ezra will like to see this when he gets older.”

“Sure, no problem.” Zeb said. “I’ve to go, see you this Saturday?” He asked.

Kanan nodded in return and Zeb left the house. He looked at the personal effects and took one of the albums. He opened it and started to look at the photos. “They seem to be good people.” Kanan muttered. He shook his head at the memory of the scene and how he had found Ezra. He sighed and continued looking the photos, but while he was changing the page, some letters fell from the album and Kanan picked them up. He looked at the envelope and saw Ezra’s name and a small note: _‘Do not open until Ezra’s 15 th birthday’_.

Kanan stared at the letter for a while thinking about what the note said. _They were prepared for anything._ He thought, and then he put everything back on the box and went to his room and kept the box in his closet. He made the decision to give Ezra the things of his parents once he was older and knew that Ezra deserved the truth about his parents and how he became Kanan’s son. Kanan was taken from his thoughts when he felt someone wrapping around his leg.

“Hey bud.” He said looking down at the little boy. “What are you doing, huh?”

Ezra only gave him a sleepy smile. Kanan knelt and lifted Ezra in his arms. “Did you have a good nap?” He asked and Ezra only rested his head in Kanan’s shoulder. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Da.” Ezra babbled and Kanan laughed. “C’mon baby boy, let’s prepare you something to eat.” He said and took Ezra to the kitchen.

Later that night, Kanan was giving Ezra his bath. The little boy was having fun with the bubbles and the splashing he was creating. “Okay little man, let’s dry you up.” Kanan said and rinsed him one last time, and then he wrapped him in a towel and took him to his room. After putting his pajamas on, Kanan placed Ezra inside his crib and left him there while he was picking up the room. He smiled while he heard Ezra’s babble.

“Da-da” Ezra said and Kanan froze. He turned around surprised to see the little boy standing inside his crib and grabbing the rail of the crib for support.

 _What?_ Kanan thought. He surely had heard things. Ezra gave him a smile that showed his small teeth and made small jumps. "Da-da." Ezra said again.

Yes, Ezra had said his first words. Kanan walked to the crib and Ezra lifted his hands. Kanan took him in his arms and held him close. "Can you say that again, bud?" He asked.

Ezra stared at his dad and smiled. "Da-da."

Kanan smiled. He kissed Ezra on top of his head. "I'm so happy for you bud. Let’s show your grandma.” He said.

**_Saturday morning_ **

Kanan woke up early to decorate the living room for the birthday party, he got up and changed his clothes, and then he exited his room and checked Ezra’s. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully; Kanan smiled and left the room.

“Morning mom.” Kanan said walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Caleb.” Depa said. “How’s Ezra?” She asked.

“Still asleep. It’s the only time he’s still.” Kanan said. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll go to buy some ingredients to make Ezra’s cake birthday. Does he loves chocolate?” Depa asked smiling.

“He loves it.” Kanan said smiling.

“Okay, I’ll be back in an hour.” Depa said and took KaKanan's keys and left the house.

Kanan sighed and started to prepare breakfast; thirty minutes later he heard Ezra babbling through the baby monitor, he stopped and went to check him. “Hey there baby boy.” Kanan said. Ezra smiled and said “Da-da.”

Kanan turned around and grabbed a changed of fresh clothes for Ezra. When he returned to stand next to the crib, the little boy was playing with his toes. “You re-discovered your toes, bud?” He asked to the little boy and picked him up.

A few minutes later, Kanan placed Ezra in his chair and gave him his breakfast. “Here you go bud.” He said placing a bowl of cooked oatmeal in front of him. Kanan went from some juice and when he turned around, Ezra had made a mess in his face and around him. Kanan shook his head and grabbed a cloth to clean Ezra’s mess. “Why you always end up with food all over your face?” He asked while cleaning Ezra’s hands and face; the little boy only giggled in returned.    

“Caleb, I’m back.” Depa said walking into the house.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Kanan said.

Depa came into the kitchen holding some groceries and she smiled when she saw the mess in Ezra’s face and chair. “What happened here?” She asked.

“Ask him.” Kanan said sarcastically pointing at Ezra who was smiling. “Do you found everything?” He asked cleaning up the mess.

“Yes, also I bought him a birthday gift.” Depa said placing the groceries on the table.

“Really?” Kanan asked. “What is it?”

“You’ll see.” Depa said and started to prepare the food for Ezra’s birthday party.

An hour later, Zeb and some friends arrived including Ezra’s babysitter and her husband. Ezra, on the other hand was happy he was receiving all the attention from his father and his grandmother. “Okay little guy, what do you say if we leave you only in your diaper?” Kanan asked. “It’s hot, anyway.” He said and went to change Ezra’s diaper.

“Caleb! We’re ready!” Depa said.

“Coming!” Kanan said and lifted Ezra in his arms. “Are you ready for your first birthday, bud?” He asked and the little boy smiled in response. “Da-da.” He said.

Kanan laughed and took Ezra downstairs; after a small meal and singing “Happy Birthday”, Ezra was sitting on Kanan’s lap. “Here you go, sweetheart.” Depa said and placed a piece of cake in front of the little boy. Ezra laughed and reached out to the cake.

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on bud.” Kanan said grabbing Ezra. “We don’t want a mess like my birthday, right?” He said and Ezra stared at his dad.

Zeb chuckled. “Let him eat his cake as he wants, Kanan. You only turn one in your life.” The older detective said. 

Kanan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Okay, but don’t say I warned you.” He said. Ezra clapped and dipped his hands in the cake and started eating it. Kanan laughed at this, but he never expected Ezra to turn around and placed his hands on Kanan’s face. “No, Ezra.” Kanan said and moved his face away from Ezra’s little hands. Ezra laughed and continued eating his cake, Kanan grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned his face and kissed Ezra on top of his head. Later, that night, Kanan was preparing a bath for Ezra - the little guy's face ended up covered in chocolate as well as his hands - and now it was time for his bedtime.

"Okay bud, time for your bath." Kanan said and placed Ezra inside the bathtub.

After taking his bath, Ezra was trying to stay awake but he was failing and ended up asleep on Kanan's shoulder. He smiled and placed the little boy inside his crib. "Goodnight son." He said and left quietly the room.

Kanan went downstairs and sat on the couch. "Ezra's asleep?" Depa asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm guessing he's tired because of the fun day." Kanan said and took the frame Depa had given them. "I really love this, mom. Thanks." He said looking at a photo of him and Ezra that was taken the day Ezra was adopted. Kanan smiled at the little face and knew he was going to be there for Ezra always, no matter what the life could throw him in the way, he would always fight for him.


	10. Beach Day

**Chapter 10: Beach Day**

It was a sunny and warm day of July and Kanan was looking forward to spend the day with Ezra at the beach, and since he lived a few meters away from Rockaway Beach, they wouldn’t be far from home. He picked Ezra up and took him upstairs.

“Dada?” Ezra asked.

“Hey bud, you want to see a lot of water together?” He asked to the little boy.

“Wa…ter?” Ezra asked. He knew what water was, but he was curious about what his dad had said.

“Let´s change you into the appropriate clothes.”

Kanan recently had bought some trunks design especially for the beach, so he changed Ezra into one of them and grabbed the sunblock, while he was applying the sunblock, Ezra squirmed and fussed. “Ezra…it’s for your own good. If I don’t apply you the sunblock, you will get sunburn.” He said.

After the small battle, he put a blue t-shirt on Ezra and then, he went to change into some trunks. He gathered some things like towels, toys and baseball caps for him and Ezra and lifted the little boy in his arms. “Are you ready?” He asked. Ezra smiled and clapped like saying ‘yes’.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the boardwalk and Ezra’s face lit up. “Look bud, we have a big ocean in front of us.” Kanan said.

“O…cean?” Ezra asked.

Kanan chuckled. “I think it’s better if you say ‘sea’” He said.

“Seal?” Ezra asked confused.

“Seeaaa.” Kanan said emphasizing each word. They walked into the beach and Ezra was excited about everything and started to kick. “Okay, okay. I get it, you want to get down.” Kanan said and put Ezra on the sand.

The little boy was so curious about this new place that he grabbed a bunch of sand in his little hand and wobbled back to Kanan.” What is it, bud?” Kanan asked getting eye level with his son.

Ezra extended his hand and Kanan did the same and the little boy poured the sand on Kanan’s hand. “Dada!” Ezra said smiling.

“You like the sand, huh?” Kanan asked.

“Sa…nd?” Ezra asked.

Kanan nodded. “Yeah, sand.” He said.

Ezra smiled and giggled. “Sand!” He said.

Kanan chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “C’mon, let’s choose a spot and sit down.” He said and took Ezra’s little hand. Once they found a good spot, Kanan extended one of the towels and the umbrella and sat down. Ezra looked at the sea and turned his head to Kanan. “Sea?” He asked curious pointing at the mass of water at the distance.

“Yeah, bud. That’s the sea.” Kanan said. He stood up when he saw the little boy trying to run to the direction of the sea. “Hey, hey. Wait a minute, Ez.” He said grabbing the little boy’s hand.

“If you want to go and see the sea, I’ll go with you.”

Both of them walked to the seashore and Ezra saw the water reaching at them. “Wa..ter?” The raven haired boy asked.

“Yes, that’s the sea, now come here.” Kanan said and lifted Ezra in his arms and walked a little further into the seashore. Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. “It’s okay son. Everything is okay.” He said and stopped where the salty water reached up to his calves. He put Ezra down and grabbed his little hands. The little boy started to giggle when the waves reached them and started to kick the water.

“You’re having fun, huh?” Kanan asked.

They returned to the house around four o’clock after spending half of the day in the beach. When they arrived, Kanan left the things by the door and went upstairs to lay Ezra down in his crib after he had fallen asleep because of the fun day.


	11. Tummy ache

**Chapter 11: Tummy ache.**

Kanan was preparing lunch while Ezra was playing in his playpen with some blocks. Once Kanan finished lunch, he walked to the playpen and lifted Ezra in his arms. “C’mon bud, it’s time for lunch.” He said and placed Ezra in his high chair.

“Here you go bud.” He said placing a plate with a sandwich in front of the little boy and handed him his blue cup filled with apple juice. A few hours later, Ezra was playing in the living room while Kanan was checking some notes for an upcoming trial when he saw Ezra standing in the middle of the room.

“Ezra?” Kanan asked. “Are you fine, bud?” He asked and got up from the couch and knelt in front of the little boy. “Do you feel okay?” He asked worried now, he placed his hand on Ezra’s forehead and his eyes widen in shock. “You’re burning up, buddy.”

“Dada.” Ezra said with a raspy voice.

Kanan took Ezra in his arms and lifted him. “Everything is okay. I’m here.” He said rubbing Ezra’s back. He paced back and forward trying to sooth the little boy when Ezra threw up and started to cry. Kanan cringed when he heard Ezra emptying his stomach and started to cry.

“Shhh…it’s okay Ez, daddy’s here. He’s here.” He said rubbing Ezra’s back. Kanan cooed and he kept pacing for ten minutes or so until Ezra calmed down and fell asleep. Kanan sighed and took Ezra upstairs and laid him in his crib very gently. He kissed his forehead and left the room hoping that when Ezra woke up, he would feel better.

Two hour later, Kanan heard Ezra crying through the baby monitor and went to check on him. “Everything is okay, bud. Daddy’s here.” He said and checked his temperature again.

“You’re still burning up.” Kanan said and grabbed a towel and dipped it in cool water and placed it on Ezra’s forehead. A couple of minutes later, Kanan  had changed Ezra in his pajamas since he had stained his shirt after throwing up for the second time in the last minutes.

Kanan felt heartbroken at the sight of the poor baby boy and at the fact Ezra couldn’t tell him what was wrong with him. Kanan looked down and saw the little boy’s pale face and looked for the doctor’s phone number. When he found it, he dialed it.

 _C’mon, answer. Please._ Kanan begged in his mind. After a few seconds, the doctor answered. _“Dr. Ryan.”_ He said.

“Good afternoon, doctor. It’s Kanan.” He said.

 _“Oh, Mr. Jarrus. How can I help you?”_ The doctor asked.

“I…I think Ezra got sick.” Kanan said worried.

 _“What are his symptoms?”_ The doctor asked.

“He has fever and has been throwing up.” Kanan answered.

 _“When was the last time he threw up?”_ The doctor asked.

“A few minutes ago.” Kanan answered.

 _“Bring him to the hospital. I’ll check him.”_ The doctor said.

“Thanks, doctor.” Kanan said and hug up the phone. He looked down at Ezra and took him to his room. “Everything is going to be fine, bud. I’m taking you to the doctor.” He said and wrapped a blanket around Ezra’s frame.

Fifteen minutes later, Kanan parked his car in front of the hospital and took Ezra inside. “Hello, doctor.” Kanan said when he saw the doctor.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Jarrus. Please, follow me.” He said and Kanan followed the doctor to an examination room.

“Okay, let’s see what is wrong with the little boy.” The doctor said and checked Ezra who was asleep. “His temperature is above 40° degrees and it looks like has some kind of rash in his neck.” The doctor said.

“What?” Kanan asked confused.

The doctor nodded and pointed at the red area in Ezra’s neck. “I-I never noticed it.” Kanan said.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Jarrus. The rash is a good sign; it means Ezra’s immune system is fighting.” The doctor said and Kanan relaxed a little. “What did he ate for lunch?” The doctor asked.

“I gave him a sandwich with jelly and peanut butter.” Kanan answered.

“Hmmm. In most of the cases, the kids are allergic to peanuts and in other cases, they aren’t.” The doctor answered.

“Do you think Ezra might be allergic to peanuts?” Kanan asked.

The doctor nodded. “Yes, but you couldn’t know. I’ll check the Bridgers’ medical records; one of them could be allergic to something and Ezra may have inherited the allergy.” The doctor said.

“What can I do, then?” Kanan asked.

“Once Ezra feels better, I’ll take a small sample to see if he’s not allergic to something else. In the meantime, I suggest you give him some Tylenol to reduce the fever, the rash will disappear in two days.” The doctor said and gave Kanan a prescription.

“And what do I do if he throws up again?” He asked.

“Give him a lot of liquids, Ezra’s body is trying to eliminate whatever made his to feel sick. He should be fine in three days.” The doctor said.

Kanan nodded. “Thank you, doctor.” He said and shook hands with the doctor.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Jarrus.” The doctor said. “I’ll see you in a week to take a sample of Ezra’s blood and make his an allergic test.”

Kanan nodded and thanked him again, after that, they left and returned home. The days passed and Ezra got better. A week later, they returned to see the doctor and he took a sample of Ezra’s blood and send it to analyze it. By the end of the month, Doctor Ryan confirmed that Ezra was allergic to peanuts due to both of his parents and he had inherited it but he wasn’t allergic to anything else. Kanan sighed in relief and was happy that it had only been a small reaction and not something worse.


	12. Ezra's first Halloween

**Chapter 12: Ezra’s first Halloween.**

It was a busy day in the station like it always was at the end of the month, so Kanan and Zeb were finishing overdue reports.

“How many reports are left?” Zeb asked.

“Two.” Kanan answered.

Zeb mumbled something under his breath and decided to take a break. “I’m taking a break. You want a cup of coffee?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Kanan said.

Zeb left and returned with two mugs of coffee. “Here.” He said giving Kanan one of the mugs.

“Thanks.” The young detective said and sipped his coffee.

“Did you take another photo of Ezra?” Zeb asked when he saw the new photo on Kanan’s desk.

Kanan stopped writing and looked at the photo and smiled. Since Ezra came to live with him, he started to take photos and videos of him when he was doing something or was in a very cute pose. “Yeah, I took it after his first haircut.” He said.

 “I bet he didn’t like it.” Zeb said.

“Yeah, he fussed and squirmed but in the end, I won the battle.” Kanan answered.

Zeb chuckled. “Do you know what he wants to be for Halloween?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Kanan said.

“C’mon, Kanan. Tell me.” Zeb said.

“You’ll find out.” The young man answered.

Later, that afternoon, Kanan went to pick Ezra from Mrs. Andrews’. “Thank you, Mrs. Andrews.” He said.

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” Mrs. Andrews said. “Are you excited to spend Halloween with Ezra?”

“Yeah. Last year I couldn’t, but this year will be a great Halloween for the both of us” He said and smiled at Ezra. “I’m still new at this.”

“You will be always new at this, but it’s worth it.” Mrs. Andrews replied.

* * *

 

**_October 31 st._ **

“Ezra, come here.” Kanan said and the little boy wobbled closer.

“Dada?” He asked.

“I have a surprise for you.” Kanan said.

“Subpise?” Ezra asked smiling.

Kanan chuckled. “Yup, surprise. C’mon, let’s dress you up.” He said and took Ezra upstairs.

An hour later, Kanan was finishing dressing Ezra. He smiled when he saw Ezra in his ghost costume. The costume was a white baggy gown that had the surprised look of a ghost on it, jeans and white sneakers. “You look amazing, bud.” He said. “Now, let’s mess with your hair a little, you’ll look more awesome.” He said.

Once Ezra was ready, Kanan went to change into his costume. “Now, it’s my turn.” He said and headed to his bedroom with Ezra following him.

A couple of minutes later, father and son were ready. Kanan decided to dress up like one of the ghostbusters since he liked the movie so much. Both of them left the house and went trick-or-treating.

“Hi, Mrs. Andrews.” Kanan said when Ezra’s babysitter opened the door.

“Oh, my goodness!” She said smiling. “You look incredible.”

“Thank you.” Kanan said and knelt beside Ezra. “Go on, bud.” He said and pushed him gently forward.

Ezra wobbled closer and held out his bucket and tried to say ‘trick-or-treat’, but it came like babble due to the fact Ezra was still learning to talk.

Mrs. Andrews smiled and poured some candies in Ezra’s bucket. “There you go, sweetheart.” She said.

“Thank you, Mrs. Andrews.” Kanan said.

“You’re welcome.” Mrs. Andrews said.

Kanan and Ezra returned to the house and headed to the station a few minutes later. “Hey Zeb.” Kanan said when he saw the older detective.

“Hey Kanan.” Zeb said. “I like your costume.” He said.

“Thanks, you look good too.” Kanan answered. Zeb was dress as a werewolf.

“Where’s the kid?” Zeb asked when he didn’t see Ezra. Kanan was about to answer when Ezra wrapped his arms around Zeb’s legs and said ‘Boo’. Kanan laughed when he saw Zeb’s surprised look.

“Hey kid.” Zeb said and Ezra ran to his dad.

Both detectives laughed softly and headed to the break room where the Halloween party was held. Around nine o’clock, some officers left to start their grave shift and others returned to their houses when they heard a storm was coming.

“Ezra?” Kanan asked walking into the break room after he finished a small report. Ezra smiled and Kanan noticed that the little boy had been eating chocolates and candies.

“Do you like to have food all over your face?” Kanan asked sarcastically. Ezra smiled while Kanan was cleaning his face. The little boy held out his hand and Kanan did the same. ”What is it, bud?” He asked.

Ezra deposited a chocolate in his hand. “It’s for me?” Kanan asked and the little boy nodded. Kanan smiled. “Thank you, bud.” He said and ruffled Ezra’s hair.

Suddenly, the lights went off and Kanan stood up. “What the heck happened?” He whispered. He walked to a drawer and took out a flashlight and turned it on. “Don’t worry, bud. Everything…” He said but he didn’t see Ezra on the couch. “Ezra?” He asked worried. “Ezra!?”

“Kanan, are you okay?” Zeb walked into the room holding a flashlight.

“I’m fine, but I…I don’t know where Ezra is.” He answered worried.

“What?” Zeb asked confused.

“He probably ran off when the lights went off.” Kanan said, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry, Kanan. We’ll find him. He’s only one, he couldn’t go far.” Zeb said trying to comfort the younger detective.

“Yeah, you are probably right.” Kanan said trying to relax.

“Look, let’s split out, if I find him, I’ll call you through the walkie talkie, okay?” Zeb said and Kanan nodded in return.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Zeb called Kanan and told him he had found Ezra. The little boy was hiding behind one of the couches in the break room. Kanan rushed to the break room and saw Zeb standing in the doorway.

“Zeb?” Kanan asked.

“He’s in there, but he doesn’t want to come out.” The older detective answered.

“I’ll talk with him.” Kanan said and walked into the room. He pointed his flashlight to the couch and crouched down beside the couch and saw the little boy in the corner.

“Hey bud.” Kanan said softly.

Ezra looked up and saw his dad. “Dada?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kanan said. “Daddy’s here, bud.” He said. Ezra crawled out from his hiding place and threw himself at Kanan.

“Everything is okay. I got you bud. I got you.” Kanan said cradling Ezra in his arms and rubbed his back while the little boy cried softly.

“Kanan, we have a case.” Zeb said.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Kana said, but Ezra held Kanan tightly.

“No, dada. ‘tay.” Ezra said.

“It’s okay, bud. I won’t be long.” Kanan said but Ezra shook his head and started to cry harder.

“He’s too scared.” Kanan said and tried to calm Ezra down.

“I’ll take two officers. You stay with your son, he needs you right now.” Zeb said.

“Thank you, Zeb.” Kanan said. The older detective nodded and left. “Don’t worry bud, I’m here.” He said.

Ezra lifted his head from Kanan’s shoulder and looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks.

“Dada ‘tay?” He asked.

“Yes, daddy stays with you.” Kanan said. Ezra smiled and hugged his dad. An hour later, Kanan was lying on the couch with Ezra asleep on his chest.

“Hey Kanan.” Zeb said walking into the room.

“Shh…you’re going to wake him up.” The younger detective said.

“Sorry.” Zeb said.

“What happened?” Kanan asked.

“Ehh, it was a small robbery. Some kids thought it was a good idea considering there is no electricity.” Zeb said.

“Talking about that, what happened with the electricity?” Kanan asked.

“Four of the five boroughs have no light. Staten Island is the only one that has light.” Zeb said.

“Do you know when the light will return?” Kanan said.

“The chief said that probably return tomorrow. You know, that a big city like this can’t stay without electricity for too long.” Zeb said.

“Yeah.” Kanan said and got up. “I better return to the house and put the little guy in his crib.” He said taking Ezra’s bucket.

“Yeah, at least he had a good Halloween.” Zeb said.

Kanan looked down at the sleeping face of his boy and smiled. “Yeah, he definitely had it.” He said. “Good night, Zeb.”

“Night.”

Kanan left the station; after he buckled Ezra in his car seat, he headed home. While he drove through the dark streets, he smiled at the memory of Ezra’s happy face during his first Halloween.


	13. Keeping you safe

**Chapter 13: Keeping you safe.**

It was a normal day at the station, well, as normal as the police can have it when a call came in. Zeb and Kanan were the first to answer the call and headed to the scene, when they arrived, they saw ambulances and other police cars as well as the CSI’s.

“Hey, Obi-Wan.” Zeb greeted the CSI.

“Hi Kanan, hi Zeb.” Obi-Wan said.

“What happened?” Kanan asked.

“A small fight occurred in front of the bar. Two guys who disagreed about some money, both were drunk according to the witnesses.” Obi-Wan answered.

“Any injured?” Zeb asked.

“The bartender and the doorman.” Obi-Wan said. “Oh, and a boy.”

 Kanan’s eyes went wide. “Wait, did you say a boy?” He asked as Zeb frowned.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, it seems one of the waiters brought his son with him.” He said.

“Why?” Kanan asked. He couldn’t believe someone had hurt a little boy because of money.

“The father of the boy said he didn’t have anyone to look after his son.” Obi-Wan said.

“Damn it.” Kanan said.

“What about the suspects?” Zeb asked.

“One is in custody; the other one flew the scene when he heard the sirens.” The CSI said.

“Let’s hope we found evidence.” Kanan said.

* * *

 

Two days later, the CSI’s found the other suspect of the fight. The record said he was an ex-con who had charges for assault in the past and was on parole. The CSI’s and the detectives rushed to his address.

“NYPD, open up!” Zeb yelled.

When no one answered, he kicked the door and they busted inside. The officers checked the house but they didn’t find anyone. “Clear.” One officer said.

“Where is he?” Zeb asked confused. Kanan only shrugged.

Obi-Wan’s phone rang and answered. “Kenobi.” He said. “Where?...Okay, we will be there.” He said and hung up the phone. “They found Rogers. He was spotted in an alley a few blocks from here; they also spotted the boy’s father.”  

“We must go before Mr. Lambert makes a mistake.” Kanan said.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the location and walked slowly to the alley. “ ** _IT’S YOUR FAULT!”_** The voice of a man said.

“I don’t know what are you talking about?” The suspect said.

“You hurt my little boy.” Mr. Lambert said with tear in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t have taken him to the bar.” Rogers answered.

The police came into the alley and aimed their guns to the men. “NYPD, freeze!” An officer said.

“Thank God you arrived; this crazy wants to shoot me.” Rogers said.

“SHUT UP!” Mr. Lambert said pointing his gun to Rogers. “YOU DIDN’T CARE WHO YOU HURT, RIGHT? YOU ONLY CARED FOR YOUR MONEY!” Mr. Lambert said prepared the gun to fire it.

The officers aimed their guns to Mr. Lambert but Kanan knew he still could talk with him. Kanan lowered his gun and put it in his holster and started to walk slowly to Mr. Lambert.

“Kanan, what are you doing?” Zeb asked confused.

“Talking with him.” Kanan answered. Mr. Lambert saw Kanan approaching over his shoulder and returned his attention to Rogers.

“Don’t take another step, detective.” Mr. Lambert said.

“I just want to talk.” Kanan said. “You can’t do this.”

“He must pay for what he did.” Mr. Lambert said.

“And he will, but you can’t do this. Your son needs you right now; he lost his mother, don’t leave him without a father.” Kanan tried to reasoned whit him. “Martin, if you do this there will be not turning back.” Kanan said.

Everyone stood there, they felt it had passed ours until Mr. Lambert lowered his gun and knelt on the ground breaking down. The officers advanced and cuffed the two men and drag Rogers out of the alley. Kanan stayed with Martin while another patrol was coming to take him to the station.

“What will happen?” Mr. Lambert asked.

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “The DA will present charges, but all the evidence points to Rogers. He will be away for a very long time.” He said.

“Do you have kids, detective?” Mr. Lambert asked after a moment of silence.

Kanan sighed and nodded. “Yes, a little boy. He’s one year and a half.” He said.

“What would you do for him?” Mr. Lambert asked.

“Anything.” Kanan answered.

“So you understand me.” Mr. Lambert said.

“In a way I do.” Kanan said. Mr. Lambert stared into Kanan’s eyes as the officers dragged him away. The next day, Kanan was finishing the report when he saw Zeb walking towards him. “Kanan, you should go, I can see you need to rest.” The older detective said.

“No, I’m fine.” Kanan said.

Zeb sighed and sat next to Kanan. “You know, you look worse than everyone.” He said.

Kanan only raised an eyebrow. “This case really affected you.” Zeb said.

The younger detective sighed. “Of course it did.” He said.

“I can’t imagine how you must feel right now. I’m not a father but cases with children are difficult for everyone.” Zeb answered.

“When I talked with Mr. Lambert and saw his son, it made me wonder about…” Kanan said trailing off, he really didn’t want to think about a situation like this with his ow son.

“Yeah, I kinda imagined you thought something like that.” Zeb said.

“If anyone hurt Ezra, I…I will probably do the same thing.” Kanan said.

“Even if it means losing your freedom and never seeing your son again?” Zeb asked.

“And that’s where I stop and think better my actions.” Kanan said.

A moment of silence fell between the two detectives. Both of them thought about the case and Kanan prayed to keep Ezra safe and sound. “You should go home and rest.” Zeb said after a few minutes.

Kanan shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine.” He said.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "I already talked with Riker and he agrees with me about you going home."

Kanan knew he couldn't win the argument so he closed the folder and put his coat on. "Go home and spent a couple of days with Ezra, you need him right now." Zeb said.

Kanan smiled softly. "Thanks, Zeb." He said. "See you next Thursday."

* * *

 

After picking Ezra from Mrs. Andrews' place, they returned home. When they arrived at home it was night and Ezra had fallen asleep in his car seat, so Kanan unbuckled him and took him inside, once he had changed Ezra in his pajamas, he laid him in his crib.

It was around two o'clock and Kanan was staring at the ceiling of his room, the events of the case still playing in his mind over and over again until he heard a cry. He sighed and got up from bed and went to Ezra's room.

"It's okay, bud." Kanan said turning the lights on. "Daddy's here." He said and picked the little boy in his arms. Ezra continued crying while Kanan rubbed his back to calm him down. Five minutes later, Ezra was fast asleep but gripping Kanan's nightshirt tightly with his tiny hands. The young detective sighed and took Ezra to his room, he climbed on the bed and laid down keeping his son close, he ran a hand through Ezra's hair and slowly drifted off to sleep making a promise to keep his son safe.


	14. Ezra's First Snowfall

**Chapter 14: Ezra’s first snowfall**

_White._ That’s what Kanan saw when he woke up that morning. He knew it meant something, it had started to snow. Kanan looked through the window and saw the snow that had fallen during the night; he smiled and went to Ezra’s room.

The little boy was sleeping peacefully when Kanan walked into the room. He smiled at the little boy and ran a hand through his raven hair.  “Ezra, wake up.” He said softly. The little boy stirred and opened his big blue eyes and saw Kanan.

“Good morning, baby boy.” He said and the little boy gave him a smile. Kanan smiled in return and scooped Ezra in his arms. “How did you sleep?”

Ezra answered resting his head on Kanan’s shoulder and he chuckled softly and walked to the window. “Look, bud.” He said.

Ezra lifted his head from Kanan’s shoulder immediately and his blue eyes widen in surprise. “Dada?” He asked pointing at the snowy street.

“That’s snow, bud.” Kanan answered.

“Sn…ow?” Ezra asked.

“Yup. What do you say if we have breakfast and then go out to play with the snow?” Kanan asked and Ezra clapped happily.

After having breakfast, Kanan changed into winter clothes and took the little boy to his room and changed him in his winter clothes. “There. All done.” Kanan said when he finished adjusting Ezra’s bonnet. Ezra’s outfit consisted in blue pants for cold temperatures, an orange jacket and under his jacket; he had a blue sweater and was using black boots and mittens.

Kanan’s outfit was a green jacket, black pants and brown boots and gloves. “Everything is good, right?” He asked while Ezra studied the warm clothes.

“Dada.” Ezra said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked kneeling in front of his son.

“Wet.” The little boy answered.

Kanan looked at Ezra confused, and then he understood what Ezra had said and hanged his head. He sighed and lifted the little boy in his arms. “Let’s get you out of these clothes so I can change your diaper.”

* * *

 

After changing Ezra’s diaper and putting his clothes on again, both of them went to the backyard and Ezra stared at the white garden in front of them and giggled. “C’mon, bud.” Kanan said and took Ezra’s hand and helped him to climb down the stairs.

When Ezra’s feet touched the ground, he let go of Kanan’s hand and started to run. The detective shook his head and followed the little boy. “C’mon son, I’ll show you how to make a snowman.” He said and started to make two snowballs, one big and the other smaller than the first one. He placed the smaller one on top of the big one and adjusted the snowballs; Ezra only stood there watching carefully what his dad was doing.

“Come here, bud.” Kanan said when he finished the snowman’s body and Ezra wobbled closer and his dad lifted him up. They decorated the snowman’s face with some charcoals and a carrot that became its nose. “There.” Kanan said. “What do you say, bud?”

Ezra giggled and said “Snow!”

“You think it’s perfect?” Kanan asked and the little boy nodded. He chuckled softly and looked his wrist watch. "Let's go inside, bud. It's lunch time." After having lunch, father and son were cuddled up together on the sofa of the TV room watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate - well, Kanan was drinking his hot chocolate, Ezra was so engrossed in the film that he never noticed his blue cup filled with hot chocolate until the movie was over.

“Dada?” The little boy asked when he saw the mug in his father’s hand.

“Oh, this?” Kanan asked lifting his mug. “It’s hot chocolate.”

The little boy tried to reach the mug, but Kanan stopped him. “No, Ezra. This is mine.” He said and took the blue cup. “This is yours.”

Ezra took the cup and drank happily the hot chocolate while Kanan looked for another program. He laughed softly when he felt Ezra getting comfortable in his side.

“Are you comfortable?” Kanan asked and Ezra gave him a sleepy smile. He took his son in his arms and placed his head on his chest and pulled the blanket up to Ezra’s back.

“There, that’s better, right?” When Ezra didn’t answer, Kanan looked down and saw the little boy fast asleep. He smiled and took the blue cup and placed it on the coffee table and kissed Ezra on top of his head. “Sweet dreams, Ez.”


	15. Ezra's First Christmas (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been long since I last updated this story but I'm back!

**Chapter 15: Ezra’s first Christmas (part 1)**

_December._ The last month of the year and the most exciting of all. The malls, stores and most iconic buildings of the city were decorated for Christmas and Kanan was excited to spend Christmas with his son.

“So, are you ready?” Zeb asked.

“For what?” Kanan asked confused.

“Christmas.” Zeb answered. “Do you already know what are you going to do?”

“Yep. Mom’s coming over in a few days and Ezra is pretty excited ‘bout this.” Kanan said with a smile in his face.

Zeb chuckled. “I can only imagine the kid’s face on Christmas morning.” He said.

“Yeah.” Kanan answered. “What are you going to do?” The young detective asked.

“My parents are coming over from Australia, as well as my sister with her family.” The older detective answered.

“That’s cool.” Kanan said. “I’m guessing your niece is excited to see you.”

“Yeah.” Zeb answered.

“Maybe you and your family would like to have dinner with us. Mom is going to cook.” Kanan said.

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

**_A few days later, December 20 th…_ **

“Jarrus.” Kanan said answering the phone. “Oh, hi mom.”

 _“How are you?”_ Depa asked.

“I’m fine.”

 _“And how’s my grandson?”_ She asked.

“He’s fine. He’s taking his nap right now.” He answered.

_“That’s good.”_

“When are you going to arrive?”

_“In two hours. I’m already in in Chicago.”_

“Okay, Ezra and I will pick you up at the airport.” He said.

_“Thank you, honey.”_

“You’re welcome, mom. See you later.” Kanan said and hung up the phone.

Two hours later, Kanan and Ezra where at the JFK airport waiting for Depa’s flight. “Dada.” Ezra said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked. The little boy held out his arms and Kanan picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. “Are you okay there buddy?” He asked and the little boy nodded. Ezra wrapped his little arms around Kanan’s head. A few minutes later, there was an announcement that a flight from Chicago had landed. The passengers started to file out the terminal and Kanan started to scan the crowd.

“Do you see your grandma, bud?” He asked and felt Ezra shaking his head. “Wait…I think I see her.”

Ezra smiled and started to kick. Kanan put him down and grabbed his hand. “Mom!” Kanan said when he saw her walking towards them. Ezra was so happy to see his grandma that he let go Kanan’s hand and ran to Depa.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Depa said crouching down to greet the little boy and he threw his little arms around Depa´s neck and gave her a big hug.

“Hi mom.” Kanan said when he walked up to them.

“Hi, Caleb.” Depa said getting up with Ezra in her arms and gave Kanan a  kissed on the cheek.

“Nana.” Ezra said.

Both adults smiled at the little boy. “He’s happy to spend Christmas with you.” Kanan answered as they started to walk towards the baggage claim.

“So Caleb, do you already have a Christmas tree?” Depa asked.

“Uh…no. I was thinking maybe we could go and find one, all of us.” Kanan said smiling to Ezra.

“I’m assuming you have not decorated the house yet.” Depa said.

“Mom, you know I used to spend Christmas with you and last year, Zeb invited me to spend Christmas with him.” He answered.

“Well, it’s a good thing I came.” She said and Kanan only rolled his eyes.

An hour later, the family was at the mall center looking for Christmas decorations. “Nana.” Ezra said and pointed at a store that had what they were looking for. “You want to go there, sweetheart?” Depa asked and Ezra nodded.

They looked all the decorations in the store and started to pick out some of them. “I think we have everything.” Depa said. They paid for the decorations and returned to the house.

“Tomorrow we can go for the tree after I return from work, sounds good mom?” Kanan asked.

“Sure.” Depa answered. Ezra yawned and laid his head on Depa´s shoulder and rubbed his eyes. “I think he’s ready for bedtime.”

“He had a tiring day.”  Kanan said. “Can you put him to bed, mom?” He asked.

“I will, honey.” Depa answered and took Ezra upstairs. An hour later, Kanan entered in Ezra’s room and tucked him in.

“Goodnight, son.” He said and kissed him on the forehead. “This will be a good Christmas.” He said as he left Ezra’s room.

**To be continued…**


	16. Ezra's First Christmas (Part 2)

**Ezra’s first Christmas (part 2)**

The next day, Kanan was at the station closing a case when Depa and Ezra walked in after a shopping day. Everyone at the station said hi to the little boy and he waved in return.

“Dada?” Ezra asked looking for his dad.

“He must be at his desk, sweetheart.” Depa answered. “C’mon, let’s find him.” She said and walked deeper into the station. When Depa saw Kanan, she smiled softly. “I think I see your daddy.”

Ezra smiled and Depa put him down. The little boy ran towards Kanan. “Dada! Dada!” Ezra said.

Kanan turned around and smiled when he saw his little boy running towards him. “There’s my beautiful boy.” He said and opened his arms to greet the little boy and the raven haired boy threw himself at Kanan. “How are you, huh?” The young detective asked tickling Ezra’s tummy. “Hi mom.”

“Hi Caleb.” Depa answered.

“Did you have fun shopping?”

“Yes, I already have your Christmas gift.”

“Really?” Kanan asked. “Do you know what she bought me, bud?” He whispered and Ezra giggled in return.

“Kanan Jarrus, do you really think your son is going to tell you about your gift?” She asked.

“Maybe.” Kanan said smirking. “So, are you ready to go for the tree?” He asked and the little boy nodded. “Okay, just give me a few more minutes and we will go for our Christmas tree.”

* * *

 

An hour later, the family returned home with the Christmas tree. “Okay Zeb, we are almost there.” Kanan said as he walked into the house.

“I hope you’re right. This thing is heavy.” Zeb complained.

“Stop whining.” The younger detective answered.

The two men put down the Christmas tree on the living room and took a step back. “There.” Kanan said. “Thanks for the help, Zeb.”

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” Zeb answered. “I have to go; the flight of my parents is going to arrive in an hour.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow?” The young detective asked.

“Sure.” Zeb nodded and left the house.

* * *

 

An hour later, Zeb was at the airport waiting for his family and smiled when he saw his parents and his sister with her family. “Hi mom. Hi dad.” Zeb said.

“Hi Zeb. How are you?” A middle aged woman with sandy hair and blue eyes asked.

“I’m fine.” Zeb answered. “Glad you came.”

“Well, we haven’t see you in a year, son.” A man with chestnut hair and green eyes said.

“Yeah.” Zeb answered, then he heard someone calling him.

“Uncle Zeb!” A little girl around three years old yelled.

The older detective smiled and hugged his niece. “How are you, sweet girl?”

“I fine. Mommy was excited to see you!” His niece said.

“Oh, she’s overreacting.” His sister Alice said.

“Hey, little sis.” Zeb said hugging her.

“I missed you, big bear.” She said.

“Hey! I thought you were not to call me that in public.” Zeb said upset.

Alice laughed. “You know siblings like to tease each other.” She answered.

 Zeb rolled his eyes. “Hi Ryan.” He said shaking hands with his brother-in-law.

“Hi Zeb.” Ryan said.

“I’m glad all of you are here for Christmas.”

“We are glad to be here, too!”

* * *

 

Later that night, Kanan and Ezra were finishing decorating the tree. “Come here bud.” He said and lifted the little boy. “Now, put the star on top of the tree.” He said and little Ezra placed the star where Kanan told him. “You did it, bud!”

“Dada, star.” Ezra said smiling.

“Yeah, you put the star on top of the tree.” Kanan said and kissed him on the cheek.

Depa walked into the living room a few minutes later. “Are you two done with the tree?” She asked.

“Yep. And you grandson here placed the star on top of the tree.” Kanan answered.

“Good job, sweetheart.” She said. “Now, would you like to help me to make cookies?” She asked and the little boy nodded.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Depa said as she placed a cookie and the blue cup filled with chocolate milk in front of Ezra. The little boy clapped and started to eat his gingerbread man shaped cookie. “Is it good sweetheart?” She asked and Ezra gave her a brown-frosted smile.

“Are the cookies ready yet?” Kanan asked walking into the kitchen.

“They are ready, Caleb.” She answered. “Ezra is enjoying his first Christmas cookie.”

Kanan looked at his son in his high chair and rolled his eyes. “Does the cookie actually got into your mouth, Ez?” He asked and grabbed a napkin to clean the little boy’s face. Ezra laughed and placed his frosted hands on Kanan’s face. “Ezra…no.” The young detective said.

Ezra giggled. “Oh, I will give you a reason to laugh.” Kanan said and lifted the little boy from his high chair and started to tickle Ezra’s tummy. Depa smiled at the sight and felt happy to spend Christmas with her son and grandson.

 


	17. Ezra's First Christmas (Part 3)

**Ezra’s first Christmas (part 3)**

“Ezra, where are you?” Kanan asked while he was looking for his son. “Mom, have you seen Ezra?” He asked.

“Did you check in his closet?” Depa asked.

“Yes.” Kanan answered. “He’s not there.” Both adults smiled knowingly when they heard a small giggle under the kitchen table. “Oh well, I’m going to sit here to wait for the guests.”

Ezra poked his head and climbed on Kanan’s lap. “Dada.” He said smiling.

“Here you are.” Kanan said smiling. “C’mon. It’s time for your bath.” He said and took Ezra upstairs. After his bath, Kanan put Ezra dressy clothes on. He dressed him with a white shirt, black pants and shoes and a red and white Christmas sweater. “Now, the hard part: comb your hair.” Kanan said as he took a comb and sat Ezra on his lap. After that, he went to change.

* * *

 

Around eight o’clock, the doorbell rang and Kanan answered it. “Hey Zeb.” The younger detective said.

“Hey Kanan.” The older detective said and hugged Kanan.

“Glad you came.”

“We are happy you invited us.” Zeb said. “Do you remember my parents?” He asked when his parents walked up to them.

“Of course.” Kanan said. “I’m happy to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios.”

“Kanan, you know you can call us by our names.” Zeb’s mom said.

“Sorry.” Kanan said.

“She’s my sister Alice and her husband Ryan.” The older detective said.

“Nice to meet you.” Kanan said shaking hands with the young couple. “And who are you?”

“I Lindsay.” The three year old said.

“It’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you!”

“She’s my mom, Depa Billaba.” The younger detective said.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Depa said shaking hands with Zeb’s family.

“Hi, Amy and Connor Orrelios.” Zeb’s mom said. “And our daughter, Alice and her family.”

“Where’s Ezra?” Kanan asked when he didn’t saw his little boy.

“Behind my legs.” Depa whispered softly. Kanan bent down beside Depa and saw the little boy gripping his grandma’s pant leg with force.

“C’mon bud. Everything is okay.” He said. “They are family of you Uncle Zeb.” Ezra looked at his dad and came out from his hiding place. Zeb smiled when he saw his godson.

“Mom, dad. This is Ezra, Kanan’s son.”

“Oh, my goodness! He is beautiful, congratulations Kanan.” Amy said.

“Thank you.”

“Zeb told us he had a godson and we were curious about that until he told us you adopted a little boy.” Connor said.

Lindsay approached to the little boy and he hid behind Kanan’s legs. “Hi! I Lindsay!” The little girl said with a smile. Ezra looked up and Kanan gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay bud.” He said. “Say hi.” He encouraged him.

“Hi.” The little boy said softly.

“What’s your name?” Lindsay asked.

“Ezra.” He answered.

“You want to play wif me?” Ezra nodded and the kids started to play with Ezra’s toys in the living room. “I think they will become good friends.” Zeb said smiling.

* * *

 

After the dinner, the adults were drinking coffee and talking while the kids were playing. Ezra came running and climbed on Kanan's lap. "Dada."

"What is it, bud?" He asked and Ezra showed him his car while he was making car noises. "You liked your first toy car, huh?" Ezra smiled and leaned on Kanan's chest.

"Well, I think we must go." Connor said after a while.

"Yeah, it's past their bedtime." Amy said looking at the sleeping kids on their parents laps.

"Yeah, it was good to see you again" Kanan said as he placed Ezra's head on his shoulder.

"Same." Connor said. "Take care of him, Kanan."

"I will." Kanan answered and he and Depa said goodbye to Zeb and his family. "I'm going to put him to bed."

Depa walked up to the pair and kissed Ezra on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, honey. And Merry Christmas." Ezra stirred and wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck.

"I better put him to bed before he wakes up." He said. "Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas, honey." Depa said and kissed Kanan on the forehead. Once Ezra had his pajamas on, Kanan laid him in his crib and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Ez, and Merry Christmas."

 

 


	18. Ezra's First Christmas (Part 4)

**Ezra’s first Christmas (part 4)**

The next day, Depa woke up early to prepare breakfast; she walked by Ezra’s room and heard the little boy babbling. “Good morning, sweetie and Merry Christmas.” She said lifting the little boy from his crib.

Ezra smiled and said “Nana.”

“You want to see if your daddy is awake?” She asked and the little boy nodded in return. After changing Ezra’s diaper, she took him to Kanan’s room.

When they walked in, Kanan was snoring lightly. Depa smiled and put a finger on her lips, Ezra smiled in return and reached for the bed. “Stay here.” She said and sat the little boy on the bed and left. The little boy climbed on Kanan’s chest and started to play with his face.

“Ezra.” Kanan groaned when he felt the tiny hands on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Ezra in front of him. “Morning, Ez.”

The little boy giggled. “Dada.” He said. Kanan sat up and looked at the clock. “You want to see what Santa brought you, huh?” He asked. The raven haired boy nodded and Kanan took him downstairs. Ezra’s electric blue eyes went wide when he saw all the presents beneath the Christmas tree. “Look at that bud! You were a good boy.” He said and sat down with his son.

“You want to open this first?” He asked grabbing a small box. The little boy nodded and watched as his father opened the gift. “Look, bud.” It was a chatter phone; Ezra clapped happily and reached for another gift. He got a “See N Say, Farmer Say”, a set of zoo animals, a “Noah’s Ark” and clothes.

“Hey Ez, I think there are two more gifts for you.”  Kanan said as he took out a Mega Bloks Dump truck and a Big Building Bag also from Mega Bloks.

“Kanan, breakfast is ready.” Depa said from the kitchen.

The young detective picked Ezra up. “C’mon bud, we can play with your toys after breakfast.” He said. The rest of the day, the family played with the toys Ezra had received. It wasn’t until nine o’clock that Ezra fell asleep and Kanan took him to his room and laid him in his crib. “Sweet dreams, Ez.” He said and kissed the boy on the cheek. “And Merry Christmas.”


	19. A New Friend

**Chapter 16: A new friend**

Kanan and Ezra were in the supermarket buying groceries and the little boy was walking beside his dad. “Dada.” Ezra said.

“What is it, bud?” The young detective asked.

The little boy pointed at the cookies. “You want cookies?” Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded and smiled at his father. Kanan sighed and took one of the boxes; the little boy clapped and made small jumps. “You know how to persuade people, Ez.” He said and the little boy giggled. The detective shook his head and they continued their shopping. When they arrived at the canned food section, Kanan started to look for some sweet corn.

“Hey Ez.” He said when he saw the cans of sauce. “What do you say if we prepare some spaghetti?” Ezra smiled and nodded.

The detective smiled and grabbed some cans of tomato sauce and put them inside the shopping cart, but he never noticed one of the cans fell. When Ezra saw the can falling down and rolling through the hallway, he followed it and Kanan didn’t notice that Ezra had stayed behind. The little boy wobbled behind the can until it stopped at the feet of a woman, she picked the can up and the little boy stepped in front of her shopping cart. “Is this yours, sweetheart?” She asked in a kind voice.

Ezra nodded shyly. The woman smiled and gave him the can. “Take it.” The little boy took the can and said “Fank ‘ou” softly.

“Ezra!?” Kanan’s voice said and round the corner. He saw Ezra with a woman and as soon as the raven haired boy saw his father, he ran to him. “Where were you, bud? You almost scared me to death.” The young detective said and picked Ezra up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The woman said smiling.

Kanan smiled in return and left. Ezra waved at the woman while he hugged his father, she waved in return. “New York is going to be pretty amazing.” She said expecting to see the little boy and his father again.

* * *

 

**_Two days later…_ **

A woman in her early twenties walked into the station. She had long light brown hair in two braids, green emerald eyes and fair skin. “Excuse me.” She said.

“Good morning.” The receptionist said. “How can I help you?”

“The crime lab supervisor sent me here. He said I need to speak with the chief, so he can give me my NYPD  badge.” The woman said.

“Take a seat. I’ll call you when the chief is ready to see you.” The receptionist said.

“Thank you.”

A couple of minutes later, the woman was called into Riker’s office. After talking with him, the woman left the office. While she was walking through the hallway, she noticed the little boy of the supermarket hiding under a desk.

“Hi sweetheart, do you remember me?” he asked.

The little boy nodded and smiled. “Does your daddy works here?” She asked, but before he could answer, they heard the voice of someone else.

“Ezra?” The raven haired boy smiled mischievously and hid behind the woman’s legs.

“Hi.” Kanan said. “Have you seen a little boy with raven hair, big blue eyes and about this height?” He asked.

She looked at the boy and smiled. “Sorry, but no.” She lied. Ezra giggled and came out.

“Dada!” He said and threw himself at Kanan.

“Hey!” The young detective said as he caught Ezra. “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Kanan Jarrus.” He said. “And this is my son, Ezra.” The little boy smiled and rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Kanan. I’m Hera Syndulla.” She said shaking hands with the detective.

“So are you new here?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yes, I moved from Gorse two weeks ago.”

“Gorse?”

“Yes, it’s a small town in Minnesota.” She answered. “I grew up there but I was born in Ryloth.”

“Ryloth is in Ireland, right?” He asked.

Hera nodded. “Yes.”

“So, are you going to work here?”

“No, I’m going to work in the crime lab.”

“Oh…so you’ll be a CSI.” The young detective said.

“Yes, I’m pretty good with the scientific stuff and all that.” She answered.

Before Kanan could answer, Ezra patted his shoulder. “Dada.” He said.

“What is it, bud?”

“Wet.”

Both adults chuckled softly. “Sorry, I have to go and change his diaper.” He said. “It was nice to see you again.”

“Likewise.” The CSI said.

Kanan smiled and took Ezra to the bathroom. The little boy waved and Hera did the same. She already liked the little boy and his father very much. A couple of days later, the detectives and the CSI’s were working on a homicide case.

“Hi, are you detective…” Hera asked.

“Garrazeb Orrelios.” Zeb said and shook hands with Hera.

“Hera Syndulla, nice to meet you.”

* * *

 

After a long and stressful week, Hera was glad to have her first day off. She was in the station looking for the chief to give him the report on the last case the crime lab had. While she was waiting for Riker, she started to look around the station and spotted some photos on Kanan’s desk.

“Hey Kanan.” The CSI said when she saw the young detective walking to the desk.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I came to give Riker the report on the last case the lad resolved.” She answered. “And what are you doing here at this hour?”

“Oh…I was checking some old reports. Tomorrow I have to testify in court.” The detective answered.

“And you left Ezra alone?”

“Um…no. He’s asleep in the breakroom.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, there are days when I have to stay here after five, so I call Ezra’s babysitter and she brings him here.” He said while they were walking to the break room. When they arrived, the CSI stayed at the doorway while the young detective picked up the sleeping boy. He took the diaper bag and walked out.

“Well, I need to go before he wakes up.” Kanan said.

“Sure, see you on Friday?” Hera asked.

“Why we don’t have lunch together on Sunday?” He asked.

“Sure.” The young CSI said smiling.

“Good. I live in Rockaway Beach, Queens. 122th street.” He said.

“I’ll be there around midday, sounds good?” She asked smiling.

“Yeah.” Ezra fussed and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. “I better go.” He said.

“See you on Sunday.” Hera answered and smiled warmly at the detective. Kanan smiled in return and left.

* * *

 

**_Sunday…_ **

Kanan was cooking while Ezra was playing in his playpen with his toys, then the doorbell rang and the detective lifted Ezra in his arms. “Let’s see who it is.” He said and the little boy giggled.

“Hi.” The detective said when he opened the door.

“Hi Kanan, hi Ezra.” The CSI said.

The little boy waved and both adults smiled. “Come in.” Kanan said.

“Thank you.” Hera said and walked into the house.

Kanan put Ezra down in his playpen and continued cooking. While the detective was finishing lunch, Hera looked the photos that were around the house. She saw a lot of photos of Kanan and Ezra; some had Ezra in a very cute pose and others were photos of father and son.” Hera?” Kanan asked.

“Yes?”

“Lunch is ready.”

After eating lunch, the three of them were in the living room. Kanan and Hera were sitting on the couch and Ezra was playing on the floor. “I hope you don’t get upset about what I’m going to ask you.” She said.

“Go ahead.” He said.

“I see a lot of photos of you and Ezra but I don’t see anyone with his mother.” She said. “Did she died or you…you know and she just left him with you?” She asked.

“No, the second thing didn’t happen. His mother is dead. “He answered. “The truth is that Ezra is my adoptive son, his parents died when he was five months old.”

“Oh, God.” Hera said in shock.

“Yeah, Child Services looked for close relatives but they didn’t find anyone and I know how’s to be in the system. I didn’t want that for Ezra, so I adopted him.” He said.

“Did you ever find the killer?” She asked.

Kanan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, the case is still open.” He said. Ezra came running and climbed on Kanan’s lap.

“Dada.” The little boy said.

“Hey bud.” The detective said.

“Ezra is a very lucky boy.” Hera said.

“I never thought I could love someone so much like I love Ezra, right bud?” He said. The little boy smiled and leaned on his dad’s chest.

Both adults smiled at the little boy. “I should go.” Hera said getting up.

“Why?” Kanan asked.

“I promised my father to meet him. He’s coming to see how I have been doing.” She answered.

“Oh.” He said, he looked down and saw Ezra getting comfortable. The little boy rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Besides, I think someone’s ready to take his nap.” She said smiling.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Thank you for inviting for lunch.”

“You're welcome.”

“See you around?”

“Sure.”

The young CSI smiled warmly and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Bye Ezra, take care of your daddy, okay?” The little boy gave her a sleepy smile, she chuckled and left the house.


	20. Kanan's father (part one)

**Chapter 17: Kanan’s father (part one)**

It was a busy day at the station. Some detectives were investigating robberies, other homicides and others were filling overdue reports. Kanan was at his desk finishing a report when a man walked in. Kanan looked at him and saw something familiar in the man.

“Kanan?” Zeb asked. “Are you fine?”

“Huh?” The young detective asked confused. “Oh, sorry Zeb. What did you say?”

“I asked if you were fine.” Zeb answered.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said. “I thought I saw someone familiar.”

“Who?” The older detective asked.

Kanan shook his head. “I don’t know, I can’t remember.”

After a few minutes of silence, Zeb asked “Do you know what you are going to do next week?”

“Yeah, I’m going to send her some flowers.” Kanan said. “The manager of the cemetery said he’ll put the flowers next to her grave.” He answered with a sad smile. Zeb patted him on the back giving him his support.

A little while later, Kanan finished the report and left it in Riker’s office. He returned to his desk and smiled at the photos that were on it. He sat down and took the photo of his grandparents and his mother the day of her high school graduation. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the thought of his biological mother holding Ezra for the first time like Depa had done almost two years ago. He wiped his tears and got up.

“Where are you going?” Zeb asked.

“I need…fresh air.” Kanan answered and left.

* * *

 

_“Mommy? Who’s this?” Caleb asked while watching an old photo._

_Nicole smiled sadly. “That’s an old friend of mine.” She answered._

_“Where’s he?” He asked._

_“I don’t know sweetheart, he left when you were born.” She answered and sat Caleb on her lap._

_“Do you miss him, mommy?” He asked._

_Nicole smiled and ruffled Caleb’s hair. “Yes, I miss him.”_

_Caleb smiled but frowned when he thought about something. “Mommy?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart?” She asked._

_“Does my daddy love me?” He asked sadly._

_Nicole sighed. “I don’t know sweetheart.” She answered and kissed Caleb’s cheek. “He didn’t know how to be a daddy but I’m sure he’s happy you’re with me.”_

_Caleb smiled and hugged his mother._

* * *

 

“Hey Obi-Wan.” Kanan said as he walked into Obi-Wan’s office.

“Hey Kanan. What are you doing here?” The lab supervisor asked.

“I need your help.” Kanan answered.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I think I saw my father.” The young detective asked.

Obi Wan looked at Kanan confused. Since Depa adopted Kanan, the young man had seen Obi-Wan as a person he could tell him everything; even there was a time when Kanan was younger and he called Obi-Wan “uncle.”

“Are you sure?” The older man asked.

The detective nodded. “I know it’s him, Obi-Wan.” He said.

“Did you speak with him?” The CSI asked.

Kanan shook his head. “No, Kallus was with him when I saw him at the station.” He said.

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Obi-Wan said and took out his notebook. “Yes, here is it. His name is Jacob Dume. He’s a potential suspect in the case Kallus and I are investigating.” He said.

“Did you take DNA samples?” The young detective asked.

“Yes. What are you thinking, Kanan?”

“I need you to take a sample of my DNA and compare it with the ones you took from Mr. Dume.” The detective said.

“You want a paternity test?” The older man asked.

“Yes, I need to know if he’s my real father and if it’s true, I need to know why he never came to find me.” Kanan said.

“Okay.” Obi-Wan said and took a sample of DNA with a swab. “Okay, results will be tomorrow.”

Kanan nodded and left the crime lab. The next day, Kanan was in the break room drinking a cup of coffee when Obi-Wan knocked on the door. “Hey Kanan.” He said.

“Hey Obi-Wan.” The young detective said.

“I have the results.” The CSI said holding a folder.

“And?” Kanan asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and opened the folder. “This is your DNA and this is the DNA of the man Kallus and I interrogated.” He said giving Kanan two sheets of paper.

The young detective looked at the papers while Obi-Wan told him the results. “It was a 99% match. Mr. Dume is your biological father.” The CSI answered.

The detective took the time so the words could sink in him. After all these years, he could finally know the truth about his father. He could finally ask him why he never wanted to see him. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.” He said after a while.

“Sure.” The CSI said. “I hope everything goes fine.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Kanan had talked with Kallus about the DNA results and told him that, even if Mr. Dume was no longer a suspect, he still had a match in the DNA results and Kanan asked Kallus to speak with this man alone. Kallus was reluctantly to let Kanan speak with Mr. Dume, but after the young detective explained everything to him, he agreed to do it.

“So, this guy is your father?” Zeb asked when he saw a photo of Kanan’s biological father.

“Yeah.” Kanan answered. ”His name is Jacob Dume.”

“I remember you once told me your mother wanted to name you Caleb Dume.” The older detective said.

“Yeah.” Kanan answered. “She wanted that but my grandfather didn’t share her opinion.” He said.

“Why?”

“He didn’t want his grandson to have the last name of a man who never was interested in being a father.” The young detective said.

“Wow.”

Kanan nodded. He smiled and got up when he saw Ezra running towards him. “Hey, son.” The little boy ran into his father’s arms and he picked him up. “Thank you for bring him, Mrs. Andrews.”

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” Ezra’s babysitter said and left.

“Hey, Jarrus?” Kallus said.

“Yeah?”

“He’s here.” Kallus answered and Kanan looked at Ezra.

“I have to go pal, but I promise it’s going to be fast, okay?” He said and the little boy nodded. “Zeb, can you take care of him?”

Zeb nodded. “Sure.”

Kanan passed Ezra to Zeb and the older detective took the little boy in his arms. “Hey kid. What do you say if we go for a big piece of chocolate cake?” The older detective asked and the little boy clapped.

Kanan shook his head and followed Kallus to the interrogation rooms. “Don’t take too long.” Kallus said and left.

The young detective looked at the interrogation room and saw the man who was his father. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair and a lighter skin tone than his. The young man took a deep breath and entered into the room.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Dume.” Kanan said.

“Good afternoon, detective.” Mr. Dume said.

“The DNA  you gave us eliminated you as a main suspect.” Kanan said. Mr. Dume smiled but Kanan looked at him and continued talking.

“However, your DNA gave us a match with another DNA profile. Did the name Nicole Jarrus is familiar to you?” He asked.

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time. She was my girlfriend when I was in college.” Mr. Dume said. “Wait, did something happen to her?” He asked worried.

Kanan shook his head. “No.” He said. “Tell me, Mr. Dume why did you broke up with her?”

“She got pregnant when we were in third year of college. She wanted to keep the baby but I couldn’t be a father.” Mr. Dume said. “Wait, how do you know all of this?”

“I should have introduced myself earlier.” Kanan said. “My name is Kanan Jarrus. My mother was Nicole Jarrus.”

Mr. Dume started at Kanan in shock. This young man was…? No, he couldn’t be or could he? Before he could speak, Kanan spoke.

“Nice to **_finally_** meet you, **_father_**.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger (evil laugh)...


	21. Kanan's Father (Part two)

**Chapter 18: Kanan’s father (part two)**

Jacob Dume stared at Kanan in shock. He saw a lot of Nicole in him but he looked more like Nicole’s father…like an exact carbon copy of him.

“H-how…how old are you?” Mr. Dume asked after a while.

“24 years old.” Kanan answered.

“H-how’s your mother?” Mr. Dume asked.

Kanan’s stern look fell and turned in one of sadness. “You never knew, huh?” He said.

“About?” Jacob asked.

“When was the last time you had contact with her?” Kanan asked.

“A week after you were born.” Jacob answered.

Kanan took a deep breath. “She’s…she’s dead.” He said.

“Dead? When did she die?” Jacob asked.

“When I was five; someone broke into our apartment and killed her.” Kanan said sadly.

“Who took care of you after she died?” Jacob asked.

“The state, for two years I was in foster homes and orphanages until the police officer who found me decided to adopt me.” Kanan answered.

“Listen, I…I…” Jacob started but the young detective cut him off.

“Look, I know what you are going to say. Don’t try to apologize.” He said. “I just want to know why you never came to find me.”

“We…we were young. We were in college when she told me she was pregnant, I talked with her and she told me she wanted me to be there for her but I had a scholarship in that time and if my parents had discovered I had gotten her pregnant, they would have expelled me from college.” Jacob said.

“We had a discussion that day and the last thing I knew was that she had left. I didn’t hear about her until she sent me a letter three months later. The last time I heard of her was when you were born.”

“Did she tell you I was a boy?” Kanan asked.

Jacob nodded. “Yes, but she never told me your name.” He said. “I’m guessing she named you after her father.”

Kanan nodded. “Yes, my second name is Caleb.” He said.

“Kanan…I’m…”

“Please don’t.” The young detective said cutting him off. “You answered my questions, you’re free to go.” He said and picked up his things.

“Kanan, you have to understand, I wasn’t ready to be a father.” Jacob said.

“Neither was she and yet she finished college and graduated! She managed to find a good job and a nice apartment to live in.” Kanan said getting upset. “After she was killed and I was put under the care of the state, I dreamt you’d come for me and everything would be fine but when I grew up I understood you never cared.” He said.

“Son...listen to me.” Jacob begged.

“Don’t. Call. Me. Son.” The young detective said. “It takes more than blood to be a father or a mother.”

Jacob stayed silent, Kanan was right. “I just have one more question.” His voice said.

“Did you get married after college?”

“Yes. I got married five years after college. I have two daughters, one of them is starting college and the other one is still in high school.” The older man answered.

“Did you ever tell them about…?”

“No.” Jacob shook his head.

 The young detective took the folder and got up. “Have a nice day, Mr. Dume.” He said and left the interrogation room. He sighed tiredly and sat down on his chair, but he got up when he heard Ezra crying. “Zeb?”

“The kid fell down; I think he scrapped his knee.” The older detective answered.

“I take it from here, Zeb.” Kanan said and took the little boy in his arms. “Thanks.”

“It’s okay, buddy.” Kanan said as he rubbed Ezra’s back. “Daddy’s here.” He said.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the break room, the detective sat the little boy on the couch. “Wait here, bud.” He said and went for some cotton, water and a Band-Aid. “Okay, let’s see what happened.” He said and rolled up Ezra’s pant leg and saw a small scrape on his knee that was bleeding. “Don’t worry son, everything will be okay.”

He took the cotton and the water. “Okay, I’m going to clean your cut.”

Ezra shook his head. “No.” The little boy knew it was going to hurt.

Kanan smiled softly and kissed Ezra’s forehead. “I promise, it won’t hurt.” He said and the raven haired boy smiled. Once the young detective finished cleaning Ezra’s knee, he put the Band-Aid. “There, all done.”

Ezra smiled and lifted up his arms. “Dada.” Kanan smiled and leaned closer and the little boy wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

“You’re welcome Ez.” The detective said. “You want a bottle of milk?” He asked and the little boy nodded. After making the bottle, Kanan picked Ezra and laid him down on the couch, he covered his son with a blue blanket and gave him the bottle. “Here you go bud.” The little boy took the bottle and started to drink the milk. Kanan smiled and ran a hand through Ezra’s soft locks.

As Ezra started to drift off, Kanan got up but he stopped when he saw Jacob standing near the doorway. “What are you still doing here?” He asked coldly

“I was on my way out when I heard someone crying.” The older man said. “Who is he?” He asked looking at the little boy on the couch.

“He is my son.” Kanan answered.

“Are you married?”

“No, he is my adoptive son.”

“W-what?”

“He’s my adoptive son. His parents were killed when he was five months-old.” Kanan said. “He had no-one, so I adopted him. Look, I’m not ready to forgive you, not yet.” The young detective said. “And I don’t know if I want you in Ezra’s life.”

“It’s okay I understand.” Jacob said. “It’s a big step for everyone but I really would like to get to know you.” He said.

Kanan sighed and took out a presentation card. “Here’s my phone number. I know my mother would have wanted us to meet, so I will fulfill her last wish.”

“Thank you, Kanan.” Jacob said and left.

“Are you sure you want to take those steps?” Zeb asked.

“I don’t know, Zeb. Time will tell.” Kanan said.

* * *

 

**_A couple of days later…_ **

**_Detroit, Michigan._ **

Kanan and Ezra were waiting for Depa in a park; when they saw her, Ezra ran towards his grandma. “Nana!” The little boy said.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Depa said and hugged Ezra.

“Hi mom, thanks for coming.” Kanan said.

“You’re welcome, Caleb. I know how important this is for you.” She said.

The young man smiled. “Hi mom.” He said to the grave of his mother. “I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit.” He said sadly. “But, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Depa walked closer and set Ezra down next to Kanan. “Mom, this is Ezra.” The young detective said. “He is my adoptive son; say hi bud.”

“Hi.” Ezra said and waved at the grave.

Kanan smiled and kissed Ezra on the cheek. He might have lost his mother but he knew he wasn’t alone; he had an adoptive mother who loved him very much and a little boy who was his entire life and world. Thing were good, they were good.


	22. Overnight Stay at the Hospital

**Chapter 19: Overnight stay at the hospital**

Everything had started with a small cough. At first, Kanan thought it was a small cold but when Ezra refused to eat his lunch, he got worried.

“Are you sure you don’t want a sandwich?” Kanan asked and Ezra shook his head. The little boy held out his arms and Kanan lifted him from his high-chair.

“Dada.” Ezra said in a croaky voice.

“I know bud, I know.” The young detective said rubbing Ezra’s back. “Do you want a bottle of milk?”

The little boy nodded slowly and rested his head on his father’s shoulder. “Here you go, bud.” Kanan said and gave the bottle to Ezra; the little boy took it and drank the milk, after that, he fell asleep. The rest of the afternoon, Kanan kept an eye on his son while he was asleep. Around ten o’clock, Kanan heard Ezra through the baby monitor and went to check him. “Hey bud, how do you feel?” He asked.

“Dada.” Ezra said sounding tired.

“You’re burning up, bud.” The young detective said when he felt Ezra’s forehead, but the little boy was also cold, so he snuggled closer to his father. “It’s okay, bud.” Kanan said.

Ezra started to cough but it sounded congested, the young man sighed and waited until the coughs stopped. However, Kanan started to feel worried when he heard Ezra had trouble breathing. “Ez, are you okay?” He asked.

But the little boy didn’t answer; he was exhausted and rested his head on his father’s shoulder again. “Son, I’m taking you to the hospital.” Kanan said and grabbed a blanket, his jacket and the car keys. He parked his car in front of the hospital and took Ezra inside. “I need help!” He said.

“Sir, what’s the problem?” A nurse asked.

“It’s…it’s my son.” Kanan answered worried.

“What is wrong with him?” The nurse asked while putting on her stethoscope on.

“He has trouble breathing and has high temperature.” The young man said.

The nurse checked Ezra’s breathing and frowned when she heard the little boy’s breaths. “We are going to set you in a room.” She said and Kanan followed her.

“The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes.” The nurse said and Kanan nodded.

He looked down at his little boy and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Don’t worry, bud. Everything will be okay.” He said. The little boy snuggled closer to his father and gripped the shirt with his tiny hands. The young detective smiled softly and rubbed Ezra’s back.

“Sir, you will have to fill these papers while we check your son.” The head nurse said.

“Sure.” Kanan took the forms and laid Ezra down on the medical bed, but as soon as Kanan released Ezra, the little boy grabbed his father’s sleeve.

“Dada!” He cried. He was afraid; he didn’t want to be away from his dad.

“Hey, it’s okay bud.” The detective said trying to calm his son. “It’s going to be fast.”

“No!” The little boy said with tears in his eyes.

“Sir, you can sit next to the bed while you fill the papers.” The nurse said.

“Thank you.” Kanan said and sat down on a chair. “I’m here, bud.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Jarrus?” A woman in her late fifties said from the doorway.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I’m Doctor Jennifer Robbins. I am specialized in respiratory diseases in children.” She said shaking hands with Kanan.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Now, let’s see what’s wrong with the little boy.” The doctor said and opened a folder. “How old is he?”

“Twenty-three months old.” Kanan answered.

“Alright, you said he had trouble breathing and that he was burning up.” The doctor said.

“Yes.” The detective answered.

The doctor stepped forward and started to check Ezra; Kanan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed tiredly, he felt heartbroken knowing his little boy was sick. “It looks like Ezra is starting to develop pneumonia.” The doctor’s voice said and he looked at the doctor.

“What?” He asked worried.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Jarrus.” The doctor said. “Ezra is in the first stage and you noticed it in time.”

Kanan sighed in relief. “Thank God.” He said.

“However, you will have to stay here tonight so we can put him under observation and monitor his temperature and breathing.” The doctor said.

“Thank you, doctor.” The young detective said and the doctor nodded and left.

He looked at the bed and sat next to his son. He ran a hand through the dark hair of the little boy, Ezra felt this and snuggled closer to his dad, the young man smiled and cradled the little boy in his arms and got comfortable in the medical bed, after that, he placed Ezra on his chest and rubbed his back. During the entire night, Kanan slept very little; he stayed awake for long periods taking care of his son.

* * *

 

“Kanan?” A deep voice asked.

“The young detective lifted his head and blinked a few times. “Zeb?” He asked sleepy.

“Yeah, it’s me.” The older detective answered and gave Kanan a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He said and drank the coffee.

 “What happened?” Zeb asked. “I saw your message and I came here.”

The young detective sighed and looked down at his son. “Is Ezra okay?” Zeb asked worried.

“Yesterday he was burning up and had trouble breathing, so I brought him to Emergency.” Kanan said.

“What did the doctor tell you?” Zeb asked.

“The doctor said it was pneumonia. First stage.” The young detective said

Zeb’s eyes widen in surprise. “Pneumonia?” He asked surprised. “How?”

“The doctor said that sometimes after a cold, the bacteria stays in the respiratory tract and travels to the lungs where it reproduces and starts the infection.”

Zeb rubbed the back of his head. “Man.” He said but turned his head when he heard a yawn coming from the young detective who was sitting up in the medical bed.

“Did you sleep last night?” He asked.

“Only for a couple of hours.” Kanan answered. “I stayed awake keeping an eye on him.” He said looking down at the little boy who was asleep in his father’s arms.

“When will he be discharged?” Zeb asked.

“In the afternoon.” Kanan answered.

“Did you talk with Riker?”

Kanan nodded. “Yes. He said I can take the week off and stay with Ezra until he gets better.”

“That’s good.” The older detective said, and then he looked at his wrist watch. “I have to go; my shift starts in 40 minutes. Call in case you need something.” He said.

“I will.” Kanan said. “Thank you, Zeb.”

“You’re welcome.”

In the afternoon, Ezra was discharged and the doctor gave Kanan the medicine Ezra needed. The young detective thanked her and returned home. The following days, Ezra returned to his old curious and active self and Kanan was glad to see his son running and playing around.


	23. Meeting Uncle Obi-Wan

**Chapter 20: Meeting Uncle Obi-Wan**

A man in his mid-forties with gray eyes and auburn hair walked into the station looking for a certain detective. The man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a detective who also was a CSI and the lab supervisor.

“Hello Zeb.” Obi-Wan said.

“Hey Obi-Wan.” The detective greeted him. “What brings you here?” He asked.

“I’m looking for Kanan. I have DNA results and got a match for a potential suspect.” Obi-Wan said.

“He is in the breakroom.” Zeb answered.

“Thank you, Zeb.” Obi-Wan said. Zeb nodded and continued writing his inform.

The CSI walked to the breakroom and stopped near the door when he heard laughter coming from the room. He looked inside and saw Kanan tickling the tummy of a little boy with raven hair. “Here comes the monster of tickles!” Kanan said and continued tickling the little boy, he stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

“Is this a bad time?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh…no.” Kanan answered smiling. “Come in!”

 The CSI walked into the room and the little boy hid behind his dad. “It’s okay, bud.” The young detective said and Ezra only poked his head staring intently at Obi-Wan.

“Is this Ezra?” Obi-Wan asked surprised.

The detective nodded. “Yes, he is.” He answered.

The CSI walked closer. “My, he is so big.” He said. “How old is he?”

“Almost two years.” The detective answered. “C’mon, bud.” He said. “He’s a friend.” The little boy came out and looked between Kanan and Obi-Wan.

“Say hi.”

“Hi.” Ezra said shyly.

Obi-Wan smiled softly and knelt in front of Ezra. “Hi Ezra, my name is Obi-Wan. It’s good to finally meet you.” He said and extended a hand. The little boy looked at Kanan and he nodded. The raven-haired boy extended his hand and shook it with Obi-Wan’s.

“Zeb told me you had adopted him.” The CSI said.

“Yeah, he had no-one, so I decided to adopt him.” Kanan answered.

“Your dad is a good man.” Obi-Wan said smiling at the little boy who leaned on Kanan’s chest.

The young detective chuckled. “So, what brings you here?”

“I got a match on the DNA we collected.” The CSI said and gave Kanan the folder.

“Alright, I’m going to look for his criminal record.” The young man answered looking at the results. He took Ezra in his arms and both men got up.

“I have to go, but I want to hear the entire story about his adoption.” The crime lab supervisor said.

“Do you want to have lunch with us tomorrow?” Kanan asked.

“Sure, sounds great.” The CSI said and left.

* * *

 

The next day, Obi-Wan arrived at a small cafeteria that was near the station, when he spotted Kanan, he walked to the table. “Hey, Kanan.” He said. “Hey, Ezra.”

“Hi!” Ezra said.

The CSI smiled and sat across father and son. The little boy climbed into his father’s lap and started at the menu in front of him. “What do you want to eat, bud?” The young detective asked.

Ezra pointed at a photo. “You want nuggets?” The raven-haired boy nodded and smiled at his father.

An hour later, Kanan was finishing the story of how Ezra was adopted. “So, Zeb is his godfather?” Obi-Wan asked.

Kanan nodded. “Yeah.” He said. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ezra’s face covered in chocolate syrup. “Why do you always make a mess on your face, bud?” The young detective asked and cleaned Ezra’s little face.

“You’re a good man, Kanan.” Obi-Wan said.

“Thanks.” The detective answered.

“And…what happened with your father?” The CSI asked.

Kanan sighed. “He wants to get to know me but I’m not sure if I want him in our lives.” He said.

“Well…you met him after 24 years, so it’s kind of awkward to talk and exchange things with him.” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah.” Kanan said. “Thank you.” He said to the waitress when she gave him the bill. After paying the bill, the two men and the little boy left the cafeteria.

“Well, I have to return to the crime lab.” Obi-Wan said looking at his pager.

“Sure, I need to go too. It’s almost time for his nap.” The young man  said adjusting his son, so the little boy was comfortable.

“Thanks for inviting me.” The CSI said.

“You’re welcome.”

“You’re doing a good job with Ezra.” Obi-Wan said. “I know he’s going to be a kind and loving boy.” He said.

“Thanks.” Kanan said. “It’s okay if Ezra calls you uncle like I did when I was younger?”

“Sure, it will be an honor.”

Kanan smiled and said goodbye to Obi-Wan. The older man smiled at the sight of father and son happy to be with each other.


	24. Big Birthday

**Chapter 21: Big Birthday**

“Dada!” Ezra said when he saw his father. He ran towards Kanan and the detective picked him up.

“Hey bud!” He said. “Thank you, Mrs. Andrews.” He said to Ezra’s babysitter.

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” The middle-age woman said.

“Bye!” The little boy said waving his hand.

“Now bud, I have a surprise for you.” The young detective said.

“Subpise?” The little boy asked confused.

“Yup.” Kanan said. “Surprise. Look over there, bud.” Ezra looked to where his father was pointing and his blue eyes lit up.

“Nana!” The little boy said happily and Kanan put him down and Ezra ran towards his grandma.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Depa said greeting the little boy with arms opened. “How are you?” She asked.

Ezra answered with a smile. “Have you learned new words?” She asked.

The little boy nodded. “Yes, he is a big boy.” The detective said. “Right, bud?” Ezra giggled and the family went home. The next day, Kanan and Ezra walked into the station looking for Zeb.

“Dada?” The raven-haired boy asked. “’Ebby?”

“He must be at his desk, bud.” Kanan answered but when they didn’t see the older detective, Ezra started to look around until he saw Zeb coming out from one of the interrogation rooms.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said.

Zeb stopped in his tracks when he heard his name. “Hey, Kanan. Hey, kid.” The older detective said. “What are you doing here in your day off?”

“Well, Ezra wanted to give you something, right bud?” The younger detective said and the almost two-year old boy nodded. Kanan give something to Ezra and then he gave it to Zeb.

“What is this?” The older detective asked.

“Open it.”

Zeb frowned in confusion and opened the envelope. He smiled when he read the invitation that was inside. “It’s an honor to be invited to your party, kid.” He said. “I’ll be there.”

“We’ll see you this Wednesday.” The young detective said and went to look for someone else.

* * *

 

“Hi Kanan, hi Ezra.” Hera said when she saw father and son.

“Oh, hi Hera.” Kanan said.

“Hi!” Ezra said happily.

“Are you learning new words?” The CSI asked.

Ezra nodded smiling. “Yeah, he is but he doesn’t get the pronunciation of some words yet.” Kanan said.

“He will get them eventually, right sweetheart?” She said.

Ezra giggled and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. “So what are you doing here?” Hera asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Kanan said and took out an envelope. “Well, I…we wanted to see if you would like to come to Ezra’s birthday party.” The detective said stumbling over his words.

“Sure, I’ll be there.” Hera said grabbing the envelope.

“Good.” Kanan said smiling.

* * *

 

**_Wednesday afternoon…_ **

Kanan took out his keys and opened the front door. ”I’m back!” He said.

The young detective walked into the kitchen and saw Depa decorating Ezra’s cake. “Hi, Caleb.” She said.

“Hey, mom.” He answered placing some grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“Did you bring the things I asked for?” Depa asked.

“Yep.” He said. “Where’s Ezra?”

“In the TV room.”

Kanan went upstairs and saw his little boy watching some old cartoons, fortunately, Ezra didn’t notice that his father was behind him until Kanan picked him up and started to attack him with tickles. “Hey, bud!” The little boy’s laughter filled the house as his father continued to tickle him. About thirty-minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kanan went to answer it.

“Hey, Zeb.” The young detective said. “How many gifts did you buy?” He asked when he saw Zeb holding three bags.

“I don’t know; two…three maybe?” Zeb said. He laughed when he saw Kanan’s glare. “What? He’s my godson after all. “

The young detective rolled his eyes and Zeb came into the house. “Where’s the kid?” He asked.

“’Ebby!” Ezra’s voice said and came running.

“Hey, kid.” The older detective said and picked the little boy up. “Are you excited for your birthday?” Ezra giggled and hugged Zeb. The older detective smiled and put Ezra down. The little boy returned to the living room with Depa.

Zeb chuckled. “That kid has a lot of energy.”

Kanan smiled softly. “Yeah, he has.”

A couple of minutes later, some detectives including chief Riker arrived as well as some CSI’s including Obi-Wan and Hera.

“Hi, Kanan.” The young CSI said smiling.

“Hey, Hera.” The detective answered smiling. “Come in.”

“Thank you.”

“Let me introduce you to my mother Depa Billaba.” He said.

“Hi, nice to meet you. Hera Syndulla.” She said shaking hands with the older woman.

“Nice to meet you too, Hera.” Depa said.

“Mom, where’s Ezra?” Kanan asked when he didn’t see the little boy with the kids of the other detectives who were running around the backyard.

“He’s with Zeb and he’s spoiling him with candies before the meal.” Depa answered.

“Oh no!” Kanan said and rushed to the kitchen. “Zeb!” The two women laughed at Kanan’s reaction. An hour later, everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Ezra and when the song ended, everyone clapped including the raven-haired boy.

“Here you go, honey.” Depa said placing a piece of cake in front of Ezra.

The little boy clapped and approached his little hands to the cake but Kanan stopped him. “Hey, wait a minute, bud.” The detective said and gave his son a small spoon for kids. “Remember to use this.”

Ezra examined the spoon and stared at his dad. “Dada.” He said extending his hand.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked and took the spoon. “Is something wrong with this?” He asked inspecting the spoon. Ezra giggled and dipped his hands in the cake. The young detective groaned and hanged his head when he understood why Ezra had given him the spoon.

The others laughed. “Ezra knows what a spoon is, Caleb. He just decided not to use it today.” Depa said.

“With or without spoon, he’ll end with food all over his face.” Kanan said smiling.

The raven-haired boy stopped eating his cake and took the spoon that his father had placed beside him; he took a small piece of chocolate cake with his hand and put it on the spoon. “Dada.”

“What is it, son?” The young detective asked.

The little boy held his spoon and approached it to Kanan’s mouth, the detective took the hint of what Ezra was trying to do and let Ezra to “feed” him. The little boy smiled. “Dada!”

“Thank you, bud.” Kanan smiled and kissed Ezra on top of his head. “Now’s my turn.” He said taking the spoon from Ezra’s hand and fed him.

“Thanks for coming.” The young man said as the detective and the CSIs left the house. He walked to the living room where Depa, Hera, Obi-Wan and Zeb were. They were talking and drinking coffee.

“Caleb, come honey.” Depa said when she spotted her son leaning on the doorframe.

“I will, mom.” He answered. “I’ll just go and put him in bed.”  He said gesturing at the little boy asleep in Depa’s arms. The young detective walked to the couch and Depa passed Ezra to Kanan. He adjusted the little boy, so his head was resting on his shoulder and took him upstairs. After changing Ezra in his pajamas, Kanan tucked him in the crib. “Goodnight son and happy birthday.” He said and kissed the little boy on the forehead. He left quietly the room while turning off the lights and closed the door behind him with a smile on his face.


	25. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter 22: Swimming lessons**

Kanan knew he needed to teach Ezra how to swim. Every time they went to the beach, the little boy kicked and squirmed when he wanted to wander further into the sea but Kanan couldn’t risk his son like that, so on his next day off, they went to the sports center.

“Dada?” Ezra asked from the backseat. “Beach?”

“Sorry, bud.” Kanan said. “But we are not going to the beach this time.” He parked his car in front of the sports center, he unbuckled Ezra and took a bag from the trunk. “C’mon, bud.” He said and took Ezra’s hand. They walked to the front desk and Kanan paid for the day.

“Thank you.” He said when the receptionist gave him the passes.

“You’re welcome.” The receptionist said. “If you’re interested, we have swimming lessons for all ages. Kids from 1 to 6 years old have their lessons on Saturdays and Sundays.” She said.

“Thanks.” Kanan said. They headed to the locker rooms and changed into their swimsuits, after that, he put Ezra on a pair of water wings he had bought a couple of days ago.

“Dada?” Ezra asked when he saw the blue water wings.

“It’s for your own safety, Ez.” He said  and picked the little boy up. They headed to the pool and when they arrived, Kanan put Ezra down and got into the pool. The little boy stood on the edge of the pool and eyed his father and the water carefully.

“C’mon bud, the water is perfect.” Kanan said but Ezra shook his head.

Kanan frowned at the little boy. “ Are you scared?” He asked and the little boy nodded. The detective smiled softly and opened his arms. “C’mon, bud. I got you.” Ezra still looked scared.

“Ezra, I promise you I’ll be always by your side, you’ll never be alone. I’ll always catch you, son.” He said.

Ezra looked at Kanan and asked. “Pomise?”

The young man nodded. “With my heart.” He placed his hand over his heart. “Always and forever.”

The raven-haired boy smiled and jump into the pool, Kanan caught him and smiled at his son. “See? Nothing happened.” He said and helped Ezra to kick and paddle in the water.

“That’s right, bud.” The detective said as he helped his son. “Keep going.” He said and smiled when the little boy reached the edge of the pool.

“That was amazing, bud.” He said joining his son. Then he saw away and stopped in the middle of the pool. Ezra saw his dad standing in the middle of the pool and swam towards his dad. As the little boy swam towards him, Kanan couldn’t stop smiling proudly at his son.

“Hey, bud.” He said when Ezra reached him and wrapped his little arms around his waist. “Good job, Ez.” He said and picked his son up.

The two year old smiled and giggled. “Dada, swim.” He said.

“Yeah, you swam son.” The detective answered. “What do you say if I sign you up for swimming lessons?” He asked and the little boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

The next Saturday, Kanan and Ezra arrived at the sports center and changed into their swimsuits. Kanan was glad that the swimming lessons were also for parents, so they could help their kids during the lessons. Once the lessons were over, most of the parents and their kids left, except for Ezra who was splashing in the wadding pool.

“C’mon, Ez. Time to go.” Kanan said while grabbing a towel but Ezra continued playing with the water. The detective rolled his eyes and got into the wadding pool and picked the little boy up. Ezra didn’t like to be away from his own fun and started to fuss. “It’s okay, son. We’ll be back next Saturday.” He said and wrapped Ezra in a towel.

A couple of minutes later, they left the sports center and returned home. While Kanan was driving, he could hear Ezra saying water over and over again. He looked in the rear-view mirror and asked “Do you like water, bud?”

The raven-haired boy nodded and said “Water, swim!”

Kanan chuckled softly. “I love water too.”


	26. Uncle Zeb's Birthday

**Chapter 23: Uncle Zeb’s birthday.**

Garrazeb Orrelios – or as his friends called him, Zeb – never thought he would have an extended family at the police station, he never thought a little boy could make him smile even if the case he had worked on was a bad one. Zeb was born and raised in Australia and was the eldest of two children. He and his sister Alice were close and they usually tried to spend the holidays together.

Zeb came to the USA when he was nineteen and after a few years, he entered in the New York Police Academy. A couple of years later, he met Kanan and they became good friends very quickly but he never thought Kanan would ask him to be the godfather of his adoptive son, a baby boy of five months old named Ezra. Zeb had to admit he liked to be a godfather, the little boy was special and the older detective loved to take care of him when Kanan had a lot of work or play with him in his free time or going for a piece of chocolate cake. But he never thought the small family had something planned for him…

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Zeb was in his apartment catching up on sleep when someone knocked on his door. The older detective groaned and got up.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said when the detective opened the door.

Zeb smiled softly at the raven-haired boy. “Hey kid. Hey, Kanan.” He said.

“Hey, Zeb.” The young detective said as they came into the apartment.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, Ezra and I wanted to treat you to lunch for your birthday, right bud?” Kanan said and the little boy giggled.

“Really?” Zeb asked.

“Yeah”

“Okay, I’m going to change.” The older detective said and went to change his clothes.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two detectives and the little boy were in one of Zeb’s favorite restaurants. “So, did your parents call you?” Kanan asked while they waited for their food.

“Yeah, they called me yesterday.” The older detective said.

“Yesterday?” Kanan asked confused.

“Yeah, since they live in Australia and the time zone over there is different…” The older detective explained.

“Oh, yeah. So your birthday was yesterday, right?” The young man asked.

Zeb nodded. “My sister sent me some shirts and my niece made me a birthday card.” He said.

“That’s good.” Kanan said. After having lunch, they were eating chocolate cake. The young detective rolled his eyes when he saw the mess the little boy had made on his face. “Did you actually eat the cake, Ez?” He asked and wiped Ezra’s face.

Zeb chuckled softly. “He’s just enjoying his childhood, right kid?”

Ezra giggled and said “Yeah!”

“Okay, I remembered you told me how much you like the Giants, so Ezra and I got something for you.” The young detective said and gave Zeb a gift bag.

“What is this?” Zeb asked confused.

“Open it.”

The older detective frowned and opened the gift. He smiled softly at the things inside the bag. The family had given him a jersey and a cap from the Giants and a small football ball. “Thanks, man. I love this.” Zeb said.

“You’re welcome.” Kanan said.

“Dada.” Ezra said patting Kanan’s arm.

“What is it, bud?” The young detective asked.

The little boy held out a birthday card and smiled at his father. Kanan smiled in return and took the birthday card. “Ezra did this, he wants you to have it.”

Zeb took the birthday card and smiled at the photo that was inside. Kanan had taken the photo a month ago at Ezra’s birthday party. The photo showed Zeb with Ezra in his arms and the little boy was hugging his Uncle with a big smile and below the photo, there was a small phrase that said: _“To the best Uncle in the world!”_ The older detective smiled and ruffled the little boy’s hair.

The two-year old giggled and held out his arms. “’Ebby!”

Zeb smiled and picked the little boy up. “Thanks for the gift, kid.” He said. The raven-haired boy smiled and hugged Zeb. The detective’s smile got wider and hugged the little boy back. Having an extended family was good, very good.


	27. Picnic Date

**Chapter 24: Picnic date**

It was a sunny day of May and Kanan was planning to do a picnic with Ezra in Central Park and when he told Ezra about the picnic, the little boy was so excited that he couldn’t wait for the weekend.

“Okay. So, what do you say if we prepare some sandwiches for the picnic, bud?” Kanan asked.

Ezra smiled and said “Yeah!”

The young detective chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Okay, sandwiches will be.” He said.

“Hi Kanan, hi Ezra.” A soft voice said from the doorway of the breakroom. The little boy smiled and climbed down from the couch and ran towards Hera.

“Hi sweetheart.” She said and picked the little boy up.

“Hi Hera.” The detective said smiling. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I came to give Zeb some results on a case we’re working on.” The CSI said. “And what are you doing?”

“We are organizing a picnic for tomorrow.” Kanan answered.

“Really?” She asked. “Where are you going to do it?” The CSI asked.

“We will go to the Great Lawn in Central Park.” Kanan answered.

“Wow. Are you excited for the picnic, sweetheart?” Hera asked to the little boy in her arms.

Ezra giggled and said “Yeah!”

“That’s cool.” Hera said smiling.

“Would you like to come?” The detective asked.

“Oh no, it a father-son day. I don’t want to interfere.” She said.

“I don’t think Ezra will bother, right bud?” Kanan said to the little boy and he giggled in return.

“I guess I can’t argue with that logic.” She said smiling.

“So?”

“Yeah, I would like to go?” She answered.

“Good. How about we meet here and then, we will go to Central Park just the three of us?” The young detective asked.

“Sounds good.” Hera said and put Ezra down. “See you tomorrow.” She said and left.

* * *

 

The next day, Kanan parked his car in front of the station and saw that Hera was already there. The young CSI smiled when she spotted the Ford Explorer Kanan drove. “Hey Kanan.” She said.

“Hey.” The detective answered.

“Hi!” Ezra said from his car seat.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Are you ready to go?” The detective asked.

The CSI nodded and got into the car. An hour later, the three of them were sitting down on a blanket eating some sandwiches.

“It’s beautiful.” Hera said.

“Yeah, Ezra and I come here twice a month and before I moved here, I used to see a lot of photos of Central Park and imagined how it would be to see this everyday.” Kanan said.

“Where are you from?” The young woman asked.

“I was born in Detroit, Michigan but right after Depa adopted me, we moved to Bozeman, Montana.” He answered.

“Are you also adopted?” The CSI asked surprised.

The detective nodded. “Yeah, my mom was killed when I was five. They never found the killer.” He said.

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.” She said.

Kanan smiled softly. “Two years later, Depa adopted me and we moved to Montana.” He said. “And what about you? What is your story?”

“Well, my father is a retired General, he fought in the Northern Ireland conflict even after my mother passed away. When I was eight, he retired from the conflict and we moved to Gorse.” Hera answered.

“Are you and your dad close?” Kanan asked.

“We used to be close when I was little, but when my mother passed away, he became distant.” She said.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Dada.” Ezra said as he pointed at the birds that were flying.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“You want to see the birds, sweetheart?” The CSI asked.

The little boy nodded. “Alright, the Central Lake is to the north, we just need to cross the street.” Kanan said.

They picked up the picnic and headed towards the lake. While they were walking, Ezra giggled when he saw the butterflies flying away every time he walked closer to the flowers. Kanan smiled at the sight of his son laughing happily.

“Dada!” The little boy said happily.

“Are you having fun, bud?” The detective asked kneeling in front of the little boy.

“Yeah!” Ezra said smiling.

The young detective chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. He got up and turned around. “Hera?” He asked when he saw the young woman looking around. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. I thought I heard a cat meowing.” She said. She walked towards the bushes when she heard the meowing again.

“Dada?” Ezra asked when he saw the CSI disappearing through the bushes.

“I don’t know, bud. C’mon.” Kanan answered and picked Ezra up and followed Hera.

“Uh…Hera?” The detective asked when he saw the CSI kneeling in front of some bushes. “What are you doing?”

“This is where I heard the meowing.” The CSI said.

“”You think there’s a cat around here?” Kanan asked.

The young woman nodded. She smiled warmly when she found the source of the meowing. “Hello there.” She said and took something in her hands.

“Dada?” The two-year old asked confused.

“Hera?”

The CSI turned around holding something in her hands. “What do you have there?” The young detective asked.

Hera looked down at the bundle in her hands and smiled and showed it to father and son. “I told you I heard a cat.” It was a white cat with orange fur in some spots of its body.

Kanan looked at the kitty in surprise, Ezra on the other hand, smiled and giggled. “’Itty!”

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s a kitty.” The CSI said.

“What do you want to do with it?” The detective asked.

“Let’s take it to the veterinarian, I’m guessing someone abandoned here.” She said.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, they were at the veterinarian. The vet told them the kitty was a male cat and that he only had four weeks old. Hera decided to adopt the kitty since she had been looking for a small pet for a while. After they left the veterinarian, Kanan dropped Hera off at her apartment.

“Thanks for the picnic day. I loved it.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Kanan said smiling.

The CSI smiled in return and got out from the car and took the pet supplies she had bought back at the veterinarian.

“Do you need help?” The detective asked.

“No, thanks.” She answered. “Goodbye, sweetheart.” She said to the little boy who was in his car seat.

Ezra only gave her a sleepy smile. The CSI ruffled the little boy’s hair and entered in her apartment building.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Kanan and Ezra went to visit Hera and the kitty. “Hey guys.” She said when she opened the door.

“Hi.” Father and son said in unison.

 “Come in.” She said and they walked inside.

Kanan put Ezra down and the little boy looked for the kitty. “’Itty?” He asked.

“He’s on the couch, hun.” The CSI answered and sat on the couch. The kitty felt the change of weight and meowed. Hera smiled and lifted the kitty and placed him on her lap. Ezra toddled closer and laughed when he saw the kitty.

“Does he already have a name?” The detective asked while he smiled softly at the sight of his son interacting with Hera and the kitty.

“Yes, his name is Chopper.” She answered while she taught Ezra to pet the little kitty.

Kanan walked forward and tried to pet the kitty but Chopper hissed at him and the young detective retracted his hand quickly.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” The CSI asked.

“Sure.” Kanan said and the little boy nodded smiling.


	28. Father's Day

**Chapter 25: Father’s Day**

_Father’s Day._ For everybody else, it was a day to celebrate the fathers but for Kanan it was another day. As long as he could remember, Kanan was never excited for Father’s Day, well, maybe when he was two or three years old but as the years passed, he lost his excitement on it. Of course, Kanan had a paternal figure in his life, his grandfather, Caleb Jarrus.

Kanan’s grandfather took the roll of father and supported him on everything, even when Kanan was adopted by Depa. But after his grandfather’s passing, Father’s Day became gloomy for Kanan until he met Ezra.

Kanan never pictured him as a parent but now, he couldn’t imagine his life without Ezra in it. At first, he was scared of being able to take care of a baby. Even if the young man received a good education from his grandfather, he still was scared and remembered when Ezra had his first cold.

* * *

 

_Kanan woke up when he heard Ezra crying through the baby monitor. He opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:30 a.m. It said, he sighed and got up and went to Ezra’s room._

_He walked in and turned on the lights. The little boy was crying and Kanan picked the little boy up. “Oh, what’s wrong, bud?” He asked. “You woke up awfully early.”_

_The baby continued crying and gripped Kanan’s shirt with force. The young detective tried to calm the little boy but nothing seemed to work until he felt Ezra’s forehead._

_“You’re burning up, bud.” He said worried in a slightly panicked voice._ ‘Okay, Kanan. Don’t panic, don’t panic.’ _He said mentally. “What should I do?” He asked and looked for a book he had recently bought and when he finished reading, he discovered Ezra had a cold. He looked down and kissed Ezra’s forehead. “Don’t worry, bud. I’ll take care of you.”_

* * *

 

It was true that being a single parent wasn’t an easy job and sometimes, Kanan had to work extra hours and that left him very tired be he could be dog tired and still, he always had the energy to play with Ezra.

_“Dada!” The little boy came running into the living room and climbed on Kanan’s lap._

_“Hey, bud.” Kanan said._

_“Dada, pay?” The raven haired boy asked._

_“You want to play?” The detective asked._

_The little boy nodded and smiled. “Pay!”_

_The young man smiled and asked: “What do you want to play, huh?” And started to tickle Ezra’s ribs. The little boy burst out in a fit of giggles and squirmed in Kanan’s arms._

* * *

 

Even if they weren’t related by blood, Kanan and Ezra had developed a strong bond and even if Ezra was still pretty young to understand what had happened with his real parents, Kanan was his dad and loved him very much.

_Kanan was sitting on the rock chair next to the crib. It had been a week since the adoption trial and Kanan was still adapting to his new life as a single father and a lot of questions ran through his mind but a small noise took him back to reality. He got up and walked to the crib._

_He looked down and saw Ezra squirming lightly. The young detective smiled and picked the little boy up and cradled him closer to his chest. “Shh, it’s okay, bud. Daddy’s here.” He said rubbing the baby boy’s back._

Kanan smiled at the memories; he was glad that Ezra entered in his life and the little boy always helped him when the cases were rough.

_The young man sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose. The case he had worked on was a rough one and right now, he wanted to relax and forget the case. He heard laughter coming from Ezra’s room and went to see his son. “Hey, bud.” He said waling into the room. “What are you doing?”_

_The little boy looked at his father and showed him what was so funny. Ezra giggled his arm and “played” the small xylophone in front of him. Kanan smiled and sat next to the eight-month old baby. “Da!” Ezra babbled when he saw his father next to him and crawled to him. The young man smiled and lifted the baby in his arms._

_“You’re really a good musician, Ez.” He said. The baby laughed and grabbed Kanan’s nose._

_Kanan chuckled. “You’re a happy baby.” He said and kissed the baby’s tummy which made the baby to laugh more; the young detective smiled and kissed Ezra’s cheek. “I love you, bud.”_

* * *

 

Kanan felt someone moving on his chest and looked down at the two-year old sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled softly and kissed Ezra on top of his head. “Thank you, bud I’m happy to be your father.” He said and pulled the blanket over Ezra’s back and ran a hand through his son’s dark locks. Ezra snuggled closer to his dad and the young man smiled. Kanan realized that the best gift for Father’s Day was to be Ezra’s dad. For the first time in his life, Kanan was happy to celebrate Father’s Day; he now had a good reason to do it.


	29. Babysitting

**Chapter 26: Babysitting**

It was a normal day at the station. Kanan was in his desk looking for a criminal record of a suspect; he glanced at the photo of Ezra on his desk and sighed. This case was getting long and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to go home and he didn’t want Ezra to stay in the station a whole day.

“Hi Kanan.” A soft voice broke him out from his thoughts.

“Oh, hi Hera.” He said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to give Riker some DNA results he asked for.” She answered and frowned when she saw a worried look in Kanan’s eyes. “Everything okay?” She asked.

“Hmmm? Oh…yeah. I’m worried for Ezra.” He said.

“Is something wrong with him?” The CSI asked with worry.

“No, he’s fine.” Kanan assured her. “The problem is that there’s no-one who can babysit Ezra tonight.” He said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked.

The young detective sighed. “I’m working on a big case with Zeb, Obi-Wan and other CSIs.” He answered.

“Oh, yes. The robbery and the triple homicide case. Obi-Wan is pretty stressed with it and the entire lab is busy with the case.” The young CSI answered.

“Yeah, and the case is taking us more than we expected and I don’t want to bring Ezra to the station; he gets pretty grumpy when he stays for too long in here.” The young man said.

Hera thought for a moment when something occurred to her. “What if I babysit Ezra tonight?” The young woman asked.

“Huh?” Kanan looked at her confused.

“Yeah, why I don’t babysit Ezra while you work on the case?” She asked.

“Umm…I don’t know Hera.” He said. “I mean, you don’t have to work on the case too?” He asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “Obi-Wan gave me a few days off.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Sure. It’s okay if we come to your apartment around six?” He asked.

“Sure.” She answered smiling.

Kanan smiled. “Alright, see you later.”

* * *

 

Around six o’clock, Hera opened the door when she heard a knock. “Hey guys.” She said when she saw father and son.

“Hi Hera.” Kanan said.

“Hi!” Ezra said happily.

“Come in.” She said.

“Thank you.” Kanan said and father and son walked into the apartment. Ezra rushed to the couch and laughed when he saw Chopper. “Thank you for doing this.” The young man said.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“I brought some things Ezra will need while he stays with you.” The detective said. “I packed him two sets of clean clothes, his pajamas, his toothpaste and toothbrush and some Pull-Up’s. He already tells you when he needs to go but I still put him in diapers for the night, that way he can’t have an accident.” The detective said. “Oh, and I also packed his stuffed tiger, he can’t sleep without it.”

“Alright, something else I should know?” The CSI asked.

“He’s allergic to peanuts.” He answered.

“Dada!” Ezra said and hugged Kanan’s calf.

The young man smiled and knelt next to his son. “Look bud, I have to go.”

“Dada go?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Yeah, I have to go.” Kanan answered.

Ezra didn’t like this. “No, dada ‘tay.” He said with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, bud.” The young detective said and took the little boy in his arms. “It will be only for tonight, I promise.”

“Pomise?” The little boy asked.

“I promise. Hera will take care of you, okay?” The young detective said.

The little boy turned his head to see the CSI standing a few steps behind him. “Don’t worry hun. We’ll have fun.” She assured the little boy.

Ezra smiled softly. Kanan got up with Ezra in his arms. “Don’t worry, bud. I’ll call you before you go to bed, okay?”

The little boy nodded and hugged Kanan. He smiled and kissed Ezra’s cheek. “Okay, I have to go.” He said and passed Ezra to Hera. “Be good, bud and listen to Hera, okay?”

The two-year old nodded. “Thanks again, Hera.” The detective said and gave her Ezra’s orange backpack.

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” She answered.

The detective smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Love you, bud.” He said.

“Love ‘ou.” Ezra said softly.

Kanan smiled softly. “Bye.” He said and left the apartment.

“Bye.” The little boy said and waved his hand as the door closed.

“Okay, hun.” The CSI said as she set Ezra down on the floor. “Stay here with Chop while I prepare dinner. Does Mac n’ Cheese sounds good?” She asked.

Ezra nodded slowly still looking at the door. Hera walked to Ezra and knelt next to him. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Your daddy will be here tomorrow.” She said.

The little boy looked at her and smiled softly. The CSI smiled in return and went to prepare dinner. While Hera prepared dinner, Ezra toddled closer to the couch and giggled when he saw Chopper. The kitty woke up and stretched; he walked forward and met Ezra’s eyes, the raven haired boy extended his hand and the kitty smell it before licking it and rubbed his head against Ezra’s hand. The little boy giggled and petted Chopper’s head softly.

“Alright, sweetie. Let’s wash your hands; you can play with Chopper after dinner.” The CSI said and took the little boy to the bathroom.

* * *

 

After dinner, the CSI and the two-year old were playing with Chopper in the living room when the phone rang. “Syndulla.” She answered.

 _“Hi Hera.”_ Kanan’s voice said.

“Oh, hi Kanan.” She answered. “How’s the case going?”

 _“It’s going good, so far.”_ He answered. _“And how’s Ezra?”_ He asked.

“He’s fine.” She answered. “He’s playing with Chopper and I think they become friends.” The CSI said smiling as she watched the little boy playing with the kitty.

 _“That’s good. Can I speak with him?”_ The detective asked.

“Sure.” She answered and handled the phone to the little boy. “It’s for you, sweetie. Someone wants to speak with you.”

The raven-haired frowned and took the phone. “Hello?” He asked.

 _“Hey, bud.”_ Kanan’s voice said through the speaker.

Ezra’s face lit up. “Dada!” He said.

 _“How are you?”_ Kanan asked.

“Goo’!” The little boy answered.

 _“I’m glad to hear that.”_ The detective said. _“What are you doing?”_

“Choppy! Pay!” Ezra answered.hn

The young detective smiled as he heard his son babbling happily about his evening. _“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun.”_ He said. The little boy giggled. _“Alright, bud. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”_

“Yeah!” The two-year old answered.

 _“Good night, bud. Love you.”_ The detective answered.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra answered and handled the phone back to Hera. The young man thanked her again and she wished him luck with the case and hanged up the phone.

“Okay, hun. What do you say if I give you a bath before you go to bed?” She asked and lifted the little boy in her arms. After his bath, the CSI changed him into his pajamas, not before putting him on his diaper for the night, after that, she prepared the guest room.

* * *

 

The next day, the little by and the CSI were having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Hera went to answer and smiled when she saw Kanan.

“Hi Kanan.” She said.

“Hey.” He said.

“Thank you.”

The detective walked into the apartment and was about to asked something when a certain little boy yelled and came running. “Dada!”

“Hey, bud!” The detective said.

The raven haired boy threw himself at Kanan and the young man caught him and hugged him.

“Oh, I missed you bud.” He said.

Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. “How did he behave?” He asked.

“Very good.” Hera answered smiling as she saw father and son. “And how did the case go?”

“It went good. I finished my report an hour ago.” Kanan answered.

“We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us?” The CSI asked.

“Sure.” The detective answered. After having breakfast, Kanan picked up Ezra’s things and put them in the orange backpack. “Thanks again, Hera.” He said.

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” She said and smiled when Ezra ran towards her and she picked the little boy up.

“Oh, I loved taking care of you.” She said and Ezra hugged her. She smiled and put the little boy down.

“See you tomorrow.” Kanan said as he took Ezra’s hand.

“Bye.” She said.

The little boy turned around and waved at her. The CSI smiled and waved back; the little boy and his father had won a special place in her heart and Hera was sure that it was just the beginning of something wonderful.


	30. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Gone Baby Gone" CSI: Miami Season 7, episode 8. I don't own CSI or Star Wars Rebels

**Chapter 27: Kidnapped.**

_**“TELL ME WHERE IS HE!?”** Kanan yelled as he held a man by the collar of his shirt and kept him against the wall of one of the interrogation rooms._

_The man gave him an evil grin. The young man could hear Zeb’s voice in the background but he didn’t care what the older detective was saying, he only had one thing in his mind. **“WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY SON!?”**_

* * *

 

**_Fourteen hours ago…_ **

“Come on, Ez.” Kanan said as he took Ezra’s hand.

“Dada! Vroom!” The two year old said as he showed his father his car toy.

“You really like that toy, don’t you?” Kanan said as he took out his car keys. He opened the door and placed Ezra in his car seat. However, Kanan never noticed someone coming towards him until he was grabbed from behind. The young man tried to fight the mysterious person but the person was stronger and managed to knock Kanan out; the last thing he saw before everything faded to black, was a small tattoo on the man’s calf.

* * *

 

“Kanan?” A deep voice asked. “Kanan!?”

The young man frowned and opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry but after a few blinks, the world around him started to focus. “Zeb?” He asked confused.

“Yeah, how are you feeling?” The older detective asked.

“My head hurts like hell.” Kanan answered but suddenly he remembered something. “Zeb. Where’s Ezra?” He asked.

Zeb stayed silent and lowered his eyes. “Zeb, where’s my son?” Kanan asked getting worried.

The older detective took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, man.” He said.

Kanan’s eyes went wide. “What happened?” He asked.

“Ezra was kidnapped.” The older detective answered.

The young man felt the air leaving his lungs as well as the color of his face. “By who?”

“We don’t know. The CSIs are still examining the crime scene.” Zeb answered.

The young detective got up from the stretcher and walked towards the crime scene. “Obi-Wan!” He said when he saw the lab supervisor.

“Hey Kanan.” He answered. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m worried for Ezra.”

“I understand.” The CSI answered and looked over his shoulder. “Look, I can’t let you pass. Ezra is the victim and you are his father, making you a civilian.” He said.

“I know. I understand.” Kanan said.

“But I can tell you how the case is going, extra officially, of course.” The CSI said.

Kanan nodded in understatement. “What do you have?”

Obi-Wan sighed and glanced at the crime scene. “We don’t have useful prints or any trace that can tell us who took Ezra and attacked you.” He said.

“I better give my testimony to Zeb.” The young detective said. The supervisor nodded and returned to the crime scene.

An hour later, Kanan was giving his testimony to Zeb. “Alright, can you tell me what were you and Ezra doing at the mall center?” The older detective asked.

“I promised Ezra I’d take him to Burger King.” Kanan said as a technician took his fingertips and DNA as a standard procedure.

“Okay, what did you order?” Zeb asked as he took notes.

“I ordered a hamburger and some nuggets for Ezra.” The young man answered.

“What did you do after that?”

“We went to the play area and stayed there for about an hour.”

“Did you see someone watching Ezra or trying to talk with him?” Zeb asked.

“No.” The young detective shook his head. “I always check if there’s someone suspicious watching him. You know how pedophiles and kidnappers are.” He answered.

The older detective nodded. “Can you tell me something about the man who attacked you?” He asked.

“He was very strong and tall.” Kanan answered.

“How tall?” Zeb asked.

“Uh…1.85 and was wearing a black hoodie and black gloves.” The young detective said.

“Something else you can remember?”

“Yes, he has a tattoo on his calf.” Kanan answered.

Zeb’s green eyes widen in surprise. “Can you describe it?” He asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t see it clearly.” The young detective answered.

“It’s okay, Kanan.” The older detective said.

“You know what’s bothering me?” The young father said. “The kidnappers haven’t call yet.”

“They haven’t?”

Kanan shook his head. “That’s strange.” Zeb said whispering.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Kallus said. “But the Chief want to see us.”

“Sure, thanks Kal.” The older detective said. The sergeant nodded and left. Zeb sighed and look at Kanan’s direction. “I’ll be back.” He said and got up.

Kanan sighed and sat on his desk. He took one of Ezra’s photos and smiled sadly at it. “Don’t worry, bud.” He said. “We are going to find you.”

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile in the conference room…_ **

“Thank you for coming.” The chief said. “It seems that Jarrus’ kid wasn’t the only one who was kidnapped.” He said.

“There are similar cases in Albany and In Buffalo with the same M.O. and this called the attention of the FBI.”

“Are they going to help us?” Zeb asked.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan answered. “Two of their agents are coming to the station and they are going to analyze the case with us.”

“When are they going to arrive?” Kallus asked.

“In an hour.” The chief answered. “Finding Jarrus’ kid is our top priority now. So leave any case you have, aside. We are going to find him and return him to Jarrus. Let’s get to work.”  


The detectives and the CSIs nodded and left the conference room. Zeb returned with Kanan. “Everything okay?” The young detective asked.

“Yeah.” The older detective answered.

“What’s going on?” Kanan asked.

Zeb sighed. “The FBI is coming over to help us with the case.” He said.

“Why?” Kanan asked.

“It seems there are similar cases in Albany and in Buffalo and with the same M.O.” Zeb answered.

Kanan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He got up a few minutes later when he saw Depa walking into the station. “Mom, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Zeb called and told me what happened. How are you feeling, honey?” She asked.

“I’m worried for Ezra.” He said.

“Let’s go home, Caleb. You need to rest.” Depa said but Kanan shook his head.

“No, I want to stay here until the find Ezra.” He answered.

“Kanan, you can’t stay here. For the moment, you are a civilian.” Zeb answered. “Go home and try to rest; I’ll call you when we have leads on the case.”

The young detective sighed and left the station. A couple of hours later, someone knocked on the door. “Hey Obi-Wan.” Kanan said.

“Hey Kanan:” The older man said.

“What are you doing here?” The young man asked.

“We need to take a sample of Ezra’s DNA in case we find something that can lead us to him.” The CSI answered.

“Sure, come in.” Kanan answered.

Obi-Wan nodded and he and Hera came into the house. “Hey, Kanan.” The young CSI said.

“Hi, Hera.” The young father said.

“Where’s Ezra’s bedroom?”

“Upstairs, second door on your right.”

The CSIs nodded and went upstairs; while they were processing the bedroom, Hera saw Ezra’s stuffed tiger on the bed, and she picked it up and hugged it closer to her chest.

“That’s Tommy.” Kanan said from the doorway.

Hera turned around and looked down at the stuffed toy in her hands. “You said he can’t sleep without it.” She said with a sad smile.

“Yeah.”

“When did you give it to him?” She asked.

“I didn’t. He already had that stuffed tiger when I found him.” The detective answered.

“Really?” Hera asked surprised.

“Yeah, I’m guessing his parents gave it to him when he was born.” He said. “I think Ezra remembers a little bit of his parents when he has that tiger around.”

“Don’t worry, Kanan. We’re going to find him.” She said and placed her hand on his arm.

“I know.” He answered.

* * *

 

Around six in the morning the next day, the detectives and the FBI were revising the case. “So, do we know the name of this gang?” Zeb asked.

“Yes.” A young FBI agent with blond hair answered. “We believe they call themselves the ‘Inquisitors’.”

“They were specialized in drug dealing and arms trafficking but it seems they decided to move on kidnapping.” Another agent said.

“But if they’re kidnapping children, why they haven’t asked for a ransom?” Zeb asked.

“We still don’t know but we believe they’re kidnapping these children for a major reason.” The young agent said.

You said the same M.O. that they used to kidnap Jarrus’ kid was the same they used to kidnap the other children.” Kallus said.

“That’s right. They kidnapped two girls and a boy in Albany and two other boys in Buffalo.” The agent answered.

“We believe they choose families with children between six months and five years old as their targets.” The blond agent answered.

After a moment of silence, Zeb asked: “Do we know their names?”

The agents shook their heads. “No, we have been tracking them for one year but we haven’t made any progress so far.” The older agent said.

Then Obi-Wan came into the conference room. “We might have a new lead on the kidnappings.”

“What is it?” Zeb asked.

“An informant overheard a conversation about the kidnapped children.” Obi-Wan said.

“What did the informant hear?” Kallus asked.

“He heard a couple talking about the kids and how much money was offered for one of them.” The CSI said.

Those words left the FBI agents and the detectives without words. “Are they selling the kids?” Zeb asked surprised.

“It seems that way.” The lab supervisor said.

“Man:” The detective said under his breath.

“Maybe they aren’t selling the kids.” The young FBI agent said.

“What do you mean?” Kallus asked.

“If someone is offering a lot of money for a kid, then they aren’t trying to buy him.” The older FBI agent said. “They want to adopt him.”

“Then, if someone is trying to adopt one of the children this gang kidnapped, he or she must be really desperate to recur to illegal methods. The adoption process takes between six months and two years.” Chief Riker answered.

“That’s the reason why they have been kidnapping children. They are doing their own catalog of children.” Zeb said. “That’s disgusting.”

 The others nodded; this gang was treating the kids as if they were objects more than human beings. “If the families are offering a lot of money, they must be rich. That’s the reason why they haven’t asked for a ransom.” The young FBI agent said.

“Okay, it’s time to catch these guys.” Zeb said. A couple of hours later, the police and the FBI managed to arrest two members of the Inquisitors, a woman and a man and took them to the station for interrogation. Kanan heard what happened and arrived at the station a little while later while Zeb was interrogating the male suspect.

* * *

 

“Here in your file says your name is Sean Bait.” The older detective said. “You were previously arrested for robbery and extortion. And now, you’re a suspect in the kidnapping of six children.”

The man smiled evilly. “Taking those children away from their parents was so easy and now we are going to receive more money for them than their parents could afford.” He said.

That made Kanan really angry, he entered into the interrogation room and pushed the table out of his way and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. “ _WHERE IS HE!?”_ Kanan yelled but the man gave him an evil grin.

Kanan could hear Zeb in the background but he didn’t pay attention, he only had one thing in his mind. _“WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY SON!?”_

“Kanan.” The older detective said softly trying to break the grip the young man had on the suspect. “Kanan, let him go.”

The young detective released his grip on the man and burst out from the interrogation room.

“Keep an eye on him.” Zeb ordered to an officer and pointed at the suspect and then, he followed the young detective. “Kanan!” He called him.

The young detective stopped and sighed. He turned around and faced Zeb. “Yeah?” He asked.

“What the hell was **_that_**!?” The older detective asked angered.

“ ** _That guy_** knows where Ezra is and he just treated **_my son_** like an object!” The young father answered.

“I know.” Zeb answered. “And I know you want to find Ezra, I want to find him too but you need to let us do our job, okay?”

“It’s just that…all of this is eating me inside out.” Kanan answered. “Ezra must be pretty scared and he just want to be held.” He said worried.

Zeb placed a hand on Kanan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Kanan.” He said. “We are going to find him and bring him back to you.”

“Right now, we are investigating every single thing related to this man and his partners that can lead us to Ezra and the other children, okay?”

Kanan nodded. “Good.” The older detective said. “Go home and try to relax.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, the CSIs managed to find an old house in Brooklyn and the police and the FBI rushed to go there. When they arrived, Kallus took his team and got ready. “NYPD, open up!” He said and waited for a response but when he heard someone trying to run away, he kicked the door and they came inside. “NYPD! Put your hands up!” Kallus said to a man who was trying to run away. The man surrendered when he noticed he was surrounded.

As the police and the CSIs searched the house for more people, a young officer saw something and called Kallus. “Hey, Kallus! Take a look at this!”

The sergeant frowned and walked up to where the officer was. He gasped softly at what he saw. It was a large blackboard with the photos of the children the Inquisitors had kidnapped.

“Kallus! We found the kids!” Another officer yelled and Kallus ran to the officers and saw the kids but he frowned when he saw they were only five.

“Where is the sixth?” He asked to the suspect. When the man didn’t answered, Kallus took Ezra’s photo from the blackboard and showed it to the man. “Where is this kid?” He asked. “Where is he!?”

The man looked up and chuckled. “Say goodbye to him. He’s ready to meet his new parents.” He said.

Kallus gave the man to the officers. “Take this scumbag out of my face.” He said and looked around the place, he saw some papers scattered over a desk. He read the papers and his eyes went wide when he found Ezra’s location and dialed Zeb’s number.

“Zeb, I know where they took Ezra.” The sergeant said.

“Zeb and the FBI drove to JFK airport’s private hangars and parked outside the hangar Kallus told him the kidnapper was. They got out from their cars and took their guns.

“Just remember, this guy has a kid as a hostage.” Zeb said and the FBI agents nodded.

* * *

 

Inside the hangar there was a private jet and a couple was waiting at the foot of the stairs when a black SUV arrived and a man in his early thirties with black hair and fair skin climbed out from it.

“Do you have the money?” The man asked.

The husband nodded and showed him a silver briefcase. “750 thousand as we agreed.” He said.

“Can we see him?” The woman asked excited.

The kidnapper opened the passenger’s door of the SUV and showed Ezra to the couple. However, Ezra was sad, he didn’t know who these persons were, he just wanted his daddy right now.

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” The woman said when she saw Ezra. “We already have his room prepares back home.” She said.

“I’m sure you will be great parents.” The man said and closed the car’s door.

“When can we take him?” The husband asked.

“As soon as he make business.” The kidnapper said.

The husband walked to the man but before he could give him the briefcase, Zeb and the FBI appeared.

“NYPD! Put your hands up!” Zeb yelled.

The couple lifted their hands but the kidnapper managed to get into the SUV and drove away from the hangar.

“Hey, stop him! There’s a kid in there!” The woman cried.

“Zeb!” The blond FBI agent said.

“I’m on it!” Zeb said and ran towards his car and chased the kidnapper.

“Here’s detective Orrelios! I am chasing the suspect through the private runways of JFK airport, I need backups!” He said.

“The suspect is driving a black SUV, plates ‘Charlie-John-Tyler-5321!”

* * *

 

Zeb continued chasing the suspect and smiled in relief when some patrols that were near, joined him. However, what happened next, made everyone to freeze; the car lost control and crashed against some containers and the force of the impact made the car to lift off the ground and overturned as soon as it fell to the ground and it stopped when it hit a hydrant.

Zeb stopped his car and got out from it and rushed to the wrecked car as the water spurted everywhere; the detective spotted the kidnapper and checked his pulse, he realized the man was dead and opened the passenger’s door and smiled when he saw and heard Ezra crying.

“It’s okay, kid.” The older detective said as he got into the wrecked car and took out a pocket knife.

“Everything will be okay.” He said and cut the seatbelt of the car seat and took the little boy out from the car.

The little boy stopped crying when he felt two strong arms carrying him and looked up. “’Ebby?” He asked.

“Yeah, it’s me kid.” The detective answered smiling.

Ezra smiled and hugged his Uncle. “’Ebby!”

Zeb’s smile grew. “I got you, kid. I got you.” He said and Ezra buried his face into Zeb’s chest as the paramedics arrived at the scene.

* * *

 

Kanan was pacing in the breakroom, he had heard about the rescue of the other kids and the chase between the police and the kidnapper and he was worried because he didn’t hear anything about Ezra.

“Jarrus.” Kallus said as he walked into the breakroom. Kanan looked at the sergeant with expectation. “They found him.”

The young detective left out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Kallus.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” The sergeant answered. “They took him to Trinity General Hospital for a small check-up.” He said.

Kanan nodded and left the station in a hurry, during his way out, he met with Hera and told her the good news and she went with him to the hospital. When they arrived, Kanan asked the head nurse in which room Ezra was and she indicated him the room.

“I should stay here.” Hera said.

“Why?” The young detective asked.

“I think you and Ezra need some time alone.” She answered.

Kanan smiled and gave her a hug. “Thank you, Hera.” He said softly.

She smiled. “You’re welcome.”

He broke the hug and went to Ezra’s room. When he saw the little boy in Zeb’s arms, he smiled. Zeb saw Kanan and smiled.

“Hey kid, look who’s here.” He said.

The little boy’s eyes lit up and Zeb put him down. “ **DADDY!** ” Ezra said and ran towards Kanan.

“ **EZRA!** ” The young detective cried and hugged the little boy when he threw himself at his father.

Ezra hid his little face in the crook of Kanan’s neck and the detective rubbed the little boy’s back trying to convince himself that his son was back with him.

The young man was so happy to have his son back that he couldn’t hold it anymore and broke down. “I…missed you…so much, bud.” He said between sobs.

“Zeb walked up to father and son and placed his hand on Kanan’s shoulder. The younger detective looked up and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Zeb.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” The older detective said.

* * *

 

**_A few days later…_ **

“Good afternoon, Depa.” Obi-Wan said when Kanan’s mother opened the door.

“Hello, Obi-Wan. Come in.” She said.

“Thank you.” The CSI said and walked into the house. “How are Kanan and Ezra?” He asked.

“They’re fine.” She answered. “Happy to be with each other.”

“Where are they?” The crime lab supervisor asked.

“They are in the TV room. They fell asleep watching a movie.” Depa answered.

“Well, I’m glad they are finally relaxing.” He said.

“Yeah, these days had been very hard for them.” She said. “So, what brings you here?”

“I came to bring Kanan’s car and to tell him that Riker gave him two weeks off.” He said.

“Really?” Depa asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Those are good news.” She said.

The following days, the small family returned slowly to normal and their bond became stronger. Kanan was happy that his son that his son was back with him and knew that no one in the world could keep them apart.


	31. Country Boy (Part one)

**Chapter 28: Country boy (Part one)**

Kanan sighed happily as he put the last set of clothes inside the suitcase. It had been two weeks since Ezra’s kidnapping and Riker finally gave Kanan his two weeks off, so the young man decided to visit his mother in Bozeman, Montana.

Little Ezra poked his head and toddled closer to Kanan’s bed. “Da…ddy?” He asked.

Kanan smiled when he saw the little boy. “Hey, bud.” He said sitting on the bed. “Are you ready?” He asked and picked the little boy and sat him on his lap, Ezra leaned his head to the side like asking “For what?”

“We are going to visit your grandma.” The young man said.

Ezra’s eyes lit up. “Nana?” He asked happily.

“Yup, let’s pack your things and then, we will be ready to go.” The young man said and picked the little boy up and took him to his room.

* * *

 

Two hours later, father and son where in LaGuardia airport and made their way to the front desk. “Thank you.” Kanan said as the concierge gave him their boarding passes and documented Kanan’s luggage.

“C’mon bud.” The young man said and took the little boy’s hand. While they waited for their flight in the departure lounge, Ezra was looking through the big window.

“Daddy! Loo’!” The two - year old said excitedly.

“What is it, son?” The detective asked and saw Ezra pointing at a plane that was landing. Kanan smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “You like planes, don’t you?” He asked.

Ezra giggled. “Yeah!” He said smiling.

Kanan smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair again. He loved how the little boy was so curious about everything he saw for the first time. “Maybe for Christmas you can ask Santa to bring you a toy plane.” He said and Ezra smiled.

 _“Flight 450 of Delta Airlines bound for Bozeman, Montana is now boarding at gate C-30.”_ The announcer said through the speakers.

“C’mon, bud. That’s our flight.” Kanan said as he got up and picked Ezra up, then he took the diaper bag and made their way to the boarding gate. Once they were in their seats, the two-year old was looking through the window of the plane when the pilot made the announcement they were ready for take-off.

“Okay, Ez.” The young man said as he sat down the little boy and fastened his seatbelt. "You can take that off later.” He said.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and patted Kanan’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Tommy?” The little boy asked.

“You want Tommy?”

Ezra nodded. The young detective opened the diaper bag and took out the stuffed tiger. “Here you go, bud.” He said.

The raven haired boy smiled and hugged the tiger. Kanan chuckled and shook his head. A few hours later, they arrived at Bozeman International Airport; after picking their luggage, father and son took a cab. Even if Kanan was born in Detroit, he grew up in Bozeman after Depa adopted him, she decided it was best to raise him in a small city than in a bigger one.

* * *

 

The cab arrived at a small farm in the outskirts of the city, Depa was in the front garden when they arrived.

“Hi mom.” Kanan said with Ezra in his arms.

“Hi Caleb.” She said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. “Let me help you with that.” She said taking Kanan’s suitcase and Ezra’s stroller.

“No, mom…” The young man started to protest but Ezra – who had fallen asleep on their way from the airport to Depa’s house – fussed and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

“Caleb, go and lay him down.” Depa said as they walked into the house. “Second door on your left, honey.”

“Mom…I still remember where my old room is!” The detective said with an eye roll.

Kanan lay Ezra down on the bed and placed the diaper bag on top of his drawer, he took out the blue blanket and covered his son with it, and then, he placed the stuffed tiger next to the little boy and left the room.

“Ezra still asleep?” Depa asked.

“Yeah, that kid is a heavy sleeper.” The young detective said as he sat on the couch. “Sorry for not coming sooner, mom. Riker just gave me my vacation leave.” He said.

“It’s okay, honey. I understand.” Depa said. “I’m just glad Ezra is back with you and that the responsibles for his kidnapping are in jail.”

“Yeah, I’m glad everything is over.” The young man said. “Hey mom, when’s the inauguration of the festival?” He asked a couple of minutes later.

“Tomorrow night, honey.” She answered.

“I’ve missed the festival.” Kanan said. “I want to eat those apple pies again and maybe Ezra can have his first piece of pie.” He said smiling.

* * *

 

After a good night rest and a delicious homemade breakfast, Kanan and Ezra went to the city. “Alright, bud. We need to buy some things your grandma ask for.” He said as they walked into the store.

“Hey, look who is it!” A man in his mid-fifties and with black hair and tan skin said happily.

“Hi, Mr. Robinson.” Kanan said.

“Kanan Jarrus. I haven’t see you since you moved to New York.” The older man said.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” The young man said.

“How have you been, son?” Mr. Robinson asked.

“Very good, thank you.” Kanan answered and felt someone hugging his calf, he smiled and picked the little boy up. “Mr. Robinson, I want you to meet my son.” He said.

The store manager looked at the little boy surprised. “Really?” He asked and the young man nodded.

“Congratulations, Kanan.” Mr. Robinson said.

“Thank you.”

“What is his name?” Mr. Robinson asked.

“Ezra; say hi, bud.” Kanan said.

“Hi.” Ezra said shyly.

Both men smiled. “He’s pretty shy around new people.” Kanan said.

“Well, I know you’re rising him to be a good boy. You had a good example.” The older man said.

* * *

 

Around seven o’clock, the small family headed to downtown where the festival was being held. Ezra was amazed as he saw all the lights and decorations around the streets.

“There, that way you won’t be tired.” Kanan said as he finished buckling Ezra in his stroller. Then, the family started to walk through the streets.

“Hi Depa.” A woman in her early sixties said. “Hi Kanan, I haven’t see you since you moved to New York.” She said.

“Hi, Mrs. Franklin.” The young detective said. “It’s good to see you.” He said.

“And who is he?” Mrs. Franklin asked when she noticed the little boy in the stroller.

“He’s Ezra, Caleb’s adoptive son.” Depa answered.

“He’s beautiful. Congratulations, Kanan.” Mrs. Franklin said.

“Thank you.” He said.

The family said goodbye and continued walking through the streets until Ezra started to fuss. “Daddy! Daddy!” The raven haired boy said and patted Kanan’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Potty.” The little boy answered.

“Does he still wears diapers?” Depa asked.

The young man shook his head. “Only at night, but he still doesn’t have a great bladder control, yet.” He said.

Depa looked around and spotted a small café. “Let’s go over there, we can order some of your favorite pie and take Ezra to the restroom.” She said.

After finding a table and sitting down, Depa unbuckled Ezra and took him to the restroom. While Kanan was waiting for his mother and son to return, a man approached to him.

“I can believe it.” The man said and Kanan turned around and smiled softly when he saw who it was.

“Kanan Jarrus, the cowboy who went to the big city.” The man said.

“Hey Jerry.” The young detective said and hugged his childhood friend. “How have you been, man?” He asked after they broke the hug.

“I’ve been good.” Jerry answered. “And you?”

“I’m fine.” Kanan answered.

“I can see it. The city life really suits you.” Jerry said.

Kanan chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Hey, there’s a bar a few blocks from here and I was wandering if you would like to have a drink like the old times.” Jerry said. “The gang will be there.” He said when he saw Kanan doubting.

“Sorry but no.” Kanan answered.

“C’mon Kanan.” The red haired man said. “You aren’t still mad at Billy and the others, right?” He asked.

“They blamed me for something I never did.” Kanan said. “If the witnesses hadn’t declared, I would have gone to jail, besides, I have a son now and he’s my top priority.”

“Alright, have it your way, man.” Jerry said. “See you around.” He said and left.

The detective sighed but smiled when he saw Ezra running towards him. “Hey bud.” He said and picked the little boy up and sat him on his lap.

Depa sensed something was bugging Kanan. “Everything okay, honey?” She asked sitting down.

“Yeah, everything okay.” He said. “What do you say if we order a big piece of apple pie, Ez?” He asked.

The little boy giggled. “Yeah!” He said.

* * *

 

A little while later, the family was back at Depa’s house; Ezra had fallen asleep during their way back and as soon as they arrived, Kanan went to lay Ezra down. So, right now, the young man was watching TV while Depa finished washing the dishes.

“Are you sure you are okay?” She asked from the kitchen.

Kanan just sighed. “I saw Jerry at the café and we talked.” He answered.

Depa walked into the family room while drying her hands. “What did you talk about?” She asked.

“He wanted to invite me a drink with the gang.” The detective said.

“Did you tell him about Ezra?” She asked.

“Yeah and he acted strange and left.” He answered.

“Well, not many people take parenthood well, honey.” Depa said.

“I know.” The young man said and they stayed silent until they heard a cry. The detective sighed and got up. “I’m going to check him.”

Ten minutes later, Kanan returned with Ezra crying into his shoulder. “He okay?” Depa asked.

The young father nodded. “He had a nightmare.”

The older woman smiled softly and ran a hand through the little boy’s hair. The action calmed Ezra down and drifted off to sleep again.

“I love him, mom. I never though a little boy could make me so happy.” Kanan said.

She placed a hand on Kanan’s shoulder. “Caleb, that’s how a father acts towards his child; you have become a man with great determination.” She said.

“Mom, where you scared when you decided to adopt me?” He asked.

Depa nodded. “Of course I was, it was a big change for me and for you; especially for you since you came from a place where the only relation to love was money.” She said. “Besides, I knew I couldn’t replace your mother.”

“Mom, you have done an excellent job.” He said. “And I know my biological mother would be proud of you.”

“I’m sure she would be proud of you, too.” Depa said.

Kanan smiled and looked down to the little boy who was sleeping in his arms. “Mom, what will happen if Ezra does the same mistakes I did?” He asked suddenly.

“Well, if he does those mistakes, you’ll be there to put him in the right way.” She answered.

“And if he doesn’t listen?” He asked worried.

“He will, eventually, and he’ll return to you.”

The young man kissed his son on top of his head and got up. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, mom. Love you.” He said.

Depa smiled and kissed Kanan on the cheek. “Goodnight, honey. Love you both.” She said and Kanan went to his room.


	32. Country Boy (Part two)

**Chapter 29: Country Boy (Part Two)**

Kanan woke up at the smell of homemade pancakes, he got up and went downstairs. “Good morning, mom.” He said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Caleb.” Depa answered. “How did you sleep?” She asked.

“Very good, thank you.” Kanan answered.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and came running.

“Hey, bud!” The detective said and picked the little boy up. “How did you sleep, huh?”

“Goo’!” The little boy said.

“That’s good.” Kanan said and kissed Ezra’s cheek; this made the little boy to giggle and the detective put him down.

“Those pancakes smell amazing, mom.” He said as he took a jar of juice out from the fridge.

“Thank you, honey.” Depa said.

Kanan sat down at the table. “Daddy, loo’ !” Ezra said excitedly as he showed his dad a wooden horse.

“Wow, look at that, bud.” The young man said. “Did you buy him a wooden horse?” He asked to his mother.

“Yes, he woke up almost two hours ago and I took him to the market with me and he liked the wooden horse, so I bought it for him.” She answered.

“Do you like your horse?” The detective asked his son.

Ezra giggled and said “Yeah!”

Kanan chuckled. “Did you thank you grandma for the horse?” He asked.

The little boy nodded, then he toddled closer to Depa and hugged her leg. “Nana.” He said.

The older woman smiled and knelt beside the raven-haired boy. “What is it, sweetheart?” She asked.

“Fank ‘ou.” He said.

Depa smiled and kissed Ezra’s cheek. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She said. “Now go and sit down, breakfast is ready.”

The little boy toddled back to the table and tried to climb up the chair. “Do you need help, bud?” Kanan asked.

“No.” Ezra said as he tried a new angle to climb up the chair. The young man smiled at his son, he knew Ezra was going through a small stage of independence and sometimes, the little boy like to do things in his own way.

“Daddy.” The little boy held out his hands after he got frustrated.

Kanan smiled and picked Ezra up and sat him on the chair. “There you go, bud.” He said.

“Fank ‘ou.” Ezra said and his dad smiled in return.

“You’re welcome, bud.” The young man said.

Depa placed two plates with pancakes in front of the boys and then, she grabbed her plate and sat down at the table.

“What do you want?” Kanan asked as he cut Ezra’s pancakes. “Honey or Maple syrup?”

“Dat!” Ezra said and pointed at the maple syrup.

“Of course you would choose the maple syrup, I should have guessed.” The young detective said and poured some maple syrup on the pancakes and gave Ezra a small fork foe kids.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, mom?” The young man asked.

“Well, I need you to check the pick-up truck; it has been making some strange noises.” Depa said.

“Sure, mom.” He said. “I’ll check it.” Both adults smiled when they saw the little boy eating happily his pancakes while making a mess on his hands and face with the syrup.

“Are they good, sweetheart?” Depa asked.

The raven-haired boy gave her a smile covered in maple syrup. “I think he said yes” Kanan said and grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned Ezra’s hands and face.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Kanan was in the garage checking the truck while Ezra and Depa where in the kitchen.

“Okay, sweetheart. Are you ready to meet the farm animals?” She asked and the little boy nodded.

They left the house and walked towards the small farm, the little boy started to giggle when he saw all the farm animals his grandma had.

“Nana, loo’!” Ezra said excitedly when he saw the horses.

Depa smiled and lifted Ezra in her arms. “Those are horses, are you ready to meet them?” She asked.

The little boy giggled ant the walked into the stable; Depa put him down and started to prepare the food for the horses. Ezra just stared at his grandma and put attention at what she was doing.

“C’mon, sweetie.” She said and took the little boy’s hand. They walked to the first horse and Depa fed him, then, she picked the little boy up.

“Nana.” Ezra smiled as he looked at the horse.

The older woman smiled and petted the horse; the little boy watched carefully at his grandma while she petted the horse, after a few minutes, Ezra extended his hand carefully.

Depa’s smile grew as she watched her grandson’s action. “It’s okay, honey. He will not hurt you.” She encouraged him.

When his tiny hand made contact with the horse’s skin, Ezra smiled and petted the horse gently. The horse liked this tiny human who was petting him and moved his head and paw in approval.

Depa chuckled and whispered in Ezra’s ear. “See? He likes you, honey.” She said.

The two-year old turned his head and gave her a big smile. “Horsie!” He said.

The older woman chuckled again. “C’mon, honey. We still have more horses to feed.”

They continued to feed the horses, when they arrived at the last one, Depa decided to let Ezra to feed the horse with a carrot.

“Okay, sweetie.” She said and grabbed a carrot. “Now, grab the carrot like this.” She instructed Ezra how to hold the carrot.

When the little boy had a firm grip on the carrot, his grandma called the horse. “Come here, girl.” She said.

The horse made a small sound and walked forward, she smelled the carrot and ate it, the little boy giggled and patted the horse’s forehead gently.

“Good work, Ez.” Depa said.

The raven-haired boy smiled. “Horsie.” He said.

The older woman chuckled. “Her name is Sandy.” She said.

“Hi, Sandy.” The little boy said.

“C’mon, sweetie.” Depa said. “It’s time for lunch.” She said and they returned to the house.

* * *

 

When they arrived, Kanan was in the kitchen cooking lunch. “That smells good, honey.” Depa said and set Ezra down.

“Thanks, mom.” He said.

“What are you cooking?” She asked.

“Mac n’ cheese for Ezra and steaks and smashed potatoes for us.” He answered.

“Do you want help?” Depa asked while washing her hands.

“Just with the smashed potatoes, mom. Please.” He said.

After lunch, Kanan told Depa about what was wrong with the pick-up. “Tomorrow, I’ll go for the parts I need to repair the motor.” He said.

“Thank you, honey.” She said.

* * *

 

A few days later, Kanan was sleeping peacefully when a certain little boy climbed on his chest and started to play with his face.

The young man opened his turquoise eyes and met with the blue ones of his son. “Morning, Ez.” He said sleepily.

“Hi!” Ezra said happily.

Kanan chuckled and sat up on bed. “C’mon, bud. Let’s go and have some breakfast.” He said and both, father and son went downstairs. After lunch, father and son were in the stable after Ezra had asked in his own special way if they could go and see the horses again.

The raven-haired boy rushed to the first horse and giggled. “Horsie!” He said excitedly.

The detective laughed. “Hey Dust*.” He said and the horse made a move with his head like saying ‘Hello’. Kanan petted Dust and prepared the saddle and other things he need to ride the horse. He equipped Dust and led him outside while taking Ezra’s hand.

“Mom, I’m going to take Ezra and Dust for a walk.” He said.

“Okay, honey. Just be careful.” Depa said as she fed the pigs.

Kanan picked Ezra up and sat him on the saddle, then he climbed on the saddle. “Okay, bud. Hold on tight.” He said and gave Dust the indication to walk.

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the meadow, the young man taught his son to ride a horse and he even let him to hold the reins for a little time. When they returned to Depa’s house, she was waiting them with some pie and hot drinks.

“Nana!” The little boy ran towards Depa excitedly.

The older woman smiled and lifted Ezra up. “Hey sweetie.” She said.

“Nana, horsie!” The little boy said.

She smiled. “Yeah, I saw you riding a horse, you did it very good.” She said.

Ezra giggled and hugged his grandma. Once the little boy broke the hug, Depa put him down and he ran to the couch were Kanan was sitting.

“I guess Dust was happy to see you.” Depa said as she gave Kanan a plate with a piece of apple pie.

“Yeah and he liked Ezra.” The young man said. “Right, bud?”

“Yeah!” The little boy said.

The grown-ups smiled and the family spent the rest of the evening relaxing. A week later, Kanan’s vacation leave was over and he and Ezra were ready to return to New York, so the small family was in Bozeman International Airport.

“I really had a great time, mom.” Kanan said.

“I’m glad you came, honey.” Depa said.

Ezra lifted his arms and reached out to Depa. “Nana, nana!” He said.

Depa smiled at the little boy standing next to Kanan and she picked the little boy up. “I’m going to miss you, sweetheart.” She said. “But I’ll be there for your daddy’s birthday, okay?”

Ezra smiled and wrapped his little arms around his grandma’s neck and gave her a big hug. The older woman smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, honey.”

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said.

_“Flight 360 of Delta Airlines bound for LaGuardia airport is now boarding at gate 4.”_ The announcer said through the speakers.

“Well, that’s our flight.” Kanan said.

Depa put Ezra down and hugged Kanan. “Be careful.” She said.

“We will, I’ll call you when we land in New York.” The young man said. “Love you, mom.”

“Love you, honey.” She said and kissed Kanan on the cheek.

When they broke the hug, the young detective lifted Ezra up and they walked to the gate; before they boarded the plane, they waved at Depa one last time and she waved in return and smiled at her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dust is Kanan's horse, Depa gave it to him when he was fifteen years old


	33. Date at the Aquarium

**Chapter 30: Date at the aquarium.**

* * *

 

Kanan was in his desk filling some overdue reports while Ezra was sitting on his lap drawing.

“Daddy!” The little boy said.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“Loo’!” Ezra said and showed his dad the drawing he was doing.

“Wow, that’s beautiful, son. We will put it on the fridge,” The young man said when he saw the streaks of different colors on the paper sheet. Ezra just giggled and Kanan kissed him on top of his head.

“Hi Kanan, hi Ezra.” A warm voice said.

The little boy climbed down from his father’s lap when he recognized the voice and ran to the CSI.

“Hera!” The little boy said and the young CSI picked the raven-haired boy up.

“Hey sweetie!” She said. “Oh, it’s good to see you; I haven’t see you in almost two months.”

Ezra smiled and hugged Hera; The CSI smiled when she saw Kanan walking towards them. “Hey Kanan.” She said.

“Hey.” He answered.

“How were your vacations?” She asked.

“They were good, thanks.” The young man answered.

“Where did you go?”

“We went to visit my mother in Bozeman.”

“Oh, wow! I’m guessing Ezra liked the fresh air.” The CSI said.

“Yeah, I even taught him how to ride a horse.” The young man answered.

“Really?” She asked. “Did you like riding a horse?” She asked to the little boy.

“Yeah!” Ezra said.

Both grown-ups chuckled. “Hey, I was wondering…do you have plans for the weekend?” Kanan asked.

“Um…no.” Hera answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to come with us to the aquarium.” The young man said a little nervous.

“Are you asking me on a date, Kanan?” The CSI asked teasingly.

The young man blushed slightly. “Y-yeah.” He said.

Hera chuckled and put Ezra down. “Yes, I’d like to go.” She said.

“Good.” The detective said. “How about we meet here around 9:30 a. m. next Saturday?” He asked.

“Sounds good.” The CSI answered with a warm smile.

* * *

 

The next Saturday, Hera was waiting for Kanan in front of the station and smiled when she spotted his Ford Explorer.

“Hey Kanan.” She said.

“Hey, get in.” He said.

The CSI climbed into the car and smiled when she saw Ezra. “Hi sweetheart.”

Ezra gave her a big smile. “Hi!” He said happily.

“Are you excited to go to the aquarium?” She asked.

The little boy giggled. “Yeah!”

Both adults chuckled. “Yeah, Ezra has been waiting the entire week for this, right son?” Kanan asked as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

Ezra just smiled at his father. While they headed to the aquarium, Kanan put Ezra’s favorite animated movie soundtrack: _The Lion King._ The little boy “sang” the whole way and the adults just smiled.

Once Kanan parked the car, he and Hera climbed down, then, the young man unbuckled Ezra and took him out from the car and set him down.

“Wait here with Hera, Ez.” The young detective said and went to the trunk and took out Ezra’s diaper bag and took out a children’s belt from it.

“Come here, bud.” He said and Ezra toddled closer to his father. The young man knelt in front of his son and put him the children’s belt on. “This is for you, that way you won’t get lost.” He said.

They walked to the ticket office and Kanan paid for the entries. They walked into the first building and Ezra’s eyes lit up when he saw the fishes.

“Daddy! Loo’!” The little boy said excitedly.

“Yeah, I see the fishes, son.” Kanan said. “Come on, let’s take a closer look.” He said and picked the little boy up and walked closer to the glass.

The raven-haired boy smiled. “Fishy!” He said.

The detective chuckled. “Do you see the yellow fish?” He asked and pointed at a yellow surgeonfish that was swimming.

While Kanan was showing Ezra the different fishes that were swimming in the tank, Hera smiled softly at father and son. Even if Kanan and Ezra weren’t related by blood, the young CSI could see how much they loved each other.

The little boy turned his head towards the CSI and smiled. “Hera! Loo’!” He said and pointed at the fishes.

Hera smiled and walked up to where father and son were, Ezra giggled and said: “Fishy!”

The CSI chuckled. “Do you like the fishes, sweetie?” She asked.

Ezra just smiled and hugged his father.

“May I?” Hera asked as she held her arms out.

Kanan nodded. “Sure.” He said and transferred the little boy to Hera’s arms. The two - year old happily accepted the young woman’s open arms and practically jumped into them.

The detective smiled at the sight and took out his video camera and started to take video. “Hey, Ez.”

The little boy and the CSI turned their heads where Kanan was and Ezra waved at the camera. “Hi!” He said smiling.

“What are you doing, huh?” The detective asked.

“Fishy!” The little boy said and pointed at the fishes.

“Do you like fishes?” Kanan asked and Ezra nodded.

They continued watching the fishes while Kanan took video the whole time. When they arrived at the tank where the rays were, the little boy giggled at them because they seemed to be flying in the water. However, the rays weren’t alone in the tank; there were also small and not-so-small fishes swimming and some sharks.

One of the sharks swam near the glass and Ezra got anxious. “Daddy.” He said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked worried.

Ezra just hid his little face in Hera’s neck. “What is it, sweetie?” She asked worried, then, she realized why the raven-haired boy had become so anxious. “Kanan, I think Ezra is afraid of the shark.” She said.

The detective looked at her in confusion but decided to ask Ezra about the shark that had stayed still in front of the glass. “Ez, are you afraid of the shark?” He asked.

The little boy didn’t look up but he nodded in response. Both adults looked at each other and Kanan decided to go and see something else. “C’mon, let’s see the penguins.” He said.

* * *

 

They walked out from the building and headed to the zone where the sea cliffs animals were.

“It’s okay, hun.” The CSI whispered in Ezra’s ear. “You can look up, now. There is no shark, I promise.”

The little boy separated his face from Hera’s neck and looked up. The CSI smiled softly and ran her hand through the dark locks of Ezra. “See? Everything is fine.” She said and the little boy smiled.

“Daddy!” Ezra said when he saw Kanan.

The detective turned around and smiled. Hera put Ezra down and the raven-haired boy ran towards his father; Kanan’s smile widen and knelt down to meet his son.

“Hey, bud.” He said as the little boy wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. The young man hugged his son back and got up with the two-year old in his arms. “Come on, Ez. Let’s go and see the sea lions and the penguins.”

They arrived at the sea cliffs zone, Ezra laughed when he saw the sea lions and the penguins. “Daddy! Loo’!” He said and pointed at the animals.

“Yeah, I see them.” Kanan said and kissed the little’s boy cheek.

Ezra giggled. “Hera! Loo’!” He turned his head towards the CSI.

“I see them, sweetie.” She said. “Do you like animals?” She asked.

The little boy nodded and smiled. Both adults chuckled and they continued watching the animals. Around midday, they decided to have lunch before the marine show started.

“Alright, Ez.” The detective said as they sat down on a table. “What do you want to eat?” He asked.

“Nugget!” The two-year old said.

“Alright. What do you want, Hera?” He asked to the young CSI.

“A salad, please.” She answered.

“Alright, I’ll be back.” He said and went to order their food. After having lunch, the three of them enjoyed the marine show; Ezra was the most excited of them and Kanan kissed him on top of his head when he saw how happy his little boy was.

* * *

 

Around seven o’clock, Kanan dropped Hera off at her apartment. “Thanks for today, Kanan. I had fun.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “And I think Ezra had fun too.” He said as he looked at the rear-view mirror and smiled when he saw the little boy asleep.

Hera smiled and opened the door of the car. “Say goodbye to Ezra for me.” She said.

“I will.” The detective said smiling.

Before getting out from the car, the young woman kissed Kanan’s cheek. The detective’s eyes widen in surprise and stared at her in shock.

The young CSI just smiled at him softly. “Thank you for everything.” She said.

“You’re…welcome.” Kanan said after he recovered from the shock.

The CSI smiled softly and got out from the car. “See you on Monday?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said and she closed the door. Kanan waited until she walked into her apartment building, then, he headed home.

* * *

 

An hour later, they arrived at the house and the young man parked the Ford Explorer. He unbuckled Ezra and took him inside, however, the little boy started to have a nightmare and whined.

Kanan rubbed his son’s back and kissed the side of his head. “Shh…It’s okay, bud. Daddy’s here, I’m here.” He said.

The two-year old calmed down and wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck. The detective smiled softly and took him upstairs; when Kanan walked into Ezra’s bedroom, he decided that Ezra would sleep with him just for tonight in his room. He laid the little boy down on his bed and left him there while he took out a clean set of pajamas and a pull-up designed for the night. Once Ezra was in his pajamas, the young man picked him up and grabbed Tommy and went to his room.

He laid Ezra down on the big bed and tucked him in, then he changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed laying down next to his son, he turned the light off and drew the little boy closer to him. The raven-haired boy felt his father’s warmth and snuggled closer to his father’s chest. Kanan smiled and kissed him on top of his head.

“Goodnight, bud. Love you.” He said and drifted off to sleep.


	34. The Big Candy Hunt (Part one)

**Chapter 31: The Big Candy Hunt (part 1)**

**_October 27 th_ **

Kanan was finishing a report, but he wasn´t worried for the report, he was worried for Ezra. The young man had promised the little boy they would go to buy a pumpkin after the end of his shift and his shift had ended thirty minutes ago, so he knew Ezra was waiting for him and for a two-year old, the waiting could be eternal.

Ten seconds later, Kanan finished his report. He picked up his things and put on his coat, he took the folder and left it in Riker’s office. As Kanan walked to the exit, Zeb walked in and they almost collided.

“Sorry Zeb.” The young man said.

“It’s okay, man.” The older detective said. “Why the hurry?” He asked.

Kanan sighed. “I’m going to pick up Ezra from Mrs. Andrews’ place, I also promised him I’d take him to buy our pumpkins for Halloween.” He said.

“Oh.” The older detective said. “Be careful, man.”

“I will, Zeb.” The detective answered. “See you tomorrow.” He said and left the station.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Kanan arrived at Mrs. Andrews’ place and knocked on the door. “Good evening, Mrs. Andrews.” He said when the older woman opened the door.

“Hello, Kanan.” She answered.

“I’m sorry but they gave me a report in the last minute.” The young man said as he walked into the house.

“It’s okay, Kanan. He has been watching TV.” Mrs. Andrews said.

Kanan looked inside the living room and smiled when he saw the little boy on the couch watching cartoons. The detective smiled softly. “Hey, bud.” He said.

Ezra turned his head and his eyes lit up when he noticed his daddy leaning against the doorframe, the little boy climbed down from the couch and ran towards Kanan. “Daddy!”

“Hey, Ez!” The detective knelt down and Ezra ran into his arms. The young man hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready to go for our pumpkins?”

“Yeah!” The little boy said.

The young man chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Okay, bud. Time to go.” He said and got up. He took the orange backpack and grabbed the little boy’s hand but before they could leave, Kanan remembered something.

“Wait a minute, Ez.” He said and grabbed a light jacket he had brought for Ezra and put him on. “There, it’s getting cold.” He said.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Andrews. See you next week.”

“Goodbye Kanan, goodbye Ezra.” The older woman said.

“Bye!” The two-year old said and waved his hand.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, father and son were at a greenhouse choosing their pumpkins. “Hey bud, what do you think of this pumpkin?” Kanan asked as he showed Ezra a small and round pumpkin.

The little boy nodded and the detective picked up the pumpkin. “Okay, bud. Now let’s find a bigger one for me.” He said.

After choosing a good pumpkin that wasn’t too big or too small, Kanan paid for them and they headed home. An hour later, they arrived at the house.

“What do you say if tomorrow we carve our pumpkins, bud?” The young man asked as he unbuckled Ezra and took him out from the car.

“Yeah!” The little boy said.

The next day, the detective prepared the things he would need to carve the pumpkins. He extended two sheets of newspaper on the kitchen table and placed the small pumpkin on it and went for the knives and other things he would need. Kanan couldn’t remember if his biological mother or his grandparents carved pumpkins for Halloween but he still remembered when Depa taught him how to carve a pumpkin.

* * *

 

**_Seventeen years ago…_ **

_It had been almost a year since Depa had adopted Kanan and the almost eight-year old boy was excited to celebrate his first Halloween with Depa. The boy was doing his homework when Depa returned to the house._

_Kanan heard the door and climbed down the stairs to greet the older woman. “Hi mommy!” He said happily and wrapped his arms around Depa’s waist._

_“Hey honey.” She said and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and gave him a side-hug._

_“I missed you.” The boy said._

_“Oh, I missed you too, honey.” She said and kissed him on top of his head. “How was school?”_

_Kanan released her and shrugged. “It was good.”_

_“I’m glad.” Depa said as she placed a big wooden box on the kitchen table._

_“What’s that?” Kanan asked when he saw the box._

_“It’s a surprise, Caleb.” She answered._

_Kanan’s eyes lit up at the word ‘surprise’. “What is it?” Can I see it?” He asked in excitement._

_Depa smiled and ruffled his hair. “It depends.”_

_“Of what?” The boy asked._

_“In whether you finished your homework or not.” Depa said._

_“I already finish it.” Kanan said happily._

_“Really?” Depa asked smiling._

_The almost eight-year old nodded. “Yeah.” He said._

_“Okay, I’m going to believe you.” Depa said._

_Kanan smiled. “Can I see the surprise now, mommy?” He asked. “Can I? Can I? Please?” He asked in a childish voice._

_The woman laughed. “Okay, honey.” She said and opened the box._

_Kanan peeked inside the box but he frowned when he saw a pumpkin inside the box. “Why is there a pumpkin inside the box?” He asked rather annoyed._

_The woman chuckled. “That’s the surprise, honey.” She said._

_“I don’t understand.” The boy said._

_“Well, since this is your first Halloween with me, I thought we could make a Jack-o-Lantern with the pumpkin._

_Kanan’s eyes widen in surprise. “A Jack-o-Lantern? Cool!” He said excitedly._

_The older woman smiled and went for the things they needed, they spent the rest of the evening carving the pumpkin while Depa also taught Kanan how to carve it. By the time they finished, it was Kanan’s bed time, the boy went to his room and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. When he finished brushing his teeth, Depa came in and tucked him in._

_“Mommy?” Kanan said._

_“Yes, sweetie?” She asked._

_“Can we carve pumpkins every Halloween?” He asked._

_“Sure, Caleb.” She said,_

_“Love you, mommy.” He said._

_“Love you, honey.” She said and kissed him on the cheek. “Sweet dreams.”_

* * *

 

Kanan was brought back to the present when he felt Ezra patting his hand, he looked down and smiled when he saw his little boy.

“Daddy!” The raven-haired boy said and held out his arms indicating he wanted to be lift up.

The detective picked him up and put him on the chair. Ezra stood on the chair and stared at the things Kanan needed to carve the pumpkins.

“Hey bud. Are you ready to make a Jack-o-Lantern?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The little boy said happily.

Kanan chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Okay, bud.” He said and grabbed a sheet of paper with the drawing of a happy Jack-o-Lantern in it. “Do you want to do this?” He asked and Ezra nodded.

“Alright bud, pay attention and be careful.” He said. The rest of the afternoon, father and son enjoyed carving the pumpkins; however, the raven-haired boy ended covered in pulp and seeds after his childish curiosity took over and played with the pulp. The detective saw the mess Ezra created and gasped at the sight.

“What happened here?” He asked almost laughing when he saw Ezra. “What did you do, bud?”

Ezra just gave his dad an innocent smile. The detective knelt in front of the little boy and Ezra walked forward and placed his little hands covered in pulp on his father’s face.

“Ezra, no.” The young man said as he moved his face away from the little hands.

The little boy giggled as the young man cleaned his cheeks.

“Oh, you think it’s funny, huh?” Kanan asked with a mischievous smile. “C’mere.” He said and started to tickle Ezra’s tummy. The laughter of the little boy filled the house and Kanan just smiled.


	35. The Big Candy Hunt (Part two)

**Chapter 32: The Big Candy Hunt (part two)**

**_October 31 st…_ **

The day finally arrived and Kanan was excited to see Ezra in the costume he had brought for him a couple of weeks ago and the little boy was excited to go trick-or-treating with his daddy.

“So, you ready to go?” Zeb asked when he saw Kanan picking his things up.

“Yup, Ezra has been waiting to wear his superhero costume and go trick-or-treating.” The young detective said as he put on his jacket.

Zeb chuckled. “Alright, man.” He said. “See you later.”

“See you.” Kanan said and left the station.

* * *

 

After picking Ezra from Mrs. Andrews’ place, the headed home. The little boy was so excited to wear his new costume that he ran around the house calling Kanan.

“Alright, bud. I’m coming, I’m coming.” The detective said as he came from the basement.

“Daddy!” The two-year old said excitedly and threw himself at his father.

“Hey, bud.” The detective said as he lifted Ezra up.

“Daddy! Costume?” The little boy asked.

“I know, bud. But I went for your bucket, so you can ask for candies.” Kanan said as he showed Ezra the small bucket he had used last year. “Now, let’s dress you up.” He said and took him upstairs.

Once Ezra was in his costume, Kanan went to his room and changed into his costume, after that, they went trick-or-treating around their neighborhood.

Around seven o’clock, father and son went to the station. Since Ezra was the only kid who spent most of his time in the station, Riker had planned something for the little boy.

“Okay, bud. Stay here.” Kanan said as he set his son down and took out his camera. “Hey bud, say ‘cheese’!” He said.

“Cheese!” Ezra said happily and the young man took a picture.

“There. C’mon, bud.” He said and took the little boy’s hand.

“’Ebby!” The two-year old said excitedly when he saw the older detective.

“Hey kid.” Zeb said and knelt in front of the little boy to greet him. Ezra wrapped his little arms around Zeb’s neck and gave him a big hug.

“So tell me kid, are you the fastest kid alive?” The older detective asked when he saw Ezra dressed up as Flash.

“Yeah!” The little boy said.

The older detective chuckled. “Hey Kanan.” He said.

“Hey Zeb.” The younger detective answered. “I like your costume.” He said.

Zeb was dressed up as a mummy. “Thanks, I like your costume too. Who are you by the way?” He asked.

“I’m also Flash, but this Flash is known as Jay Garrick.” Kanan said.

“Alright.” The older detective said. “By the way, Riker wants to see you and Ezra in his office.”

“Thanks Zeb.” Kanan said and took Ezra’s hand and headed to Riker’s office.

* * *

 

“Come in.” The Chief said when he heard a knock on his door.

Kanan opened the door and he and Ezra walked into the office. “Hi Chief, Zeb told me you wanted to see us.” He said.

“Yes.” Riker said and got up. “Hello, Ezra. How are you?” He asked when he saw the little boy.

“Goo’!” The little boy said excitedly.

“I’m glad. “ The Chief said. “I have something special for you and your daddy can help you.” He said. “You are going to a Candy Hunt.”

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up in excitement. “Yeah!” He said.

Both adults chuckled. “Well, this is really simple. There are five numbers hidden in the candies the detectives and the officers are going to give you. Once you have found the five numbers, come and see me and I’ll give you a prize, okay?” The Chief said.

“Yeah!” Ezra said excitedly.

Riker chuckled in return. “Alright, have fun hunting, kiddo.” He said and high-fived Ezra.

* * *

 

Once they were outside the office, the little boy rushed to the first detective and held out his bucket. “Tick-o’-Teet!” He said.

The detective chuckled and poured some candies into his bucket. “There you go, Ezra.”

Ezra peeked inside and smiled at the detective. “Fank ‘ou!” He said and went to find more candies.

Kallus walked into the station after a patrol and was surprised when he saw Ezra running towards him.

“UnKal!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Hey kid.” The sergeant said.

“Tick-o’-Teet!” The two year old said and held out his bucket.

“Alright, let me see what I have in my desk.” Kallus said and walked to his desk, he took out some candies along with a small surprise and poured them into Ezra’s bucket.

“Fank ‘ou!” The little boy said happily.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said when he saw Zeb again. “Tick-o’-Teet!”

Zeb chuckled and poured some candies in Ezra’s bucket. There you go, kid.” He said.

“Fank ‘ou!” Ezra said.

“You’re welcome.” Zeb said.

* * *

 

A little while later, Obi-Wan and Hera went to the station and while Obi-Wan talked with Riker about a case the lab recently had, Hera went to look for a certain detective and his son.

“Hera!” Ezra said when he saw the young CSI.

“Oh, my goodness! Am I seeing the cutest and fastest little boy alive?” She asked.

“Yeah!” He said. “Tick-o’-Teet!”

The young CSI smiled and poured some candies into the bucket. “There you go, hun.” She said.

“Fank ‘ou!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hi Kanan.” She said when she said the detective coming their way.

“Hey.” He said.

“I like your costume.” She said smiling.

“Thanks.” He answered.

Before they could say something, Ezra tugged Kanan’s hand. “Daddy! Daddy!” He said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Candy!” The little boy with a big smile.

“Alright, let’s continue with the Candy Hunt.” He said. “Uh…Can we talk later?” He asked to the young woman.

“Sure.” She said and knelt in front of Ezra. “Bye, Ezra. Have fun and don’t eat too much candy, okay?” She said.

Ezra gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a big hug. Hera hugged the little boy and kissed his cheek making the little boy to giggle, she broke the hug and waved at Kanan. “Bye Kanan.” She said giving him a warm smile.

“Bye.” He said and grabbed Ezra’s hand. “C’mon bud. There are many candies waiting for you.” He said.

* * *

 

Around nine o’clock, Ezra finished his Candy Hunt, so he and Kanan were checking the candies. “Okay, bud. Here are the numbers.” Kanan said as he separated the numbers and the candies.

“We have one…” He said. “…two, three, four and…”

“Five!” Ezra said as he saw the numbers on the table.

“Good job, Ez.” The detective said. “Let’s go and pick your prize.” He said and they went to Riker’s office.

“Come in.” Riker said when someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Chief.” Kanan said.

“Hey Kanan, come in.” The Chief said and father and son walked in.

“Hi!” Ezra said.

“Hello, Ezra. Did you find all the numbers?” Riker asked and the little boy nodded.

“Can you show me the numbers?” He asked.

Kanan gave his son the plastic numbers and the little boy gave them to Riker. “Thank you and you found all the numbers, good job.” The Chief said.

The raven-haired boy just smiled. “Alright, kid. This is your prize.” Riker said and took out a bag of candies, a book for kids and a small stuffed Snoopy dressed as a pilot.

“Wow, look at that, bud.” Kanan said and took the things. “Thank you, Chief.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

“Fank ‘ou!” Ezra said.

“You’re welcome.” Riker said smiling.

“See you tomorrow, Chief.” The young detective said as he took Ezra’s hand and left the office.

“Bye!” The little boy said and waved as he left.

An hour later, they arrived at the house and Kanan unbuckled Ezra from his car seat – the little boy had fallen asleep on their way back – and took him to his room, he changed the little boy into his pajamas and tucked him in.

“Goodnight, bud.” The detective said and kissed his son on the cheek. “I love you.” He said and left the room with a smile on his face after remembering what a great Halloween Ezra had.


	36. Sick Birthday

**Chapter 33: Sick Birthday**

Kanan couldn’t remember when was the last time he spent his birthday sick, probably because this was the first time and unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one who was sick, Ezra was also sick.

They had gotten sick two days ago after a strange day where it had been hot and cold at the same time, fortunately Depa was here and was taking care of them. Kanan, of course felt bad because he had to cancel an invitation Zeb had made him. The older detective along with Kallus and Obi-Wan, wanted to invite Kanan to a bar and celebrate his birthday with some drinks but after getting sick, the young detective told Zeb to postpone the celebration until he got better, after all, he knew that medicine and alcohol weren’t a good combination.

The young man sighed and got up from bed, he put on a robe and took his medicines.

“Caleb?” Depa’s voice said as she opened the door of his bedroom. She smiled when she saw him awake. “Good morning, honey and happy birthday.” She said and hugged him.

“Thanks, mom.” He answered with a raspy voice.

“How do you feel?” She asked.

“Better than yesterday.” He said.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Daddy!” Ezra’s voice was heard and Depa and Kanan went to check him.

Kanan opened the door of Ezra’s bedroom and the little boy threw himself at his father.

“Hey bud.” The detective said and the little boy rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

“How is he feeling?” The detective asked.

“He’s better but he still is tired.” Depa answered.

Kanan smiled softly and rubbed Ezra’s back. “At least his fever didn’t rise again.” He said.

Depa just nodded. The young man sighed, the night before had been a crazy one; Ezra had a pretty high fever and the young man and his mother kept an eye on the raven-haired boy who couldn’t sleep because of the high fever.

Kanan and Depa stayed awake until three in the morning lowering the little boy’s fever with wet rags and taking off his PJ’s, leaving him only in his Pull-Up’s for the night.

“I’m going to prepare breakfast, okay?” The older woman said.

“Sure.” Kanan answered.

“What do you say, sweetie?” She asked to the little boy. “Does chocolate chip pancakes sound good to you?”

Ezra just gave his grandmother a soft smile and she ran a hand through his dark hair. Depa smiled and went to the kitchen.

* * *

 

The young father grabbed Ezra’s favorite blue and orange blanket and Tommy and they headed to the TV room. An hour later, Depa called father and son and told them that breakfast was ready, they went downstairs; after that, Kanan tried to convince Ezra to take his medicines but the little boy was a little rebel.

“C’mon Ezra, you need to take your medicine.” The young detective said.

“No!” The little boy said.

“Ezra, you’ve to take it. It’s for your own good.” Kanan said, he was tired and wanted to take a nap.

“No! It yucky!” Ezra said.

“I know, bud. I know.” Kanan said. “I have to take them as well but they will help you to feel better.” The young father said.

The raven-haired boy still looked skeptical at the medicines, fortunately Depa came to save the day.

“I’ll tell you what, sweetheart. If you take your medicines, I’ll give you a bowl with animal crackers and some chocolate milk, what do you say?” She asked to the little boy.

Ezra’s eyes lit up at this. “Yeah!” He said.

Depa chuckled while Kanan prepared the medicine. “He’s a lot like you.” She said as she prepared the chocolate milk.

“You think?” The detective asked surprised. “Open big, bud.” He said as he gave Ezra his medicine.

“Yes, even if you’re not related by blood, I can tell Ezra will have a lot of your treats.” She said.

Kanan smiled softly. “You know, mom…Obi-Wan says I’m just like you in many ways.” He said as the family went to the TV room.

“I guess I raised you well.” Depa said.

“Mom, you did more than those persons at the foster homes and orphanages.” The detective said remembering the two years he spent in foster homes and orphanages before Depa adopted him.

“I know, honey.” She said.

* * *

 

An hour later, Depa was making some chicken soup when there was a knock on the door.

“Hello, Zeb.” She said when she saw the older detective.

“Hello Depa.” He said.

“Come in.”

“Thank you.” The detective said and walked into the house. “How are Kanan and Ezra?” He asked.

“They’re good. They are in the TV room.” Depa said.

“Thank you. Depa.” He said and went upstairs.

“Kanan?” Zeb asked and looked inside the TV room.

“Hey, Zeb.” The young detective said.

“Hey man.” Zeb answered. Kanan got up from the couch and the detective gave the younger man a friendly hug. “Happy Birthday.” He said.

“Thanks, man.” Kanan answered.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said and climbed down from the couch and ran towards his Uncle.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said and lifted the little boy up. “How are you?” He asked.

Ezra just shrugged and hugged Zeb.” How’s he?” The older detective asked.

“He’s good.” Kanan answered and yawned.

“You okay?” Zeb asked.

“Yeah, I’m just tired, that’s all.” The young man said.

“Did you sleep last night?” Zeb asked.

Kanan shook his head. “Barely, yesterday Ezra had a high fever and mom and I kept an eye on him while we lowered his temperature, we didn’t sleep until three in the morning.” He said.

“Man…” Zeb said and looked down at the little boy who had rested his head on his uncle’s shoulder. “No wonder why Ezra looks tired, too.” He said.

“Yeah.” The young man said.

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, Depa told Kanan that the chicken soup was ready; the young detective asked Zeb if he wanted to stay for lunch and he accepted, after lunch Kanan cut a cake Depa had bought for him the day before. Two hours later, there was another knock on the door.

“Hi Hera.” Depa said when she opened the door and saw the young CSI.

“Hi.” She said.

“Come in.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want a piece of cake?” Depa asked.

“Yes, please.” Hera answered. “How are Kanan and Ezra?”

“They’re good. They are in the TV room.” The older woman said as she cut a piece of cake. “Here.” She said and gave the younger woman a piece of cake in it.”

“Thank you, Depa.” The CSI said and went upstairs.

The detectives were chatting while the little boy was cuddled against his father’s chest. The CSI looked inside and smiled softly at the sight, she knocked on the doorframe and both men stopped talking.

“Am I interrupting something?” Hera asked.

“Hera, hi!” Kanan answered happily but in a raspy voice. “Come in! Zeb and I were just talking.” He said.

The young woman walked inside the room and sat down on the couch. “How are you Kanan?” She asked.

“I’m better.” The young detective answered.

“I’m glad.” Hera said smiling.

“I was telling Kanan the case we had two days ago.” Zeb said.

“Oh, the guy you and Obi-Wan chased and the three of you ended in a dumpster?” Hera asked.

“Yeah.” Zeb answered.

“I’m glad I wasn’t there.” Kanan said.

“Yeah, well, don’t get to happy when you return to work, man. There’s a small pile of folders on your desk and they keep piling up.”

“Great, just what I love…paperwork.” The young father said sarcastically and sighed.

The action made Ezra to fuss and whine slightly. “Shh, shh…It’s okay, bud. Daddy’s here.” Kanan said and rubbed Ezra’s back.

“Zeb, can you give me that blanket, please?” He asked.

“Sure.” The older detective gave him Ezra’s blue and orange blanket.

“Thanks.” The young man said.

“You’re welcome.”

“How’s Ezra?” Hera asked.

“He’s better.” Kanan answered as he wrapped the blanket around Ezra’s frame. “We barely slept yesterday.” He answered.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

“He just had a high fever.” The detective answered.

“You know, it’s strange to see him like this.” Zeb said referring to Ezra.

“I know.” Kanan said. “He’s always so full of energy that see him like this, breaks my heart.” He said. “Not to mention that he gets pretty clingy when he’s like this.”

“You are a great father, Kanan.” Hera said.

“Thank you.” The detective answered.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Zeb and Hera were helping Depa to pick up the kitchen.

“Thank you.” The older woman said.

“You’re welcome, Depa.” Zeb answered and checked his wrist watch. “I have to go before it gets late.” He said.

“Yeah, me too.” Hera said.

“Do you want a ride?” Zeb asked.

“Sure.” The CSI answered.

“Well, I’m glad you came.” Depa said and gave them a goodbye hug.

“Me too.” Kanan said as he walked into the kitchen.

Zeb smiled and gave Kanan a brotherly hug. “Get well soon, man.” He said.

“Thanks, Zeb.” Oh, and tell the guys that as soon as I’m better, we will go for those drinks.” The young man said smiling.

“Will do.” Zeb said.

“Bye Kanan.” Hera said and hugged him. “I hope you and Ezra get well, soon.” She said.

“Thanks.” The detective said.

The older detective said and the CSI left the house. Kanan was glad that even if he and Ezra were sick, he had a good birthday because he spent it with his family and friends.


	37. Snow Day

**Chapter 34: Snow Day**

It was a very, very cold day of December and the Big City of New York was covered in a white blanket; the streets were empty except for a few people who were brave enough to get out from their homes and walk short distances before going back to their homes; schools, companies and banks were closed due to the winter storm that had hit the North of the country last Sunday.

This was one the biggest and coldest winter storms that had hit New York and due to the heavy snowfall of the last days, the mayor declared a Snow Day until the winter storm had passed. Since the declaration, the JFK airport and LaGuardia airport had suspended their activities and were closed, as well as the Ferry, even the New York Police Department had suspended activities; they knew that with these weather conditions, no one dared to go out and commit a crime.

Sheltered in their house away from the cold, Kanan and Ezra were enjoying a lazy day on the couch of the TV room and they were watching cartoons, the little boy giggled when he saw Bugs Bunny playing a prank on Elmer Fudd.

“Daddy! Loo!” Ezra said and pointed at the TV.

“I see bud.” Kanan said and laughed softly at the cartoon. “Do you like the Looney Tunes?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The two-year old answered. “They funny!”

The young detective chuckled and they continued watching cartoons for a while. When the Looney Tunes ended, Kanan looked for another show for kids, then, he found Blue’s Clues and left it there. He got up and grabbed his mug and Ezra’s blue cup.

“You want more hot chocolate, bud?” He asked to his son but the little boy was so engrossed in the show that he barely nodded.

The young man smiled and went to the kitchen, he returned a few minutes later and placed the mug and the cup filled with hot chocolate on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He smiled softly at Ezra who was “singing” the song of “Blue’s Clues”.

The phone rang and Kanan answered. “Jarrus”. He said.

“Hey Kanan.” A warm and soft voice answered.

“Oh, hi Hera.” He said smiling softly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” She answered. “How are you and Ezra?”

“We’re good.” He answered. “We’re just enjoying our Snow Day.”

“Yes, this is one of the biggest winter storms I have seen.”  The young CSI said.

“I’m guessing winter storms in Ireland are worse.” The young man said.

Hera chuckled. “Well, the snowfall over there it’s not only snow, it also rains, so…” She said.

“Woah, things there are differently, right?” Kanan said.

“Yes.” She said.

Ezra crawled into his father’s lap and patted his shoulder. “Daddy, daddy!” He said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked.

“I want talk.” Ezra said.

“You want to talk?” The young father asked and the little boy nodded.

“Alright.” Kanan said and returned his attention back to the phone. “Hey, Hera?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“Someone wants to talk with you.” The young man answered.

“Sure.” The CSI said.

The detective gave his son the phone and the little boy took it. “Go on, bud.”

“Hello?” Ezra said.

“Hey sweetie.” Hera’s voice answered.

“Hi!” The two year-old said happily.

“How are you, sweetheart?” She asked.

“Goo’!” The little boy said.

“I’m glad. Your daddy said you’re drinking hot chocolate, is that true?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra answered. “It yummy!”

“That’s good.” She said. “Do you like snow?”

“Yeah! But it cold.” He answered.

Both adults chuckled at the raven-haired boy’s answer. “Well, hun, it wouldn’t be snow if it was warmer.” Hera said.

Ezra giggled. “Choppy?” He asked.

“Chopper? Oh, he’s here, honey. He doesn’t like the cold, so he’s curled next to me.” The CSI answered.

Kanan smiled and took the phone from Ezra. “Well, we have to go.” He said.

“Sure.” The CSI answered. “Talk to you later?”

“Sure.” The young man said. “Hey, I was thinking that maybe when the storm passes, you can go with me and Ezra to buy our Christmas tree.” He said.

“I would like that.” She answered.

Kanan smiled. “Alright, see you.” He said.

“Bye Kanan. Take care and take care of Ezra.” She said.

“I will.” He said and hanged up the phone. “Alright, bud. What do you want to do?” He asked and the little boy shrugged.

“What do you say if we play ‘Hide and Seek’?” The young man asked as he turned off the TV.

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up at that. “Yeah!” He said excitedly.

The young man chuckled softly. “Alright, bud. Go and hide, okay?” He said.

The little boy smiled and went to hide, Kanan closed his eyes and counted to ten, when he finished he went to look for his son. He searched in his room and bathroom, then he went to check Ezra’s room and bathroom, when he realized the little boy wasn’t in the area, he went downstairs to look for him.

Ezra poked his head from his hidden place and smiled when he saw Kanan coming downstairs.

“I wonder where he is.”  The young man said and checked the living room.

“Nope, he isn’t here.” He said and checked the dinner room. “Nope.”

Ezra giggled and poked his head again but he didn’t saw Kanan, he frowned and came out from his hidden place. The little boy looked around trying to find his daddy but he didn’t see him.

“Got ya!” Kanan said behind Ezra and picked the little boy and started to attack him with tickles. Ezra laughed and tried to get away from Kanan’s fingers. The young man finally released him as they caught their breath.

“Daddy!” The raven-haired boy said happily and threw himself at Kanan.

Kana caught him and the little boy wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. The detective smiled and kissed Ezra in top of his head. “I love you, bud.” He said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said.

Kanan’s smile grew. “C’mon, bud. Let’s go and eat something.” He said and took him downstairs.

Later, that night, the young man prepared Ezra’s bath. “Alright, bud. Time for your bath.” He said and picked the little boy up and took him to the bathroom.

After his bath, the young father took Ezra to his bedroom and changed him into his pajamas and helped him to brush his teeth; once Ezra was done, they returned to the room and the detective tucked his son.

“Goodnight, bud. I love you.” Kanan said as he pulled the covers up to Ezra’s chin.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo.” The little boy said as his eyes became droopy.

The young man smiled softly and ran his hand through the dark locks of his son and waited until Ezra fell asleep. The detective got up five minutes later and walked to the door. Before he could turned off the lights, he put another thick blanket over the bedcover and kissed his son on the cheek, he stood by the doorway and glanced at the sleeping boy. He smiled when he saw Ezra hugging Tommy and turned off the lights and left the room.

 


	38. A Very, merry Christmas (Part 1).

**Chapter 35: A very, merry Christmas. (Part 1)**

**_December 20 th …_ **

“Daddy! Loo’!” Ezra said excitedly when he saw the big Christmas tree of the mall.

“I see it, bud.” Kanan said and knelt next to the little boy. “Do you want me to take you a photo?” He asked.

Ezra smiled and nodded, Kanan chuckled and took out his camera. “Look over here, bud.” He said. “Now, say ‘cheese’.” He said.

"Cheese!" Ezra said.

The young detective smiled and took the photo. “There, very good.” He said.

The little boy giggled and Kanan grabbed his hand. “C’mon, bud. Let’s go and see Santa.” He said.

* * *

 

An hour later, father and son returned to the house. The little boy fell asleep on their way back, so Kanan unbuckled him from his car seat and took him inside. Once Ezra was laying down on his bed, Kanan left the room and started to prepare lunch. He was cutting some fruit when the doorbell rang, he frowned and went to open the door.

“Coming!” He said when he heard the doorbell again.

He opened the door and was surprised to see two teenagers standing there. “Umm…Hello, can I help you?” He asked.

“Hi, are you Kanan Jarrus?” The older of them asked.

“Umm…yes, I am.” The young man answered.

Both girls smiled. “Hello, my name’s Joanna and she’s my sister Julie, we are your sisters.” Joanna said.

Kanan’s eyes widen in surprise. He looked at the two teenagers in front of him, both had light brown hair and the same skin color that he had but what caught his attention was that Joanna had turquoise eyes like him and Julie had brown eyes.

The young detective recovered quickly from his shock. “Do you…do you want to come in?” He asked.

They nodded and came into the house. “So, Jacob told you about me, huh?” He said as they sat down on the couches of the living room.

“Yes, dad told us everything after he returned from the station that day.” Joanna said.

“We were surprised to discover we have a brother.” Julie said.

“How did your mother react?” Kanan asked.

“She was surprised and mad at our father for lying to her.” Julie said.

Kanan took a deep breath. “Did Jacob sent you here to talk with me?” He asked. Since meeting his biological father, Kanan had been receiving calls with Jacob’s cellphone number but the young detective didn’t want to answer, he wasn’t ready to forge a relationship with his father.

“No, no.” Joanna said. “We came here alone; neither of our parents know we are here.” She said.

“They aren’t in the country, actually.” Julie said sadly.

Kanan raised an eyebrow and looked confused. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“They are in England in a business trip.” Joanna answered.

“And they won’t come back for Christmas.” Julie said rather annoyed.

“The real reason we came here was to meet you, Kanan. When our father told us he had a son, we were surprised and a little mad at him, too but we were also kind of excited to know we have an older brother.” Joanna said.

“Look, I know we are complete strangers and neither of us knew the other existed until a couple of months ago but if you’re okay with it, we would really like to know you better.” She said.

Kanan thought about what Joanna said, he never had siblings until now and was a little nervous about it but he really liked the idea to know better a small part of his father’s family.

“Yes, I would like to know you better.” He said and both girls smiled.

“So, you said your names were Joanna and Julie, right?” He asked.

Bothe girls nodded. “Yeah, Julie is the youngest, she’s 15 and I’m 18.” Joanna said.

“How old are you, Kanan?” Julie asked.

“I’m 25.” He answered.

“Our father didn’t tell us anything about your mother, except that she was his girlfriend during college.” Joanna said.

Kanan looked down and took a deep breath. “Her name was Nicole.” He said. “She died when I was five.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kanan.” Joanna said.

“It’s okay.” He said. “My adoptive mother is pretty amazing.”

“What’s her name?” Julie asked.

“Depa Billaba.” He answered. “My grandparents couldn’t take care of me and I spent two years in foster homes and orphanages until she adopted me.” He said.

Both girls stayed surprised at what Kanan said.

“Daddy?” A little voice asked and the grown-ups turned their heads towards the doorframe. The teenagers gasped softly when they saw a little boy with raven hair and big blue eyes.

Ezra stood frozen next to the doorframe. He was scared, he didn’t recognize the two persons who were talking with his daddy.

“C’mon, bud.” Kanan said but the little boy stood there, scared to make a move.

Kanan got up and walked to where his son was. “It’s okay, bud. They are friends.” He said.

Ezra looked up and walked closer to his dad and hid behind his legs. “Who is he?” Julie asked.

“He’s Ezra. He’s my adoptive son.” Kanan said and Ezra poked his head and stared at the teenagers.

“How old is he?” Joanna asked.

“He’s two.” The young man answered.

“Hi Ezra.” Joanna said and smiled softly. “I’m Joanna and she’s Julie.” She said and pointed at the young girl behind her.

Ezra looked up at Kanan and the young man smiled softly. “It’s okay, bud.” He said. “Say hi.”

“Hi.” The little boy said shyly.

Both teenagers smiled at the little boy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ezra. We are…” Joanna said but she stopped herself, she didn’t know if Kanan was okay with telling his son they were Kanan’s sisters. She felt a bigger hand on her shoulder and looked up at Kanan.

“It’s okay, you can tell him who you really are.” He said.

“Are you sure?” The older of the girls asked.

“I’m sure.” He answered.

Joanna smiled and looked back at Ezra. “We are your daddy’s sisters.” She said.

“Sissy?” Ezra asked.

Both girls nodded. “Yes.” Joanna said.

The two year old still looked unsure about these persons who were in his house with his daddy. Julie knelt down to be at the same eye level with the raven-haired boy.

“You know, Ezra is a beautiful name and you are a very cute boy.” She said smiling at the little boy.

Ezra smiled softly, he was starting to like these persons. Kanan smiled softly at the sight.

“We were going to have lunch.” He said. “Would you like to join us?”

“Sure.” They answered.

* * *

 

After lunch, Joanna and Julie played a little with Ezra; Kanan smiled softly at the sight. He never thought he would meet his half-sisters, he thought they would reject him but watching this small scene in front of him made his fears and worries go away.

“Well, we have to go.” Joanna said fifteen minutes later.

“I’m glad you came.” Kanan said.

“Well, we wanted to meet you.” Julie said and hugged Kanan suddenly.

The young detective was shocked by the sudden display of affection of the younger girl, he recovered from the shock and patted her back gently.

“Sorry.” Julie said when they broke the hug. “It’s just I’m so happy to finally meet you.” She said.

“Don’t worry.” Kanan said.

“Thanks for letting us in.” Joanna said extending her hand, Kanan took it and they shook hands.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “You’re not going to tell Jacob you came to see me, right?” He asked.

Joanna shook his head. “No, I understand that relationship between you and our father is difficult.” She said.

“Thanks.” The young man answered. “Julie said your parents aren’t going to be here for Christmas.” He said.

Joanna sighed sadly. “They are going to spent Christmas in Hawaii.” The eighteen year old said. “They used to spend Christmas with us but when Julie turned twelve, they decided to spend Christmas alone.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kanan said. “Would you like to spend Christmas with us?” He asked.

“Really?” Joanna asked surprised. “You’re okay with that?”

Kanan nodded. “Yes.” He said.

Joanna smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back. “Thanks, Kanan.” She said a couple of minutes later.

“You’re welcome.” The detective said.

“We’ll see you next Sunday.” Joanna said.

“Sure.”

“Bye Kanan, bye Ezra.” The girls said as they left the house.

“Bye!” Ezra said and gave at them.

Kanan smiled and lifted the little boy in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. This will be a good Christmas.

**_To be continued…_ **


	39. A ver, merry Christmas (Part two)

**A very, merry Christmas (Part 2)**

Two days after meeting his half-sisters, Kanan was at the station finishing some overdue reports when his cellphone rang.

“Jarrus.” He answered.

 _“Hi Caleb.”_ Depa’s voice said.

“Hi mom.” He said. “Are you already here?” He asked. Depa’s flight was supposed to arrive at midday but she had called him earlier and told him that they were delaying flights due to the bad weather in Chicago and told him that she would arrive later.

 _“I’m afraid not, Caleb. They delayed the flight again.”_ She said.

Kanan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How’s the weather over there?” He asked.

 _“It is still bad, they hope the weather changes in an hour.”_ She said.

“Well, call me if anything happens, okay mom?” He asked.

 _“I will, honey.”_ She said.

“Love you, mom.” He said.

 _“Love you both, honey.”_ She said and Kanan hung up the phone.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Kanan?” A soft voice asked behind him.

He turned around and got up from the chair. “Hera, hi.” He said.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

“My mom is tuck at Chicago-O’Hare airport.” The young detective said.

“She’s okay?” The CSI asked.

“Yeah, she is. They are delaying the flights because of the bad weather.” He answered.

“Oh.”

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Well, a detective invited me to go with him and his son to choose their Christmas tree last week.” The young woman said.

“Oh yeah, right.” He said. “Sorry, I forgot about it.” He said rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

She chuckled. “Don’t worry.” She said.

He smiled and took his jacket and car keys. “Let’s go for Ezra and then, we can go for the tree.” He said.

* * *

 

They walked towards the breakroom where Ezra and Zeb were. “’Ebby! Loo’” The two-year old said and showed his Uncle a drawing he was doing.”

“That looks amazing, kid.” Zeb said and ruffled Ezra’s hair.

The little boy giggled and continued drawing. The CSI and the detective smiled and Kanan knocked on the doorframe. “Hey bud.” He said.

Ezra’s eyes lit up and climbed down from the chair and ran towards his father. “Daddy!” He said.

Kanan knelt to greet the little boy and picked him up. “Hey, bud.” He said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hera!” The little boy said when he saw the CSI next to his dad.

“Hey sweetie!” She said and Ezra jumped to her arms. "Oh, you get bigger each time I see you.” She said.

Ezra smiled. “I tall, like daddy!” He said.

Kanan smiled. “Are you giving your Uncle Zeb a hard time?” He asked a few minutes later.

“Nah, he’s good. He just woke up from his nap fifteen minutes ago.” The older detective said. “Hey, Hera.”

“Hi, Zeb.” She answered.

“Hey, Ez. Are you ready to go for our tree?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The little boy said. “Nana?” He asked.

“She will be here in a couple of hours, bud. Maybe we can surprise her with the tree, what do you say?” Kanan asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra answered.

Kanan chuckled. “Zeb, you want to come?” He asked.

“Sure, I just need my jacket.” The older detective said.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, they were at a greenhouse looking for the perfect tree. Since Ezra was still small he couldn’t see the trees, so Kanan picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

“Are you okay there, bud?” The young man asked.

Ezra nodded and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s head. They looked all the trees and Ezra patted Kanan’s head when he saw the perfect one.

“Daddy!” He said.

“What is it?” The young detective asked.

“Dat!” The little boy said and pointed at a big tree.

“You want that one?” Kanan asked.

“Yep!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Okay, we will buy it.” The detective said.

* * *

 

An hour later, they were back at Kanan’s house. Hera had Ezra in her arms while Kanan and Zeb carried the tree inside the house.

“Okay, Zeb.” The young detective said. “Let’s place it here.” He said and they lowered the tree.

“There.” Kanan said. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.” The older detective said. “I have to go, see you this Saturday?” He asked.

“Sure, you and your family are invited.” Kanan said.

“Thanks, man.” Zeb said and left the house.

The phone rang and Kanan answered it. “Jarrus.” He said.

“Oh, hi mom.” He said. “You are already here?” He asked surprised. “Okay, we will pick you up, don’t worry.” He said and hung up the phone.

“Depa?” Hera said as she and Ezra walked into the living room.

“Yeah, she’s already here.” He said. “Her flight just landed.”

“That’s good.” The CSI said smiling.

Kanan smiled and knelt next to Ezra. “Hey bud, guess what?” He asked.

Ezra leaned his head to the side. “What?” He asked.

“Your Nana is already here.” The young man said.

“Yeah!” The little boy said and ran towards the front door.

“Ezra! Wait!” Kanan yelled. “You want to come?” He asked to the young CSI.

“Sure.” Hera answered and followed Kanan to the front door.

* * *

 

“Nana!” Ezra said when he saw his grandmother and ran towards her.

“Hey honey.” Depa said and lifted Ezra in her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

The little boy smiled and gave her a big hug. “How are you, honey?” She asked.

“Goo’!” The two-year old said.

“Mom!” Kanan said as he and Hera came out from the crowd.

“Hi Caleb.” Depa said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Ezra, don’t run off like that, you could get lost.” Kanan said.

“Sody.” The little boy said sadly.

The detective sighed. “Don’t do that again, okay?” He asked and the little boy nodded.

“Hi Hera.” Depa said when she saw the CSI.

“Hi.” The younger woman said.

After dropping Hera off at her apartment building, the small family returned to the house. “Wow, it’s a big tree.” Depa said when she walked into the living room.

“Your grandson here was the one who choose it, right bud?” Kanan asked as he walked into the house carrying Depa’s suitcase.

“Yep!” Ezra said with a big smile.

“You did good, sweetheart.” The older woman said and kissed her grandson on the cheek.

* * *

 

Later that night, they were decorating the tree and Kanan picked up Ezra and the little boy put the star on top of the tree. “Good job, Ez.” He said and set him on the couch.

Depa walked into the living room with a plate of homemade cookies and Ezra’s blue cup filled with chocolate milk and two coffee mugs. “You two finished decorating the tree?” She asked.

“Yup and the cookies smell great, mom.” Kanan said as he sat on the couch.

“Thank you, honey.” She said and sat down on the couch.

Ezra climbed on his father’s lap and leaned back on his chest. The grown-ups smiled and Depa gave him his blue cup.

“Fank ‘ou.” Ezra said.

“You’re welcome, honey.” She said.

“Mom, two days ago we went to see Santa and I took video.” Kanan said.

“Really?” Depa asked.

“Yup.” Kanan said, he took his camera and played the cassette.

* * *

 

_“Hi daddy!” Ezra waved at the camera as they were waiting to see Santa._

_“Hey, bud!” Kanan’s voice said. “What are you doing?”_

_“Santa!” The little boy said and pointed at Santa sitting on the big sofa while a little girl told him what she wanted for Christmas_.

_“Are you ready to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” Kanan asked._

_“Yep!” The little boy said._

_Ezra didn’t have to wait long, he was the next to see Santa after the girl climbed down from the sofa. One of Santa’s helpers guide Ezra to where Santa was and helped him to sit on Santa’s lap._

_“Ho, ho, ho. Hello, little one.” The mall Santa said._

_“Hi!” Ezra said with a big smile._

_“What is your name?” Santa asked._

_“Ezra!” The little boy said._

_“It is a beautiful name.” Santa said._

_“Fank ‘ou!” The raven-haired boy answered and turned his head where Kanan was taking video. “Dat my daddy!”_

_“Is he a good daddy?” Santa asked._

_“Yep!” The little boy answered and Kanan chuckled._

_“Well Ezra, what do you want for Christmas?” Santa asked._

_“A ball an’ a plane!” The two-year old said._

_“Good, let’s see what can I do, okay?” The mall Santa said and Ezra smiled. The photographer took a photo and the mall Santa gave Ezra a small bag with chocolates._

_“Bye!” Ezra said._

_“Bye!” The mall Santa waved back._

* * *

 

The video ended and Depa smiled. “It’s good to know he didn’t run away.” She said.

“Yeah, last year I didn’t take him to see Santa because I was afraid he was going to be scared and start to cry, this year I had the same fear but I sighed in relief when Ezra started to talk with Santa happily.” Kanan said.

The older woman smiled and looked down at the little boy sleeping soundly on his father’s lap. “I think he’s ready for bed.” She said.

“Yeah.” Kanan said. He took Ezra’s cup and half-eaten cookie and placed them on the coffee table and picked Ezra up. “I’m going to put him to bed, mom.” He said.

Depa just smiled and started to pick up the mugs and dishes and took them to the kitchen.

Once Kanan had brushed Ezra’s teeth and cleaned his face, he changed him into his PJ’s and tucked him in. “Goodnight, bud.” The young detective said and kissed him on the cheek. “Love you.” He said and turned off the lights and left the room.


	40. A very, merry Christmas (Part three)

**A very, merry Christmas (Part 3)**

**_December 24 th…_ **

“Kallus!” Kanan said when he saw the sergeant.

“Kanan, what are you doing here?” The sergeant asked. “I thought Riker gave you the day.” He said.

“Yeah, he did but I came to give him some overdue reports I just finished.” The young detective said. “I also came to invite you to our Christmas Eve dinner.” He said.

“I’m honored.” Kallus said.

“We’ll see you around seven-thirty, sounds good?” The younger detective asked.

“Sure, thank you Kanan.” Kallus said.

“See you later, Kallus.” Kanan said and left the station.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Kanan arrived at his house and parked the car. “I’m back!” He said as he walked into the house and took his shoes and jacket.

“Hey, mom.” He said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, honey.” Depa said as she was preparing the stuffing for the turkey. “Can you help me with the apple salad?” She asked.

“Sure.” Kanan said and washed the apples. “Where’s Ezra?” He asked.

“Upstairs watching cartoons.” Depa answered.

Kanan smiled softly but his smile faded when he realize he hadn’t tell Depa about meeting his half-sisters. “Mom? Can I talk with you?” He asked.

“Sure, honey.” She said. “What is it?”

“The day I took Ezra to the mall to see Santa was also the day I met my half-sisters.” He said.

Depa stopped cooking and looked at him with big eyes. “You met your half-sisters?” She asked dumfounded.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“What did they want?” She asked.

“They just came to meet me, Jacob told them about me and the decided to meet their older brother.” He answered.

“Did Jacob came with them?” Depa asked. She was angry at Jacob for reject Kanan from the begging and she wasn’t sure if she would smack the man on the face for treating Kanan like trash.

“No, no.” Kanan answered and Depa sighed in relief. “I gave Jacob a presentation card but I’m not ready to let him in in our lives.” He said.

“So, what did you talk with them?” She asked.

“They just want to know me better, mom and they know what I think of him.” He said. “I also invited them to join us today for dinner.”

“Well honey, if you’re okay with them sharing a little of our life with them, they are welcomed tonight.” Depa said.

“Thank you, mom.” He said and they continued cooking.

* * *

 

Later, that day Kanan put the lasagna in the oven and while the pasta and the turkey were cooking, the young detective went upstairs to prepare Ezra’s bath.

“Daddy!” Ezra came running into his bedroom.

“Hey bud, are you ready for your bath?” Kanan asked.

“Yeah!” The little boy said and Kanan took him to the bathroom.

After his bath, Kanan dried Ezra up and dressed him up with dressy clothes. The little boy was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it. “You look very handsome, bud.” Kanan said and then, he went to his room to change.

* * *

 

Around seven-thirty, the doorbell rang and Depa went to answer it. “Zeb, hi.” She said when she saw the older detective.

“Hello, Depa and Marry Christmas.” Zeb said as he walked into the house.

“Thank you.” Depa answered.

“Zeb, hey!” Kanan said as he and Ezra came down the stairs.

“Hey Kanan.” The older detective said and smiled when he saw Ezra running towards him.

“’Ebby!” The raven-haired boy said and threw himself at his Uncle.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said and hugged the little boy.

“Hello?” A deep voice asked and a couple walked into the house.

“Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios, it’s nice to see you again.” Kanan said.

“Thank you, Kanan.” Zeb’s mother answered shaking hands with the younger man.

“Hey son, can you help me with the gifts, please?” Zeb’s father asked.

“Oh, yes. Sure, dad.” Zeb said and put Ezra down and went to help his father.

“Oh, my goodness!” Amy said when she saw Ezra. “He grew up.” She said.

Kanan smiled and chuckled. “Yeah.” He said, Ezra on the other hand, stared at the older woman.

“Hey, sweetie. Do you remember me?” Amy asked.

Ezra just shrugged and Kanan knelt beside his son. “She’s the mommy of your Uncle Zeb, bud. You met her last year.” He said and smiled when the little boy smiled.

“Hi!” Ezra said.

“Hi, sweetie.” Amy said.

Zeb and his father walked into the house a couple of minutes later with their arms filled with gifts. “Hey Kanan, where we can put them?” Zeb asked.

“In the living room, under the tree.” Kanan said and went to help them.

“Thanks, man.” The older man said.

“You’re welcome.” Kanan said and turned to Zeb’s father. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Orrelios.” He said and they shook hands.

“Nice to see you again, Kanan.” Connor said.

“Your sister didn’t come?” The young detective asked.

Zeb shook his head. “No, she and her family went to spent Christmas with my brother-in-law’s family.” He said. “But she send something for Ezra.”

“Tell her he said thanks.” Kanan said and Zeb nodded.

A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang again. “Hi, Hera!” Kanan said when he answered the door.

“Hi, Kanan.” The young CSI said and hugged him. “You look nice.” She said.

“And you look…amazing.” He said.

The CSI smiled and walked into the house. She was greeted by a little boy who came running. “Hera!” Ezra said.

“Oh, hey sweetie.” She said and picked Ezra up. “You look handsome.” She said and the raven-haired boy giggled.

“What are you drinking?” She asked when she saw Ezra with a chocolate mustache. 

“Chocolate with marfmallow!” The two-year old said happily.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan and Kallus arrived at Kanan’s house and they greeted everyone. They were talking when the doorbell rang again and Kanan went to answer it.

“Hey.” He said when he saw it was his sisters.

“Hey Kanan.” They both said.

“Sorry for being late but traffic here sucks.” Joanna said.

“Don’t worry.” He said. “Come in.”

They walked into the house and he led them to the living room where everyone was. He cleared his throat and everyone turned their heads towards him.

“Guys, I want you to meet my half-sisters: Joanna and Julie Dume.” He said

The teenagers smiled and waved at everyone; the raven-haired boy climbed down from Hera’s lap and ran towards his aunts.

“Hey Ez.” Julie said and picked him up.

“Hi!” He said and hugged her.

Depa got up and walked where Kanan and the girls were. “Hello, nice to meet you.” She said. “I’m Kanan’s adoptive mother: Depa Billaba.” She said.

“Nice to meet you.” Both girls said.

The young man smiled and told everyone that dinner was ready. They walked into the dining room and took their seats, Julie placed Ezra in his high-chair and went to sit down next to her sister.

“Zeb, can you help us?” The detective asked.

“Sure.” The older detective said and helped Kanan and Depa to bring the food to the table.

Everyone was amazed as Kanan, Depa and Zeb started to bring over the food and they even commented how good everything looked. “Alright, we have lasagna, stuffed turkey and apple salad.” Kanan said.

“And as dessert, we have fruit cake.” Depa said.

“Who wants a glass of red wine?” Zeb asked as he opened a bottle of wine and almost everyone raised their hands.

* * *

 

Once dinner was over, they returned to the living room and started to open the presents, Ezra was giggling when he saw his daddy opening a present his Uncle Zeb had given him.

“Thanks man.” Kanan said and gave the older detective a brotherly hug.

“You’re welcome.” Zeb said.

“This one is for you, Hera.” Kanan said and gave the CSI a small box.

Hera took it and opened it. “Oh, Kanan.” She said as she was amazed with the emerald necklace he gave her. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said and blushed lightly when she kissed his cheek.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and hugged Kanan’s calf.

“Oh, so you want also a kiss, huh?” The young detective said and kissed Ezra’s cheek and the little boy giggled.

Around eleven o’clock, Ezra was soundly asleep on Depa’s lap. He had fought to stay awake but in the end, sleep came over him and won.

“I think we should go.” Connor said.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.” Obi-Wan said.

Everyone said goodnight and goodbye to the Jarrus and left the house. “Mom, can you put him to bed?” Kanan asked.

“I will, honey.” She said and kissed Kanan on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, son.” She said.

“Merry Christmas, mom.” He said.

“Merry Christmas, Joanna and Julie.” She said to the teenagers who decided to stay the night in the house.

“Merry Christmas, Depa.” They said in unison.

The older woman smiled and went upstairs. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch, my mom usually stays in the guest room.” The detective said.

“It is okay, Kanan.” Joanna said.

He smiled softly and went upstairs, he returned a few minutes later with two pillows and some blankest. “Here you are.” He said.

“Thanks.” Both girls said.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “Goodnight and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Kanan.” They said.

The young man went upstairs and sighed happily. He walked into Ezra’s room and tucked him. “Goodnight, bud. I love you very much.” He said and kissed his son on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.” He said and left the room.


	41. A very, merry Christmas (Part four)

**A very, merry Christmas (Part 4)**

The next day, Ezra woke up early and went to Kanan’s room, he giggled softly when he saw his daddy snoring softly. He climbed on the bed and started to play with Kanan’s face.

“Ezra…” Kanan said sleepy and rolled over.

“Daddy! Wake up!” Ezra said as he climbed on Kanan’s chest. “Wake up, daddy!”

The detective sighed and opened his eyes. “Alright, alright. I’m up, I’m up.” He said and sat up on bed.

Ezra giggled and Kanan just ruffled his hair. “Morning, bud.” He said.

“Hi!” The two-year old said.

The young man chuckled and lifted Ezra in his arms. “Let’s see what Santa brought you, okay?” He asked.

They went downstairs and Kanan set down the little boy when they walked into the living room. “Daddy! Loo’!” Ezra said as he saw all the presents under the Christmas tree.

“Wow! Look at that, bud.” Kanan said.

The raven-haired boy ran towards the tree and grabbed a small present and walked up to Kanan. “Daddy!” He said.

“You want to open this first?” The detective asked.

“Yep!”

Kanan shook his head and read for who was it. “Wait a minute, bud. This present is for your Nana.” He said and looked for another present that had Ezra’s name on it.

“Here, bud. This is for you.” The detective said as he grabbed a medium size present. He sat on the floor and Ezra toddled to his side.

Kanan teared the wrapper and smiled. “Hey, bud. Look at this.” He said and showed Ezra the present.

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up in excitement when he saw his favorite dog. “Dat Blue!” He said. It was a small set of “Blue’s Clues” with all her friends.

“Do you like it?” The detective asked.

“Yeah!” The little boy said happily.

Kanan chuckled, he loved to see Ezra happy. They continued to open the presents without noticing Depa was already up and was watching them with a smile on her face.

“Nana!” The little boy said when he saw his grandma standing on the doorframe.

“Hey, honey.” Depa said and walked to where father and son were.

“Morning, mom.” Kanan said.

“Morning, Caleb and Merry Christmas.” She said and sat on the couch next to the tree.

“Thanks.” Kanan said.

“Daddy! Dis” Ezra said and gave Kanan a small present.

“Alright.” The detective said and teared up the wrapper. The little boy clapped when he saw his next present, it was a small set of farm animals.

* * *

 

Around ten o’clock someone knocked on the door and Kanan went to answer it. “Hey Zeb.” Kanan said when he saw the older detective.

“Hey, man. Merry Christmas.” He said and gave the younger detective a friendly hug.

“Thanks, come in.” Kanan said and they walked into the house.

“So, how’s Ezra?” Zeb asked.

“He’s happy with all the things Santa brought him.” Kanan answered.

The older detective chuckled. “Heh, that kid woke you early, didn’t he?” He asked.

The younger man rolled his eyes and sighed. “You have no idea.” He said and Zen laughed in response.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said when he saw his Uncle.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said and ruffled Ezra’s hair.

“’Ebby! Come!” The raven-haired boy said and dragged Zeb to the living room. “Loo’!” He said and pointed at all the toys he received.

“Wow, you were a good boy, kid. Keep it up.” Zeb said. “Hey kid, Santa left something for you in my apartment and I have it on my truck, you want to see it?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra said happily.

Zeb chuckled and went for Ezra’s present. He came back a couple of minutes later with three presents. The little boy’s eyes went wide when he saw the presents and started to jump up and down.

“Zeb…” Kanan said dumfounded.

“What? Santa brought them, not me!” The older detective said defending himself and almost laughing.

The younger detective sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Depa called them to the kitchen saying that breakfast was ready, Kanan picked Ezra up but the little boy started to fuss.

“It’s okay, bud. We are going to open them after breakfast.” He said. “Zeb, you want to have breakfast with us?”

“No, thanks man but my parents are waiting for me. I just came to say hi and drop Ezra’s presents.” The older detective said.

“Well, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Kanan said.

“Sure.” Zeb said.

“Bye!” Ezra said and waved his little hand.

The older detective smiled and waved back and left the house. After breakfast, the family returned to the living room but this time, Joanna and Julie joined into the fun.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Ezra was playing with all the toys he had received; his Uncle Zeb gave him a Little People’s Farm set, an airport playset and a pack with emergency vehicles.

Kanan smiled softly at the sight of Ezra playing with his half-sisters and adoptive mother; he loved seeing his little boy so happy and carefree and was glad that Ezra didn’t know how dangerous his job was. Kanan was so grateful to have Ezra in his life and he wouldn’t change him for anything.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the doorbell rang and went to answer the door.

“Hera, hi!” He said when he saw the younger CSI.

“Hi, Kanan.” She said. “Merry Christmas.” She said.

“Thanks, come in.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said and walked into the house. “Where’s Ezra?” She asked.

“In the living room with my mother and my sisters.” Kanan answered.

“I was surprised when you told everyone you had half-sisters.” Hera said.

The young detective sighed. “Yeah, sorry about that but I didn’t meet them until a couple of days ago.” He said.

“You’ll need to tell me the story later.” She said.

“I will.” He answered.

“Hera!” Ezra said when he saw the CSI and ran towards her.

“Hey sweetie!” Hera said and knelt to greet the little boy. The raven-haired boy gave her a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

“Hera! Come, loo’!” Ezra said as he dragged the CSI and showed him all the toys he received.

“Wow, you were a good boy.” She said.

Ezra giggled and continued playing with his toys. Later that night, after Hera left the house, Joanna and Julie were saying goodbye.

“Thanks for inviting us, Kanan.” Joanna said.

“You’re welcome.” The detective answered.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Depa.” Julie said as she shook the older woman’s hand.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, too.” Depa said with a smile on her face.

Julie smiled and looked down. “Bye, Ezra.” She said.

The little boy smiled and hugged her leg. “Bye!” He said.

They grown-ups laughed. “Thanks again for everything, Kanan.” Joanna said.

Kanan smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said.

Joanna smiled and hugged Kanan, the detective smiled and hugged her back, and then he hugged Julie. “Be careful.” He said.

“We will.” Julie answered.

“Bye, Ez.” Joanna said as she hugged the little boy.

“Bye!” Ezra said and gave her a big hug.

The girls smiled and left the house. Kanan lifted his son in his arms and he and Depa smiled as the two-year old waved at his aunt’s car.

“What do you think, bud?” Kanan asked. “You think this was the best Christmas we had?” He asked.

“Yep!” Ezra answered.

The adults laughed and walked into the house to enjoy a hot chocolate. Definitely, this was the best Christmas they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depa received a silver necklace and some clothes for Christmas.


	42. Ezra's First Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to The Lion King: The Musical, it was in Mexico for two years and it ended its season on January 14th, 2018. I went to see it two times and so far, it's my favorite musical.

**Chapter 36: Ezra’s first musical.**

It was a cold day of January but that didn’t matter for a certain raven-haired little boy who was singing happily with his favorite movie: “The Lion King.” Sitting beside his son, Kanan couldn´t stop smiling at Ezra’s happy face as he sang: _“I Just Can’t wait to be the King.”_

“Daddy!” Ezra said and crawled on Kanan’s lap.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“I Simba!” Ezra said happily.

“You are Simba?” Kanan asked and Ezra nodded. “Then, who I am?” He asked.

“Mufasa.” Ezra said.

“Really?” Kanan asked and Ezra nodded.

The young man smiled and kissed his son on top of his head, then, he got up. “I’ll be right back, bud. Okay?” He asked but Ezra barely nodded as he was engrossed watching the movie. The young detective rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.

When he exited from the bathroom, he heard Ezra yelling “Daddy!” and Kanan rushed to the TV room since he knew the scene where Mufasa dies was close and the two-year old hated to see it.

“I’m here, bud.” Kanan said as he walked into the TV room. Ezra climbed down from the couch and ran towards his father.

“Daddy!” The little boy said and Kanan lifted him up, he turned his head to the TV and saw Simba running away from the stampede. _Just in time._ He thought.

“It’s okay, bud.” He said and rubbed his son’s back.

* * *

 

The next day, Zeb and Kanan were returning to the station after answering a call and guarding the scene until the CSIs arrived; Zeb was driving the car through Broadway Avenue when Kanan – who was in the copilot’s seat – spotted something.

“Zeb, stop the car.” The young detective said.

“What is it?” Zeb asked as he hit the brake.

Kanan got out from the car. “I need to see something, see you back at the station.” He said and walked away.

Zeb stayed there looking lost. “What the hell?” He said under his breath.

An hour later, Zeb walked into the station after dropping some criminal records at the crime lab when he saw Kanan sitting at his desk. “Kanan.” Zeb said.

“Hey, Zeb.” The younger detective answered.

“What happened an hour ago?” The older detective asked confused.

Kanan just smiled and showed Zeb a pair of tickets. “See for yourself.” He said.

The older detective took the tickets and smiled. “You’re going to take Ezra to see the Lion King?” He asked.

“Yup.” Kanan said as he leaned back on his chair.

“Well, I hope you two have fun.” Zeb said as he gave back Kanan the tickets.

“Thanks.” Kanan said.

Later that week, Kanan and Hera were at a cafeteria near the crime lab in one of their ‘lunch dates’ and he told her about his plan to take Ezra to see “The Lion King.”

“I’m guessing he’s very excited.” The young CSI said.

“Actually, it’s a surprise.” Kanan answered.

“Oh, then I’m going to be quiet.” She said and both adults laughed.

“I also want you to go.” Kanan said.

“Really?” The young CSI asked.

“Yeah, I already have the tickets.” The young detective said.

“Sure, I’d like to go.” She said.

“Good.” Kanan said smiling.

* * *

 

**_Sunday…_ **

Kanan woke up early and got dressed up, after that, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Ezra walked into the kitchen holding Tommy in one arm and rubbing his eyes.

“Daddy?” He asked.

“Hey, bud.” Kanan said and lifted Ezra up. “How did you sleep?”

The little boy shrugged and rested his head on Kanan’s shoulder. The detective chuckled and continued cooking breakfast, after that, he went to change Ezra and around midday, father and son left the house and headed to the city.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at New Amsterdam Theater and Kanan parked the car in a parking lot near the theater. Ezra was a little confused about why they were in the city.

“Daddy?” Ezra asked confused.

“It’s a surprise, bud.” The detective said and took out his phone when he heard it ringing. “Jarrus.” He answered.

“You are already here?” He asked. “Okay, we’ll see you in a couple of minutes.” He said and hang up the phone. “C’mon, bud.” He said and took Ezra’s little hand and started walking towards the Theater.

* * *

 

When they were near the main entrance, Ezra’s eyes lit up when he saw a certain CSI waiting for them. “Hera!” The little boy said.

“Hey, sweetie!” Hera said and knelt down to greet the two-year old.

The two-year old gave her a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, Kanan.” She said when she saw the detective.

“Hi.” He said and kissed her on the cheek.

The three of them walked to the entrance and they presented their tickets and walked inside the theater. Ezra was walking between Hera and Kanan while holding their hands, but he also was looking around the lobby to see his surprise. His eyes went wide when he saw the picture of a lion.

“Dat Mufasa!” He said happily.

Both adults chuckled. They walked to one of the doors and an usher lead them to their seats. They sat down and waited until they play started, however, Ezra was looking around the big auditorium when he spotted the big front curtain decorated in African drawings.

“Daddy! Loo’!” He said.

“I see, bud.” Kanan said and smiled softly.

Fifteen minutes later, there was an announcement that the play was about to start, so Kanan lifted Ezra up and sat him on his lap. The lights turned off and the front curtain was opened, an orange light illuminated the stage and a woman who resembled Rafiki started to sing as the sun started to rise.

_Nants’ ngonyama bakithi baba_

_Sithi hu ngonyama_

_Ngonyama nengwebo_

Then a man dressed up as an antelope, started to sing too.

_Mai babo hi ngonyama_

_Nants’ ngonyama bakithi babo-oh_

_Sithi hu ngonyama_

_Ngonyama ( nengwebo) Ha-la-la_

Then, another man dressed up as other antelope started to sing.

_Haa,kuzanibo bhek’i ya galalela_

_Nants’ ngonyama bakithi ba-bo_

_Sithi hu ngonyama_

_Ngonyama_

_Ngonyama_

_Ngonyama_

_Ngonyama_

As Rafiki and the antelopes continued to sing, persons controlling big puppets of African animals and disguised as animals started to appear and Ezra’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Daddy! Loo’!” He said.

“I see, bud.” Kanan said. “Look at the elephant.” Kanan said and pointed at his left where a puppet of an elephant and its calf were walking through the hallway and got on the stage.

“Elefant!” Ezra said happily.

“Yeah, bud.” Kanan said.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There’s more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do that can ever be done_

_There is far too much to take in here_

_More to find that can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless_ _round_

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

When the song ended, everyone clapped at the spectacular number. Ezra clapped and Kanan kissed him on the side of his head, the little boy was definitely loving the show.

 The play continued to go on and Ezra sang the songs he knew like _“I Just Can’t wait to be the King.”_ One of the scenes that Kanan like the most was when Mufasa sang _“They live in you”_ and told Simba that he always was going to be for him even after passing away but when the scene of the stampede arrived, the little boy wrapped his little arms around his father’s neck when the floor of the theater started to tremble to simulate the stampede.

“It’s okay, bud.” The detective said rubbing Ezra’s back.

“Everything okay?” Hera whispered.

“He doesn’t like when Mufasa dies.” The young man whispered back.

Hera smiled sadly and ran a hand through the dark locks of the little boy that had become to mean so much for her. After Mufasa’s death and a small number where Rakifi and the lionesses mourn, Timon and Pumbaa made their appearance.

Ezra laughed at the scene and started to sing “ _Hakuna Matata.”_ After the song, a small intermediate of fifteen minutes began.

“So, what do you think of the play, bud?” Kanan asked. “Do you like it?” He saked.

“Yep!” Ezra said with a big smile.

The grown-ups chuckled. “The play is amazing.” Hera said.

“Yeah.”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Ezra said patting Kanan’s arm.

“What is it, bud?” The young detective asked.

“Potty.” The raven haired boy said.

“You want to go to the restroom?” Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded. “Potty!” He said.

“Alright, alright.” Kanan said and stood up but Hera stopped him.

“I’ll take him.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, besides I also need to go.” She said.

“Okay” Kanan said.

“C’mon, sweetie. Let’s take you to the restroom.” The CSI said and took Ezra’s little hand.

Kanan smiled softly and waited for them to return; ten minutes later, Ezra and Hera were back.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and climbed on Kanan’s lap.

“Hey, bud.” He said.

The second act started with a small presentation of a song named _“One by One”_ after that, the musical continued and by the end, Ezra was watching everything carefully. The play ended with Simba taking his place as the true King of Pride Rock and he and Nala introducing the next heir to Pride Rock.

Everyone clapped and stood up, Ezra laughed and hugged his father to show him that he had loved the musical.

Later that night, they dropped Hera off at her apartment building.

“Thank you for today, Kanan. I loved it.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

The young woman smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she climbed out from the car and opened the back door and kissed a sleepy Ezra on the forehead. “Bye, honey.” She said.

The little boy just gave her a sleepy smile.  An hour later, father and son arrived to the house and Kanan unbuckled his son from the car seat and took him inside. He changed him into his PJ’s and tucked him in his bed.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy.” He said and left the room with a big smile on his face.


	43. 'Ebby's Owie

**Chapter 37: ‘Ebby’s Owie.**

“Stop!” Zeb yelled at a man wearing a suit that was running away.

The older detective chased him, behind them, Kanan and some officers were following them. The two men continued running until Zeb managed to grab the suspect by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against a wall but the man defended himself and they started to fight.

However, the fight ended when the suspect managed to tackle Zeb and threw him from the railing and the detective hit the floor. The suspect looked down catching his breath but he turned his head when he heard the other officers coming towards him and tried to escape.

“Zeb!” Kanan yelled when he saw the older detective unconscious on the floor.

“Catch him!” Kanan ordered to the officers and they chased the suspect.

Zeb’s consciousness was coming back but he saw everything blurry and the voices were faint. He felt he was being transported on a stretcher.

“Zeb!? Zeb!” Kanan’s voice said and a blurry image of him came in sight.

“Hey, we managed to catch the bastard, man.” The young detective’s voice said. “You’re going to be okay.” He said.

* * *

 

**_Eight hours earlier…_ **

Zeb walked into the station and saw Kanan sitting at his desk while looking at some papers.

“Hey Kanan.” The older detective said.

“Hi Zeb.” Kanan said.

“What are you doing?” Zeb asked.

“I’m just looking these brochures about schools.” The younger detective answered.

“Are you already planning to send Ezra to school?” The older detective asked.

“Yeah, he’s almost three.” Kanan answered.

“Man, the kid’s growing up too fast.” Zeb answered rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I know.” Kanan said a little bit sad.

“Hey, the kid is always going to be your little kid, you know that, right?” Zeb asked.

“I know, I know.” Kanan said.

“Kanan, Zeb. We have a case.” Riker said and both detectives followed him to his office.

* * *

 

**_Present time…_ **

Kanan, Obi-Wan, Kallus and Riker were in the waiting room waiting for some news about Zeb; Hera was at Kanan’s house taking care of Ezra. The little boy was scared, he only understood his Uncle ‘Ebby was in the hospital.

A doctor came out. “Garazeb Orrelios?” He asked and the men got up.

“Yes?” Riker asked. “I’m DeForest Riker, I’m Zeb’s boss.” He said.

“What about his parents?” The doctor asked.

“They are coming from Australia, they’ll be here tomorrow.” Kanan said.

“Alright, I guess I can tell you his condition.” The doctor said.

“Mr. Orrelios was very lucky.” The doctor said.  “Most persons who fall from the same height as Mr. Orrelios end up with a severe concussion on the head but Mr. Orrelios only has a small concussion, besides some broken ribs and a broken wrist.” The doctor explained.

The men sighed in relief and the doctor told them that Zeb would stay for observation and he would be discharged the next day.

* * *

 

Kanan returned to his house around seven-thirty after deciding who was going to stay with Zeb until his parents arrived from Australia and the one who stayed back at the hospital was Obi-Wan.

The young man unlocked the front door and walked into the house, he took off his jacket and his boots.

“Daddy! Daddy!” A little voice said and Kanan smiled when he saw his son running towards him.

“Hey bud!” He said and picked Ezra up. “Oh…I missed you, bud.”

The little boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. The detective smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then, he looked up and smiled when he saw the young CSI.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” Hera answered. “How’s Zeb?”

“He’s going to be fine, he only has a few bruises, a broken wrist and broken ribs.” He answered.

“’Ebby?” Ezra asked.

“He’s going to be fine, Ez.” Kanan said. “He only has some injuries.”

“Owie?” The little boy asked.

“Yeah, bud.” Kanan said. “Owie. What do you say if tomorrow we go to see him?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The raven-haired boy said happily.

The adults chuckled. “So, what were you doing before I arrived?” Kanan asked.

“Oh, I was preparing dinner.” Hera answered.

“Hera, you shouldn’t have…” He said.

“I wanted to, besides, I didn’t know when you were going to return.” She said.

“Oh.” He said. “What are you cooking?”

“Spaghetti with meatballs; someone told me Ezra loves it.” She said smiling.

Kanan smiled and helped Hera with the dinner, after that, the three of them were having dinner and Kanan rolled his eyes when he saw Ezra’s face and clothes covered in tomato sauce.

“Ez, you’re supposed to eat the spaghetti, not wear it.” The young man said.

The little boy just laughed. “Yummy!” He said.

Hera chuckled at the sight especially when the little boy placed his hands covered in sauce on Kanan’s face.

“Ezra…no.” The young man said.

The CSI and the two-year old laughed, then Ezra patted Kanan’s arm.

“Daddy!” He said.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked as he cleaned his face.

The little boy whispered something in his daddy’s ear and Kanan looked up at Hera. “Why don’t you ask her, bud?” He asked and Ezra shrugged.

The detective smiled. “Go on, bud.” He said.

The little boy looked at the young woman in front of him. “Hera?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

Ezra hesitated but a small nod from his father encouraged him. “’tay?”

“You want me to stay the night?” She asked.

The little boy nodded shyly and the CSI smiled. She got up and lifted the little boy from his high-chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’d love to, honey.” She said.

The two-year old smiled widely and hugged her.

After picking up the dishes, Kanan took Ezra upstairs and prepared his bath, after that, he put Ezra his pajamas on.

“You can stay in the guest room.” Kanan said as he prepared Ezra’s bed.

“Thank you, Kanan.” The CSI said.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “I have some old sweatpants and t-shirts you can wear.”

“Thanks.” She said and walked to the guest room.

The young man smiled and went to his room, he returned a few minutes later with a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “Here.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “The bathroom is over there.” He said and pointed at a white door next to the closet.

“Thank you for everything, Kanan.” The young CSI said.

“You’re welcome.” Kanan said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Hera said.

* * *

 

Around one o’clock, the young CSI woke up when she heard a yell; she got up and opened the door slightly.

“Daddy!” Ezra’s voice said.

“I’m coming!” Kanan’s voice said, then she saw him walking towards Ezra’s room. A few minutes later, she saw the young detective with Ezra in his arms and the little boy was sobbing softly and they went to Kanan’s room.

Hera sighed sadly, even if she wasn’t Ezra’s mom, she hated to see the little boy so afraid; she closed the door and returned to bed.

* * *

 

The next day, the three of them were walking through the white hallways of the hospital. When they reached Zeb’s room, Kanan knelt in front of Ezra.

“Okay, bud. Listen.” He said. “Your Uncle Zeb got hurt yesterday, so he might be a little sore and he won’t be able to play with you and lift you up, okay?”

The little boy nodded. “Okay.” He said.

The detective smiled and ruffled his hair. “Alright, let’s go inside.” He said and took his little hand and the walked inside.

The two-year old smiled when he saw his Uncle sitting up on the bed. “’Ebby!”

“Hey, smiley face.” Zeb said and smiled softly. “Hey Kanan, Hera.”

“Hey, man.” Kanan said.

“Hey, Zeb.” Hera said.

“Did your parents already arrived?” Kanan asked.

“Yeah.” Zeb answered.

“Where are they?” Hera asked.

“They went to my apartment to bring me some clothes, they’ll be back in twenty minutes.” The older detective said.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and patted Kanan’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” The young detective asked.

“Up!” The little boy said and lifted his little hands.

Kanan smiled and lifted Ezra up and placed him on the bed next to his Uncle.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said and hugged Zeb, the older detective winced in pain and Kanan noticed it.

“Careful, bud.” He said.

“It’s okay.” Zeb said and hugged his nephew.

“’Ebby! Loo’!” The little boy said and showed his Uncle a drawing he had made.

“That’s amazing, kid.” Zeb said.

“It fo’ you.” The raven-haired boy said.

The older detective smiled softly. “Thank you, kid.” He said. Ezra giggled and Zeb ruffled his hair.

* * *

 

**_A few days later…_ **

“Hi Kanan.” Mrs. Orrelios said as she opened the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Orrelios.” The young detective said.

“Hi!” Ezra said happily.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Amy said and let father and son in.

The little boy smiled when he saw Zeb sitting on the couch and ran towards him. “’Ebby!” He said.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said.

The raven-haired boy climbed the couch and sat next to his Uncle. The older detective just chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” Kanan asked.

“Better, it still hurts when I laugh, though.” Zeb answered.

“Well, I’m glad you’re better.” Kanan said.

“Thanks.” Zeb said. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Well, Ezra wanted to see his favorite Uncle and I decided we could see the game here.” The younger detective said. “I even brought some snacks.” He said and showed him a bag of chips.

“Nice, chips and water.” He said sarcastically. “My favorite combination.”

Kanan chuckled. “Sorry man, but you’re taking painkillers.” He said.

Zeb grumbled something under his breath and Kanan chuckled. It was around eight o’clock when the game finished.

Kanan smiled when he saw Ezra sleeping soundly and snuggled up in Zeb’s right side. The older detective also noticed this and smiled.

“I think we should go.” Kanan said and lifted Ezra up.

The little boy stirred lightly and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck.

“See you tomorrow, Zeb.” The young detective said.

“See ya, man.” Zeb answered.

“Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Orrelios.” Kanan said.

“Goodnight, Kanan.” Zeb’s parents said.

The young detective waved at them and left the apartment. Zeb smiled softly, he was glad to have an extended family that cared so much for him and that a certain little boy always made him smile even when things were bad.


	44. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 38: Valentine’s Day**

It was a busy day at the station and Kanan was finishing his second report of arrest when he saw Zeb walking in.

“Zeb?” The young detective asked.

“Hey, man.” The older detective said.

“What are you doing here?” Kanan asked. “I thought you were still on medical leave.” He said and glanced at the splint Zeb was wearing on his right wrist.

“Yeah, I’m still on it.” The older detective answered. “I just came to sign some papers.” He said.

“Oh, okay.” Kanan said and continued writing his report. Zeb sat down on a chair next to Kanan’s desk.

“So?” The older detective asked.

“So?” Kanan asked.

“Do you know what are you going to do on Valentine’s Day?” Zeb asked with a teasing smile on his face.

Kanan just raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, man!” Zeb said. “Aren’t you going to ask Hera on a date?” He asked.

“Of course, I will.” The younger detective said.

“Well, you’ll need to tell me how it went.” Zeb said, he got up and went to Riker’s office.

The young detective just sighed and continued to write his report. The next day, Kanan and Hera were having lunch in the cafeteria near the station.

“Kanan?” The young CSI asked.

“Hmm?” He asked. “Oh…sorry. Did you say something?”

“No.” She said. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m good.” Kanan said. “Do you have plans for tomorrow?” He asked.

“No.” She answered. “Why?”

“Do you want to come over my house and have dinner?” He asked.

“Sure.” The CSI said.

“Good.” Kanan answered smiling.

* * *

 

**_February 14 th…_ **

“Coming!” Kanan said when he heard the doorbell.

He opened the door and was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Hera was wearing a long midnight blue dress, midnight blue high heels and her long brown hair was loose, also, she was wearing a little makeup.

“Wow.” Kanan couldn’t help but say out loud.

The young CSI smiled softly. “You don’t look bad either.” She said with a teasing smile and looked at him noticing he still was wearing jeans and a green sweater.

“Oh…uh.” Kanan said. “I haven’t had time to change, I was preparing dinner.” He said.

“I guess I arrived a little early, huh?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Kanan said. “Come in.”

“Thanks.” She said and walked into the house. “How is Ezra?” She asked.

“He’s good.” Kanan answered. “He’s upstairs playing with his toys in the TV room.”

“I’m going to see him while you finish dinner.” The young CSI said.

“Sure.” The young detective said and headed to the kitchen.

Hera smiled softly and went upstairs, she peeked inside the TV room and smiled when she saw Ezra playing and babbling with his toys. The little boy stopped playing and turned his head towards the doorframe and smiled when he saw Hera.

“Hera!” The little boy said and ran towards her.

“Hey sweetie!” She said and lifted the little boy up. “How are you?”

“Goo’!” The two-year old said.

The CSI smiled and put him down. “I’m glad.” She said.

Ezra smiled and toddled to the coffee table, the CSI followed him and sat down on the couch. She saw sheets of paper on the table and crayons scattered over the table as well.

The little boy colored something on the paper and gave Hera the sheet of paper. “Dis for you!” He said.

She took the sheet of paper and smiled when she saw a figure in red that resembled a heart. “Thank you, honey.” She said. “I love this.” She kissed the little boy on the cheek.

Ezra giggled. “You welcome.” He said.

Hera’s smile grew and looked for something in her purse. “This is for you.” She said and gave him a small bag of chocolates and a small teddy bear.

“Fank ‘ou!” The little boy said happily.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” The CSI said.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Kanan walked into the TV room. “Well, dinner is almost ready.” He said. “C’mon Ez, I need to change your clothes.” He said and picked the little boy up and took him to his room. Ten minutes later, Ezra came running into the TV room.

“Oh, wow.” Hera said. “You look very handsome, hun.” She said when she saw Ezra’s outfit.

The raven-haired boy was wearing a baby blue shirt, black pants and shoes and his hair was combed. The little boy just giggled and went to play with his toys. Kanan walked in a few minutes later; he was wearing a gray suit, white shirt, a green tie and black shoes.

“You look nice.” Hera said.

“Thanks.” Kanan said. “Now, lady and gentleman, please go to the dining room.” He said.

Hera smiled and grabbed Ezra’s hand and they went downstairs. The young woman gasped softly when she saw the table set for two persons plus a high-chair on the right side of one of the chairs.

“Kanan…” Hera said.

“Sorry if isn’t much but when you have a curious little boy it’s better not to have things that could be dangerous for him.” The young man said.

“It’s amazing, Kanan.” The CSI said.

The detective smiled and picked Ezra up and placed him on his high-chair, then a small bell rang and Kanan went to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a pizza.

“Dinner’s ready!” He said.

“Oh, wow.” Hera said. “You made pizza?” She asked.

“Yup.” He said and put the tray on the table.

“Pizza!” Ezra said.

The grown-ups chuckled and sat down at the table. After dinner, the three of them were watching “Lady and the Tramp” in the TV room. Kanan kept glancing at the young woman sitting beside him, he took a deep breath and turned to face her.

“Hera, can we talk?” He asked.

“Sure.” She said. “What is it?”

“We have been dating for two months and I’d like to know if you would like to take a step forward in our relationship.” He said.

 Hera looked at the young man with big eyes. Was he saying what she was thinking? “Are you saying we should become a couple?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said. “If you want to.” He said.

The young woman thought about what Kanan had said; she really loved their ‘lunch dates’ and she didn’t care if the dates only lasted 45 minutes, for her, that was enough. Some people had told her that she shouldn’t date a man who already had a kid but she didn’t care about what they said, she loved them anyway.

She looked at the man in front of her who was staring at her with a worried look, she smiled softly.

“Kanan, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” She said.

“Really?” He asked surprised.

She nodded. “Really.” She said.

Kanan gave her a big smile but then, he frowned.

“Kanan?” Hera asked. “Are you okay?”

“Mmhh?” He said. “Oh, yes. I’m fine.” He said.

“I know something’s up.” She said and placed her hand on top of his. “It’s about Ezra?” She asked.

Kanan nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He said.

The young CSI smiled softly. “Kanan, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about what people might say, I love you both.” She said.

“You love us?” The detective asked dumfounded.

The CSI nodded. “Yes.” She said.

The young man chuckled. “I was worried. Not many women like to date a man who already has a kid.” He said.

“Kanan, if I didn’t want to date you, I’d have told you so when you asked me on a lunch date.” She said.

The detective just smiled. They stared into each other’s eyes unaware that the movie had ended and that Ezra was watching the scene very curious; Kanan leaned forward and Hera did the same, their lips met and Kanan cupped her face between his hands and kissed her.

“Eeww!” Ezra said and covered his eyes.

The adults broke apart and laughed softly. “Oh, so you also want a kiss, huh?” Kanan said and lifted Ezra up and sat him on his lap and attacked him with tickles. The little boy laughed and squirmed on Kanan’s lap.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and hugged his father.

“I love you, Ez.” The detective said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” The little boy said.

The two year old turned around and smiled at Hera. The young CSI smiled and ran her hands through Ezra’s dark locks.

“I love you, sweetie.” She said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said and hugged her.

Kanan smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and son hugging and got up.

“Kanan?” Hera asked when she saw him leaving the TV room.

“I’ll be back.” He said. He turned a few minutes later with a big bouquet of red roses and a silver box.

The young woman gasped softly. The detective smiled and gave her the bouquet. “Kanan, they’re beautiful.” She said.

“Ezra helped me to choose them.” He said.

“They pweety! Like ‘ou!” The little boy said with a big smile.

The CSI smiled and kissed the raven-haired boy on the forehead. “Thank you, honey. I love them.” She said.

Kanan gave her the silver box, she opened it and gasped softly when she saw a silver bracelet inside. “Kanan, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” The young man said and she pecked him on the lips.

Ezra giggled and threw himself at his father, Kanan caught him and he and Hera enveloped Ezra into a hug.


	45. Shadows of the past (Part one)

**Chapter 39: Shadows of the Past (Part 1)**

Kanan stirred lightly when he felt the sun coming through the window, he opened his eyes and smiled at the tiny person cuddled into his chest.

Ezra was sleeping peacefully while hugging Tommy closer to his chest. The little boy had had a nightmare the night before and Kanan decided to take Ezra to his room in case he had another nightmare.

Kanan stared lovingly at his son and ran a hand through Ezra’s dark locks, the raven haired boy stirred but didn’t wake up and leaned into his father’s touch. Kanan’s smile grew and pulled the little boy closer to his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to catch up on more sleep.

The young detective couldn’t believe that Ezra was almost three and that he would be starting school next September; the young detective also hoped that even when Ezra was already a teenager, he would always seek his father’s comfort and advice.

The young man frowned when he felt tiny hands playing with his face and opened his eyes. He saw Ezra in front of him staring at him with his blue eyes.

“Morning, Ez.” He said.

“Mornin’, daddy!” The two-year old said with a big smile on his face.

Kanan smiled and got up, then, he picked Ezra up and took him downstairs. “What do you say if I prepare pancakes for breakfast?” He asked.

“Can they hab choclate chips?” Ezra asked.

“Maybe.” The detective said.

* * *

 

After having breakfast, Kanan dressed up in his everyday clothes and then, he dressed Ezra up.

“Alright, bud. I just need to tie up your shoelaces and we will be ready to go.” Kanan said as he sat Ezra on the bed.

“Where are we goin’?” The little boy asked.

“To the doctor.” Kanan answered as he was tying the laces.

“I not sick” Ezra said pouting and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kanan smiled softly and ran a hand through his son’s raven hair. “I know you’re not sick, bud but the doctor just wants to see if you’re growing right.” He said.

The little boy still looked skeptical but the detective knew how to convince Ezra.

“What do you say if after we go to the doctor, I buy you an ice-cream?” He asked.

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He said.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, father and son were waiting for the nurse to call them.

“Daddy! Loo’!” The raven-haired boy said and showed his father two small blocks with his favorite colors.  

“Wow, look at that, bud!” The young father said. “Do you know which colors are these?” He asked.

The little boy nodded. “Dis is orange and dis is blue!” He said.

“And those are your favorite colors, right?” Kanan asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra said happily.

The young man smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair, then, the nurse called them.

“Good morning, doctor.” Kanan said and shook hands with the doctor.

“Good morning, Mr. Jarrus.” Doctor Ryan answered. “Hello, Ezra.” He said when he saw the little boy.

“Hi!” Ezra said.

Both adults smiled; Kanan was glad that Ezra wasn’t afraid of the doctor.

“Okay, let’s begin with the check-up.” The doctor said and Kanan lifted Ezra onto the table so the doctor could look at him.

“Everything looks good.” The doctor said when he finished the check-up. “He is in good weight and he’s a little short for his age but it’s common in kids who has or had tall parents.”

“So that means Ezra will be taller than me when he grows up?” Kanan asked.

The doctor nodded. “Yes.” He said, then he got up and took something out from the small fridge. “There’s one last thing to do.” He said.

“What dat?” The little boy asked when he saw the syringe and the needle.

“That is for your flu shot.” Kanan said.

“But I no sick!” Ezra said and pouted.

“I know, bud. I know.” The young man said. “The flu shot is just to make sure you don’t get sick.” He answered.

“Sharp!” Ezra said when he saw the needle.

“Don’t worry, bud. It will be fast.” The young man said.

The little boy looked at the needle with big scared eyes. “It hurt?” He asked as the doctor applied some alcohol to his arm.

“It will be a small pinch, nothing more.” The doctor assured the little boy. “Promise.”

“Daddy!” The raven haired boy looked at his father with teary eyes. “No shot!”

The young man sighed, he knew Ezra needed to get his flu shot. “I know you’re scared, bud but this will help you not to get sick.” He said as he ran his right hand through his son’s dark hair.

“Really?” The two-year old asked.

“Really.” The detective said.

Ezra calmed down and smiled softly, then, he turned his head to the doctor. “Shot?” He asked.

“You just had it.” The doctor said.

“Really?” The raven haired boy said.

“Yup.” The doctor said while he put a Band-Aid that had an orange monster with blue on Ezra’s arm. “And I bet you didn’t even feel it.”

“No, it no hurt!” The little boy said happily.

Kanan chuckled. “See? I told you, bud.” He said.

“Daddy! It no hurt!” Ezra said.

“Good.” The young man said.

“Well, that’s everything for now.” The doctor said. “We will see each other again in a couple of months.”

“Thank you, Doctor Ryan.” Kanan said shaking hands with the doctor.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Jarrus.” The doctor answered. “Goodbye, Ezra.”

“Bye!” The little boy said and waved at the doctor.

* * *

 

Once father and son left the clinic, they headed to the ice-cream shop since the young man had promised the little boy to go for an ice-cream after the doctor appointment.

They arrived at Eddie’s Sweet Shop and walked in. “Welcome to Eddie’s Sweet Shop.” A waiter said.

“Thanks.” Kanan said and he and Ezra sat down. “Alright, bud. What do you want?” He asked as he looked at the menu.

“Ice-cream!” Ezra said happily.

The detective chuckled and shook his head, he knew exactly what Ezra wanted. The little boy’s eyes widen in surprise when he saw the size of the ice-cream his father had ordered.

“All for me?” The raven haired boy asked.

“No, bud.” Kanan said. “I ordered this ice-cream so we could share it, okay?” He said.

“Yes, pwease daddy!” Ezra answered.

The young man chuckled again and ruffled Ezra’s hair. He took the spoons and gave Ezra one of them. Kanan couldn’t stop smiling when he saw Ezra’s face, hands and clothes covered in chocolate, vanilla, chocolate syrup and candy sparks.

“Why do you always end up with food on your face?” Kanan asked as he grabbed a napkin.

“It yummy, daddy!” The little boy said with a big smile on his face.

“You really love chocolate, don’t you?” The young man asked as he cleaned Ezra’s face.

“Yep!” Ezra said.

The detective chuckled and they continued eating their ice-cream until Kanan heard his cellphone ringing.

“Jarrus.” He said answering his phone.

 _“Hi love.”_ Hera’s voice said.

Kanan smiled when he heard his girlfriend’s voice.

“Hey.” He said. “How are you?” He asked.

 _“I’m good.”_ Hera answered. _“And you?”_  She asked.

“I’m fine.” He answered.

 _“That’s good. How’s Ezra?”_ She asked.

“He’s fine, we’re having some ice-cream.” The young man said.

 _“Oh, wow. I’m guessing Ezra is enjoying it.”_ The CSI said.

Kanan chuckled. “Yeah, he is.” He said. “Hey Ez, do you like ice-cream?” He asked.

“Yep, it yummy!” Ezra said.

Both grown-ups chuckled. “I guess you heard that?” Kanan asked.

 _“Yes, I did.”_ Hera answered. _“Hey, I’m around the neighborhood, think we can see each other and talk for a while?”_  She asked.

“Sure, what do you say if we meet in Alameda Playground in twenty minutes?” He asked.

 _“Sounds good, bye.”_  Hera said.

“Bye.” Kanan said and hung up.

* * *

 

“Hera!” The little boy said when he saw the young CSI.

“Hey, sweetie!” She said and knelt to greet the little boy.

Ezra gave her a big hug and she kissed him on the cheek. “Hey love.” She said when she looked up and saw Kanan.

“Hey.” The detective said.

The CSI got up with Ezra in her arms and pecked Kanan on the lips.

“Hera, I hab shot!” The raven haired boy said and showed her his right arm that had the band-aid on.

The CSI looked at Kanan confused. The detective smiled and explained her what Ezra meant.

“I took Ezra to his medical check-up and the doctor gave him his flu shot.” He said.

“Oh, really?” Hera asked and Ezra nodded. “Did it hurt, honey?”

“Nope!” Ezra said shaking his head. “It no hurt!” He said.

The adults chuckled. “That explains why you were in an ice-cream shop.” Hera answered.

“Yeah.” Kanan said.

“Daddy!” Ezra said.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“I play?” The little boy asked as he pointed at the jungle gym.

“Sure, just stay where we can see you, okay Ez?” Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded and Hera set him down; as soon as Ezra’s feet touched the floor, the little boy ran towards the jungle gym.

“Wanna sit?” Kanan asked and motioned to a near bench that had a good view of the playground.

“Sure.” Hera answered and they sat down.

“So, what did the doctor told you?” She asked as they saw Ezra climbing the jungle gym.

“That he’s in perfect health.” Kanan answered. “He will be taller than me.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Really?” She asked surprised.

“Really.” He answered.

They continued talking for a while until Ezra came running and patted Kanan’s hand.

“Daddy! Daddy!” The raven haired boy said.

“What is it, son?” Kanan asked.

“Swing?” The little boy asked and pointed at the swings.

“You want to go to the swings, sweetie?” Hera asked and the little boy nodded.

The young woman smiled and got up. “C’mon sweetie. Let’s go to the swings.” She said and held out her hand.

“Yeah!” The little boy said excitedly but he turned his head to where his father was and looked at him with a pleading look.

Kanan chuckled. “Go on, bud.” He said.

Ezra’s eyes lit up “Yeah!” He said and grabbed Hera’s hand.

“We will be back.” She said and she and the raven haired boy walked to the swings.

Kanan smiled at the sight and sighed happily. He loved to see the interactions between Ezra and Hera, however, his happy moment was broken when a woman gasped softly.

“Oh my God, Kanan?”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...I'm so bad!! (Evil laugh)


	46. Shadows of the past (Part Two)

**Chapter 40: Shadows of the Past (Part 2)**

“Oh my God, Kanan?” A feminine voice asked.

Kanan turned around and his eyes widen in surprise. “Ellie?” He asked and got up.

The woman nodded. “Yes.” She said.

The detective was frozen in his place, his mind had trouble to process the words he wanted to say. “W-what are you doing here?” He asked.

The woman now identified as Ellie chuckled. “I came to New York for a friend’s wedding.” She said.

“I’m guessing your brother also came.” He said sourly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, but he’s at the hotel.” She said. “So, what have you been doing since you left for college?” She asked.

“Well, I…” The young man started to say but Ezra came running and wrapped his little arms around Kanan’s legs.

“Daddy!” He said happily.

“´Daddy?´” Ellie asked surprised and looked down at the little boy with raven hair and big blue eyes. As far as she remembered, Kanan had told her that he didn’t saw himself as a father but seeing him with this little boy, he probably had changed his mind.

“Umm…Ellie, this is my son Ezra.” Kanan said and looked down at the little boy who was hiding behind his legs.

“Your son?” The woman asked still in shock. Then, she saw a younger woman than her walking towards them.

“Kanan, everything okay?” The young woman asked.

“Yes, everything’s okay.” He answered. “Hera, I want you to meet Ellie. We went to school together.” He said.

“Ellie, this is Hera, my girlfriend.” He said.

The woman looked at Hera in shock and extended her hand. “Hi.” Was the only thing she said.

“Hi.” Hera said and shook hands with the woman.

“So, you have a son and a girlfriend now, huh?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah.” Kanan answered.

“And I’m guessing you haven’t told her about our past relationship, right?” Ellie asked.

Hera frowned. “Kanan, what is she talking about?” She asked.

Kanan sighed. “Ellie was my girlfriend when we were in high school.” He said.

Hera’s eyes widen in surprise. She didn’t know much about Kanan’s past, she only knew that Kanan was adopted by Depa and that his biological mother was killed when he was little. Her eyes looked at him but he refused to look at her.

“Let me give you some advice, sweetheart.” Ellie said to Hera. “Don’t get your hopes up with him, he doesn’t like commitments.” She said.

“I’m even surprised he even has a kid but I’m guessing the kid is a mistake e made and he will have to live with it the rest of his life.” She said.

Kanan stiffened when Ellie said this. How dare she say Ezra was a mistake? He was no mistake, Ezra was the best thing that had happened in his life.

“Leave him while you can, sweetheart.” Ellie said. “Or you will regret it the rest of your life. “She said and left.

Kanan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The day had started well and now, everything was going to hell.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and tugged Kanan’s sleeve.

The detective looked down and smiled sadly at Ezra and ruffled his hair. Then he started to walk, Ezra stood next to Hera and shouted to his father.

“Daddy! Come back, pwease!” He said as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Kanan kept walking, he wanted so badly to turn around and to scoop his little boy in his arms but at the same time, he didn’t have the courage to look at him and Hera in the eyes.

“Pwease! I pomise I good!” Ezra said hoping his daddy would turn around but when Kanan ignored him, the little boy started to cry.

Kanan stopped in his track when he heard Ezra’s cries. _‘What the hell I’m doing?’_ He thought. It was never his intention to hurt his son like this and now Ezra was crying because he thought he had done something bad and that his daddy didn’t love him. Kanan’s heart broke, he turned around and saw Hera trying to comfort the little boy but it wasn’t working.

“I wan’ daddy!” Ezra cried.

The detective felt tears in the corner of his eyes. Ellie was so wrong, he wasn’t that guy anymore, he had changed since he stopped meeting the group that got him in trouble and having Ezra and Hera in his life made him to want a better father and boyfriend.

He took a deep breath and walked to where Ezra and Hera were. The little boy looked up and saw his father walking towards them.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and ran towards Kanan.

The young man knelt down and opened his arms, the little boy ran into his father’s arms and Kanan wrapped them around Ezra’s frame.

“I sody, daddy! I pomise I good!” The little boy said.

“Ez…” Kanan said. “I’m the one who should say sorry.” He said and buried his face in Ezra’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Ez.” The detective said. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” He said and rubbed the little boy’s back.

“I love you so much, bud.” He said as he felt tears running down his face.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo.” Ezra said.

Kanan looked up and saw Hera standing in front of them with tears in her eyes. The detective got up with Ezra in his arms.

“Hera…I…” He started to say but the young woman wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

The three of them stayed like this for a while, a couple of minutes later, Hera lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hera, I’m sorry.” He said. “I owe you an explanation.” He said.

“Yes, you do.” She said with a smile.

“Do you think we can talk about this at your apartment?” He asked.

She nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

 

Forty minutes later, they arrived at Hera’s department. She unlocked the front door and they walked in, Kanan put Ezra down and Chopper came running to welcome Hera.

“Choppy!” Ezra said.

The cat meowed and rubbed his head on Ezra’s legs.

The two-year old laughed and petted the cat’s head gently. The grown-ups smiled and sat down on the couch, then, Kanan took a deep breath. “Hera, there’s a reason why I haven’t told you about my past.” He said.

“Why?” She asked.

“When I was a teenager I became very rebellious. I wanted to be accepted by the popular ones that I did everything they asked me to do.” He said.

“This happened because you were adopted?” The CSI asked.

He nodded. “Yes, there was a time when I didn’t listen to Depa and I even told her she couldn’t grounded me because she wasn’t my real mother.” He said.

Hera gasped. “You really said that to her?” She asked shocked.

“Yes and I regret saying that.” He said. “Everyday of my life I regret the bad choices I made when I was younger.”

“Did Ellie was part of the group?” She asked.

“Yes.” Kanan answered. “She is the sister of one of the guys that got me into trouble.” He said.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“When I was in junior year, these guys approached me and said that they had been watching me.” He said.

“They invited to some parties and I started to drink, I didn’t know I had a problem until something really bad happened.” He said.

Hera placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed it lightly.

“When I was seventeen, we went to a bar and they were already drunk but they thought it would be fun.” He said.

“You were also drunk?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No, I wasn’t.” He said.

There was a small silence before he continued. “They started to fight with some older guys and I was caught in the middle.”

“Oh, God!” Hera said.

“I can’t say I was collateral damage. I also got into fights before but this ended pretty bad.” He said. “The police came and arrested us.”

“What happened next?” The CSI asked.

“The police took us to the station. Then, one of the officers told me that my ‘friends’ had pointed at me as the one who started the fight.” He said.

“Did the police…?”

“No, my mom found some witnesses and they declared against Billy, Eric, Daniel and Jesse.” He said.

“What happened to them?” She asked.

“They had to do community service for a year.” He said.

“And Ellie? What does she have to do with all this?” The CSI asked.

“She is Eric’s sister and we were dating when everything happened.” Kanan answered.

“You know, I thought Ellie really liked me but after that day, she broke up with me.” He said

“I’m sorry, Kanan.” She said and squeezed his hand.

He smiled softly. “I’m guessing the reason why Ellie said that about me is because she never accepted the fact that Eric was one who started the fight and not me and she always blamed me.”

“But it wasn’t your fault.” Hera said.

“I know.” He said.

“Is that the reason why you didn’t tell me about your past?” She asked.

“Yes, I was afraid you would reject me because of it.” Kanan said.

“I would never do that, Kanan.” She said. “Ellie is wrong about you.”

“You’re an amazing father, Kanan. You aren’t that guy anymore and if Ellie doesn’t see that, then she’s the one who doesn’t want to change.” The CSI said.

“Thank you, Hera.” The detective said with a small smile on his face.

“You’re welcome, love.” She said.

* * *

 

**_A few days later…_ **

Kanan was driving back to his house when he received a call. “Jarrus.” He said.

 _“Kanan, I’m sorry to bother you but we received a call from a man who says there’s a drunk man causing trouble in his bar.”_ Chief Riker’s voice said.

The young detective sighed. “I’m going to check it out, Chief.” He said.

 _“Thank you, Kanan.”_ Riker said and gave him the address of the bar. The detective knew the address of the bar, he always saw it everytime he made his way towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

When he arrived at the bar, he saw Ellie standing outside the bar and looking worried.

“Ellie? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Kanan, thank God you arrived.” She said. “Eric’s inside and he has been drinking too much and he doesn’t want to go.”

Kanan frowned, he didn’t like this. He took out his cellphone and call the central. “Central, here is detective Jarrus. I need two officers in the 168 of Delancey Street, drunk person reported.”

“Acknowledge, detective. We’re are sending a patrol.” The dispatcher answered.

Kanan sighed and walked to the door of the bar.

“Kanan, please. Don’t hurt him.” Ellie said. The young man just sighed.

“I’ll try.” He said and walked into the bar.

He took a deep breath when he saw Eric with Jesse and Daniel. Eric turned around and smiled when he saw Kanan.

“Well, look who’s it.” He said and his friends turned around.

“Kanan Jarrus, the country boy turned police officer.” Eric said.

“Eric, please. I need you and your friends to retire.” The young man said.

The three men laughed. “Yeah, right. Good joke.” Eric said.

Kanan took another deep breath. “Eric, I’m serious.” He said.

The three men got up. “And who are you to tell us what to do?” Eric asked.

“I’m a police officer now. So, please leave the bar now.” Kanan said.

“You are no one to tell us what to do. You have never been.” Jesse said.

Kanan just eyes them cautiously. “Please, leave.” He said in a warring tone.

The men laughed again. “You know, my sister told me about your kid.” Eric said and Kanan’s eyes widen in shock.

“I’m guessing he will be a loser like his father.” Eric said.

The young man glared at the older one in front of him. “Don’t you dare to talk about my son like that.” He said through gritted teeth.

“And what are you going to do about it, huh?” Eric asked as he walked closer to Kanan.

The detective just glared at him and turned around, however, Eric grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around and punched him in the face.

Kanan stumbled backwards and felt something dripping from his nose, he cleaned his nose and saw blood on his sleeve.

Eric smiled wickedly and tried to punch Kanan again but the detective defended himself punching him on the jaw. The two men threw themselves at Kanan but he managed to dodge them; Kanan didn’t want to fight them but at this point, they had left him no choice.

The four men fought until the back-ups Kanan asked for arrived and broke the fight.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, there were two ambulances attending the four men. Kanan had some bruises on his face, a split lip and a small cut on the bridge of his nose.

“Kanan!” Hera’s voice said and he shot his head up.

The CSI ran to the ambulance where Kanan was and gasped when she saw him.

“Oh my God, love. What did they do to you?” She said worried and cupped gently his cheek and winced lightly.

“Don’t worry, they are just a few bruises.” He said. “Where’s Ezra?” He asked.

“He’s with Zeb.” Hera answered.

“Daddy!” Ezra’s voice said and came running towards the two adults.

“Hey, bud.” Kanan said softly and picked the little boy up.

“I’m sorry Kanan, he wanted to see you.” Zeb said trailing behind the little boy.

“It’s okay, Zeb.” The young man said and rubbed Ezra’s back. “Everything’s okay, bud.” He said trying to comfort his son.

A couple of meters away, Ellie was watching the scene, she saw how much Kanan cared for his son. _‘He really has changed’_ She thought, then she saw her brother and realized it was Eric’s own fault for starting that fight all those years ago and not Kanan’s, she needed to apologize to him.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Kanan had given his testimony about what had happened in the bar but also Riker wanted to talk with him about what had happened.

The detective came out from Riker’s office and walked to his desk. He smiled when he saw the sight in front of him.

Hera was reading a book for children while Ezra was sitting on her lap and leaning against her chest, Kanan could tell that Ezra was falling asleep because he was yawning and rubbing his eyes and Kanan was right when Hera closed the book and kissed the little boy on top of his head.

Kanan walked closer and the CSI smiled when she saw him. “Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” He said smiling.

“What did Riker tell you?” She asked.

“Two weeks suspended, no pay.” He answered.

“Why?” Hera asked. “You didn’t start the fight.” She said.

“I know, Riker also said it was ridiculous but you know, protocols. He also told me that he would have done the same.” The detective answered.

“Well, I’m glad.” The CSI said.

Ezra stirred lightly in her arms and she calmed him down. “It’s okay, sweetie. Everything is okay.” She said and rubbed his back.

The little boy calmed down and wrapped his arms around Hera’s neck. “I think we should go.” Hera said.

“Yeah, it’s past his bedtime.” Kanan said.

They walked to the exit of the station but a younger officer stopped them. “Kanan, wait!” He said.

“Mark, what is it?” Kanan asked.

“A woman left this letter for you.” The officer said and gave him the envelope.

“Thank you, Mark.” Kanan said.

The officer nodded and left. After arriving at his house, Kanan tucked Ezra in and then, he went to change into his sleepwear. Before going to bed, the young man decided to read the letter Mark had given him, he opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_“Kanan, before you break the letter, please read it._

_I want to apologize for believing you were the one who started the fight all those years ago but after seeing Eric’s behavior today, I realized he was the one who started that fight._

_I also saw how much you have changed since we were young; you’re an amazing father and an amazing boyfriend, please never change that._

_I’m sorry for everything._

_Ellie”_

Kanan was in shock after reading Ellie’s letter, she finally had accepted that Eric was the one who had started that fight and not him and he was even more surprised that she had said he was an amazing father. Well, maybe Eric and the others would always remember that day and Kanan too but he was glad that, at least, Ellie now believed him.


	47. Ezra and Blue

**Chapter 41: Ezra and Blue**

Kanan and Ezra were walking in a park and the little boy laughed everytime he saw the butterflies flaying away when he approached to the flowers, Kanan just smiled and sat on a near bench.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and climbed on Kanan’s lap.

“Hey, bud.” The young man said and wrapped his arms around his son. “Are you having fun?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The little boy said happily.

Kanan chuckled. “And are you excited for your birthday?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra answered excitedly.

The young man smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Daddy?” The little boy asked.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Can we invite my aunties fo’ my party?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Of course, bud. Anyone else you want to invite?” The detective asked.

“Hera and ‘Ebby!” Ezra answered. “An’ UnKal.”

“Alright, we will invite Hera, your Uncle Zeb and your Uncle Kallus.” Kanan said.

“Don’t foget Nana!” Ezra said.

“I didn’t forget her, bud.” Kanan answered, then his phone rang. “Jarrus.” He answered.

 _“Hi Caleb.”_ Depa said through the speaker.

“Oh, hi mom. We were just talking about you.” The young man said.

 _“Oh, really?”_ She asked.

“Yes.” Kanan answered. “Hey, bud. Say hi to your Nana.” He said.

“Hi Nana!” Ezra said.

 _“Hey, sweetie. How are you?”_ Depa asked.

“Goo’!” He answered.

 _“I’m happy to hear that.”_  The older woman said. _“I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

“Okay!” The little boy said.

Kanan smiled. “Mom, are you already here?” He asked.

 _“Yes, I took an early flight.”_ Depa said.

“Oh, that’s good. Ezra and I will go to pick you up then, mom.” The young detective said.

 _“Okay, honey.”_ Depa said.

* * *

 

“Nana!” Ezra said when he saw his grandma.

“Hey sweetie!” Depa said and picked the little boy up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hi, mom.” Kanan said.

“Hi Caleb.” Depa said and kissed him on the cheek. “How are you?” She asked.

“I’m good.” He answered. “Happy to be back at work.” He said as he grabbed Depa’s suitcase.

“I’m glad.” Depa said.

“Nana, Nana!” Ezra said and patted Depa´s arm.

“What is it, sweetheart?” The woman asked.

“I goin’ to be three!” The raven-haired boy said and showed his grandma three little fingers.

“Oh, really?” She asked and Ezra nodded.

“So, you’re going to be a big boy?”

“Yep!” The little boy said happily.

Both adults chuckled and started to walk to the parking lot. The next day, Depa and Ezra walked into the station and the little boy smiled when he saw his Uncle Zeb.

“’Ebby!” The little boy said and ran towards him.

“Hey, kid.” The older detective said and picked him up. “How are you?” He asked.

“Goo’!” Ezra answered.

“That’s good.” Zeb answered. “Hi, Depa.”

“Hello, Zeb.” Depa answered.

“’Ebby, where my daddy?” Ezra asked when he didn’t see Kanan.

“He went to the lab to give something to your Uncle Obi-Wan.” The older detective said. “But don’t worry, he will be here soon.”

True to his word, five minutes later, Kanan walked into the station. “See? He’s here.” Zeb told the almost three-year-old boy.

“Daddy!” The raven-haired boy said and ran towards Kanan.

“Hey bud!” Kanan said and knelt to greet his son.

The little boy threw himself at his father and gave him a big hug, the detective smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Daddy! We hab sammiches!” The little boy said.

“Oh, did you brought me a sandwich?” Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded. “Nana say you faborite is chicken.” He said.

“Yes, it is.” Kanan said. “Come on, let’s go to the breakroom and eat lunch.” He said.

* * *

 

After having lunch, Kanan and Depa were talking about Ezra’s birthday party while the little boy was taking his nap.

“I was thinking about making a chocolate cake and decorating it with blue and white frosting.” Depa said.

“Sounds good, mom.” Kanan answered.

Zeb walked into the breakroom a couple of minutes later. “Sorry to interrupt but a case just arrived.” He said.

“Thanks, Zeb.” Kanan answered.

The older detective nodded and left. Kanan got up and put on his jacket.

“I’ll see you later at the house, mom.” He said.

“Okay, honey.” Depa said and got up. “Be careful.” She said and hugged him.

“I will.” He said, after breaking the hug, the young detective walked towards the couch where Ezra was asleep and kissed his son on the forehead.

“Love you, bud.” He whispered in Ezra’s ear and left.

Around six o’clock, Kanan returned to the house. “I’m home!” He said as he walked into the house and left his shoes by the door.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and ran towards his father.

“Hey bud!” The detective said and picked the little boy up. “I missed you.” He said.

“Missed ‘ou ‘oo.” The little boy said.

The young detective smiled and kissed his son on the cheek.

* * *

 

“Jarrus.” Kanan answered the phone when he heard it ringing.

 _“Hi Kanan.”_ Joanna’s voice said through the speaker.

“Hi Jo, how are you?” He asked.

 _“I’m good.”_ Joanna answered.

“And how’s Julie?” He asked.

 _“She’s good, I also called you to thank you for the invitations you sent.”_ She said.

Kanan chuckled. “Well, Ezra wanted his aunts to come to his party.” He said.

 _“Well, tell him we will be there this Thursday.”_ Joanna said.

“I will, see you.” He said and hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Ezra wake up early the day of his birthday, he walked quietly into his daddy’s room and climbed on the bed, he giggled when he heard him snoring softly.

“Daddy! Wake up!” Ezra said and climbed on Kanan’s chest. “Wake up, daddy! It today!” He said.

Kanan groaned and opened his eyes, he saw Ezra’s blue eyes and smiled happily. “Good morning, bud.” He said.

“Mornin’ daddy!” Ezra said happily. “It today!”

Kanan smiled when he knew what Ezra was talking about. “Yes, it is today. Happy birthday, bud.” He said.

The little boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck. “Fank ‘ou, daddy!” He said.

“You’re welcome, baby boy.” Kanan said.

“I not a baby.” The little boy said and pouted.

The detective smiled. “I know you’re not a baby, Ez but no matter how old you are, you are always going to be my baby boy.” He said.

“Eben when I a grown-up like ‘ou?” Ezra asked.

Kanan nodded. “Yup.” He said and kissed Ezra on top of his head.

The little boy giggled. “'ou still Nana’s baby boy?” He asked.

“Yes, he still is.” Depa answered from the doorway.

“Nana!” The raven-haired boy climbed down from the bed and ran towards his grandmother.

“Good morning, sweetie and happy birthday.” She said.

“Fank ‘ou!” Ezra said with a big smile on his face.

The grown-ups chuckled. “C’mon, sweetie. Breakfast is ready and I made your favorite.” She said as Kanan got up from bed and lifted the little boy up.

“Pancakes with choclate chips an’ choclate milk?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Yes.” Depa answered.

Around midday, Kanan was finishing decorating the house when he heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

“Hey!” He said when he opened the door and saw his sisters.

“Hey Kanan.” Joanna said.

“Hi!” Julie said and hugged her brother.

“How are you?” Kanan asked.

“We’re good.” Joanna said as they walked into the house. “Where’s the birthday boy?” She asked.

“He’s upstairs taking his nap.” Kanan answered.

“Do you need any help?” Joanna asked.

“Well, I’m almost finished decorating here but I need help to decorate the backyard and my mom needs help with the food.”  He said.

“Oh! I will help you to decorate outside.” Julie said.

“And I will help Depa.” Joanna said.

* * *

 

“Ez, wake up.” Kanan said and ran a hand through his son’s dark locks.

The little boy stirred and smiled when he saw his father. “Hi, daddy.” He said sleepy.

“Hey, bud.” The detective said. “Are you ready for your birthday party?” He asked.

Ezra’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He said.

The young man chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “C’mon, bud. Let’s change your clothes.”

“Auntie Julie! Auntie Jo!” The little boy said happily when he saw his aunts.

“Hey, Ez!” Julie said and lifted the little boy up.

“Are you excited for your birthday?” Joanna asked.

The raven-haired boy nodded. “I goin’ to be three!” He said happily.

“Oh, wow!” The girls said.

An hour later, the house was filled with detectives, officers CSIs and their families; Obi-Wan and Kallus were already there.

“Coming!” Kanan said when he heard the doorbell and answered the door. “Hera, hey!” He said smiling.

“Hi, love.” The woman said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come in.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said and walked into the house. “Where’s Ezra?” She asked.

“He’s in the backyard with the other kids. They’re looking for Blue.” The young man said.

Hera chuckled. “Do you know where I can put this?” She said as she motioned the gifts she had bought for Ezra.

“In the study, that’s where I’m putting Ezra’s presents.” He said.

* * *

 

A little while later, the kids had finished their search and they had found Blue (which was a stuffed toy) and they even received a small bag with candies as a reward.

The detective was helping Depa to serve the food when the phone rang.

“Jarrus.” He said.

 _“Hey man.”_ Zeb answered.

“Hey, Zeb. I thought you forgot about Ezra’s party.” Kanan answered.

Zeb chuckled. _“Not a chance, I just went to pick up Ezra’s present, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”_ He said.

“Okay, I’ll see you here.” Kanan said and hung up.

Ten minutes later, Zeb arrived and knocked on the door, Kanan opened the door and the older detective walked in.

“You arrived just in time. Ezra’s has been asking for you.” The younger detective said.

Zeb chuckled. “I’m sure he has.” He said as they walked out to the backyard.

“’Ebby!” Ezra said when he saw his Uncle.

“Hey, smiley face.” The older detective said and picked the little boy up.

“You came!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Of course, kid. I wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything.” Zeb said and the little boy giggled.

“So tell me kid, who are you?” Zeb asked when he saw Ezra wearing a long-sleeved shirt with green stripes.

“I Steve!” Ezra answered happily. “He always looki’ fo’ Blue!” He said.

“And he uses the clues Blue leaves him to find her, right?” Zeb said.

“Yep!” Ezra said happily.

Both adults chuckled. “C’mon bud, it’s time to cut your cake.” Kanan said.

* * *

 

After singing ‘Happy Birthday’, Depa cut the cake and gave Ezra the first piece.

“Here you go, honey.” She said.

“Fank ‘ou, Nana!” The now three-year old said.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She said.

Kanan smiled when he saw Ezra using a spoon for kids but rolled his eyes when saw Ezra’s face covered in blue and white frosting.

“You’re supposed to eat the frosting, Ez, not wear it.” The detective said as he grabbed a napkin.

“It yummy, daddy!” The little boy said.

Everyone chuckled at Ezra’s answer; after eating cake, they moved to the living room so Ezra could open his presents.

“Okay, bud.” Kanan said as he grabbed a medium size present. “This is from your Uncle Kallus.” He said and unwrapped the paper.

Ezra clapped happily when he saw that his Uncle Kallus had given him a zoo playset, “Fank ‘ou, UnKal!” He said.

“You’re welcome, kid.” Kallus said with a small smile on his face.

“Okay, next present if from your Uncle Obi-Wan.” Kanan said as he grabbed a small present. Obi-Wan’s present was a small drum since he knew Ezra loved to play music.

“Fank ‘ou, Uncle Obi!” Ezra said.

“You’re welcome, Ezra.” Obi-Wan said.

Next present or presents were from Julie and Joanna.

“Well, Julie and I couldn’t agree on which present we would buy for Ezra because we had different opinions, so we decided to buy one present each one of us.” Joanna said.

Kanan opened Joanna’s present first and Ezra gasped softly when he saw a small Doctor Playset with a blue case. The little boy ran to his aunt.

“Fank ‘ou, Auntie Jo!” He said and Joanna hugged him.

“You’re welcome, honey.” The oldest of the sisters said.

“Hey, Ez. Come and see the present of you Aunt Julie.” Kanan said and the little boy toddled to where his father was.

“That Mr. Potatohead!” Ezra said when he saw the classic toy.

“Yes, it is.” Kanan said.

“Fank ‘ou, Auntie Julie!” The raven-haired boy said and ran towards her.

“You´re welcome, Ez.” Julie said and ruffled his hair.

Next present was Depa’s. “Okay, this is from your Nana.” The detective said and unwrapped the paper.

“Fank ‘ou, Nana!” Ezra said when he saw a small kitchen playset and some clothes his Nana had given him.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Depa said.

“Okay, these are from Hera.” Kanan said as he put two presents in front of Ezra. When he opened them, the little boy smiled when he saw it was a small playset of ‘Thomas the tank engine and friends’ and some beach toys.

“Fank ‘ou, Hera!” The little boy said and the CSI kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She said.

“Okay, before the last present, I have one for you, kid.” Zeb said. “It’s from my parents.”

Kanan smiled when he opened the present. “Hey, bud. Look at this.” He said.

“It a koala bear!” Ezra said when he saw the stuffed animal.

“And look, it has a baby koala.” Kanan said and pointed at the small cub attached at the koala’s back.

“Fank ‘ou, ‘Ebby!” The raven-haired boy said.

“You’re welcome, kid.” The older detective said. “Well, your dad and I talked and he told me how much you love water, so we decided to buy you this.” He said and showed the little boy present.

It was an Intex Easy Set Pool Set, Ezra’s eyes widen and Kanan could swear he could see his son irradiating happiness.

“Fank ‘ou, ‘Ebby!” The little boy said and hugged Zeb.

“You’re welcome, kid.” The older detective said. “But you should also thank your dad, he was the one who came up with the idea.” He said.

Ezra turned his head to where Kanan was and ran towards him. “Fank ‘ou, daddy!” He said.

The young detective lifted his son up and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re welcome, Ez.”

Later, that night, Kanan had finished picking up the house with the help of Depa and his sisters. He walked into the living room and saw Ezra yawing and rubbing his eyes, he smiled and picked the raven-haired boy up and took him upstairs.

After changing him into his PJ’s, he helped him to brush his teeth and then, he tucked him in.

“Hey, bud. Did you enjoy your birthday party?” Kanan asked.

The little boy nodded as his eyes became droopy. The young detective smiled and gave him Tommy.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy.” Ezra said and hugged his tiger closer to his chest.

“You’re welcome, bud.” The detective said and kissed him on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love ‘ou ‘oo.” The three year old said and drifted off to sleep.

The young man smiled softly. “Sweet dreams, son.” He said and got up from bed, he turned off the lights and left the room.


	48. Not my mommy but I love you anyway

**Chapter 42: Not my mommy but I love you anyway.**

Kanan and Ezra were in the flower shop looking at the different kind of flowers and arrangements that decorated the shop.

“Okay, bud. We are going to buy some flowers for your Nana.” Kanan said.

“Why?” The little boy asked.

“Because it’s going to be Mother’s Day.” The detective answered.

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up. “Yeah!” He said.

The detective chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Okay, so your Nana’s favorite flowers are tulips.” He said as he saw the different colors of the flowers.

“Daddy?” Ezra asked.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Can I draw something fo’ Nana?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Of course, bud!” Kanan said. “And we can send her your drawing later in the week, what do you say?”

“Yeah!” Ezra said happily.

The man chuckled and payed for a big bouquet of yellow tulips, then he signed the card with his and Ezra’s name.

“You think your Nana will like the flowers?” The detective asked.

“Yep!” The three-year old said.

The man smiled and they left the flower shop. While Kanan drove through the streets, he couldn’t help but notice that Ezra was quieter than usual; usually the little boy sang or played while he was on the car but today, he was quiet. Kanan looked in the rear-view mirror thinking that Ezra had probably fell asleep but he found him looking through the window car.

“Everything okay, bud?” He asked.

“Yeah.” The little boy said but Kanan noticed his voice didn’t have the happiness it always carried.

He parked the car next to the side walk and moved to the backseat. “What’s wrong, bud?”

“Nuffin.” Ezra mumbled and hanged his head.

Kanan lifted his son’s chin with two fingers and looked into his son’s vibrant blue eyes.

“You know you can tell me anything, right bud?” He asked.

Ezra nodded.

Kanan smiled softly. “Good. Now, tell me what’s wrong? I won’t be mad.” He said.

“Pomise?” Ezra asked.

“I promise.” Kanan said and put his hand on his chest where his heart was. “With my heart.”

The little boy sighed and hesitated for a couple of seconds but he finally asked:

“I hab a mommy?”

Kanan blinked in surprise, he wasn’t expecting this. Sure, he knew someday he would have to tell Ezra about his real parents and how he became his son but he didn’t expect that Ezra would ask about his mother before he was a little bit older. Then again, Kanan knew Ezra was very smart for his age and somehow, he knew Hera wasn’t his mother.

Kanan took a deep breath. “Yes bud, you have a mommy.” He answered.

“Where she? Can we see her?” Ezra asked.

The detective rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m afraid we can’t go and see her.” He said.

“Why?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“When you were a baby, someone hurt your mommy pretty bad and she couldn’t take care of you.” The detective said. “But I know she loved you very much.”

“Really?” The little boy asked with big eyes.

Kanan nodded. “Really and I know she’s happy you’re with me.” He said.

“I happy to be with you, daddy!” The raven-haired boy said.

The father smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Love you, bud.” He said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said.

* * *

 

**_A few days later…_ **

“Jarrus.” Kanan said when he answered the phone.

 _“Hi Caleb.”_ Depa said.

“Hi mom.” He said. “How are you?”

 _“I’m fine, thank you.”_ Depa answered. _“I just called to thank you for the flowers you sent, they are beautiful.”_ She said.

“I’m glad you liked them.” Kanan said.

Depa chuckled. _“Tell Ezra I loved the drawing he did.”_ She said.

“Will do.” Kanan said. “Love you mom.”

 _“Love you both, honey.”_ Depa said and hung the phone.

Kanan smiled softly and went to the break room where Ezra was.

“Here you go, bud. Mango juice.” The detective said and gave his son a small carton of juice.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” The little boy said and continued drawing.

“You’re welcome, bud.” Kanan said and went to pour himself a cup of coffee, then he sat on the chair next to Ezra.

“Hey, bud. Guess what?” He asked.

“What?” The little boy asked.

“Your Nana called and she told me she liked the drawing you did for her.” Kanan said.

“Really!?” Ezra asked excited.

“Yep.” The detective answered.

“Yay!” The little boy said.

Kanan chuckled. “What are you drawing, bud?” He asked.

“The beach!” Ezra said.

“Do you like the beach?” Kanan asked.

“Yep!” The little boy said.

“Well, what do you say if we go to the beach this Sunday?” The detective asked.

Ezra’s eyes lit up. “Yeah!”

The detective laughed and ruffled Ezra’s hair.

“Daddy?” The three-year old asked.

“Yes, bud?”

“Can Hera come with us to the beach?” Ezra asked.

“I’m sure she will say yes.” The detective answered.

“I’m going to say yes to what exactly?” The CSI asked from the doorway of the break room.

The detective turned around in surprise and the little boy climbed down from the chair and ran towards her.

“Hera!” Ezra said.

“Hey, sweetie!” The young woman said and lifted him up. “How are you?”

“Goo’!” The little boy said.

Hera smiled and kissed Ezra on the cheek, then she looked up at Kanan. “Hi, love.”

“Hey.” Kanan said and walked to where Hera and Ezra were and pecked her lips.

“So, what were you talking about?” She asked.

“Well, Ezra and I will go to the beach this Sunday, do you want to come?” He asked.

“Of course.” She said.

* * *

 

**_Sunday morning…_ **

“Coming!” Kanan said when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hi.” He said when he opened the door and saw Hera.

“Hi.” She said and kissed him on the lips. She was wearing a green top, white shorts and flip flops.

“Come in.” He said when they broke apart.

“Thanks.” She said and walked into the house. “Where’s Ezra?” She asked.

“He’s upstairs. I was changing him.” He answered.

“Oh, well. Go and finish changing him, then.” She said.

“I’ll be back.” He said smiling.

Ten minutes later, Ezra came running into the living room wearing a long sleeve navy blue with orange rash guard and navy blue swim trunks. “Hera!” He said.

“Hi sweetheart!” She said. “Oh, you look so cute in that swimwear, honey!”

“Fank ‘ou!” The little boy said.

“Okay, are you ready to go to the beach?” Kanan asked as he walked into the living room wearing a jersey of the NY Giants and green camo swim trunks.

“Of course.” Hera said.

“Yeah!” The little boy said excitedly.

“I think this will be a good spot.” Kanan said, then he extended the towels and opened the umbrella and nailed it in the sand.

“I brought some sandwiches, I hope it’s okay.” Hera said.

“Of course.” Kanan said and sat down.

The raven-haired boy sat down next to his father and started to play with the sand with his beach toys.

“Daddy?” Ezra asked a few minutes later.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan asked.

“Can we go to the sea?” The three-year old asked and pointed at the sea.

“Sure.” The detective said and got up, he took his jersey off and grabbed his son’s hand.

“Hera, we’re going to the sea. Do you want to come?” He asked.

“Sure.” She said and took off her top and shorts revealing a green swimsuit with white stripes.

“You look…beautiful.” Kanan said smiling.

The young woman smiled. “Thank you, sir.” She said and kissed his cheek, then she took Ezra’s free hand and they walked to the seashore.

They spent an hour playing in the sea, Kanan helped Ezra to jump the small waves that reached at the shore while Hera showed him the seashells they found in the sand. The detective smiled when he saw his son and his girlfriend spending some time together, he knew that even if Hera wasn’t Ezra’s mother, she loved him very much like he was her biological son.

Kanan and Hera walked into the sea and stopped where the water reached their waists, however Ezra stayed behind because he was afraid of the big waves that were there.

“Daddy!” He yelled from the shore.

The detective and the CSI turned around. “Come here, bud!” Kanan said but Ezra shook his head.

“No!” The little boy said. “Too big!” He said.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other and the young CSI decided to go for the little boy. Her heart broke when she reached him and saw tears threating to fall from his eyes because he wanted to be with them but he couldn’t go where they were.

“It’s okay, sweetie. C’mon.” She said and opened her arms but Ezra shook his head again.

“No, too big!” He said and pointed at the waves.

Hera smiled softly. “Sweetie, I promise the waves won’t hurt you. I’m going to protect you.” She said.

“Pomise?” The little boy asked.

“Promise.” She said and picked him up and walked back to where Kanan was.

“Hey Ez.” He said when he saw his son.

“Hi daddy.” The little boy said.

Hera smiled and kissed him on the side of his head. They returned to Kanan’s house around five thirty and Ezra was half asleep in Hera’s arms while his head was resting on her shoulder but as they walked into the house, the phone rang and Kanan went to answer it.

“Jarrus.” He said. “Yes, Chief?”

Hera frowned when she heard Kanan talking with Riker and set Ezra down.

“Right now, Chief?” He asked and sighed. “I’ll be there.” He said and hung up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Hera asked.

“A case came in and Riker needs me on the case.” Kanan said. “Can you stay with Ezra until I come back?”

“Sure.” She said.

Kanan smiled and knelt in front of his tiny son. “Look bud, they need me at work but Hera will stay with you until I come back, okay?” He said.

Ezra nodded.

“Be a good boy and listen to Hera, okay?” Kanan said.

“I good, daddy!” The little boy said.

The detective smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Yes, you’re a good boy.” He said.

Before leaving, Kanan took a quick shower and changed his clothes.

“I’ll call in case something changes.” He said.

“Sure, love.” Hera said.

He smiled and picked Ezra up. “Love you, bud.” He said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo, daddy.” The little boy said and kissed his father on the cheek.

The detective set his son down and took his jacket. “See you later.” He said and left the house.

“Okay, sweetie. What do you say if I give you a bath?” Hera asked and lifted the little boy up.

“Yeah!” Ezra said.

* * *

 

After giving Ezra his bath, she changed him into a clean set of pajamas, then she left him in the TV room while she took a shower in the bathroom of the guest room. The young woman was glad she decided to bring a change of clothes when she was changing into her swimsuit earlier that day. When she stepped out from the guest room, she walked to the TV room and sat down on the couch next to Ezra.

“Okay, sweetie. What do you want for dinner?” She asked.

“Can we hab cheesy pizza?” He asked.

“Of course!” The CSI said. “You want something else for dinner?”

Ezra thought for a few seconds. “Cookies!” He said happily.

“Let’s see what we can do about it, okay?” She said.

“Yeah!” The little boy said happily.

After having dinner, Ezra and Hera were watching a movie in the TV room when the phone rang.

“Syndulla.” She answered.

 _“Hi Hera.”_ Kanan’s voice said through the speaker.

“Hi, love.” The CSI answered. “How’s the case going?” She asked.

 _“I’m afraid I won’t go back to the house tonight, case got complicated.”_ He said.

“Don’t worry, Kanan. I’ll stay with Ezra all night.” The young woman said.

 _“Thank you, Hera. Can I talk with him, please?”_ He asked.

“Sure.” She said. “Hey hun, come here.”

The little boy toddled to where Hera was and she gave him the phone. “Someone wants to talk with you.” She said.

“Hello?” Ezra asked.

 _“Hey bud.”_ Kanan said.

Ezra’s eyes lit up. “Hi daddy!” He said.

 _“How are you, huh?”_ The detective asked.

“Goo’!” Ezra said and told his father about his evening with Hera.

 _“Wow, sound like you had a lot of fun.”_ Kanan said and smiled when he heard Ezra giggling.

 _“Listen, bud. Hera will stay with you all night until tomorrow, okay?”_ He said.

“Okay.” Ezra said.

 _“Love you, bud. Good night.”_ The detective said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said and Kanan hung up the phone.

Once Hera had helped Ezra to brush his teeth, she tucked him in his bed. However, the CSI noticed that Ezra was quieter than usual and that worried her.

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll be in the TV room if you need me.” She said as she brought the blankets up to his chin.

The raven-haired boy nodded and she kissed him on the forehead, then she got up but before she could reach the door and turn off the lights, Ezra called her.

“Hera?” He asked.

“Yes, sweetie?” She said and turned around.

The little boy hugged Tommy closer to his chest. “You hab a mommy?” He asked.

Hera blinked in surprise and walked to Ezra’s bed and sat down. “What?” She asked.

The little boy buried his face in Tommy’s fur. “I sody.” He said sadly.

The CSI recovered from her shock. “No, honey. It’s okay.” She said. “Now tell me, what’s wrong?” She said.

“You no mad?” Ezra asked.

Hera shook her head. “I’m not mad. I promise.” She said.

The raven-haired boy looked at her. You hab a mommy?” He asked again.

“Yes, sweetie. I had a mommy but I lost her when I was a little bit older than you.” She answered.

“You miss her?” He asked.

The CSI nodded. “Yes, everyday.” She answered.

“You ‘member your mommy?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Yes.” She said but frowned when Ezra looked away. “What’s wrong, hun?” She asked.

“I no ‘member my mommy.” The three-year old said sadly and sniffled trying to hold back tears.

“Oh, Ez.” The young woman said and cradled the little boy in her arms.

Ezra buried his face in her chest while she held him tightly.

“I know you’re sab because you can’t remember you mommy, honey but someday you’ll remember her.” She said a few minutes later.

“Really?” The little boy said and looked up at her.

Hera nodded. “Really.”

The raven-haired boy smiled softly. “I know you not my mommy but you do what a mommy does.” He said.

“Really? Like what?” The CSI asked.

“You take care of daddy an’ me an’ you ask if I fine.” He answered.

The CSI smiled. “Do you know why I do that?” She asked and Ezra shook his head.

“Because I love you and your daddy very much.” She answered.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo!” Ezra said happily and hugged her.

Hera smiled and kissed him on top of his hair.

Kanan returned around seven in the morning; he opened the front door slowly and walked in. He left his shoes and his jacket by the door and went upstairs to see how Hera and Ezra were; he walked to Ezra’s room and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Hera and Ezra were asleep in Ezra’s bed, the little boy was cuddled in her left side while she had an arm wrapped around him and had a smile on her face. The detective walked quietly to the bed and covered them with a spare blanket and left the room.

Even if Ezra knew Hera wasn’t his mommy, he loved her very much and Hera loved him too and she knew this little boy would always have a special place in her heart.


	49. Nightmares (Part one)

**Chapter 43: Nightmares (Part 1)**

“Daddy!” Ezra said happily when he saw his father.

“Hey, Ez!” Kanan said and lifted his son up. “Thank you, Mrs. Andrews.” He said.

“You’re welcome, Kanan.” The middle-age woman said.

“Bye, Mrs. Andrews!” The little boy said and waved his hand at her.

Kanan parked his car on the driveway and unbuckled Ezra, then he took out Ezra’s orange backpack and his briefcase.

“Okay, bud.” Kanan said. “What do you want for dinner?” He asked as he helped him to climb down from the car.

“Sammich!” The little boy said.

“You want a chicken sandwich for dinner?” The detective asked.

“Yep! And choclate milk!” Ezra said as they walked into the house.

* * *

 

Later that night, Kanan prepared Ezra’s bath while the little boy was playing with his toys in his room.

“C’mon Ezra, it’s time for your bath.” Kanan said from the bathroom in Ezra’s room.

“Why do I hafta take a bath?” Ezra asked from the doorway.

“Because it will help you to sleep better, besides you need to take baths to be clean.” Kanan said as he picked his son up.

He set Ezra down in front of the bathtub and undressed him, then he placed him inside the tub.

“Daddy!” Ezra said patting his father’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked as he rolled-up his sleeves.

“I wan’ Ducky!” The little boy said.

Kanan looked around the bathroom and spotted the plastic basket that had Ezra’s bath toys in it. He smiled softly when he found the rubber ducky and gave it to his son.

“Here’s Ducky.” Kanan said.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” The little boy said and started to play with his duck.

“You’re welcome, bud.” The detective said as he knelt in front of the bathtub and started to bath Ezra.

After his bath, Kanan wrapped Ezra in a towel and dressed him up. Once Ezra had his pajamas on, Kanan dried his raven hair. “Now, how do you feel?” He asked.

“Better, daddy!” Ezra said with a smile.

“See? I told you so.” Kanan answered. “Now go and brush your teeth, it’s almost your bedtime.” He said.

“But I not tired.” Ezra said with a yawn.

Kanan smiled. “Are you sure?” He asked.

The little boy nodded and the detective laughed in response. Once the three-year old had brushed his teeth, Kanan tucked him in and read Ezra one of his favorites books; by the end of the book, the little boy was fast asleep. The detective smiled and closed the book and kissed his son on the forehead.

“Goodnight, son.” He said and got up. He turned off the lights as he left the room.

* * *

 

Around one o’clock, Kanan heard a yell. He sat up in bed and listened carefully; three seconds later, there was another and he got up from bed and rushed to Ezra’s room.

“Daddy!” Ezra cried.

“Kanan walked into the room and turned on the lamp on the nightstand bathing the room in a soft light. He saw Ezra kicking in his sleep.

“Ezra, wake up.” He said sitting on the bed but Ezra was still kicking in his sleep.

“Come on, Ez. Open your eyes.” The detective said and shook him gently.

The little boy’s eyes shot open and sat up in bed, his electric blue eyes scanned the room and met with the turquoise eyes of his father. The three-year old three himself at his father and wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck.

“Daddy, you here!” Ezra said burying his face in Kanan’s shoulder.

“What happened, bud?” Kanan asked rubbing Ezra’s back. “Did you had a bad dream?” He felt Ezra nodding as he held him tightly.

“Dere was a big an’ scady monster an’ he chased me an’ grabbed me.” The little boy said.

“Don’t worry, bud. I’m here, daddy’s here.” Kanan said.

“You pomise?” Ezra asked sniffling back tears and looking up at Kanan with teary eyes.

“With my heart.” The detective said and kissed his son on top of his head. “C’mon, you’ll sleep with me tonight.” He said picking the little boy up and took him to his room.

“Daddy, wait!” Ezra said.

“What is it?” The detective asked confused.

“You fogot Tommy.” The three-year old said.

Kanan smiled softly and returned to Ezra’s room, he walked to the bed and picked the stuffed tiger up. “Here’s Tommy.” He said.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” The little boy said and hugged Tommy closer to his chest.

“You’re welcome, bud.” Kanan said and turned off the lamp, then, they went to his room.

“I was scared.” Ezra said as he rested his head on Kanan’s shoulder.

“I know, Ez.” The detective said and rubbed his son’s back.

They arrived to Kanan’s room and the detective laid his son down on his bed, then he climbed on the bed and laid down next to his son. The raven-haired boy moved closer to his father and snuggled up to Kanan’s chest. Kanan smiled and ran a hand through his son’s dark locks as he hummed softly Ezra’s favorite song.

The little boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kanan smiled softly when he heard Ezra’s peaceful breaths and kissed him on top of his head.

“Don’t ever forget you’ll be always in my heart, bud.” The detective said reciting a verse of his son’s favorite song.

“Always.” He said and drifted off to sleep holding tightly the little boy who had become his world.

 


	50. Daddy's surprise/ A day at the zoo

**Chapter 44: Daddy’s surprise/ A Day at the zoo**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and a certain little boy with raven hair was already awake. He climbed down from his bed and grabbed his stuffed tiger Tommy and left his room.

He walked quietly to his daddy’s room and giggled when he saw his daddy still asleep and snoring. Ezra left the room and went downstairs.

“It today, Tommy!” The little boy said to his stuffed tiger as he climbed down the stairs carefully. “Today it Father’s Day!”

He walked into the kitchen and placed Tommy on the counter, then he took out the things he needed like bread, two jars of jelly and honey to make two sandwiches for his daddy. He placed the things on the counter and got on a kitchen stool.

Ezra hummed a little song as he made the sandwiches. “Daddy like sammiches, like me!” He said as he spread jelly on the bread.

When two pieces of bread were covered entirely in jelly, the little boy made another sandwich but this time, he spread the honey on two other pieces of bread. Once Ezra had finished making the sandwiches, he put them on a plate and grabbed a small carton of apple juice from one of the lower cabinets, then, he took Tommy and went upstairs.

The three year-old walked to Kanan’s room holding Tommy and the carton of juice in one hand and the plate in the other. He walked into the room and saw his father still asleep, he smiled softly and left the plate, the carton and Tommy on the nightstand next to the bed.

“’tay here Tommy. I hab something fo’ daddy.” Ezra said and ran to his room, he returned holding a card and climbed on the bed.

Kanan stirred softly but didn’t wake up, so Ezra climbed on his chest.

“Wake up, daddy!” The raven-haired boy said. “It today!”

Kanan groaned and opened his eyes. “Morning, bud.” He said sleepy.

“Mornin’ daddy!” The little boy said. “You gotta wake up, daddy! It today!” He said smiling.

“What is it today?” The detective asked.

“Today it Father’s Day!” Ezra said happily.

“Really?” Kanan asked.

“Yep an’ you gotta get up!” The raven-haired boy said excitedly. “I made sammiches!”

The detective sat up in bed as his son climbed down from his chest and from the bed. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:15 a.m.

Usually Kanan slept-in on Sundays and free days but today he didn’t care if Ezra had woken him up early, he wanted to see the sandwiches his son had made from him.

Ezra walked to the nightstand and grabbed Tommy and the plate. “Dis fo’ ‘ou!” He said and gave the plate to Kanan.

“Thank you, bud.” The detective said as he grabbed the plate.

“You welcome, daddy!” The little boy said and climbed on the bed again. “Tommy helped me!” He said as he sat next to his dad.

“I’m guessing that’s the reason why your shirt is smeared in banana jam and blueberry jam, right?” Kanan asked.

Ezra giggled in response.

Kanan ruffled Ezra’s hair and saw the sandwiches his son had made.

“I also made ‘ou dis!” The three-year old said excitedly and gave him the card he made.

The detective smiled softly at the card his son had made. He saw two figure sticks, one was a little bit bigger than the other and had brown hair and a small goatee; the other stick figure was smaller and had black hair. Even if the drawing wasn’t perfect, for Kanan it was a work of art and had more value than any painting in the NY museum.

“Dat me an’ ‘ou playing in the park.” The little boy said as he pointed at the two figure sticks he draw.

“This is amazing, bud. Thank you.” The detective said.

“You welcome, daddy!” Ezra said happily.

Kanan got up from bed. “Hey bud, what do you say if we eat this with scrambled eggs and ham?” He asked as he picked his son up.

“Yeah!” The little boy said. “Can Tommy hab some?” He asked.

“Of course, bud.” The detective said as they went to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Two hours later, father and son left the house and headed to the city. The detective wanted to spend the day with his son since it was Father’s Day and he thought it will be a good idea to go to the zoo, so Ezra could see all the animals.

“Where we goin’?” The little boy asked from the backseat.

“We’re going to the zoo.” Kanan answered.

“What a zoo?” Ezra asked.

“It’s a place where there are animals from different parts of the world and the zoo keepers take care of them.” The detective answered.

Kanan drove through the city and made their way to the Bronx; he had read that the Bronx Zoo was the largest metropolitan zoo in the country and knew Ezra would be happy with all the animals they were exhibiting.

The detective parked his car in the zoo’s parking lot and got out. He opened the passenger’s door and met with a very impatient little boy.

“We in the zoo?” Can we see the animals now?” Ezra asked impatiently.

“Wait a minute, bud.” The detective said before he unbuckled Ezra.

“I can’t! I wan’ to see the animals!” The three-year-old said excitedly.

Kanan chuckled and decided to talk with his son before he took him out from the car.

“Okay, bud. Do you remember what I told you about leaving my side and running in places like this where there are many people?” He asked.

“'ou said I can get lost.” Ezra answered.

The detective smiled. “That’s my boy.” He said and unbuckled Ezra and helped his son to get out from the car.

“Stay here, bud.” Kanan said and took the Children’s belt out from Ezra’s orange backpack and put him the belt on.

“Can we go an’ see the animals?” The three-year old asked.

The detective chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Yes, bud. We can go and see the animals now.” He said.

“Yeah!” Ezra said and his father grabbed his tiny hand.

They walked to the ticket booth. “Good morning, two tickets, please.” Kanan said.

“How many adults?” The ticket dispatcher asked.

“One adult and one kid.” Kanan answered.

“Here you go.” The ticket dispatcher said and gave him the tickets.

“Thank you.” The detective said.

“Don’t miss all the activities we have for fathers and children today.” The ticket dispatcher said.

“Thank you.” Kanan said.

The first exhibit they visited was the **Zoo Center** ; after leaving the zoo center, they went to the sea lion’s exhibit but there were many people and Ezra couldn’t see.

“Daddy!” The raven-haired boy said and lifted his arms up.

Kanan picked Ezra up and sat him on his shoulders. “Are you okay up there, bud?” He asked.

The little boy nodded and wrapped his arms around his father’s head. “Daddy! Loo’!” He said when he saw the sea lions sunbathing and getting into the water.

“I see them, bud.” The man said.

* * *

 

After seeing the sea lions, they went to the **Madagascar!** Exhibit and the little boy was fascinated when he saw all the different species of lemurs.

“Hey bud. Look at those lemurs.” Kanan said and pointed at a family of Coquerel’s Sifaka Lemurs.

“Dat Zoboo!” The little boy said when he saw an infant clinging to its mother’s back and recognized the lemur from one of his favorite animal shows.

“Yup and his with his family.” The detective said.

Ezra giggled and rested his chin on top of his father’s head.

“Hey bud, can you sing the intro song of Zoboomafo?” The father asked.

The raven-haired boy nodded and started to sing, however, Ezra’s singing came out as a babbling since he couldn’t pronounce all the words well, yet. But Ezra sang the chorus without problem and Kanan sang with him.

_“Me, you and Zoboomafo._

_Come along and see what’s new._

_We are doing the things animals do.”_

Father and son sang as they continued watching the other species of lemurs in the exhibit. They continued watching the animals and saw bisons, aquatic birds, sea birds and birds of prey.

* * *

 

Around midday, they stopped to rest a little before they went to the **Congo Gorilla Forest** exhibit.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and tugged Kanan’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” Kanan asked.

“I hungry.” The little boy said.

“You’re hungry?” The detective asked and his son nodded.

A mischievous smile appeared on Kanan’s face. “Hi hungry, I’m daddy.” He said.

“Daddy!” Ezra said upset and pouted.

The detective chuckled and picked his son up. “C’mon, bud. Let’s eat something.” He said and they went to the Dancing Crane Café.

“Okay, bud. What do you want to eat?”  Kanan asked.

“I dunno.” Ezra said and shrugged.

The detective looked at the menu. “Do you want some chicken tenders with fries and apple juice?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The raven-haired boy said.

Kanan smiled. “Hi.” He said to the cashier.

“Hi, can I take your order?” The cashier asked.

“I want a kid’s combo with chicken tenders, fries and apple juice please.” Kanan said.

“Something else?”

“Yes, a hamburger with cheese and coke, please.” The detective said.

“It will be twenty dollars please.” The cashier said.

“Here you go.” Kanan said and payed their food.

Once Kanan had picked up their order, he and Ezra sat at one of the outdoor tables.

“Okay, bud. These are your chicken tenders and your fries.” The detective said.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” The little boy said.

“You’re welcome, bud.” Kanan answered. “Oh…I almost forgot; they gave me this, it came with the combo.” He said and gave Ezra a small tiger toy.

“Yeah!” The little boy said happily and started to eat his food while playing with his new toy.

* * *

 

After lunch, father and son continued watching the animals, they went to the **Congo Gorilla Forest** exhibit and they saw the gorillas, mandrills and some exotic birds, after that, they went to the **African Plains**.

“Daddy, loo’!” Ezra said when he saw a giraffe.

“I see it, bud.” Kanan said. “Do you know what animal is that?” He asked.

“Dat a giraffe!” The little boy said.

“Yeah, and what animal is that?” Kanan said when he saw a zebra.

“Dat a zebra!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Very good, Ez.” Kanan said proudly.

The three-year old giggled and the detective ruffled his son’s hair. They continued walking through the zoo and Kanan smiled everytime he saw his son pointing at the animals and telling him the name of the animals he recognized. However, Ezra got very excited when he saw the lions.

“Daddy! Dat Simba!” The little boy said excited.

“Yeah, he looks like Simba.” The detective said. “Can you roar like a lion, bud?” He asked.

Ezra nodded. “Roar!” He roared like a lion and Kanan chuckled.

“That was good, bud.” The detective said and ruffled his son’s hair again.

The raven-haired boy giggled. “Now you roar like a lion, daddy!” He said.

Kanan chuckled. “Alright.” He said and roared like a lion. “Roar!”

The little boy giggled and threw himself at his father.

“So how was that, Ez?” Kanan asked.

“You good, daddy!” Ezra answered.

The detective smiled and kissed his son on the cheek.

* * *

 

Their next stop was **Jungle World** and they even rode in the Wild Asia Monorail, after that, they went to see the **Baboon Reserve** , the bear’s exhibit and the **Himalayan Highlands’** exhibit. The last animals they saw were the tigers and saying that Ezra was fascinated with them, was an understatement.

“Daddy! Daddy! Loo’!” The raven-haired boy said as he jumped up and down.

“I see them, bud and look, that tiger looks exactly like Tommy.” Kanan said.

“He looks like Tommy!” The little boy said referring to his stuffed tiger.

The detective knelt beside his son as the little boy looked at the tigers through the glass. “So, what’s your favorite animal?” He asked.

“Tigers.” Ezra said.

“Really? Why?” Kanan asked.

“’Cause they big an’ fluffy.” The little boy answered.

Kanan laughed. Their final stop was the **Children’s Zoo** and the zoo keepers gave them a bag that had special food that they could give to the animals.

“Alright, bud. Do you remember when I taught you how to feed the animals your Nana has?” The detective asked as he knelt next to Ezra.

The little boy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, we will do the same thing with these animals, okay?” Kanan said.

Ezra nodded again and Kanan poured some of the food in his hand. A sheep smelled the food and got closer to the detective and started to eat the food.

“Sheep!” The little boy said.

“That’s right, bud.” The detective said. “Now, it’s your turn.” He said and put some food in Ezra’s tiny hand.

The raven-haired boy extended his hand and waited for the animals to come. A brown goat smelled the food and walked closer to father and son, Kanan felt Ezra’s fear and calmed him down.

“It’s okay, bud. The goat will not hurt you.” He assured him.

The goat walked carefully and got closer to Ezra and smelled the food again. The little boy kept his palm opened and smiled when the goat started to eat the food from his hand.

Kanan smiled. “See, bud? Nothing bad happened.”  He said and his son gave him a big smile.

After they fed some sheep and goats, father and son went to wash their hands and Kanan paid for a photo a photographer had took them earlier. Before they left, they went to buy some souvenirs in the zoo’s gift shop, then they left the zoo.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the house around seven thirty, Kanan parked the car and unbuckled Ezra, and then, he lifted him up and took him inside.

“Daddy?” The little boy asked as he rested his head on Kanan’s shoulder.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan said as he activated the alarm.

“'ou liked ‘ou present?” Ezra asked.

The detective smiled. “Of course, bud.” He answered. “And did you like our day at the zoo?”

The raven-haired boy nodded. “Mhm, I liked the animals.” He said.

“That’s good.” The detective said.

“Can we go to the zoo again?” The three-year old asked.

“Maybe next month, bud.” Kanan answered.

They walked into Ezra’s room and the detective set his son down on the bed, he walked to the drawer and took out Ezra’s pajamas. After changing Ezra into his pajamas, father and son went downstairs to have dinner.

Once they had dinner, Ezra brushed his teeth and Kanan tucked him in.

“Daddy?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan asked.

“What the best gift ‘ou hab?” The little boy asked.

“You want to know what is the best gift I have?” The detective asked and Ezra nodded.

He smiled when he remembered the first time he saw Ezra and how fast the baby boy stole his heart.

“You’re the best gift I’ve ever had.” He said.

“I better than choclate?” The three-year old asked.

“Yup. You’re way better than chocolate, Ez. And you want to know something?” The detective asked and the little boy nodded.

“I’m so happy to be your daddy, Ez.” He said.

“I happy ‘ou my daddy ‘oo!” Ezra said.

Kanan smiled and brought the blankets up to Ezra’s chin and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight, bud.” He said.

“Night, daddy.” The little boy said and closed his eyes.

The father got up from bed and looked at his boy one last time before he turned off the lights. He smiled softly when he saw Ezra sleeping peacefully and hugging Tommy, he turned off the lights and left the room.

Definitely, today had been the best Father’s Day Kanan had and he knew he would always be there for Ezra; after all, the best gift he ever received changed his life for the better and he wouldn’t change him for anything.


	51. Barbecue Party

**Chapter 45: Barbecue Party**

Ezra and Kanan were at the supermarket doing their monthly grocery run. The three-year old looked around in curiosity and wondered why all the grown-ups had to buy a lot of things, including his daddy.

“Alright.” Kanan said as he put a bag with charcoal inside the shopping cart. “Charcoal for the grill, ready.” He said.

“What dat?” The little boy asked and pointed at the brown bag.

“That’s charcoal, bud.” The man answered.

“Sharkoal?” Ezra asked and leaned his head to the side.

“Charcoal, bud.” Kanan said. “Remember the silver grill that’s outside in the backyard?” He asked.

The raven-haired boy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, the grill needs the charcoal to cook the food.” Kanan answered.

“You goin’ to cook something?” Ezra asked.

“Yup.” The detective said.

They went to the meat section and Kanan bought steaks, chicken and pork ribs. He also bought sausages and hamburger steaks. Ezra didn’t understand why his daddy was buying a lot of meat but he knew that as long as his father didn’t buy vegetables and buy his favorite cereal, cookies and chocolate milk, he was going to be happy. Of course, Ezra’s thoughts lasted five minutes until he and Kanan were in the fruit and vegetables section.

“Daddy, why ‘ou buying veggies?” He asked.

“Because we need to eat them.” The detective answered.

“But I no like ‘em!” The little boy said and pouted.

Kanan chuckled. “Relax, bud. I’m not buying spinach or broccoli, I’m buying carrots, corn, tomatoes and lettuce.” He said.

Ezra didn’t like it but at least it wasn’t spinach or broccoli what his father was buying.

* * *

 

The next day, Kanan and Zeb were at a crime scene interrogating the witnesses and guarding the crime scene until the CSIs arrived.

“Hi detective.” Hera said when she saw her boyfriend.

“Hey.” The detective said smiling.

“Hello, Kanan.” Obi-Wan said as he was followed by a younger man. “I want to introduce you to Matthew Brody, he just transferred from the Boston Crime Lab.” He said.

Kanan extended his hand and Matthew shook it. “Hi, welcome to New York. I’m Kanan Jarrus.” The detective said.

“Nice to meet you.” The new CSI said.

“What do we have?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Our victim is a male, late forties.” Kanan said.

“ID?” Hera asked as she put on her gloves.

“Negative, Zeb and I have been interrogating the witnesses but so far…no one has told us who this guy is.” The detective said.

“Well, let’s get to work.” Obi-Wan said.

A few hours later, Hera walked into the station and she smiled when she saw Kanan.

“Hey detective.” She said.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I came to give you the DNA results from our John Doe.” She said and gave him a folder.

Kanan opened the folder and read it. “Okay, I’ll check his file.” He said.

Hera smiled. “I’ll see you this Wednesday, okay?” She asked.

“Sure.” He answered.

* * *

 

**_July 4 th…_ **

Kanan was washing the vegetables when he felt someone wrapping around his legs. He looked down and smiled when he saw his little boy.

“Hey, bud.” He said.

“Hi daddy!” Ezra said smiling. “Where ‘Ebby an’ Hera?”

“They’ll be here around midday, bud.” Kanan answered. “So, don’t worry, okay?” He said.

“’kay.” Ezra said and left the kitchen.

Kanan shook his head and started to cut the vegetables. Around midday, Kanan heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

“Hera, hi!” The detective said when he opened the door and saw his girlfriend.

“Hi, love.” The young CSI said and kissed him on the lips.

“You look beautiful.” He said when they broke apart.

She was wearing a red tank top with white jeans and white sandals.

“Thanks.” She said. “I bought a cake, I hope it is okay.”

“It’s okay.” He said. “We just need to keep it out of Ezra’s sight.” He said and took the cake from Hera and went to put it in the fridge.

“Hera!” Ezra said when he saw the young woman and ran towards her.

“Hi, sweetheart!” She said and picked the little boy up. “How are you?”

“Goo’!” The raven-haired boy said.

Hera smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then, she set him down.

“Hera, do you think you can change Ezra? I left his clothes on his bed.” Kanan asked from the doorframe of the kitchen.

“Sure.” She answered. “C’mon, sweetie. Let’s change your clothes.” She said and took Ezra’s hand.

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later, Ezra ran out from the house wearing blue shorts, a light blue shirt with red and white stars.

“Daddy!” The three-year old said.

“Hey, bud!” Kanan said and picked his son up.

“What you doin’?” The little boy asked.

“Well, since it is hot today, I thought you would like to spend the day the day in your inflatable pool.” The detective said.

“Yeah!” Ezra said.

Kanan chuckled and continued assembling the structure of the pool.

“Hera! You wan’ to play wif me in the pool?” Ezra asked.

“I would like to play with you, honey.” The CSI said.

“Yeah!” Ezra said and jumped up and down.

The grown-ups chuckled. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Ezra ran to the door.

“I go!” He said.

“Ez, wait a minute. You have to ask who it is before you open the door.” Kanan said as he trailed behind his little boy.

The raven-haired boy stood in front of the door and asked: “Who it is?” And opened the door.

“Hey, kid.” Zeb said.

“’Ebby!” The three-year old said happily and threw himself at his Uncle.

Zeb chuckled as he lifted Ezra up, then, he looked up. “Hey, man.” He said.

“Hey.” Kanan answered. “Ez, you need to wait for the person to answer before you open the door, okay?” He asked.

“’kay.” The little boy said.

Kanan smiled. “Come in.” He said.

“Thanks.” The older man said and walked into the house.

“Where are Kallus and Obi-Wan?” The younger detective asked.

“They’ll be here later. Kallus is filling overdue reports and Obi-wan is checking some results for court.” The older detective said.

They walked out from the house and into the backyard and Zeb set Ezra down.

“Hi, Zeb.” The young CSI said.

“Hey.” The older detective said and hugged her. “How are you?” He asked.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Hera said when they broke the hug.

“’Ebby! ‘Ebby! Come!” Ezra said and dragged Zeb by the hand to the inflatable pool.

“Hey, your dad finally decided to take the pool out of the box.” The older detective said in a joking voice.

Kanan rolled his eyes. “C’mon.” He said as he walked to the hose and started to fill the pool with water.

Ezra and Zeb chuckled and the detective high-fived the little boy. Forty minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kanan went to answer it.

“Kallus, Obi-Wan, Come in.” The younger man said when he saw the sergeant and the Crime Lab director.

“Thank you, Kanan.” The CSI said.

“I brought something for the barbecue.” Kallus said and showed them a six-pack of beer.

“As long as none of us is in service, I think we will be okay.” Kanan said and the three of them walked to the backyard.

As the three of them walked through the kitchen, the sergeant and the CSI heard laughter and smiled at the sight before them when they walked out from the house.

Ezra was sitting on Zeb’s shoulders and the older detective had a firm hold on the little boy’s legs. The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Zeb’s head and he was giggling.

“Go, ‘Ebby!” He said.

The older detective laughed as he rode on his shoulder his nephew around the backyard unaware Kallus and Obi-Wan were there; deciding to leave them alone, the sergeant and the CSI walked to the picnic table and sat down.

“UnKal!” Ezra yelled when he saw Kallus and ran towards him.

“Hey, Ezra.” Kallus said and lifted the little boy up. “How are you?” He asked.

“Goo’!” The three-year old said and hugged Kallus. “Hi Uncle Obi!” He said when he saw Obi-Wan.

“Hello Ezra.” The Crime Lab supervisor said and ruffled the raven-haired boy’s hair.

“C’mon sweetie. Let’s change you into your swimwear so you can play in the pool.” Hera said.

Kallus set Ezra down and the little boy ran towards the young CSI and they went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later, Ezra came out wearing his favorite orange rash guard and blue navy trunks. Hera was behind him and helped him to get into the pool and they spent the next hour playing with some of Ezra’s beach and bath toys.

* * *

 

“Food’s ready!” Kanan said as he placed a plate with grilled chicken and pork ribs on the picnic table.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s eat and we can play again later, okay?” The young CSI said as she took Ezra out from the pool and wrapped a towel around him.

They sat at the picnic table and Kanan served his son a small portion of grilled chicken and some vegetables the raven-haired boy liked to eat.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” Ezra said.

“You’re welcome, Ez.” The detective said.

Around six o’clock, the small group went to the beach and found a good spot even with all the people who were there to see the firework show. While they were waiting for the sunset, Ezra played with his three Uncles near the seashore and Kanan and Hera enjoyed some quality time together, after that, the couple relieved the three men and took the little boy on a small walk through the beach.

“Daddy c’mon. The show it gonna start!” Ezra said when he saw the sun starting to set.

The grown-ups chuckled and walked back to their spot. They smiled when they saw Zeb with coffee for everyone and some hot chocolate for Ezra.

“Thanks Zeb.” Kanan said as they sat down.

“You’re welcome.” The older detective said.

As soon as the sun disappeared, the fireworks started to illuminate the night sky and Ezra’s eyes widen in surprise when he saw all the bright colors that illuminated the sky. Blue, red and white colors illuminated the sky as they resembled the USA flag, there were even some gold fireworks that resembled the stars of the flag. When the show ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

Ezra, who was being cradled in his Uncle Zeb’s strong arms, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey bud, did you enjoy the firework show?” Kanan asked.

The three-year old nodded. “Mhm.” He said and snuggled into Zeb’s hold and drifted off to sleep.

The grown-ups smiled as they walked back to Kanan’s house remembering what a great day they had with the cutest little boy in the whole world.


	52. Nightmares (Part 2)

**Chapter 46: Nightmares (Part 2)**

_Five year old Kanan was sitting on the couch as he happily ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching cartoons, he laughed when he saw Jerry running away from Tom. When “Tom and Jerry” finished, Kanan went to the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink._

_“Caleb, it’s time for your bath!” Nicole said._

_“Coming, mommy!” Kanan said and went to the bathroom._

_After his bath and brushing his teeth, Kanan walked into his bedroom. He climbed on the bed and laid down, Nicole came in a few minutes later and tucked him in._

_“Goodnight, baby.” She said._

_“Night, mommy.” Kanan said and closed his eyes._

_Nicole smiled when she saw her son sound asleep and kissed him on the cheek, then she left the room and closed the door behind her._

_Around three o’clock in the morning, Kanan woke up when he heard a strong noise. He climbed down from his bed, took his teddy bear and walked quietly to the door and opened slightly. He saw a tall man dressed in black looking for something and then, he saw his mother walking into the living room._

_“What are you doing!?” Nicole asked and the man turned around._

_He walked closer to her and lifted his arm; Kanan saw something shiny and large in the strange man’s hand. Nicole turned around and ran to her room._

_“No! Get away from me!” She yelled._

_Kanan closed the door and went to hide in his closet, he could hear his mother’s screams, so he just covered his ears and closed his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the little boy uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. He didn’t hear anything, so he waited for his mommy to come for him and tell him that everything was okay but he fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later when he heard sirens and someone knocking on the door._

_“Miss Jarrus? DPD (Detroit Police Department), we’re coming in!” The voice of a man said._

_Kanan jumped a little when the police officers burst into the apartment._

_“Clear!” One officer said._

_“Clear!” Another one said._

_Kanan wanted to get out from his hiding place but he was so scared that he stayed where he was. He heard footsteps in his bedroom and saw a shadow standing in front of the doors of the closet. The figure opened the doors and knelt to Kanan’s eye level._

_“Hello there.” A woman’s voice said warmly. “My name is Depa. What’s yours?” She said._

_“My name is Kanan but my mommy calls me Caleb.” Kanan answered._

_Depa smiled. “Those are beautiful names.” She said._

_Kanan smiled softly. “Thank you. Where is my mommy?” He asked._

_Depa’s gaze fell and looked up once again. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” She said sadly._

_“Where’s my mommy?” Kanan asked. “I want my mommy!” He said and started to cry._

* * *

 

Kanan’s eye shot open and sat up in bed panting heavily and covered in sweat. He still dream about the day his mother was killed all those years ago. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair and got up from bed.

The detective splashed his face with cold water and stood there thinking about his mother when the door of his room opened.

“Daddy?” Ezra’s sleepy voice asked and Kanan walked out from his bathroom.

He saw his tiny son standing at the foot of the bed holding Tommy in one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other.

“Hey bud.” The man said as he sat down on his bed. “What are you doing up at this hour? Did you have a bad dream?” He asked worried.

Ezra shook his head. “Nope.” He answered. “I heard ‘ou yellin’ an’ I wanted to see if 'ou fine.” The little boy said.

Kanan smiled softly and picked his son up. “That’s very sweet of you, Ez.” He said as he sat him on his lap.

“You hab a bad dream?” The three-year old asked.

“Yeah, I did.” The detective answered.

“If ‘ou wan’, ‘ou can sleep in my bed wif me.” The raven-haired boy said.

Kanan chuckled. “Hey, I’m supposed to take care of you, bud. Not the other way around.” He said.

“But I wanted to see ‘ou.” The little boy answered and leaned against his father’s chest.

The detective smiled and placed a kiss on top of his head. “Thank you, bud.” He said.

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight, bud?” Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded. Kanan got up from the spot where he was sitting and laid Ezra down on the bed, then, he climbed on the bed and laid next to his son.

“Goodnight, bud.” The detective said.

“Night, daddy.” Ezra said and snuggled closer to his father and closed his eyes.

Kanan smiled softly and ran a hand through his son’s dark and silky lock. They drifted off to sleep and not a single nightmare haunted Kanan for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kanan woke up when he felt the sun coming through the window. He opened his teal eyes and met with the blue ones of his son.

“Morning, Ez.” He said sleepy.

“Mornin’, daddy!” The little boy said.

The detective smiled and sat up in bed, then he picked Ezra up and sat him on his lap.

“Do you want to have eggs or pancakes for breakfast?” He asked.

“I wan’ pancakes wif bananas!” The raven-haired boy said.

The father got up from bed with his son in his arms and they went to the kitchen.


	53. Ezra's new friend

**Chapter 47: Ezra’s new friend.**

Kanan sighed and leaned back in his chair, he rubbed his tired eyes and got up from the chair and went to pour himself another cup of coffee. He took a salad out from the fridge and returned to sit down.

As he ate his salad, the detective examined the school brochures again; he still didn’t know which school was good for Ezra, at first he wanted a school in Queens so when he came back from work, he could pick Ezra up and then, go home. But a few weeks ago, he had received a brochure from a school that was a few blocks away from the station and he liked it because if – God forbid – something bad happened to Ezra, he would be there in no time. Kanan sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kanan?” A warm voice asked and he turned around.

“Hera.” He said with a small smile on his face when he saw his girlfriend.

The CSI walked into the breakroom and sat down on the chair next to him. “Are you okay? You look tired.” She said.

“I’m still looking over these school brochures. I haven’t decided which school is best for Ezra.” He said.

Hera looked at the brochures and grabbed one. “What about private schools? Have you thought about sending him to one?” She asked.

Kanan shook his head. “I don’t want Ezra to grow up with just one kind of people, I want him to know there are many different kinds of people in this city.” He said.

“Did you go to a public school?” Hera asked.

The detective nodded. “Yes, there aren’t private schools in Bozeman.” He said. “And you?” He asked. “Did you went to a private or public school?”

“I didn’t go to either of them. I was homeschooled while I grew up in Ireland and when we moved to Gorse, my dad decided I should continue with my homeschooling.” She answered.

“Wow.”

“Maybe you should do an appointment to tour the school and see if you like it.” The CSI said.

“I will, thank you Hera.” He said.

“You’re welcome, love.” She said and left the breakroom.

A few days later, Kanan made the appointment to tour the school in Queens but as the principal showed him the school, the detective felt a cold atmosphere between the teachers and their relationship with others. Once the tour was over, Kanan thanked the principal for it and told him he would think about sending Ezra to that school.

* * *

 

“Coming!” Hera said when she heard a knock on the door. “Hi love.” She said when she opened the door.

“Hey.” Kanan said and kissed her cheek.

“Come in.” The CSI said.

“Thanks.” The detective said and walked into the apartment. He saw Chopper on the couch and the cat hissed at him.

“Daddy!” Ezra said and came running.

“Hey bud.” The detective said and picked his son up. “How did you behave, huh?” He asked.

“Goo’!” The three-year old said.

“I’m glad.” Kanan said and kissed Ezra’s cheek and set him down.

The detective had left Ezra with Hera while he went to the school and since the young woman was in her day off, she happily accepted to babysit the little boy for a few hours.

“How was the tour?” She asked.

Kanan sighed. “The school’s okay but there was something I didn’t like about the teachers.” He said.

“Daddy, daddy! Come! Loo’ what Hera an’ I made!” The raven-haired boy said grabbing his father’s hand and led him to the dining table where there were papers and crayons scattered all over it.

“Loo’!” Ezra said and showed him a drawing he had made. “It a tiger.” He said.

“It’s beautiful, son.” The detective said. “We will put it on the fridge tonight, okay?” He asked.

“’kay.” The little boy said.

“So, what are you going to do?” Hera asked as they sat at the table and watched Ezra drawing.

“I went to the school that is near the station and they told me they’re organizing a “Meet-and-Play” Day this Saturday.” He said.

“What’s that?” The CSI asked.

“It’s a day organized by some schools where the kids can play in the classrooms while the parents tour around the school to see if they like it.” The detective answered.

“That sounds incredible, love!” She said.

“I know.” He said.

“But there’s something still bothering you.” Hera said.

The detective sighed. “If I don’t like the school, maybe I should wait a year to send Ezra to school.” He said.

“I know you’ll make the best decision for him.” The CSI said and took his hand in hers.

“Thank you, dear.” He said and kissed her hand.

* * *

 

**_Saturday morning…_ **

Kanan was cooking breakfast when he felt someone wrapping around his legs, he looked down and smiled when he saw his son.

“Morning, bud.” He said. “How did you sleep?” He asked.

Ezra shrugged and buried his face in Kanan’s pants leg. The detective chuckled and ruffled Ezra’s raven hair.

“Still sleepy, son?” He asked and the little boy nodded, face still buried in the pants leg.

After having breakfast, Kanan took Ezra upstairs and changed him in a set of fresh clothes. He had chosen a blue sweatshirt with an image of a cat on it, orange cargo pants and black sneakers.

“Where we goin’?” The little boy asked as his father buckled him in the car seat.

“We will go to a “Play Day” a school near the station where Daddy works organized.” The detective said.

“What dat?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“It’s a special day where kids can play and the parents walk around the school.” Kanan answered.

“It fun?” Ezra asked.

“Of course, bud!” Kanan said. “You’ll meet and play with kids of your age.” He said.

“’ou no go?” The three-year old asked.

The detective shook his head. “Nope. You’ll only stay in the room for an hour while I tour the school, okay?” He said.

“’kay.” Ezra said.

Kanan smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Good.” He said and moved to the driver’s seat.

* * *

 

Forty six minutes later, Kanan parked his car in the school’s parking lot and unbuckled the little boy and took him out from the car. They walked to the entrance and were greeted by a woman in her late thirties with black hair and wearing glasses.

“Good afternoon.” The woman said.

“Good afternoon.” Kanan answered.

“What is your name?” The woman asked.

“I’m Kanan Jarrus and this is my son, Ezra.” The detective said.

The woman wrote something down on her clipboard and gave Kanan two stickers with their names on them.

“Please, put this on and follow me.” She said.

The detective put on the sticker and helped his son to put his sticker on, the, they followed the woman through the school.

“Your son will stay here while the principal gives you the tour, Mr. Jarrus. Miss Sidle and Mrs. Angell are taking care of the kids and they will take care of your son as well.”  The woman said as they stood in the threshold of the classroom filled with kids.

“Okay, bud.” Kanan said and knelt in front of his tiny son. “I’ll be back, okay?” He asked.

“’kay.” The little boy said.

“And be good.” Kanan said.

“I good, daddy!” Ezra said with a big smile on his face.

“I know you’re a good boy.” The detective said and left the classroom.

* * *

 

Ezra walked inside the classroom and looked around, there were many kids of his age playing with toys and others were drawing on the small tables that were around the classroom, the little boy also saw a door that led to a garden. He walked to the door and stood on the threshold until one of the teachers approached him.

“Hi, sweetie.” She said.

Ezra looked up. “Hi.” He said shyly.

“You can go outside if you want or you can stay inside.” The teacher said.

The raven-haired boy walked out from the classroom and into the garden. He saw kids playing in the jungle gym and running around but he saw one of the sandboxes empty and walked to it. The little boy got into the sandbox and started to play with the sand and the beach toys, he never noticed a little girl with brown chocolate hair and amber eyes walking towards the sandbox.

“Hi!” She said happily.

“Hi!” The raven-haired boy said. “I Ezra.” He said.

“I’m Sabine.” She said.

“’ou wan’ to play wif me?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Sabine said and they started to play together.

* * *

 

An hour later, the tour around the school was over and most parents went for their kids, others stayed in the classroom talking and drinking coffee. Kanan was talking with the principal.

“The school is amazing, Principal O’Shay.” The detective said.

“Thank you, Mr. Jarrus.” The principal said. “I can guarantee you we are the best option for your child’s education and future.” He said.

“When will the school enrollment will be open?” The detective asked.

“They will be open this Monday at noon.” The principal said. “You can ask my secretary for the list of papers you need to enroll your child.”

“I will. I’ll be here on Monday around noon.” Kanan said and shook hands with the principal.

* * *

 

The detective smiled softly as he stood on the threshold of the door of the classroom and watched his son draw with a little girl with brown chocolate hair.

“Daddy!” Ezra said when he saw his father and ran towards him.

“Hey bud.” Kanan said and picked his son up. “Have you been having fun?” He asked.

“Yep!” The little boy said and the detective set him down.

The raven-haired boy grabbed Kanan’s hand and dragged him to the table where he was drawing.

“Loo’!” He said and showed his father the drawing he had made.

“That’s beautiful, son.” The detective said and ruffled Ezra’s hair.

Then, a man a few years older than Kanan with brown hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes walked into the classroom.

“Daddy!” Sabine said and ran towards the man.

He chuckled and picked his daughter up. “There’s my little artist.” He said and kissed Sabine’s cheek.

The little girl giggled and her father set her down, she grabbed his hand and led him to the table where she was drawing with Ezra.

“Daddy, he’s my new friend!” She said excited.

“An’ she my new friend!” Ezra said to his father.

The men chuckled and the kids continued drawing. “Hi, I’m Kanan Jarrus.” The detective said and extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kanan. I’m Alrich Wren.” The older man said and shook Kanan’s hand.

“And what is the name of this beautiful girl?” The detective asked.

“I’m Sabine!” The little girl said happily.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Kanan said.

“Thank you!” She said.

The detective smiled. “And how old is she?” He asked.

“She’s three, right sweetheart?” Alrich said.

Sabine nodded. “Mhm, I’m three!” She said and held up three little fingers.

“Oh, wow.” Kanan said.

“Me too!” Ezra said happily. “I three!”

The men chuckled again. “And what it the name of this little mister?” Alrich asked.

“I Ezra!” The raven-haired boy said happily.

“That’s a very strong name.” Alrich said.

“Fank ‘ou!”

The men continued watching the kids drawing. “So, what do you think of the school?” Alrich asked a couple of minutes later.

“It’s pretty amazing. It’s way better than the school in Queens I had as my first option.” Kanan answered.

“Well, I chose this school because it’s near my work.” Alrich said.

Before Kanan could say something, Ezra patted his hand. “Daddy, daddy!” The little boy said.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“I hungry.” Ezra answered.

“Me too, daddy!” Sabine said.

“Okay, I guess it’s time for lunch.” Kanan said.

The men picked up the drawings their kids had made (which was easy since Ezra’s drawings were streaks of color and the forms weren’t defined and Sabine’s drawings were colorful and the forms were defined). They thanked the teachers for taking care of the kids and left the classroom.

“I know this might sound dumb but, do you know a cafeteria around here?” Alrich asked.

“Are you new to the city?” Kanan asked.

Alrich chuckled. “I’m afraid so. My family and I just moved to the city a week ago.” He answered.

“Well, I can show you where the best cafeterias and restaurants in the city are.” The younger man said.

* * *

 

After having lunch, Kanan, Alrich and the kids went to a small park.

“Daddy, daddy!” Ezra said and tugged Kanan’s hand.

“What is it, bud?” The detective asked.

“Can Sabine an’ I play?” The little boy asked.

“Can we, daddy? Please?” Sabine asked and gave her father her best puppy eyes.

The grown-ups chuckled. “Okay, you can go.” Alrich said.

“But be careful and don’t talk with strangers, okay?” Kanan said. “And stay where we can see you.”

The kids nodded and ran off to the playground. The men smiled and sat down on a bench that had a good view of the playground.

“I have to say that your son is full of energy.” Alrich said as they watched the kids climbing the jungle gym.

Kanan chuckled. “Yeah.” He said.

“How long have you been living in New York City?” The older man asked.

“Five years.” The detective answered. “I live in Queens, Rockaway Beach to be precise.”

“We live in the Nassau County.” Alrich said.

“Where were you from?” Kanan asked.

“We used to live in Washington D.C.” Alrich answered.

“Oh, why did you moved to New York?” The younger man asked.

“The builder I work for transferred me here and the company my wife works for decided to open an office here.” The older man answered.

“What do you do?” Kanan asked.

“I’m an architect.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a very interesting job.” The young man said. “Is Sabine your only child?” He asked after a while.

“No, I have an older son, his name is Tristan and he’s going to start elementary school this year.” Alrich answered.

“Oh.”

“And what about Ezra? Does he have any siblings?” The older man asked.

Kanan shook his head. “No, he’s only child. For the moment we are just him and me.” He answered.

“Oh, so you are single father.”

“Yes.”

“I have heard it’s quite difficult to raise a child when you are a single parent. No offense.” Alrich said.

“Non taken and yes it’s difficult, especially when I have to work extra hours but he’s worth it. I never thought I could love someone like I love Ezra.” Kanan said.

“It seems you had a very good role model while growing up.” Alrich said.

“Yeah, my biological mother and my adoptive mother were great role models for me.” Kanan answered with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, the kids ran back to their parents when the blue sky had turned grey and black clouds of rain came in sight.

“Daddy! It gonna rain!” Sabine said as Alrich picked her up.

“Yes, I can see it, sweetheart.” The older man said

A thunder clapped rumbled pretty strong and the kids flinched and wrapped their arms around their parents.

“I think we should go.” Kanan said.

They walked to the place where they had parked the cars and started to say their goodbyes.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Kanan.” Alrich said as he shook hands with Kanan.

“Likewise.” The detective said and took out a presentation card. “Here is my number.” He said.

“Thank you…detective Jarrus.” Alrich said after glancing at the presentation card and he gave the younger man his own presentation card.

“You’re welcome.” Kanan said. “Say goodbye to Sabine, Ez.”

“Bye, Sabine!” The little boy said.

“Bye, Ezra!” The little girl said.

“I glad ‘ou my new friend!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Me too!” Sabine said happily.

The men chuckled and unlocked their cars and they buckled the kids in their car seats, after that, they said goodbye again and they went to their respective homes.

“Hey bud, did you have fun at the ‘Meet-and-Play Day’?” Kanan asked as he drove through the streets.

“Mhm, I hab a new friend!” The little boy said happily.

“Yes, I’m glad you made a new friend today, Ez.” The detective said and glanced at the rear-view mirror.

“Daddy, ‘ou think Sabine will be wif me in the same school?” The three-year old asked.

“Definitely, her daddy told me she will go to the school we visited today.” Kanan said.

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“That good.” The raven-haired boy said.

“Hey bud, are you excited to go to school?” The young man asked.

“Yep!” The little boy said.

Kanan smiled sadly, his little boy was growing so fast and he wished there was something he could do to prevent Ezra from growing up, but the best thing Kanan could do was to spend time with his son and tell him he loved him with all his heart.

“Daddy?” Ezra asked.

“Yes, bud?” The detective said.

“I goin’ to be ‘our baby boy eben when I a grow-up like ‘ou.” The raven-haired boy said.

“Really?” Kanan asked surprised.

“Yep, I love ‘ou, daddy!” Ezra said.

“I love you too, bud.” Kanan said with a big smile on his face. “Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in canon, Sabine is older than Tristan but for story prurposes, Tristan will be the older sibling and Sabine the younger.


	54. You're not alone

**Chapter 48: You’re Not Alone**

Hera woke up at the sound of the raindrops hitting softly her window, she opened her emerald green eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. _5:15 a.m._ It said. She sighed and sat up in bed, Chopper hopped on the bed and rubbed against her. She smiled softly and scratched him behind his ear.

“Meow.” Chopper meowed.

The young woman smiled. “Morning to you too, Chop.” She said and got up from bed trying to forget what day it was.

After taking a shower and dressing up for work, she went to the kitchen. She opened a can of cat food and Chopper hopped on the kitchen counter and started to meow.

The CSI giggled. “Alright, just give me a second, Chop.” She said and put the cat food in the pet bowl.

“Here you go, Chop.” She said and put the bowl in front of the cat.

The cat meowed in return and started to eat his food, Hera rolled her eyes and went to prepare breakfast. As she sat down to eat, she turned on the TV and listened to the news, when she finished eating, she washed the dishes and finishing preparing for work.

“Okay, Chop. I’ll see you later.” The young woman said and gave a final scratch to his ear, the cat meowed again and Hera left the apartment.

* * *

 

The doors of the lift opened and the young woman stepped into the floor where the crime lab was located, she said ‘hi’ to technicians and officers she met on her way to the locker room. Once she left her jacket and her purse in her locker, she attached her badge to her belt and left the room.

“Good morning, Hera.” Obi-Wan said as he walked into the common room.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan.” The young woman said as she prepared herself a cup of coffee.

As Obi-Wan started to prepare himself a cup of coffee, his phone started to ring. “Kenobi.” He said when he answered the phone.

“Alright, we will be there.” The crime lab supervisor said and hung up the phone. “We have a 419 near Washington Square Park.”

“I’ll go for my kit.” Hera said.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll see you at the garage.” He said and walked to the door. “Oh, I almost forgot, I know you don’t like to celebrate your birthday but, ‘Happy Birthday’, Hera.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” She said and the older man left the breakroom.

The young CSI sighed and went to the locker room for her kit trying to forget that today was her birthday. Hera used to spend her birthday with her family when they lived in Ireland and she was happy but when she was seven – almost eight – her mother passed away and her world came down. A few months later, her father, her uncle, her cousin and she moved to a small town in Minnesota, USA called Gorse; when she was fourteen, she decided to stop celebrating her birthday. Her father asked her why she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday anymore and she had told him that the week before her birthday, her mother passed away and she spent the day of her birthday crying and missing her mother, her father respected her decision and since that day, Hera had stopped celebrating her birthday.

* * *

 

“Hey Zeb.” Obi-Wan said as he and Hera arrived to the crime scene.

“Hey guys.” The detective said.

“What do we have?” The crime lab supervisor asked.

“Our victim is female, early thirties.” The detective answered.

“ID?” Hera asked.

“None, I have officers looking for her purse in the dumpsters.” Zeb answered.

“Well, let’s get to work.” Obi-Wan said.

The young woman nodded and put on her gloves and took out her camera and started to take photos of the crime scene while Obi-Wan collected fibers, DNA and other traces that were around and on the victim.

“We found her purse.” Zeb said and gave to Hera a purple purse.

She opened it and took out the victim’s ID. “The name of our victim is Mackenzie Wilde, she lived in Staten Island.” She said. “The suspect didn’t take her money or her credit cards.”

“I’ll send some officers to her house.” The detective said.

“Hey Zeb?” Hera asked.

“Yeah?”

“Did Kanan come to work?” She asked.

The older detective shook his head. “He took the day off, he’s busy with Ezra’s enrollment in school.” He said.

“Thank you, Zeb.” She said.

The detective nodded and left.

* * *

 

After collecting evidence and taking photos of the crime scene, the CSIs returned to the lab and started to examine the evidence.

The young woman headed to Autopsy once she was back at the crime lab.

“Hi, Gregor.” She said as she walked into the Autopsy room.

“Hi Hera, you arrived just in time.” A man in his late fifties with tan skin and bald said.

“Really? You have our victim’s **_C.O.D_**?” The young woman asked.

Gregor nodded. “Yes.” He said. “The **_C.O.D._** of your victim are three shots to the chest. The first two shots weren’t deadly, however, the third one was a clean shot to the heart.” The medical examiner said.

“Did you recover the bullets?” She asked.

“Yeah, all of them.” He said and gave her a small jar with the bullets inside.

“Anything else?” She asked.

“I already sent her clothes to Trace.” Gregor said.

“Sexual Assault?”

“None.” He answered. “Though there’s evidence she slept with someone a day before dying.”

“Alright. Thank you, Gregor.” The CSI said and left the Autopsy room.

Hera walked into her office after leaving the bullets in Ballistics, she frowned when she saw a small note on her desk, and she took it and read it.

_“Hera,_

_I know you don’t like to celebrate your birthday but you don’t have to spend it alone, so we decided to invite you to have dinner with us. We will see you around 8:00 p.m in Alfredo’s._

_Love,_

_Kanan and Ezra.”_

The young woman smiled warmly at the note and returned to work, this time with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Tom.” Hera said when a lab technician gave her the ballistics report. “Obi-Wan, we have a suspect.” She said.

“I’ll talk with him, you stay here and finish analyzing the victim’s clothes.” The older CSI said.

“I will.” Hera said.

She opened the evidence bags that had the clothes and started to examine them. After she found fibers, hair and DNA, she started to analyze them.

“Hey, Hera.” Matthew said when he saw the young woman.

“Oh, hi Matthew.” The CSI said and returned her attention to the computer screen waiting for the DNA results.

“I was thinking…how about we go to the movies tonight and after that, we can have dinner in one of the best restaurants of the city?” The older CSI asked hopeful.

“I don’t think so, Matthew. Besides, I already have plans for tonight.” Hera answered.

“Oh, well.” He said and chuckled nervously. “How about we go out any other day?” He asked.

“I don’t think so, Matthew.” She said, then her eyes lit up when the computer gave her the DNA results. “Sorry, I’ve to go.”

“Yeah, sure.” The older CSI said disappointed.

* * *

 

Hera walked into the station looking for Obi-Wan, she found him in one of the interrogation rooms and knocked on the door. Obi-Wan got up and exited the room.

“Hera, I’m happy to see you.” The crime lab supervisor said. “Please, tell me you have good news.”

“I do have them.” She said. “I have the results of the DNA we found inside the victim and it also matches with the hair and blood we found on her clothes. The good news is our suspect is in the system.” She said and gave him the folder with the DNA result.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in surprise and glanced at the interrogation room where the suspect was being held. “Good job, Hera.” He said.

“Thank you.” She answered.

“Now, let’s interrogate this guy.” He said and the two CSIs went inside the room.

Two hours later, Hera was back at the lab; she and Obi-Wan had managed to get the suspect to confess why he had killed Mackenzie Wilde near Washington Square Park. The suspect had told them that he and the victim were lovers and admitted having sex with her the day before her murder but he also suspected she was cheating on him, so he decided to follow her. He was right when he saw her with another man, so he confronted her and killed her in an attack of rage.

* * *

 

Hera sighed tiredly as she took her jacket out from the locker as well as her purse, she smiled softly when she saw a photo of Kanan and Ezra she had and pushed the thoughts of the case aside, she closed her locker and left the room.

The CSI arrived back at her apartment around 5:30 p.m. and took a quick shower, then, she changed into a light blue strapless dress with a silver belt. She put on a black coat and black high heels and left her apartment to meet with Kanan and Ezra in Alfredo’s.

“Benvenuto.” The hostess said when she saw Hera.

“Hi.” The young woman said.

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess asked.

“Uh, yes. I think it’s under Jarrus.” The CSI answered.

“Let me see.” The hostess said and checked her list. “Oh, yes. Here is it. Please, follow me.”

The hostess led Hera to a small table for three and sat down to wait for Kanan and Ezra. Ten minutes later, she smiled when she saw father and son walking to their table, both were wearing gray pants and black shoes, the only difference was that Kanan was wearing a dark green shirt and Ezra a dark blue shirt. The detective smiled when he saw her and whispered something to Ezra.

The little boy let go of his daddy’s hand and ran towards Hera.

“Hey sweetie!” She said and picked the little boy up.

The little boy gave her a big hug and she kissed him on top of his hair. “How are you?” She asked.

“Goo’!” Ezra answered.

Hera smiled and looked at Kanan. “Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” He said and kissed her briefly on the lips, then, the three of them sat down at the table.

“What do you want to eat bud?” The detective asked as he looked at the menu.

“I dunno.” The raven-haired boy said.

“What about Alfredo fettuccine with grilled chicken?” Kanan asked.

“It yummy?” The three-year old asked.

“Of course, bud.” The detective answered.

After having dinner, Kanan whispered something in Ezra’s ear and the little boy looked at Hera. “Hera?” He asked.

“Yes, sweetie?” She said.

“Daddy say ‘ou don’t like your birthday.” The little boy said.

“That’s true.”

“But he also say ‘ou don’t have to be alone.” The three-year old said.

“You know what, Ezra? You daddy is right.” She said. “I don’t have to spend it alone, I have both of you.” She said.

The little boy smiled widely. Kanan cleared his throat and took out a small silver box.

“That why we decided to give you this.” He said.

Hera frowned but opened the box anyway, she gasped when she saw a golden necklace with a locket, she opened it and smiled when she saw a photo of Kanan and one of Ezra and below the photos, there was a small inscription that said: **_“You’ll never be alone, you have us.”_**

“Thank you, love. This is beautiful.” She said with happy tears in the corner of her eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Hera maybe didn’t like to celebrate her birthday since her mother passed away but now with Kanan and Ezra in her life, she had a new reason to celebrate it. She loved them with all her heart and she was sure they would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.O.D: Cause of Death


	55. Ezra's first day of school

**Chapter 49: Ezra’s first day of preschool.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Kanan was already up making breakfast when he heard the doorbell, he took the frying pan away from the stove and went to open the door.

“Good morning, Hera.” He said when he opened the door.

“Good morning, love.” She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Come in.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said and walked into the house.

“Where’s Ezra?” She asked when she didn’t see him.

“He’s still sleeping but looking at the time, he’s going to wake up in a couple of minutes.” He said and continued making breakfast.

True to his word, Ezra walked into the kitchen ten minutes later holding Tommy closer to his chest.

“Daddy?” He asked sleepy and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, bud.” The detective said and lifted his son up. “How did you sleep?” He asked.

“Goo’” Ezra said and rested his head on his father’s shoulder.

Kanan smiled. “Hey, bud. Look who came to have breakfast with us.” He said and turned around.

The little boy’s eyes lit up. “Hera!” He said and squirmed in Kanan’s arms.

The detective put him down and the little boy ran to her.

“Hey sweetie!” The young woman said and picked the raven-haired boy up and sat him on her lap.

“How are you?” She asked.

“Goo’!” Ezra answered.

“I’m glad.” She said and kissed him on top of his head.

After having breakfast, the three of them headed to the city. It had been a month since the attacks and New York was slowly returning back to normal; Financial District was still a chaos and the access to the area was restricted to civilians. Also, during this time, the preschool decided to postpone the beginning of the school year until a week ago when Kanan received a call from the principal and he told him that they would begin the school year on October 22nd. The principal also told him that the tour to meet the classroom would be on Saturday 20th and Sunday 21st so Kanan decided to take the day off to go to the school and see Ezra’s classroom.

* * *

 

Ezra walked between Kanan and Hera through the hallways of the preschool and kindergarten building looking around and taking everything in. The little boy saw many children with their families and wondered if they would be in the same classroom as him.

They arrived at the preschool area and met with Principal O’Shay and a woman in her earlier fifties.

“Mr. Jarrus, I’m glad to see you again.” The principal said and shook hands with the detective.

“Likewise.” Kanan answered.

“She’s Amanda Williams. She is the preschool and kindergarten director.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Williams. I’m Kanan Jarrus.” The detective said, gesturing to Hera, he said. “This is my girlfriend, Hera Syndulla.”

“Oh, yes.” Mrs. Williams said. “You provided her as one of the emergency contacts.” She said as she shook hands with Hera.

Ezra watched shyly between his father and Hera as they introduced themselves to the woman, the woman looked down at Ezra and smiled softly at him.

“You must be Ezra, right?” Mrs. Williams asked.

The little boy nodded shyly. “Hi.” He said softly.

“Hello, we are so excited about you coming to our school.” Mrs. Williams said with a warms smile.

Ezra smiled softly and held onto his father and Hera’s hands. Even if the little boy was excited to go to preschool, he was nervous about being in an unknown place with kids he didn’t know.

“I have an idea.” Mrs. Williams said. “Would you like to see your classroom, Ezra?” She asked.

“That’s a really good idea.” Kanan said.

The little boy held tightly to Kanan and Hera’s hands as they followed Mrs. Williams to the classroom.

“We have four groups of preschool and four of kindergarten.” Mrs. Williams said. “The kindergarten has its own playground, so you don’t have to worry about the older kids.” She said.

* * *

 

They arrived at the classroom and a young brunette woman came out to receive them.

“Hi, I’m Miss Wendy. I’m going to be your teacher.” She said.

“Hi.” Ezra said softly.

“You must be Ezra.” Miss Wendy said and the raven-haired boy nodded.

Kanan smiled and introduced himself and Hera did as well. Ezra just watched as the grown-ups introduced themselves.

“Well Ezra, this will be your classroom.” Miss Wendy said and pointed at a sign that was on the window and that said “Pre-K 1A.”

“Would you like to take a look at your classroom?” She asked with a soft smile.

Ezra nodded and he, Kanan and Hera followed Miss Wendy into the classroom.

“Here are your cubbies where you can put your backpack and your jacket. And you have your very own cubbie.” The teacher said and pointed at the cubbie that had Ezra’s name.

“Daddy, I hab my ow’ cubbie!” Ezra said excited.

“Yeah and it has the drawing of a tiger, how about that?” Kanan asked.

Ezra giggled and they continued with the tour. “This is our circle time area.” Miss Wendy said.

“We meet here every morning and talk about what are we going to do and we also meet here before the school ends to talk about what we learned during the day.” She said and moved to another section of the classroom.

“This is our reading section, we usually read in group but you can read on your own if you want.” She said.

They moved to another section. “These are our lunch and activity tables. Here you can eat your lunch before going out and play in the playground and you can also do here some activities.” Miss Wendy said.

She also showed them the Dramatic Play Area, the Floor toys and blocks area and the arte center, then, they moved walked to the outdoor playground and the teacher showed them the sensory area.

“This is the sensory area. Here you can play with both water and sand.” She said.

Ezra looked over to the playground. “I gunna get to play on da playgroun’?” He asked.

“Of course!” Miss Wendy said. “I’m sure you’ll like to climb the jungle GYM, play in the sandboxes and run around with the other kids.”She said.

They walked back into the classroom. “Well, that’s all.” The teacher said. “What do you say, Ezra? Do you like your classroom?” She asked.

The little boy nodded. “Mhm, it big!” He said smiling and the grown-ups laughed.

“Before you go, there is something we need to give you.” The teacher said and gave Kanan a sheet of paper. “This is a list of preschool supplies you’ll have to buy.” She said.

“Alright, thank you Miss Wendy.” Kanan said.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Jarrus.” She said shaking hands with the detective, then, she looked down at Ezra.

“Goodbye, Ezra. We hope to see you on Monday.” She said with a warm smile.

The little boy just smiled and leaned closer to his father.

* * *

 

After they left the school, Kanan drove to the store to buy the school supplies from the list.

“Hey, bud. Did you like your classroom?” The detective asked.

“Mhm. It big, daddy!” The little boy said.

Kanan and Hera laughed. “Yeah, it is. And you will do a lot of different activities.” Kanan said.

“I gunna paint ‘ou a picture, daddy!” Ezra said.

“I’m sure you will, Ez.” The detective said.

“Hera, ‘ou fink preschool fun?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Of course, sweetie!” The CSI said. “You’ll make lot of new friends and learn many things.” She said.

“If ‘ou wan’, I can paint ‘ou a picture ‘oo.” The little boy said.

“Thank you, sweetie. That’s very sweet of you.” The young woman said.

* * *

 

**_Monday morning…_ **

Today was the day. Today, Ezra was going to start preschool and Kanan couldn’t be happier about it but he also felt a little sad because his little boy was growing so fast. Kanan also asked Chief Riker if he could arrive a little later to work because he wanted to be sure Ezra was ready for his first day of school.

As he helped his son to get dress, the detective marveled at his son. It was true that Kanan never saw himself as a father in the future but having Ezra in his life was a blessing. No matter if Kanan had had a good or bad day at work, the only thing that mattered at the end of the day was to see his son and spend time with him. Ezra was his entire world and he knew he was the little boy’s entire world too.

“Daddy?” Ezra asked while Kanan tied his shoes.

“Yes, bud?” Kanan asked.

“’Ou fink preschool is fun?” The little boy asked. Suddenly, going to school sounded a little bit terrifying and it made Ezra nervous.

“Of course!” The detective said. “You’ll make a lot of new friends and you’ll learn a lot of different things.”

Ezra just shrugged and looked away. Sensing his son was a little apprehensive, Kanan decided to tell his son something.

“Hey.” He said softly. “I know you’re a little scared, Ez but it’s normal. Do you want to know something?” He asked and the raven-haired boy nodded.

“I was also scared when I went to my first day of school.” The detective answered.

“’ou scared?” The little boy asked.

Kanan nodded. “Mhm but your Nana Nicole helped me.” He said.

“Nanny Cole helped ‘ou?” The three-year old asked surprise.

“Yep.” Kanan said and handed Ezra his backpack. “And I know you’re going to be okay, bud.” He said.

Before leaving the house, Kanan took a photo of Ezra and took a small video of him on his first day of school.

When they arrived at the preschool, Ezra smiled when he saw all the kids playing and his nervousness faded.

Kanan smiled and knelt in front of his son. “You going to be fine?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ezra said.

“Okay, I’m going to be here at one thirty to pick you up.” Kanan said.

“Okay, daddy!” Ezra said and hugged his father.

Kanan smiled and kissed his son on the cheek. “I love you, bud.”

“Love ‘ou ‘oo, daddy!” The three-year old said.

Kanan smiled and led him to the classroom. Miss Wendy was outside and welcomed him to the school.

“Sabine!” Ezra said when he saw his friend and ran to her.

“Hi, Ezra!” The little girl said. “I’m going to be with you!”

“Dat cool!” The little boy said.

“Do you wanna play with the animals?” Sabine asked as she gave him a horse.

“Yeah!” Ezra said and they started to play.

Kanan smiled and knew his son will be okay.

* * *

 

When 1:30 came, Kanan was waiting for Ezra outside the classroom with other parents. The doorbell rang and the kids exited the classroom and ran to their parents.

“Daddy!” Ezra said when he saw his father and threw himself at him.

“Hey bud!” The detective said and picked him up. “Did you have a good day?” He asked.

“Mhm, I did everything!” The raven-haired boy said. “I play in the sandboxes and with blocks and I painted a picture!” He said happily.

“Wow! Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” Kanan said.

“I did, daddy!” Ezra said.

Alrich and Sabine walked to where father and son were. “Hello Kanan.” The older man said.

“Alrich, hey!” Kanan said and shook hands with him. “I’m glad to see you.” He said.

“Likewise. And I’m glad to see this young man again.” Alrich said referring to Ezra.

The little boy leaned closer to his father. The grown-ups smiled.

“Well, we need to go.” Alrich said.

“Bye Ezra!” Sabine said. “See you tomorrow!” She said as she and her father walked away.

“See you, Sabine!” Ezra said and waved at his friend.

As they left the building, Kanan couldn’t stop smiling as Ezra told him about his first day of school and about the new friends he had made and as much as Kanan wished his son could stop growing so fast, he was happy to hear him talking about making new friends and learning new things and he knew he would be fine.


	56. Just Like Daddy

**Chapter 50: Just Like Daddy**

**_October 28 th _ ** **_…_ **

Kanan and Ezra were at the supermarket buying ingredients to make Halloween cookies, something Ezra constantly asked for in the last days.

“Alright, bud.” Kanan said as they walked through the hallways of the supermarket. “We already have butter, sugar, cocoa, vanilla and milk, we only need to go for some eggs and the icing for the cookies.” He said.

“Daddy, loo’!” The little boy said when he saw the Halloween cookie cutters.

“Yeah, I see them, bud.” The detective said and took the package that had the cookie cutters. “What do you say if we buy them?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Ezra said happily.

Kanan smiled and ruffled Ezra’s hair and they continued shopping.

Two hours later, father and son returned to the house, the detective unbuckled his son from the car seat and helped him to climb down from the car, then, he took the grocery bags and they walked into the house.

“Do you already know who do you want to be for Halloween, bud?” Kanan asked.

“No.” The raven-haired said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be Flash again or another superhero?” The detective asked.

“Nope.” Ezra said shaking his head.

“Alright, don’t worry, bud. We still have a few days before Halloween, I’m sure you’ll know who you want to be by then.” The detective said.

* * *

 

The next day, Kanan was at the station filling overdue reports.

“Hey Kanan.” Zeb said.

“Hey Zeb.” Kanan said and sipped his coffee. “Did you go to court?” He asked.

“Yeah, after a month I was finally able to give my testimony about the double homicide case I worked in two months ago.” Zeb answered as he undid the knot of his tie.

“Well, you know since the attacks, things here in the city had been messy.” Kanan answered.

“Yeah. Anyway, enough about me, does Ezra already know what he wants to be for Halloween?” The older detective asked.

“Nope, he still doesn’t know what he wants to be.” Kanan answered.

“Really?” Zeb asked surprised.

“Yeah.” The younger detective said.

“Maybe he already knows what he wants to be and doesn’t want to tell you.” Zeb said.

“You think?” Kanan asked surprised.

“I’m sure.” Zeb said.

The young detective frowned softly and continued writing his report, he didn’t believe what Zeb had told him but decided to keep an eye on Ezra just in case.

* * *

 

**_October 31 st…_ **

“Coming!” Kanan said when he heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

“Hey.” He said when he saw Hera.

“Hi, love.” She said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come in.” He said.

“Thanks. How are you?” She asked as she walked into the house.

“We’re good, you?” He asked.

“I’m fine, thanks.” The young CSI said. “What smells so good?”

“We’re making Halloween cookies.” The detective answered.

“Ezra asked you to make them?” The young woman asked.

“You have no idea.” Kanan answered rolling his eyes and she chuckled in return.

They walked into the kitchen and Hera smiled softly when she saw Ezra sitting at the kitchen table and busily coloring.

“Hey sweetie.” She said.

“Hera!” The little boy said and climbed down from the chair.

The young woman smiled and lifted him up. “How are you?” She asked.

“Goo’!” The raven-haired boy said.

“I’m glad.” She said and kissed him on top of his head.

“We makin’ Halloween cookies!” Ezra said happily.

“Oh, wow!” She said.

“I help daddy!” The raven-haired boy said.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Hera answered smiling when she saw Ezra’s clothes and part of his face covered in flour.

“Come! Loo’!” Ezra said when Hera set him down and grabbed her hand.

The little boy led her to the kitchen counter where Kanan had been cutting the dough with the cookie cutters. Ezra climbed on the kitchen stool and showed Hera the cookie cutters.

“We hab pumpkin, cat, ghost, bat an’…daddy, what these?” Ezra asked and pointed at the two cookie cutters.

“Those are a skull and a tombstone.” Kanan answered.

“Oh yeah!” The little boy said. “An’ that a skull an’ a tomb’tone.” He said.

“Wow!” Hera said. “And you really helped your daddy to make the cookie dough?” She asked.

The three-year old nodded. “Yep! I helped daddy to stir the batter!” He said. “But he put the cookies in da oven cause he said I can get burn.” He said.

Hera smiled softly and ruffled Ezra’s hair. “Yeah, he is a good daddy.” She said.

Kanan smiled. “You want something to eat?” He asked. “It’s almost lunch time.”

“Sure.” Hera said smiling.

After having lunch and once the cookies were ready, they decorated them with orange, gray, black and white icing, after that, Kanan put the cookies away so the icing could set.

* * *

 

“Jarrus.” Kanan said when he answered the phone.

“Yes, Chief?” He said. “Okay, I’ll be there.” He said and hung up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Hera asked.

“Yes, Riker wants to talk with the detectives and the police officers, right now.” He answered.

“Do you know what he wants to talk with you?” The CSI asked.

“I have no idea.” Kanan answered. “Where’s Ezra?” He asked.

“Upstairs, watching TV.” She answered.

The detective sighed and went upstairs. “Hey, bud.” He said as he walked into the TV room.

“Hi daddy!” Ezra said happily.

Kanan smiled softly and sat next to his son. “Listen, bud. I have to go to the station.” He said.

“’Ou no goin’ ‘Tick-o’-Teetin’ wif me?” The little boy asked sadly.

“I’ll just go to the station because my boss wants to talk with me, I promise I’ll be back to take you ‘Trick-or-Treating’, okay?” He said.

“’Ou pomise?” Ezra asked.

“With my heart.” He said and kissed him on top of his head. “Hera will stay with you until I’m back, okay?” He asked.

The raven-haired boy nodded and Kanan smiled softly.

“Love you, bud.” The detective said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo, daddy!” The little boy said and hugged his father.

Kanan smiled and got up from the couch, then, he walked up to Hera.

“Can you stay with Ezra until I’m back?” He asked to his girlfriend.

“Sure.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said. “I’ll be back around six-thirty.”

“Be careful, love.” The young woman said.

“I will.” He answered and kissed her cheek. He went for his jacket and left the house.

“Hera?” Ezra asked from the couch.

The CSI walked into the TV room and sat on the couch next to the little boy that meant the whole world for her.

“What is it, sweetie?” She asked.

The three-year old got up and whispered something in her ear.

“That’s a wonderful idea, honey!” She said smiling. “I’m sure your daddy will love it.”

Ezra smiled and giggled.

“C’mon, let’s prepare your costume.” She said and picked the little boy up.

“Can we eat a cookie ‘oo?” The raven-haired boy asked.

“Of course!” She said as they left the TV room.

* * *

 

Around six thirty, Kanan returned to the house. He parked his car and climbed down, he opened the door and left his jacket on the coat rack and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a cookie and went to the living room.

“I’m home!” He said.

“Hey.” Hera said from the doorway of the living room.

“Hey.” The detective said.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“It went well.” He answered.

“What did Riker wanted to talk with you?” She asked.

“He informed us how many police officers and firefighters we lost after the Twin Towers fell.” He said. “He also said we will have to work some extra hours until the Chief of the Department decides to transfer some officers to our unit.” He said.

“God.” The young woman said.

“And what did you do while I was gone?” The detective asked after a few minutes.

“Well, we ate some cookies and then we watched some cartoons. I was helping Ezra with his costume.” She said.

“Really?” Kanan asked surprised. “He told you what he wants to be?”

“Yup. And he’s excited to show you his costume.” Hera answered.

“Where’s he?” The detective asked.

“Upstairs. Let me tell him you are already here.” The CSI said and went upstairs.

Kanan walked out from the living room and stayed at the foot of the stairs.

“Daddy?” Ezra’s voice asked.

“Hey, bud! Hera told me you already have your costume.” The detective said from the stairs.

“Yeah!” His son answered.

“Can you show me your costume?” The man asked.

“Umm…okay but don’t loo’” Ezra said.

“I promise.” Kanan said and turned around. “Alright, I’m not looking, you can come down now, bud.” He said.

The young man heard his son climbing down the stairs and waited patiently until Ezra told him he could look now.

“’Ou can loo’ now, daddy.” Ezra said.

Kanan turned around and frowned softly when he saw Ezra wearing a white shirt, black jeans and shoes. The detective knelt in front of his son and examined his clothes.

“Who are you, bud?” He asked.

“I ‘ou, daddy!” Ezra said happily.

“Really?” Kanan asked surprised and Ezra nodded. “Why?”

“’Cause ‘ou catch bad guys an’ help people.” The little boy answered. “’Ou my hero, daddy.”

The detective smiled softly. “Come here, bud.” He said and the little boy threw himself at his father, Kanan kissed his son on top of his hair.

“I love you, bud.” He said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo, daddy!” Ezra said.

Kanan smiled and looked up and saw Hera smiling wide at father and son, he smiled in return and broke the hug. “Hey, bud. I have something that will help you to look like a real detective.” He said and unclipped his badge from his belt and attached it to Ezra’s belt.

“There, now you are a real detective.” He said.

“Fank ‘ou, daddy!” Ezra said happily.

“You’re welcome, son.” Kanan said. “Let’s go Trick-or-Treating, my little detective.” He said and grabbed Ezra’s tiny hand and the candy bucket.

“Yeah!” The little boy said excited. “Hera, ‘ou can to ‘Tick-o’-Teetin’ with us?” He said.

“I’d love too, sweetie.” She said smiling and they left the house.


	57. The Thing about Heroes (Part 1)

**Chapter 51: The Thing about Heroes (Part 1)**

It was a cold night of December, the streets of New York City were busier than usual as the Christmas Break was just around the corner, the people was busy with their Christmas shopping, staying until late in the mall looking for the perfect gift for their loved ones. Unfortunately, the crime seemed to increase during the holidays.

In North Brooklyn, an ESU unit (Emergency Service Unit) was preparing to break into an abandoned apartment building where a very dangerous suspect was hiding, with the ESU unit there also were the three detectives that had conducted the investigation, they put on their bullet-proof vests and checked their guns.

As the ESU unit made a last-minute check-up, Obi-Wan checked his bullet-proof vest to see if it wasn’t loose, his eye caught a glance of his wedding ring, he said a small prayer and kissed it. Zeb also said a small prayer and checked his gun for a second time. Kanan took out a photo from the pocket of his shirt and smiled at the happy and toothless smile of an eight-month old Ezra, the detective caressed the photo with a soft smile on his face and kissed it, then, he put the photo back on his pocket and checked his gun.

“We’re ready.” The captain of the unit said.

“Thank you, Rex.” Obi-Wan said. He turned around to look at the two younger detectives and they nodded.

“Alright, let’s get inside.” Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 

**_Five days ago…_ **

Kanan was cooking some chicken soup when he heard the doorbell and went to answer the door.

“Hey.” He said when he saw Hera.

“Hey.” She said.

“Thanks for coming.” The detective said. “He has been asking for you.”

“I came as soon as I could.” The young CSI said as she walked into the house. “How is he?”

“Better than yesterday.” Kanan answered and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 

_Two days ago…_

_Kanan walked into Ezra’s room and shook him lightly. The little boy stirred and opened his eyes._

_“Good morning, bud.” Kanan said smiling._

_However, Ezra didn’t answered and that worried Kanan. “Are you okay, bud?” He asked._

_The little boy shook his head. “No.” He answered tired._

_The detective frowned and placed his hand on his son’s forehead. “Well, you do have fever, bud.” He said. “Does something hurt, bud?” He asked._

_“My tummy.” Ezra said._

_“Alright.” Kanan said and lifted Ezra up. “You will not go to school today.” He said and they went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat Ezra down on a chair._

_While Kanan talked with the principal of the preschool, Ezra started to feel something coming up his throat and without warning, he threw up on the kitchen floor. The little boy was so shocked about what had happened that he started to cry._

_When Kanan finished talking, he walked back into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Ezra’s stomach contents spilled on the floor but when he saw Ezra crying, he forgot about the mess on the floor and rushed to him._

_“It’s okay, bud.” He said rubbing Ezra’s back. “It’s okay.”_

* * *

 

“When was the last time he threw up?” Hera asked breaking his thoughts.

“Last night; this morning I gave him some fruit and some Chamomile tea, I sighed in relief when he didn’t throw up.” Kanan said.

“That’s good.” The young woman said. “What are you cooking?” She asked.

“Chicken soup.” He answered. “I want Ezra to eat a little bit more, he barely ate these past two days.” He said.

“Daddy!” They heard Ezra yelling.

“I’m coming, bud!” Kanan answered and poured some chicken soup in a small bowl for kids and grabbed a spoon for kids.

“Do you need help with something?” Hera asked.

“Can you pour half of _Pedialyte_ serum and half grape juice in Ezra’s cup, please?” He asked.

“Sure, love.” She said and did as she was told.

* * *

 

“Hey, bud.” Kanan said as he walked into the TV room. “I brought you some chicken soup.”

“It has noodles?” Ezra asked.

“I’m afraid not, bud but it does have carrots.” Kanan said as he sat on the couch next to Ezra. “And guess what?”

“What?” The little boy asked.

“Someone came to see you.” The detective said and Hera walked into the room.

“Hera!” The little boy said happily.

“Hey, honey!” The young woman said. “Your daddy told me you got sick.” She said.

“I thre’ up.” Ezra answered. “An’ my tummy hurt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart.” She said and ran her hand through his raven hair.

“Okay, bud.” Kanan said. “You need to eat your chicken soup before it gets cold.” He said.

“Don’t foget to blow it, daddy!” The three-and-half year old boy said. “It hot!”

“I didn’t, bud.” The detective answered and blew on the spoonful of chicken soup. “Open big, bud.”

Ezra opened his mouth and Kanan fed him.

“It yummy, daddy!” The little boy said.

“I’m glad, bud.” The young man said.

After Ezra had eaten, Kanan put a Christmas movie, so Ezra could see it while he drifted off to sleep and could take his nap.

“What did the doctor tell you?” Hera asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“He said Ezra has a stomach bug and that it will be gone in the next days.” Kanan answered.

“Did he give you any medicine for Ezra?” She asked.

“Yeah, he gave me some antibiotics and the serum to keep him hydrated.” Kanan said. “I also move him to my room, just in case he throws up again.”

“Did you stay awake the past two nights?” The young CSI asked when she saw a tired look in her boyfriend’s eyes.

“Yeah, he threw up four times the first night and two times the second one.” He answered.

Hera sighed, she hated to see Ezra sick but she was glad that he was better now. They kept talking until the phone rang and Kanan went to answer it.

“Jarrus.” He said. “What happened, Chief?” He asked.

Hera just sat there watching Kanan’s expressions but she could tell something really bad had happened when she saw Kanan’s frown.

“No, I understand, Chief.” The young detective said. “Yes, Chief. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said and hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

“Everything okay?” Hera asked.

“There was a triple homicide in an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn, Riker wants me in the case.” Kanan answered.

“Is it bad?” The young woman asked.

“Yeah, it’s bad, very bad.” He answered. “Do you think you can stay with Ezra?” He asked.

“Of course, love.” She answered.

Kanan smiled and went upstairs, he grabbed his jacket and took his gun and badge from the drawer of his nightstand and attached them to his belt. He walked quietly into the TV room and smiled when he saw his son sleeping peacefully, he kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you, bud.” He whispered in his ear and left the TV room.

Downstairs, Hera was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, he smiled when he saw her.

“Ezra’s asleep in the TV room.” He said as he put on his winter coat.

“Does he need to take any medicine right now?” Hera asked.

“No, I gave him his medicines in the morning.” The detective answered.

“Okay.” She said.

“I’ll call you in case something changes.” He said.

“Sure, love.” The young CSI answered. “Be careful.”

“I will.” The detective said and hugged her. “Call in case Ezra feels bad again.”

“I will.” She said and stared into Kanan’s teal eyes, he stared back into her emerald ones and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back and caressed his cheek. “I love you.” She said when they broke apart.

“I love you too, dear.” He said and pecked her forehead. “I have to go.”

The detective put on his snow boots and left the house. Hera smiled softly and went upstairs, she smiled at the sight of Ezra sleeping peacefully on the couch, she turned off the TV and lifted the little boy gently into her arms.

Ezra whined when he felt he was being carried away but the young woman calmed him down.

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetie.” She said and rubbed his back.

The little boy calmed down and rested his head on Hera’s shoulder, she smiled softly and placed a kiss on the side of his head and took him to Kanan’s room. She laid him down on Kanan’s bed and tucked him in, she put Tommy beside Ezra and ran her hand through the little boy’s raven hair.

“Sweet dreams, honey. I love you.” She said and left the room.

* * *

 

“Hey, Zeb.” Kanan said when he arrived at the crime scene.

“Hey man. I’m happy to see you.” The older detective said. “How’s Ezra?”

“He’s better, thank you.” Kanan answered. “Hera stayed with him.” He said. “What do we have?”

“You will not like this.” Zeb said as they walked into the house and Kanan gasped when he saw the scene in front of him.

There were three bodies lying on a big pool of blood, the first two victims were two young men between nineteen and twenty-one years old and both had been stabbed to death, however, when Kanan saw the third body, the blood drained from his face.

Lying on the floor and a few feet away from the first two victims, there was the body of a thirteen-year-old boy with four shots in the chest.

“Who found the bodies?” Kanan asked recovering from the shock.

“A security guard, he saw the door open and came to check, he called 911 when he saw the bodies.” Zeb answered.

“Where are Obi-Wan and the CSIs?” The younger detective answered.

“They are on their way, in the meantime we need to look for the victims IDs.” The older detective answered but frowned when he saw Kanan staring at the bodies.

“Kanan, you okay?”

“I will be when we catch the bastard that killed the victims.” He said.

“We will.” Zeb answered.

* * *

 

Hera was reading a book on the couch of the TV room when Ezra walked into the room holding Tommy with one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other.

“Daddy?” He asked sleepy.

Hera closed the book and turned her head to where Ezra was standing. “Hi, sweetie.” She said.

“Hera, where my daddy?” The little boy asked.

“He’s not here, honey.” She answered. “He had to go the station, they needed him on a case.” She said and picked the boy up and sat him on her lap.

“Did you feel bad again, honey?” She asked.

“No, I hungry.” Ezra answered.

“You are hungry?” Hera asked.

“Mhm.” Ezra nodded. “Can I hab chicken soup again?” He asked.

“Sure, honey.” The young CSI said as she got up from the couch with Ezra in her arms.

“An’ wif extra carrots.” The little boy said.

“Of course, honey.” Hera answered.

“An’ don’t foget to blow it, Hera. It hot!” The raven-haired boy said.

“I won’t.” She answered and took him downstairs.

Later, that night, Hera and Ezra were in the TV room watching a movie, the little boy was leaning against her side while she ran her hand through his locks, Ezra was staring to fall asleep when the phone rang.

“Syndulla.” She said answering the phone.

“ _Hi, Hera._ ” Kanan’s voice said.

“Hi, love. How’s the case going?” She asked.

“ _We don’t have any suspects so far, I’m afraid I won’t be able to go home tonight_.” He said.

“It’s okay, love.” Hera said.

“ _So, how’s Ezra?_ ” He asked.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” She said and handed the phone to Ezra. “It’s for you, sweetie, someone wants to talk with you.”

Ezra took the phone. “Hello?” He asked.

“ _Hey, bud._ ” Kanan’s voice said.

Ezra’s blue eyes lit up. “Hi, daddy!” He said.

“ _You sound better, bud._ ” The detective said.

“I better, daddy!” The little boy answered happily.

“ _That’s good. Your tummy hasn’t hurt?_ ” Kanan asked.

“Nope.” Ezra answered. “I go’ hungry an’ Hera gave me chicken soup wif extra carrots! Then, we played wif my toys an’ she gave me a bath!” The little boy said happily.

“ _Wow! Sounds like you had a lot of fun, bud._ ” Kanan said and smiled when he heard Ezra’s giggles, then, he sighed. “ _Listen, bud I won’t be able to go to the house tonight but Hera will stay with you, okay?_ ”

“Okay” Ezra answered.

“ _Be a good boy and listen to her, okay?_ ” The young man asked.

“I good, daddy!” Ezra said.

“ _I know. Good night, bud. I love you._ ” Kanan said.

“Love ‘ou ‘oo, daddy!” The little boy said.

Kanan smiled and hung up the phone.

An hour later, Ezra had fallen asleep on Hera’s lap, she picked him up and took him to Kanan’s room. She laid the little boy on the bed and tucked him, however, Ezra stirred lightly.

“Mommy?” He asked and Hera froze when she heard the title.

“Mommy?” Ezra asked again and started to trash in his sleep.

Hera recovered from the shock and saw Ezra close to tears, so she ran a hand through his hair trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, sweetie. I’m here, mommy’s here.” She said.

The little boy calmed down and hugged Tommy closer to his chest. “Don’ go.” He mumbled sleepily.

The young woman climbed on the bed and pulled the raven-haired boy closer to her. “I’m not going anywhere, hun. I’m here.” She said and kissed his forehead.

“I’m here.” She said with a small smile on her face.

**_TBC…_ **


	58. The Thing about Heroes (Part 2)

**Chapter 52: The Thing about Heroes (Part 2)**

Two days later, the team still didn’t have any suspects in the case, they were also starting to get frustrated because with all the evidence they had (DNA, fibers and bullets shells), the only thing they knew was that there had been three more people in the abandoned warehouse.

The first day of investigations, Zeb and Kanan couldn’t find the wallets of the victims or their IDs, so until the autopsies were and they had the DNA results, the victims were listed as “John Does”.

“Good morning, Gregor.” The CSI said as he walked into the room.

“Good morning, Obi-Wan.” The Medical Examiner said.

“Do you already have the autopsy reports?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yeah, I also have the identification of our victims.” Gregor said and moved to the first body. “He is Oliver Rogers, 20-years-old, he lived in Crown Heights, Brooklyn.” He said.

“The name of the second victim is Antonio Martinez, 19-years-old, he also lived in Crown Heights.” The Medical Examiner said.

“ _C.O.D_?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Both victims were stabbed to death in the torso five times before they bled out to death.” Gregor said.

“Defense wounds?” The CSI asked.

Gregor nodded. “Yes, they both have multiple defense wounds on their arms.” He said.

“What about the young boy?” Obi-Wan asked.

“His name is Michael Danville, 13-years-old. I already sent his information to Kanan so he could notify his family.” Gregor said.

“ _C.O.D?_ ” The crime lab supervisor asked.

“He was shot two times in the back, I didn’t find the bullets inside him, the bullets went through him; one punctured his right lung and the other went through his heart.” The older man said.

“We didn’t find any cases at the crime scene and the bullets we recovered from a container were too deformed to have a match on IBIS.” Obi-Wan said.

“Oh, another thing, Obi-Wan.” Gregor said. “According to the lividity, he was the first one to die.”

“Are you sure?” The CSI asked.

Gregor nodded. “Yeah.” He said.

“Alright, thank you, Gregor.” Obi-Wan said and left.

* * *

 

An hour later, Obi-Wan walked into the station.

“Hey, Zeb.” The CSI said when he saw the detective.

“Hey, Obi-Wan.” Zeb answered.

“Do you have anything of our victims?” The CSI asked.

Zeb nodded. “Yeah, I already called Oliver’s parents, they’ll be here in a few minutes. I’m still trying to locate Antonio’s parents but I found something interesting about our victims.” He said.

“What is it?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Both of our victims had criminal records, they were sent to the reformatory four months for vandalizing and stealing some beers from a convenience store three years ago.” The detective answered and handed Obi-Wan the folder.

“What about the boy?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s clean.” Zeb answered.

“Thank God.” The CSI said. “Where’s Kanan?”

“He’s in one of the interrogation rooms talking with Michael Danville’s brother.” Zeb said.

“Thank, you, Zeb.” The ex-marine said and headed to the interrogation rooms.

Kanan walked out from the interrogation room closing the door behind him, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kanan?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Oh, hi Obi-Wan.” The younger detective said. “What brings you here?” He asked.

“I came to see if Zeb had something about the victims.” The older man answered, he glanced at the interrogation room and saw a young man inside.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

Kanan glanced at the interrogation room and sighed. “He’s Owen Danville, Michael’s older brother, 21-years-old.” He said.

“What about their parents?” The CSI asked.

“They died in a car accident two years ago, Michael was the only person he had left.” Kanan said.

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced at Kanan, who had a tired look in his face. “When was the last time you went to your house to rest?” He asked.

“Yesterday.” The younger detective answered. “My mom arrived yesterday, so we took the opportunity to go for our Christmas tree and to take Ezra to see Santa, then, we went back to the house and I took a shower and came back here.” He said.

“Why don’t you go home?” Obi-Wan asked.

Kanan shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll go home when this case is closed.

“Kanan, go home and spend some time with Ezra, I can see you need him right now.” Obi-Wan said. “Don’t worry about the case, if something comes up, we will call you.”

The young detective thought about what Obi-Wan had said and realized the older man was right.

“Alright, I’ll go home.” He said. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“You’re welcome.” The older man answered.

* * *

 

Kanan unlocked the front door and walked inside, he took off his coat and his scarf and hanged them on the coat rack, then, he took off his boots and left them by the door.

Depa walked out from the kitchen and smiled when she saw Kanan. “Hi dear.” She said.

“Hey, mom.” He said and kissed her on the cheek.

“Where’s Ezra?” He asked.

“He’s upstairs, playing with his toys. He also has been asking for you.” Depa answered.

The detective sighed. “Thank you, mom.” He said and went upstairs. He walked quietly to Ezra’s room and leaned against the doorway, he smiled when he saw his little boy playing with his toys.

“Hey, bud.” Kanan said.

Ezra turned his head and his eyes lit up. “Daddy!” He said and ran towards his father.

Kanan’s smile grew and lifted his son up and kissed his cheek. “I missed you, bud.” He said.

“I missed ‘ou ‘oo, daddy!” Ezra said.

The young man kissed his son’s cheek again and set him down. “What are you doing, bud?” He asked.

“I’m playin’!” The little boy said and took Kanan’s hand. “Come, I wanna show you somethin’.” He said and led him to the spot where his toys were.

Ezra sat down and Kanan knelt beside his son. “What are you playing?” The detective asked.

“This is ‘ou.” The little boy said as he grabbed an action figure of a policeman. “An’ this is a bad guy,” He said and grabbed another figure.

“An’ they fight!” The raven-haired boy said and moved his toys like if they were fighting.

“Wow! And who wins, bud?” Kanan asked.

“’Ou, daddy!” The little boy said happily. “Nobody beats ‘ou, daddy.” He said.

Kanan smiled softly at what Ezra had said. “C’mon bud, let see if your Nana needs help preparing dinner.” He said as he picked Ezra up, then, they went downstairs.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan sat in his office checking the files of the victims, he was getting frustrated with the case and was afraid they would have to leave the case open.

“Obi-Wan?” Hera asked.

“Hey, do you have something for me?” The crime lab supervisor asked when he saw the young woman standing at the door of his office.

“I think I have a lead on the case.” She said and gave him the folder she was holding.

Obi-Wan read it and his eyes widen in surprise. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Yes.” Hera answered.

“Why we didn’t see this the first time?” The older CSI asked.

“The saliva was mixed with the blood on the victims’ clothes. I had to reanalyze the samples.” Hera said.

“Thank you for this, Hera.” The crime lab supervisor said. “We’re finally making progress.”

“You’re welcome.” The young woman said.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the NYPD had under custody two young men that were the principal suspects in the case of the three people that were killed in the warehouse. Both suspects had criminal records and both had been sent to the reformatory when they were around 16-years-old. What caught the attention of the detectives was that both the victims and the suspects went to the same reformatory at the same time, meaning they knew each other.

Back at the lab, Hera was analyzing the pocket knives the detectives had confiscated from the suspects when they arrested them. She took photos and used a swab to see if there were any traces of blood on the handles or the blades of the pocket knives, the young woman smiled when she had a positive match meaning there were still blood on the handle; she dismantled the pocket knives and smiled when she saw dry blood on the tangs and took samples, then, she sent the samples to DNA. While the technicians analyzed the dry blood she had found, Hera went to Reconstruction and “stabbed” the corpse of a pig since its skin is similar to that of a human and smiled when the wounds on the pig’s skin were the same the victims had on their bodies, a few minutes later, a technician came into Reconstruction and gave her the DNA results.

“Obi-Wan?” She called the older CSI after seeing the DNA results. “I have results on the pocket knives of our suspects.” She said happily.

Obi-Wan and Zeb interrogated the suspects after receiving Hera’s news, at first, the two young men denied having committed the crime but when Zeb told them they were going to ask for the death penalty for killing a boy, both suspects confessed to have killed Oliver Rogers and Antonio Martinez but they denied to have killed Michael Danville and they told the detectives about the leader of the gang they belong to, his name was Richard Dell, a 22 year-old man who had started his criminal career when he was only fourteen years old after stealing and beating a boy from his school and was listed as a prime suspect of a shooting where a police officer had been killed with a shot in the head.

Having this new information, Zeb called Kanan and told him about their recent discoveries and that they had solicited an arrest warrant for Richard Dell.

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” Kanan said and hung up the phone.

“Everything oaky, honey?” Depa asked.

“Yeah, they just have a suspect. We are going to arrest him, right now.” Kanan said as he took his badge and his gun from his security box and put on his jacket.

The young man went upstairs and walked into Ezra’s bedroom quietly, he smiled when he saw his son sleeping peacefully, ignoring what his father would face in two hours and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you, bud.” He said and went downstairs.

“Be careful, Caleb.” Depa said and hugged him.

“I will, mom.” He said and hugged her back, then, he left the house.

* * *

 

Two hours later, the ESU unit and the detectives were ready to get into an abandoned apartment building. Obi-Wan looked at the two younger detectives that were behind him and they nodded.

“Alright, let’s get inside.” He said.

The ESU unit entered the abandoned building first with Kanan, Obi-Wan and Zeb behind them, they checked the first floor and didn’t find anyone, so they went upstairs.

“ _YOU KILLED HIM!”_ A voice said.

The ESU and the detectives walked quickly to the apartment where the voiced had come and bursted into the apartment. “NYPD! Don’t move!” Rex said.

Kanan’s eyes widen in surprise when he saw the scene in front of him. Owen Danville, Michael’s older brother was aiming at Richard Dell who also was aiming at Owen with a revolver.

“YOU KILL MY BROTHER! YOU BASTARD!” Owen said with tears in his eyes.

“He wanted to be what you never had the courage to be!” Richard said. “He wanted respect, he wanted to be like me!” He said with a smile.

“SHUT UP!” Owen yelled.

Kanan took a deep breath but he never lowered his gun. “Owen, put your gun down.” He said.

“I can’t, he killed my brother!” Owen answered.

“He came to me one day, saying he wanted to join the gang but I knew he was planning something.” Richard said.

“I discovered it two weeks later, after I had sent him to collect money from sellers, I lacked money and I know my sellers don’t even dare to steal from me because they know the consequences. So I called him and he had the nerve to come to see me with new clothes and toys he had bought with **_my_** money, so I had to teach him a lesson.” He said.

“He was a coward, just like his brother!” Richard said.

Owen didn’t think it twice and fired his gun as well as Richard, knowing they had no other choice, Kanan and the rest of the police fired.

* * *

 

An hour later, two ambulances and a van from the coroner’s office had arrived at the scene.

Kanan was sitting on a stretcher while a paramedic bandaged his bicep after a bullet had grazed him, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Zeb walked to where Kanan was and stood next to the stretcher. “Hey man, can you give us a minute?” He asked to the paramedic.

The paramedic nodded and went to the other ambulance.

Zeb watched him go and turned his head to Kanan. “Kanan, there was nothing you could do.” He said.

However, Kanan didn’t answer, he just hanged his head and took a shaky breath.

“Kanan, Owen made his choice.” The older detective said.

“It’s…it’s not that.” The younger detective said. “What…what about Ezra?” He asked.

Zeb looked at Kanan confused. “What about him?”

“How…in the world I am going to explain this to him? That I-I killed someone…how do I tell him?”

Zeb sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “You tell him you did what you had to do.” He said. “You tell him people make choices and sometimes, people makes very bad choices when they are really sad and those choices have bad consequences. You will also tell him that if you hadn’t defend yourself, you probably wouldn’t be there to watch him grow.”

Kanan stayed quiet knowing Zeb was right.

“Kanan… ** _you’re_** Ezra’s father! And he will love you no matter what! You are the only parent he has ever known, you have been raising him since he was five-months old. He loves you because you love and take care of him, he loves you because no matter how tired you are, you play with him. He loves you because you are there for him and comfort him when he’s sad or scared. You’re a good father, Kanan and Ezra loves you…that **_will_** never change.” The older detective said.

Kanan chocked out a laugh. “I…I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love Ezra.”

“That’s right, and Ezra will love you no matter what. You two have a special bond that is no made of blood.” Zeb said.

“You think he won’t hate me?” Kanan asked with a sad smile on his face.

Zeb shook his head. “No, absolutely not. You’re are his world.” He answered.

“Thank you, Zeb.” The younger man said.

“You’re welcome.” The older man answered.

Kanan returned to his house around midnight, he unlocked the door and walked inside, he took off his coat and his boot and hanged them on the coat rack, he turned around and saw Hera and Depa waiting for him. Hera rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s before Kanan turned his head to look at Depa.

The older woman hugged her son and rubbed his back while he buried his face in her shoulder and cried softly.

“Where…where’s Ezra?” Kanan said after a few minutes.

“In your room, he had a nightmare so I moved him there.” Depa answered.

Kanan smiled and went upstairs, he walked quietly into his room and smiled when he saw Ezra sleeping peacefully, the detective sat on the bed and ran his hand through Ezra’s dark locks. The little boy stirred and opened his eyes.

“Daddy?” He asked sleepy.

“Hey, bud.” Kanan answered.

“Why ‘ou sad?” Ezra asked when he saw tears in the corner of his father’s eyes.

“I just had a bad day, that’s all.” Kanan answered.

“Oh, ‘m sorry about dat.” The raven-haired boy said.

Kanan just smiled and ran his hand through his son’s dark locks, ten minutes later, Kanan had changed into his nightwear and laid down beside Ezra who had gone back to sleep. The young man smiled and pulled his son closer to his chest.

The little boy cuddled closer to his father’s chest and the detective smiled, he knew Zeb was right, he knew that no matter what, Ezra would always love him.

“I love you, bud.” He said and placed a kiss on top of Ezra’s head, then, he drifted off to sleep holding his little boy closer to him.


End file.
